Perspective
by dancing-dolly
Summary: "You are going to love it," she said, "I picked one that I thought would suit you the best!" The one that she thought would suit me the best… I had a very bad feeling about tonight's party.
1. Special Day

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything... Sad.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter One : Special Day**

I winced as the sunlight leaked from the closed curtains crawled slowly onto my face. It was morning already, much to my disliking. I lingered on my oversized bed, but as the sunlight fell on my closed eyes, the brightness penetrated through my eyelids and I gave up trying to fall asleep again. I flickered my eyes open, blinked several times before my eyes got used to the light, and sighed. Today was a special day for me.

Suddenly without warning, the doors slid open with a loud bang and instinctively I was up, my hand grabbing a double-ended spear hanging on the wall. However, when I looked at the intruder, I relaxed instantly because the person who had just walked in was one of my favourite person in the world. She walked in graciously but casually as if barging into my room was an everyday thing (which, in fact, was) and tapped me lightly on the shoulder with her golden flute.

"Cao Hua, the sun is already half way across the sky and where should I find you? Still in your bed. It's your sixteenth birthday for crying out loud! Aren't you supposed to be over the moon?" she said melodically with her soprano voice, giving me a reproachful look. She then saw my outstretched hand, still lingering on the spear and she sighed. "You know, how are you planning on getting married if you are always that suspicious? You'll probably kill your husband by accident."

I winced inwardly and retrieved my hand slowly from the weapon. "Of course. That's is, if I do indeed marry, which doesn't seem likely." I said to my sister-in-law, Zhen Ji. She smiled beautifully and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"You're right. No man would want to marry a woman who could knock them out cold in seconds in a combat, even if the woman was as pretty as you… Unless they need protecting, like that Zhuge Liang in Shu."

Now that made corner of my mouth twitch briefly. My sister-in-law carried on excitedly.

"Now come on, Hua. For once in your life, show some emotions! It's your sixteenth birthday and your brother – my husband – especially asked me to take you out for shopping for your party tonight. Let's go, let's go!"

Zhen Ji basically dragged me out of my bed and forced me to dress, opening my small wardrobe and scowling at the contents. She rummaged through them (which didn't take long) while continuously complaining how I had nothing to wear and that she needed to take me for a good shopping. Ji kept trying to make me consider wearing one of her clothes, but I firmly said 'no' and by the end of dressing, I was already exhausted from all the fuss she had made over me. I silently cursed my brother, Cao Pi, for asking Ji to do this, but then I cancelled it because Ji was a really good friend of mine, someone who, at first, could appear rather haughty and arrogant but in truth, had a really kind heart… And a bit of a chatterer too.

"Ok, fine. You win. You shall dress like that in front of all the peasants and call yourself a princess of Wei. Honestly, Hua–"

"No, Ji. Let's get this over with quickly." I said, and Ji finally gave up and walked out of the room first, chattering away madly, not even glancing back to make sure I was listening.

As we walked out of the building towards the gates, I found my father, Cao Cao, walking with an unfamiliar man – probably an envoy, seeing the way he dressed – followed by his servants. I stopped and observed for some unknown reason and my father must've felt my gaze. He lifted his eyesight away from the envoy and caught me staring at him. I was taken aback, but as usual, remained calm, as I always have trained myself to be, and he just smiled and went back to the envoy.

I must admit, I find my father intimidating at times. He has two faces; one of them he is a fierce and harsh but just leader while the other was a kind, loving father. But no matter what the people say about him, he's still my father and – I suppose – I love him and whatever they say won't change a thing about my opinion of my father.

A flash of metal was seen in the corner of my eyes and I immediately spun, grabbed my double daggers I carry around with all the time on my waist belt and blocked the oncoming attack. The metals clashed loudly. I could feel my father's gaze this time on me, alert, but there was no need. The attacker was none other than my older brother, Cao Pi. He smirked but I could see his disappointment clearly behind his unrevealing eyes.

"Always so alert and suspicious, aren't we, Ice Princess?" he said, withdrawing his double swords. I grimaced in my mind for being called by my nickname but I nodded without saying anything.

"Oh, damn. Failed ambush again, my lord?" Zhen Ji's voice was heard behind me. "So how many times was that? Tenth?"

"Hmph," replied Cao Pi with his favourite saying, "eleventh, actually. You're improving daily, sister, so much for father's liking."

"I shall take that as a compliment, brother."

This is how our conversation went all the time. We were too alike with each other, as many people observed. I haven't earned my nickname 'Ice Princess' for nothing. People thought I was emotionless and cold and gave me that nickname. It's not like I dislike my brother or anything and I'm sure that he does care about me. In fact, he's the next closest person to be after Zhen Ji and father. But I need to speak to Zhen Ji to communicate whilst with my brother, words didn't matter. We knew each other well, well enough to not need any words.

"Well then, shall we get going?" asked Zhen Ji cheerfully, dragging me by my arms. "I'll see you later, my lord. Right now, Hua needs some decent clothes for her party tonight!"

With that, she almost ran, dragging me along. But before I turned around to be dragged, I could have sworn that my brother was smiling.

* * *

My father had never been happy about me learning how to handle weapons and fight like a man. He believed that I should be more feminine and I suspected that he asked Zhen Ji to approach me so that I could be impressed. But Ji never changed me at all to the feminine side. In fact, she made me realize how lame a feminine woman's life really was. While she was choosing a dress for me at a store, I stayed outside, knowing she would take hours just looking and deciding. I played around with the daggers, casually jabbing the thin air with a slight flicker of my wrist but time still went on painfully slowly. I could hear Ji's voice inside, shrill with excitement and I sighed. She certainly didn't sound as if she was going to come out soon.

In the end, I decided to go for a walk around the marketplace and I doubted if Ji even heard me say loudly that I was going for a walk. It didn't matter anyway. I still had good two hours or so at least. I wandered around aimlessly, looking around for anything interesting. Then I saw a group of peasants talking quietly among themselves in a pub and decided to eavesdrop. I casually walked towards the pub and sat down on to a table next to them, a perfect spot to eavesdrop. They hardly noticed me and carried on, their voices barely more than a whisper.

"I've heard that Wu and Shu had formed an alliance!" said one of them excitedly.

"Yes, but I also heard that Wu and Shu aren't in a very good relationship right now because Shu stole Wu's land of Jing. There is tension between those two countries," said another, and after taking a gulp of wine he continued. "It's been said that Lord Cao Cao wishes to forge alliance with Wu, using this as their advantage. It'll certainly be easier to conquer the lands with either Shu or Wu gone."

"That may be so, but would that Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu fall for that? I mean, they were smart enough to defeat Lord Cao Cao's giant naval fleet in one battle."

I closed my eyes. That embarrassment in Chi Bi, something that Wei nor I could ever forget. I wasn't there because of my age but if I had been there, I could've helped father escape more easily, I was sure of it. Because of that battle, thousands lost their lives and people began to fear the 'Sleeping Dragon' of Shu and Zhou Yu of Wu.

I had heard enough. I quietly rose and went back to the store where Zhen Ji was still fussing over some small detail on the dress. But I could feel the finality in her tone when she picked up one of the dresses and I sighed in relief. Soon afterwards she came out holding a large straw basket with a lid, smiling brilliantly.

"You are going to love it," she said, "I picked one that I thought would suit you the best!"

The one that _she_ thoughtwould suit me the best… I had a very bad feeling about tonight's party.

* * *

**dancing-dolly : **Ok, that was my first story published here. Please give me some advice to improve my writing! Thanks!


	2. Ice Princess

**Disclaimer : **Don't own anything. Cao Hua was actually Cao Cao's daughter, just to tell you. Heh.**

* * *

Chapter Two : Ice Princess**

When we got back home, everyone was either talking about the party or busy preparing for it. I saw the chefs drag about ten pigs and five cows into the shed for butchering just for a starter and I began to wonder what kind of disaster was about to happen to me on my sixteenth birthday.

Zhen Ji, not caring for how I felt, hurried me towards my room and got me to open the box. I lifted the lid slowly, fearing the worst and lifted the garment out of the basket.

It was bluish white dress that came down just above my knees. Long sleeves, I thought, to my satisfaction, and skillfully decorated with silver embroideries. I was really surprise when the dress actually suited me when I tried it on, due to Ji's begging. Her eyes widened and she admired my appearance for a moment before suddenly launching onto my hair and brushing them with a comb.

"Wait-what-OUCH!" I yelped, as Ji combed through my hair ruthlessly, taking out any knots or clumps without mercy.

"Stay – still… And be a – good girl, Hua," she said, through clenched teeth because I was struggling rather hard and she was restraining me. I'm by no means weak, but I didn't want to hurt Ji so I gave up in the end. After all, what she thought would look good on my body actually did suit. So why not the hair?

But it was really painful though.

After what it felt like an hour, she finally let go of my hair. She turned me around to see how I looked, and I swear her eyes bulged slightly. I merely blinked when I saw myself in the mirror but inside I was absolutely stunned with Ji's make-up skills and hair skills. As usual, I remained silent, though. Zhen Ji was first to break the silence.

"You look so gorgeous, Hua, and I'm not kidding. I always knew you were pretty but… Whoa, I got to be careful! At this rate, I'm going to be kicked out of my 'most-beautiful-woman-in-Wei' place!" she said, jokingly. As if I could ever be as beautiful and graceful as her. As if I would ever want to be. I was a warrior and warrior and beauty and grace didn't mix well together… Until I remembered my good friend Zhang He, and chuckled inwardly.

Zhen Ji soon left to decorate herself because she was 'getting worried about her place' so I was left alone in my room, to wear white socks and sandals Ji picked out for me from her wardrobe. I was covered with white things from head to toes. I had white hairpin, pearl necklace, bluish white dress, white socks and sandals. I sure did look like 'Ice Princess' but had to admit, white things did look good on me.

The sun began to set behind the mountains and darkness was creeping in. Before I knew it, my room was dark and I had to walk carefully to one of my candles beside my bed and light it. Then I sat on my bed carelessly and began to think over what I eavesdropped from the peasants today. Shu and Wu had formed an alliance, huh? But a shaky relationship… What was father planning to do now, form an alliance with Wu? I had many more questions flash across my head, but then I shook them off. As father had said countless times before, war and politics were men's business. Women just had to trust and support their husbands when they make a decision.

… Which just made me angry.

* * *

A servant came in to inform me that Lord Cao Cao and the others required my presence at the banquet. I grimaced when the servant was out of the room. I dreaded the reaction from my brothers, especially Cao Pi, father and all the generals who will kindly be attending the banquet. I feared reactions especially from my uncles, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren and Cao Hong whom I have known for my entire life and have never seen me this overdressed. I took a deep breath and was about to go to the banquet for my birthday when I heard a light footsteps behind me, coming from the balcony. Instantly I grabbed my double-ended spear off the wall and spun around to face the second intruder of the day… And again I was able to relax, recognizing the familiar face of another good friend, Zhang He.

"Do you know the use of things called 'doors', Zhang He?" I asked, hint of sarcasm leaking out of my voice. However, Zhang He wasn't listening. He was just staring at me, wide eyed and, for once, lost for words. I didn't like people staring at me so I just turned around to place the spear back on the wall. From behind me I heard a strange gagging noise that sounded like muffled laughter. Oh god, so this is what people's reaction was going to be?

"You… Certainly lo–look amazing," he said, laughing so hard that he clutched his sides, "I thought I'd come and have a look when Ji told me that you were actually wearing what she told you to wear…"

Oh Ji, what have you told the people at the banquet?

"… But I never expected to see you this stunning, Ice Princess. That's your theme, huh?" he asked, wiping tears off his girly face.

"Not mine. Ji's." I answered curtly, heading straight to the door. I could feel that He was still grinning widely as he watched me walk away and I heard him jump down the balcony lightly and heading back to the banquet.

Zhang He was my friend who valued beauty in war. In war. Seriously. He was lethal, no doubt about that, but sometimes that man had too stubborn pride and endless arrogance. But still, he was a good friend, one of my teachers who taught me how to read and write from a young age. But seriously. Beauty in war. No. Way.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I had arrive at the banquet already and the everyone was lost for words. Okay okay, I'm wearing a dress. Get over it, people. I glanced at Cao Pi and he was whispering something to Ji, probably impressed immensely by her skills. Well, so was I. I slowly made my way towards my father, seated at the highest table at the front. Cao Pi was on his right with Zhen Ji by his side and father's left seat was empty for my use. I reached the seat in what felt like an eternity and sat down. Still silence. I was feeling very awkward when my father recovered from the shock and his grinned widely.

"Would you look at my darling? My youngest child has become an adult! My daughter has become a woman!" he said loudly and happily. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed but my face remained unmoved, just as I ordered it to.

"A beautiful lady, at that!" said Uncle Xiahou Yuan, lifting his wine glass and making a toast. "For my niece! For Lady Cao Hua!"

The entire banquet toasted for me, and I couldn't help but showing a small smile.

* * *

After the banquet, some people had to be helped to get back to their houses, like Uncle Xiahou Yuan and Uncle Cao Hong. Even father swayed slightly on his feet but he insisted on walking by himself. But after another swaying, I grabbed his arm to steady him and he looked at me with his bleary eyes. He smiled again.

"My beautiful daughter, finally a lady. What made you follow Lady Zhen's choice of garment, sweetheart?" he said, not at all tongue twisted. I merely shrugged.

"Thought it was a fine dress. You know my nickname, father."

"Ah, of course. 'Ice Princess'," he said, shaking his head, "well then. Tonight will be a night to remember. The Ice Princess has shown her smile, the most beautiful thing anyone has ever seen!"

Oops. I smiled when the toast was made. People are certainly going to be talking about that for a while. The Ice Princess, the heartless, emotionless princess has smiled in happiness. Between peasants, the rumour was going to get exaggerated… My mistake.

"Daughter," said my father, suddenly serious, "I know why you don't trust people… I know why you don't show any emotions to people… It is mainly my fault… I know… I know…" his voice trailed off as his eyelids drooped down and he suddenly slumped and I had to hold him up until couple of his servants came running to take him to his bed.

What father had just said… I really didn't want to remember. It was all in the past anyway. No point bringing that up anymore, it was just going to cause me more pain. It was easier to live this way, as emotionless and heartless, because then, then I wouldn't have to feel the pain…

"I would've ambushed you right now, but I left my swords in my room."

A cold voice spoke behind me and I didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"You would've failed anyway, brother. I may be wearing a dress but that does not change my skills." I replied, turning to face my brother. He was alone, which was unlike him. I looked behind him for Ji but she was chatting away madly in the distance with Zhang He. They always made such a great friends that I thought that they were a match made in the heavens… As pals, as I hurriedly corrected myself.

"Hmph," he – again – said, "well whatever. I'm bit unstable myself actually. I did drink rather a lot today. I'm not sure if I would have been successful if I tried ambushing you in this state. Probably aim bit oddly."

"Indeed. You'd best go to bed now then. I think that father collapsing on me is quite enough for one day. I can't carry you as well."

Cao Pi just nodded and gave me a quick hug with one hand and whispered 'happy birthday' before leaving to his bed. That was a shock. As I watched I was sure that he was not walking in a straight line, but Ji followed her husband and guided him the right way. I would've loved to see my brother fall into the pond though.

I saw Zhang He walking – no wait, dancing – towards me and it appeared that he had quite a drink himself. I was fascinated because He never really drank that much. Then again, people could have an exception day once in a while.

"You know, you really did surprise people," he began, his words slightly slurred. "People will probably be talking about this banquet for a long time."

"Yeah, I know. Wearing dress and make-ups. I get it." I said, cautiously guarding my voice so that no annoyance could escape.

Zhang He just grinned mischievously. "No not that, Hua. They're surprised because you look absolutely stunning. Even I, who thinks that no one is more beautiful than me except for Ji, admit that your beauty may equal mine!"

… Right, I really wasn't sure whether or not to take that as a compliment so I decided to change the topic. "How many drinks did you have? It's not like you to drink till you're actually drunk."

"Oh now the Ice Princess is worrying about me? I am so honored, princess. So honored." He said mockingly, and snorted. I was slightly annoyed at first, but when I thought about it, it was rather funny. I avoided smiling though because I was worried what He might say when he saw it.

"Such a beautiful night… May Wei prosper and my beauty last forever!" sighed He and before I could grab him, he had fallen asleep on the ground.

I sighed as well. Another one needing a lady's help… Now why does the phrase 'damsel in distress' suddenly pops into my mind?


	3. Up Front

**Disclaimer : **I don't own DW characters, blah blah blah. Do I need to do this every chapter? GRRR.**

* * *

Chapter Three : Up Front**

I was once again forced to be awakened by my sister-in-law, barging into my room. People will think that after two years of this strange wake-up calls by Ji, I would be used to it, but no. As usual, I found myself reaching out towards the wall and quickly retrieving my hand back.

"G'morning, Hua," she said, and I noticed a dull tone in her voice. I didn't bother asking though. If she wanted to talk then she will. I usually didn't need to encourage her her for her to start talking. Today was no exception. As I predicted, she opened her mouth again.

"Hua…" she began, "is it true that Lord Cao Cao gave you permission to go to battle with him as soon as you turn sixteen?"

Ji gave me an accusing look. I had no problem staring at her blankly. "Yes," I finally answered, "he did."

Of course, he wasn't happy about it… When he found out what he had promised me the night before that day. That was the day when he had a huge banquet after becoming the king. He got so drunk and happy that it was no problem for me to get him to promise me my first battle in front of hundreds of witnesses. It was really amusing to watch him turn pale the next morning when he heard what he had promised…

"Are you even listening, Hua?"

Ji's voice brought me out of my memory. "Of course. Yes, yes, I am going to the next battle." I hurriedly replied. Ji's face darkened.

"Hua… You don't know what war is. I've been through them and they are not pleasant. Please stay home with me for this upcoming battle!"

The only thing I heard was 'upcoming' and 'battle'. Ji certainly realized that she had let a slip and began to stutter. "Ah – well, um…" she said, desperately trying to find her way out from my raised eyebrows.

"I'm going to find out anyway one way or another, Ji." I said quietly. She seemed to have given up.

"Okay fine," she said reluctantly, "Wei is going to go to a battle at Fan Castle, to attack Guan Yu, the Shu general. Lord Cao Cao received a reinforcement request from Wu and he's decided to take out Guan Yu."

Fascinating. So that envoy I saw yesterday must've been from Wu. Cowards, asking help from us because they're too scared of 'God of War'. My first battle was going to be very interesting. Interesting indeed. I was no longer listening to my friend's pleas to dissuade my set mind.

* * *

Every general was against me attending the battle. Even my friend, Zhang He thought it was not a good idea. Only my brother, Cao Pi, seemed neutral to my father's dissatisfaction. But I pushed my wish forward, reminding them the promise father had made a long time ago. They all had to give up in the end. From there I pushed my wish farther – I wanted to be the front. That caused almost an uproar and even Cao Pi thought it was bad. However, in the end, I was placed at front with one condition; one of the veteran generals was to be placed at the front with me and that was Uncle Xiahou Yuan. I was glad it was him, not his brother because – if I may be so rude – Uncle Xiahou Yuan was easier to manipulate. Besides, he was fun to be around with so I won't be getting bored.

When the meeting was over, I found Ji waiting outside the meeting room. She looked furious, with her gorgeous eyes burning with anger. When she spotted me and Cao Pi coming out of the room, she immediately launched on us.

"How could you, my lord?" she said to Cao Pi, "how could you agree to let your sister into something so horrible as war? She's only sixteen!"

It sounded like she heard everything. Cao Pi seemed to be calm, but I could tell he was flinching inside at his wife's fierce attack. I decided to intervene. "Well technically, he was neutral. He didn't take anyone's side. Besides I would've done it without his… Help if you could call being neutral a help."

Ji just rounded on me now. At least my brother looked relieved. "Don't go, Hua! I forbid you to go! I'm older than you so you should listen to me!" she cried, looking rather desperate. Hey, I know she's trying to protect my innocence and all, but come on! I _wanted_ to go. Didn't that register in Ji's head? I just shook my head.

"Ji, the order has already been given. I am not going to let Wei down." I said. Cao Pi just sneered. Ji got more angry and stormed off, probably going to Zhang He to let her anger out on. When she was out of sight, Cao Pi spoke quietly.

"I'm just guessing here," he said, his voice rather sarcastic, "but I bet a lot of the generals will be pleased if you do let them down just this once. Even father will be over the moon about it."


	4. Against the Dragon

**Disclaimer :** Blah blah blah**

* * *

Chapter Four : Against the Dragon**

As we were instructed, we got ready to travel all the way down to Fan Castle the next day after the meeting.

"I suppose Lord Cao Cao is hurrying us because the situation is that desperate at Fan Castle," said Zhang He as we both checked our things for the last time before going to bed. I looked at my armour – silver breastplate, shoulder guards and layered skirt pieces that were made of thin metals. I also had pair of armour boots that came up to my knees which were also silver. Damn.

"I can't help but noticing that your armour and boots are–"

"Yes, silver, I know." I interrupted, not looking at him. I could see that he was smirking from corner of my eyes. I pretended not to notice and started to look for my own guards. When I found them, I placed them next to my boots and finished my last check.

"I see you still have your shield arm guards," stated Zhang He, "you know, that isn't a bad idea. Maybe I should wear one too."

My arm guards basically had a shield on top of them so I didn't need to carry a heavy shield. Sure they were small but I could block attacks just fine. I snorted at Zhang He. "As long as it's not pink." I said, and he looked really disappointed.

* * *

Even at the last moment before leaving the castle I couldn't find Ji. I was really disappointed but – of course – I didn't show it openly.

As we decided in the meeting, I was leading the front units with Uncle Xiahou Yuan. He told me many stories about battles and how I should dodge particular types of attacks. i listened carefully and thought I had pretty good idea of a battle.

For several days father made the entire army trudge on for ages at full speed. I presumed that he feared we might be late but I pitied the soldiers who had to run on their feel. All the generals had a horse and so did I, but for some unknown reason, my brown stallion took ill and I had to ride one of my brother's horse which 'coincidentally' was white. Damn him. I bet he picked out this one purposely. What a perfect finish touch for an Ice Princess theme! Great.

Anyway, this horse was acting a bit weird. It moved stiffly and couple of times already it had stumbled over a tiny pebble. I really hoped that this horse wouldn't trip over completely in the battlefield.

"Hey princess, we see Fan Castle over there!" Uncle Xiahou Yuan's booming voice awakened me out of my worries. I gazed towards the spot where my uncle was pointing and sure enough, I could see the walls. But what really caught my attention was an army, charging towards us from the distance. I saw the flags and instantly knew that it was Shu army. Uncle Xiahou Yuan saw it too, and was instantly alert and began to shout at our 8,000 front units.

"Okay, soldiers, get ready for a battle!" he shouted and immediately they began to prepare for our first battle of the day. However, I could see tiredness in our soldiers' moves and knew if we were about to clash in a jumbled battle, we will surely lose. I had to find a way to give them time to rest a bit!

Meanwhile, the Shu army came near enough and stopped. I noticed with annoyance that the leader was also wearing silver armour and riding on a white horse. He came forward so he was in the middle of the field and I was doubly annoyed to find that he also used a spear.

"Who would dare to face Zhao Yun, the dragon of Chang Shan?" he shouted. So he was that infamous Zhao Yun, one of the best generals of Shu… I had taken an immediate dislike to him the moment I saw that he also used spear. The fact that his spear wasn't double-ended didn't make me feel any better for the other young general.

Beside me I could see my uncle itching up for a fight but before he could storm out, I had rushed past him, urging my unfamiliar horse forward.

"I accept your challenge!" I said, stopping in the middle to face him. Behind me I could hear my uncle yelling inaudible words, but I had already accepted; there was no turning back.

* * *

I observed Zhao Yun and evaluated my first real opponent as he observed me as well. His eyebrows rose when he saw that I was 'merely' a young girl. That would be his greatest downfall, I thought smugly.

"Are all the Wei generals a coward? Why send a girl in their place? Have you no shame?" he provoked, and I could hear Uncle Xiahou Yuan shouting insults from behind me at Zhao Yun. I was glad he restrained himself enough to not interrupt my battle, though.

Zhao Yun was shaking his head when I looked back at him. "Ah, a young girl should not be in the battlefield in the first place. However, since you accepted my challenge, I cannot back down either. Prepare yourself!"

I was more than prepared. I really was getting sick of his long intros. We both urged our horses forward and our spears clashed together very loudly when they met. Whoa, was he strong. Our horses ran towards the opposite ends and we both turned them around for another charge. Zhao Yun seemed pretty impressed. We again urged our horses and met in the center, this time, our horses stopping and us fighting vigorously.

I was trying to drag this combat as long as I could so the soldiers could have some rest and also to wait for our main force to arrive. Right now, Zhao Yun's army outnumbered Wei's forward units…

I winced in pain as Zhao Yun's blade narrowly missed my side and sliced my spear arm, in the gap between the shoulder guard and the arm guard. He was good, very good. I felt warm blood trickling down my arm but I had no time to look at it; I immediately had to dodge another stab. As I twisted, with my left hand I grabbed one of my daggers hidden under the layered skirt and swung it fiercely towards his face. He noticed it, but a second too late. I had managed to make a cut on his cheek which also started bleeding like my wound.

As neither of us was too greatly injured, we continued fighting until the sun began to go down. I was completely unaware of my surroundings until I heard my father's voice.

"I have arrived, Hua, don't give up!" he shouted. Zhao Yun seemed to have noticed it too and I could tell he was thinking. Ha! He was losing his concentration and I thought it was a perfect time to attack him more fiercely when –

The world had turned upside down and I found myself on the ground, amazingly unhurt. My horse was rolling on the ground, neighing painfully, trying to get up. I was also about to get up when I felt a cold metal against my throat. Shit.

I chuckled bitterly. I knew that horse was going to cause me trouble one day. However, that was no excuse. We were in a battlefield where you killed or be killed. It appears that my first was about to become my last.


	5. Left as a Woman

**Disclaimer :** Yadayada blah blah. Don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter Five : Left as a Woman**

I was prepared for death. I was sorry that Ji and I will never get to see each other again. I hoped she will forgive me. I closed my eyes for the death blow.

"I know striking a lady is against honour," I heard Zhao Yun say quietly, "but this is a battlefield. Farewell, valiant lady."

I could hear the blade coming down to slice me in half. Then I did something that made both sides gasp. I don't know what made me to it. It wasn't as if I was scared of death. But I did it anyway, probably out of my natural instinct. As the spear came down, I opened my eyes and blocked the attack with my left arm guard that acted like a shield. Then with the right hand I grabbed the blade with my raw hand and yanked it as hard as I could. With a cry of surprise, Zhao Yun was off the horse, and while he was recovering I was able to quickly grab my spear.

We both were talking a fighting position on the ground when gongs rang from behind me. I frowned in annoyance; if I showed my back now, he will just skewer me with his spear! However, gongs began to ring from Zhao Yun's side as well so we both grabbed our horses and cautiously went back.

My father was there, at the very front, his facial expression showing a mixture of worry and pride. His eyes were on my arm where my cut was still pouring blood. When I stood in front of him, he hugged me lightly, fearing that he would injure me more.

"Well done, daughter," he said joyously, "you proved that Wei is not afraid of Shu anymore… For that matter, Wu as well."

I bowed lightly, but I wasn't sure if I deserved such praise. I failed to defeat my first opponent and I was ashamed inside. Father didn't notice and he called the medics to look at my arm.

As I was being examined by a medic, I could hear swords and spears clashing in the distance. However, I didn't worry because with the main force of Wei army in action, Shu's army was greatly outnumbered. Soon, as I predicted, Shu began retreating to Fan Castle where their commander, Guan Yu, had occupied a while ago. Seeing the sun go down, I knew father won't be bothering to chase them tonight. Surely enough, I saw soldiers returning to the camp, looking exhausted but their morale ever so high.

"…Your wounds aren't very deep, just keep the bandages on and avoid excessive movement." I heard the medic say in the background of my thoughts. Wait, did he just say wounds?

"Wounds?" I asked. Medic nodded.

"Yes, my lady. Your right hand…" he said and for the first time I saw my hand, bandaged tightly. Oh. That must've happened when I grabbed Zhao Yun's spear with my hand. Now that I think about it, it was rather stupid but it saved my life so no complaints there. The medic bowed and left to attend other injured soldiers and left me alone. I was also about to get up and leave the medic's camp when someone entered.

"Pretty impressive display back there," said a familiar voice of my brother. I nodded. I was sort of angry at him for lending me that crap horse but I was sure that he didn't do it on purpose because his usually-unreadable eyes were showing deep concerns for me. I could tell that he was angry at himself for letting me get on that horse and my anger vanished.

"Guess you'll be needing another horse, huh." He said sarcastically. I snorted.

"You think? That white horse pretty much passed out as soon as we reached the camp. The soldiers had to carry it to the stables. Soldier-riding, is it?"

We just smirked at each other.

* * *

The castle's defense was better than we had expected. We laid siege on it continuously for several days and yet the castle stood firm, refusing to give in. I could see hint of doubts appearing on my father's complexion day by day and the soldiers grew tired from this endless fights. If only Wu would arrive quickly… We had received news that Wu's army was nearing Fan Castle and will be here by tomorrow afternoon. But for now, Wei had to find a way to break Fan Castle's defenses.

"My lady," a voice addressed me from behind, "Lord Cao Cao has summoned all the generals to his tent for a meeting. You are to attend."

Father must be getting really desperate. I nodded to the servant and made my way towards the biggest tent in the center of the campsite.

When I entered, most of the generals were already seated around a long table. Father was sitting at the inner-most seat, and as usual, Cao Pi was sitting on father's right and I saw his left seat was empty for me. I took my seat and waited for all the generals to arrive before meeting could be held.

When it started, it was my father who opened his mouth first. "Generals of Wei, I have summoned this meeting today because I do not think Fan Castle will go down by force alone. We need a plan – a plan to end this battle and defeat the God of War once and for all." He said with such determination in his eyes that I couldn't believe he ever had doubts about this battle. So that's how a leader should be. Overcome the doubts and give hope to his people…

"However, the plan will have to have no gaps. I have just received news from the scouts; it appears Liu Bei isn't a complete idiot. He has sent Zhang Fei with 10,000 men to reinforce Fan Castle. If he arrives, our forces will be almost evenly matched. We must find a way to bring down Guan Yu quickly!"

His determination was impressive but none of the generals could come up with a plan. I guessed it was my time to shine again.

"I've heard rumours about this Guan Yu. I've heard that he is unbeatable but also too proud and irrational sometimes. Use that as an advantage. Lure him out into a trap by insulting his pride. Then we can defeat this God of War."

Every general seemed to agree with my plan. Father nodded. "Daughter, you continue to amaze us. Very well, we shall follow your plan."

Cao Pi added another idea. "We should hide the front units somewhere near Fan Castle. As soon as Guan Yu runs out, they can occupy the castle, cutting off their escape route."

Father nodded again. "Yes, indeed. Perfect idea. Xiahou Yuan, you're in charge of the front units. Hide them around Fan Castle and bring it down as soon as Guan Yu falls into the trap. Cao Pi, you become the bait and lure Guan Yu into our trap. Xiahou Dun and Zhang He, each of you attack Guan Yu's flanks and I shall go around him and attack him from behind. Tomorrow, the God of War shall go down for good!"

Everything seemed so perfect… Except for one thing. Where was I in this? I looked blankly at my father for explanation but he gave none. He just dismissed all the generals until it was only me, him and my brother.

"You're unhappy, Hua. I understand," said father, carefully as if scared to hurt me, "however, you're injured and unfit to fight now. You shall guard the main camp and as soon as Xiahou Yuan takes the castle, transport the supplies and soldiers into the castle from the main camp."

Oh so I was now a transport unit. Great. I looked at my brother for support, but he didn't say anything. He didn't even meet my gaze and I could sense that he was guilty. I knew no support was going to come from there. I bit my lips and swallowed words that were about to spill out of my mouth. I just nodded.

"I shall leave you with the strategist Sima Yi to assist you."

I just nodded again distractedly before leaving the tent to find something that I could let my anger out on.

* * *

**_In Fan Castle..._**

"Father, the spies have reported," said a young general, standing before Guan Yu, "they have successfully managed to find out the Wei's plan. Also, they found out who that woman warrior is."

Guan Yu looked at his adopted son, interested. "Who was that woman warrior?"

"Her name is Cao Hua. She is the youngest child of Cao Cao. She's called the Ice Princess among her people."

Youngest child of Cao Cao? She would prove to be a valuable hostage. If he could only capture her…

"Also, Wei is planning an ambush. Tomorrow they plan to lure you out into a trap and occupy Fan Castle. However, Cao Hua is not participating in this fight because of her injury. She's remaining in Wei's main camp for tomorrow."

Guan Yu stroked his magnificent beard. "Very well, Guan Ping. I think it is time for us to show those Wei filths what Shu are capable of."

* * *

**dancing-dolly :** Thank you, brinapingu for reviewing my story! I planned what I'm going to write... But I think it's gonna take ages...


	6. Rematch

**Disclaimer : **Blah blah blah yep done.

* * *

**Chapter Six : Rematch**

I was really angry in the morning. I deliberately slept in so by the time I was up, the main army and the front units had already departed. I stretched and exited my tent. Only about 5,000 soldiers remained out of 27,000 and most of those who remained were the transport units. I was sighing in frustration when a cool voice spoke to me. "I believe Lord Cao Cao should've left more soldiers in the main camp in case of an enemy attack. What do you think, princess?"

I spun around to see a young man, holding a black feather fan. I had never seen him before.

"I agree with your thought…?" I raised questioning eyebrows at him. He bowed deeply.

"My name is Sima Yi and I was told to assist you by Lord Cao Cao." He said. I snorted in my mind. He didn't look as if he could kill a fly, but I assumed he was smart, since father left him here to assist me. He certainly sounded smart, making a quite a good point just before.

"Lord Sima Yi," I said, "do you believe that Fan Castle will fall by today?"

It was my way of testing him. He smirked. "Yes, of course. It shall definitely fall by today. However, whether or not Guan Yu will die today… Now that's a mystery."

I don't know what it was. A chill ran through my body when he said that. In an instant I saw that this man was dangerous and I could positively feel the atmosphere tightening around him. And yet, he could prove to be very useful if I could just manipulate him right. I wasn't scared of him but he fascinated me.

While we were talking, a soldier ran towards us and reported. "Guan Yu as been successfully lured into our trap. Him and his son, Guan Ping is trapped and Fan Castle has been occupied by General Xiahou Yuan."

Impressive. So Sima Yi already knew. He was becoming more of an interest to me. He smirked again. "My prediction has been proved correct. However, Guan Yu is not stupid. He will know he has no chance of winning and will try to break through to retreat… How very interesting."

Okay, this guy was very similar to my brother. He talked about life and death as if it was some play thing. Not that I could say anything since I wasn't any different.

I was about to excuse myself when another soldier came running to report. "Shu's reinforcements have arrived! Lord Cao Cao and the four generals have retreated into Fan Castle, and Shu's army has surrounded the castle! Zhao Yun is headed this way with 10,000 soldiers!"

Shock. Everything was happening faster than I had expected but I remained calm. I found Sima Yi staring at me, searching for a sign of panic or fear on my face but I gave him none. I excused myself to get ready for another battle with Zhao Yun. I remembered how good he was last time and I looked at my bandaged right arm and hand and felt dull pain when I grasped my spear. I chuckled darkly. This rematch was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

I had forgotten about the fact that I had no horse. Just as I was about to face Zhao Yun on foot, Sima Yi came, dragging a black stallion behind him. He offered the reins to me. "I believe your white horse caused you trouble last time," he said. I thanked him and Sima Yi bowed. "You're most welcome, princess. May luck go with you."

I took 2,000 soldiers with me. This was a complete suicide. 2,000 against 10,000. Unless I could bring Zhao Yun down in a single combat, I would be dragging 5,000 men to their doom.

Luckily, Zhao Yun came forward once again to challenge me to a single combat. "Ice Princess of Wei, I ask for a rematch!" he shouted. I noticed he had a scar on his face from last time we had fought. Well at least that didn't hinder his fighting.

"I accept your challenge, Zhao Yun of Shu!" I said, charging out at him. He deflected my charge and we continued our fight from where we had left off the last time. Wound on my arm was getting more and more painful as I blocked his continuous attacks. He didn't seem to get tired at all, only more fierce and vigorous. It was all I could do to block his oncoming attacks and I was slowly being pushed back. I needed to come up with a plan, fast.

Sudden pain overwhelmed me as I blocked another attack, stretching my right arm to hold my spear. I couldn't help but give a small cry of pain as I saw the bandage on my arm quickly being soaked in crimson blood and blood from my hand began to trickle down my spear. My wounds had opened up from the movements, and ouch, did they hurt.

Zhao Yun seemed to have noticed as well and – was that a concern I saw in his face?

"This is not good. I wanted a fair match," I heard him mutter to himself quietly.

… WHAT?

I had heard before that Shu's emperor, Liu Bei and his generals were all obsessed with virtue and justice, but this was just getting really ridiculous. He should be thinking of ways to use this as his advantage, not complain to himself that he wanted a fair match. God, what was up with these people?

"Fair match?" I said sarcastically, "this is a battlefield. Kill or be killed!"

Even at my age I know that, fool.

Zhao Yun's attacks became half-hearted and I would've used that as my advantage had not my arm hurt so much. Even with his half-hearted attacks, it was all I could do to guard myself while wincing in pain every time I moved my arm. Additionally, I was starting to feel dizzy. At this rate, I was going to get thrashed.

Even with all of my concentration on Zhao Yun, I could hear lots of voices and movements from my side of the soldiers. For a split second I thought the enemy had gone around to attack us from behind, but when I spared a glance that way, I almost sighed out in relief.

Wu reinforcements have finally arrived.

10,000 Wu soldiers led by three Wu generals came charging towards Shu's soldiers and Zhao Yun had to leave me to round up his soldiers to retreat. I had to admit that I was glad that he was gone. I went back to the main camp where the medic undid my soaked bandages and examined my re-opened wounds, still pouring blood. I impatiently watched him until he lifted his eyes darkly.

"My lady," he said carefully, "your wounds have been re-opened and they are deeper than before. I think while you were fighting, you may have moved your arm too much."

That would explain the extra pain I felt.

"Also, you have lost much blood, I'm afraid you cannot go back to the battlefield until your wounds are completely healed." The medic added, and he must've seen my displeasure clearly written on my face because he bandaged my wounds again and left as soon as possible. I watched him leave with sour expression. Guess I'll have to wait until somebody – anybody – remembers me.

* * *

**dancing-dolly : **Hey thanks for another review, brinapingu! I changed my summary, is that better? I suck at summarizing, especially I don't even know where my story's going overall. Gosh, I suck at this.

Oh yeah, I've been updating basically like everyday but tomorrow school starts again for me, so won't be updating too soon. Heh.


	7. Meeting

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything. I think I'll do this disclaimer thing up to 10th chapter but then stop. Yeah.**

* * *

Chapter Seven : Meeting **

I couldn't remember falling asleep in such a comfortable bed. My eyes flew open when I realized that I was no longer in my tent at the camp, but in an actual room, surrounded by four walls. I sat up, but then had to lean against the wall for support – the roof was spinning and the floor was jumping. I felt sick and moaned quietly, putting a hand on my forehead. It wasn't burning so I didn't have fever, and it didn't seem like I was attacked on the head.

"Is anybody there?" I called, loudly. I could hear quick footsteps behind the door and the door slid open to let in Zhang He, wide-eyed in concern.

"Hello, Hua, how're you feeling?" he asked carefully, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Awful, my head feels like it's got bruised all over," I replied. "What happened? What have I missed?"

Zhang He grinned. "All done," he said joyfully, "we have successfully managed to drive off the Shu army with grace! Guan Yu and his son, Ping has been captured by Wu, but Lu Meng executed them. It was such a beautiful end for a warrior!"

"Who's Lu Meng?"

"Oh, he's that general from Wu. I think he was the commander for Wu for this battle. There are two other generals and there still in the castle, discussing something of great importance with Lord Cao Cao. Or something like that." Zhang He shrugged carelessly. So that basically summarized the battle, I thought.

"Hey, what happened to me?" I asked. Zhang He shrugged again.

"You, like fainted from blood-loss or something. That's what the doctor said anyway. We sent a messenger to the main camp afterwards. He came back to report that Sima Yi said that you got injured. You had to be carried in, and I must admit, your face was very pale."

I snorted at my friend. "I have always been pale," I said. "So how long have I been out for?"

Zhang He seemed to be thinking. "Three or four hours maybe? Oh no, I just remembered," he said suddenly, jumping up from the bed, "Lord Cao Cao told me to report to him if you woke up. Ok, don't move, the doctor said not to move around too much because you'll faint again, sleep lots and eat lots. I'll be back, okay?"

I just nodded and watched him leave. Don't move, sleep lots and eat lots… Sounded like I had to be a big baby. I was thirsty, though so I decided to grab myself something to drink and after couple of tries, I managed to get onto my feet. Whoa, it was making me feel dizzy just standing on my feet. Swaying dangerously, I walked towards the door and entered a long corridor.

I didn't worry about the fact that I didn't know a way around this castle. I was bound to meet someone and I could ask them for directions. I just kept on walking, my uninjured hand on the wall at all times to stop me from falling.

The corridor was long and I thought it would never finish – which was impossible, of course, but when you have a headache, it's hard to think straight – when I felt my foot tripping on something. With a small cry of surprise, I lost my balance and began to fall forward, losing my grip on the wall.

I clenched my teeth and waited to be smashed against the floor, hard. However, I felt a pair of strong arms holding me up. "Are you alright, lady?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," I said, and lifted my head to look at my rescuer. He was an unfamiliar young man, wearing red clothes. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice rising slightly. Urg, I felt like I was going to throw up.

"My na... i.. Lu ...un, a .... gener..." he said some inaudible words. "Ar... ... sure you... alri...?"

"What?" I whispered and tried to look at him, but he's face came in and out of focus. Darkness started to surround me and I tried to fight it off by squinting my eyes but in the end, I gave up. Defeated, I tumbled into the peaceful blankness, unable to bear the pain no more.

* * *

He stared at the fainted girl in his arms blankly. He had no idea what to do, but she certainly seemed to need help immediately. Hesitantly, he slid his arm underneath her leg to gently lift her up. She hardly weighed anything. He began to walk towards the medic's room when he heard hurrying footsteps from behind him.

"Excuse me, General Lu Xun!" a voice called out to him and he turned to face Cao Cao, followed by Wei and Wu generals. As soon as Cao Cao saw the girl in his arms, Cao Cao shouted. "What have you done to my daughter? Give her to me!"

Cao Cao basically snatched her away from Lu Xun, his eyes burning fiercely. Lu Xun flinched back but once Cao Cao had hold of the girl, he calmed down and looked embarrassed. "My apologies, General Lu Xun," he said, "as a father, I tend to be overprotective of my youngest child."

"Of course, Lord Cao Cao," replied Lu Xun easily. So that girl was Cao Cao's daughter, Lu Xun thought. He noticed his two comrades, Lu Meng and Ling Tong staring at him from behind Cao Cao. Lu Meng was looking at him gravely while Ling Tong was shaking his head. What did he do?

"So, General Lu Xun," spoke a Wei general that he recognized as Zhang He, "what happened? I told her to stay in the room, but why was she in the corridor with you?"

The atmosphere around them tensed up at once. Lu Xun was smart enough to know that if he said a wrong answer, not just his life but his comrades' lives could be in danger. He decided to tell the truth and opened his mouth carefully. "I found her walking in the corridor and she clearly needed help. She fainted so I was going to take her to the medic's room. I had no idea who she was, for if I had known, I would have alerted you, Lord Cao Cao," he said. Cao Cao seemed to not trust his story completely, but he just nodded before lifting his daughter up in his arms.

"Well, then General Lu Xun," he said, "I appreciate your help." With that, Cao Cao and his generals left, except for Zhang He who eyed him suspiciously before following the rest of the group. Lu Xun watched them go until someone smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for, Tong?" he yelped as his friend smirked at him. Lu Meng frowned.

"That was too close, Lu Xun. You could've blown our entire plan. This isn't like you," said Lu Meng. This time, it was Lu Xun's time to frown.

"What are you saying, Master Lu? Are you saying that I should've left the girl?" he asked, rather fiercely than he anticipated. He was horrified to see his master nodding his head.

"Don't give me that look, Xun," he said. "It was pure luck that nobody asked you why you were here in the first place. Don't forget our mission!"

The mission. Wu army wasn't here just for reinforcements. Master strategist, Zhou Yu had foreseen upcoming conflict with Wei and he knew that Fan Castle will be an important strategic point for Wu forces. So he had sent these three men to investigate around the castle so when the time comes, Wu could take down Fan Castle with ease. Lu Xun understood how important this mission was; after all, he was the one who suggested sending spies which turned into reinforcements later on. He nodded slowly. "Yes, of course, master. I understand."

Lu Meng grunted. "Glad we got that sorted," and he marched off. Tong remained, still smirking at Lu Xun. Lu Xun gave him a questioning look. Tong snorted.

"Oh, don't give me that innocent look!" said Tong, waving his hand carelessly. "You were looking at her as–"

"Okay that's enough," interrupted Lu Xun, feeling a bit warm. "Don't think up rubbish things."

"Psh, fine," said Tong to Lu Xun's relief. "You're no fun teasing. But you got to admit, that girl was pretty. Maybe I should – hey, where're you going?" Tong called, but Xun pretended to not hear. Tong watched as his friend walked around a corner and smiled to himself.

"Man, that guy is too innocent and transparent about his feelings. Teasing him makes my day!"


	8. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer : **Shush.

* * *

**Chapter Eight : Forgiveness**

When I opened my eyes from blackness for the second time today, I saw couple of people sitting around me, including my uncles and friends, all watching me anxiously. Among them I found my brother, his face calm but his eyes full of concern. He saw me open my eyes and gave a small 'ah'. I knew him well enough to interpret it as 'ah, about time you woke up'.

"You alright, princess?" I heard Zhang He's voice from somewhere in the room. I nodded groggily, searching the room for him. While I was scanning the crowd, my eyes briefly stopped at a familiar face. He, whom I recognized as the young man who helped me from falling over, was standing in the corner, his arms crossed and deep in thought. I don't know why, but I was glad that he didn't meet my gaze. I quickly moved my eyes to my friend's face in case anyone noticed my stare on the young man. Zhang He's girlish face was full of concern for the second time today.

"I'm fine," I said weakly. Gosh that was embarrassing. I sounded so pathetic like a little girl crying after tripping over a tiny pebble. My brother seemed to notice my embarrassment because he gestured the generals to leave. He then turned to a servant to whisper some instructions. The generals bowed before exiting the room, and I saw with interest as my helper turned to leave last.

Just before he went through the doorway, he turned his head around abruptly and caught me looking at him. I took a sharp intake of breath as he stared at me in the eyes. He seemed to be just as surprised as I was. But then he smiled and exited through the door. I watched him leave when I suddenly felt like I was suffocating and realized that I hadn't been breathing. I coughed madly, my lungs screaming for air. Cao Pi, who had been preoccupied with the servant turned to face me.

"Hmph, you actually don't sound good. And you look like you're having a fever," he said, putting a hand on my forehead. I just shook my head.

"I'm alright, brother. Just tell me how I fainted again."

Cao Pi smirked. "You collapsed in the corridor of exhaustion from walking… According to _General_ Lu Xun, anyway."

I looked at him silently for him to continue.

"_General_ Lu Xun," he said, putting a sarcastic emphasis on 'General', "is the one who found you first. He's youngest one of the Wu generals."

So his name was Lu Xun, I thought. A Wu general… Why was I feeling a little… Strange?

"Anyway… Father wanted to move you back to Xu Chang as soon as you wake up so…" Cao Pi didn't finish the sentence and stood up from his stool. I nodded to show I understood, a little distractedly. He didn't notice as he left the room, leaving me alone once again.

* * *

I was to be transported back to Xu Chang by a carriage on the same day. A CARRIAGE. A tiny wooden box with wheels that were dragged by two horses. Didn't these people know by now that having a carriage just showed the common bandits that there was a rich and vulnerable woman inside it? Ha! Vulnerable? I thought suddenly, contradicting my first thought; I think not!

The only reason I agreed to take the carriage was because my father had insisted – well, actually, _threatened _to ban me from my next battle if I didn't go in a carriage. That threat worked and I agreed reluctantly to ride on the carriage.

"Now, remember, the doctor said that you need plenty of sleep to restore your blood. You must also–"

"–eat lots and don't move." I finished the sentence for my father. He nodded and watched me get into the carriage. God, how was I supposed to stay in this chicken coop for what, like, six days? HOW?

I was screaming inside but remained silent and stared blankly out the window. Most of the generals were remaining with father but Zhang He and – to my dislike – Uncle Xiahou Dun was accompanying me back to Xu Chang. I had bit my tongue when I heard that Uncle Xiahou Dun would be coming with me but I hadn't said anything; he was, after all, father's most trusted general and no one could beat him in a combat.

The carriage started moving slowly. I watched the faces go past me and I realized I was searching for something. What was I looking for? What could I be looking for? I shook my head and lied down in the carriage. My headache must've been playing with my brain.

* * *

To my great disappointment, six days came and went without any incidents. I snorted at myself for half-wishing a bandit attack. It wasn't as if my travel was that boring. Sure, Zhang He couldn't come and see me often in my carriage because he was taking care of the supply line at the very back but I got to talk to Uncle Xiahou Dun. I also got to stare at the sky and look at the clouds floating by or just sleep. It wasn't that bad…

Ok, who was I kidding? My travel was AWFUL. I missed talking to Zhang He. Uncle Xiahou Dun and I did talk, but our conversation mostly went like this:

"Uncle Xiahou Dun, how far are we from Xu Chang now?"

"Couple of days, princess."

"Oh."

After that, I would usually just lie down and try to go to sleep. Honestly, I thought Uncle Xiahou Dun had more problems than I did. Sure, I didn't show my emotions and got my nickname as 'Ice Princess' but at least when I was with my friends – wait, friend. If Zhen Ji forgave me, it would become friends, but not yet – I talked about my personal life… Couple of times. But Uncle Xiahou Dun never spoke anything about anything. I wondered in my free time – which was all of the travel time – how he could be brother to Uncle Xiahou Yuan, who was the complete opposite. Maybe one of them was adopted…

During the travel, like the doctor advised, I had to have plenty to eat. Uncle Xiahou Dun made sure I had _plenty_ to eat all the time. I sometimes wanted to skip meals because I was feeling sick, but Uncle Xiahou Dun would mention father's threats and I grudgingly ate the meals, even if it did mean I threw up later. I sometimes thought that uncle was taking duty too far.

"Princess," a deep voice spoke from outside the carriage, "we've arrived."

I glanced outside the window and noticed familiar shapes of Xu Chang. I secretly sighed out in relief. It meant that I could finally get out of this chicken coop and walk – if I could remember how – on solid ground finally.

As we got nearer to the town, I saw a long line of people standing as if they'd been waiting for us. From next to me, I heard my uncle give a little exclamation. I was about to ask what the matter was when I heard sound of hooves and suddenly felt the entire carriage violently shaking and the door flew open. I was about to smack the intruder when the woman who entered my carriage started to scream on top of her lungs.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" she screamed and I thought she'd burst my eardrums when she launched onto me in a tight hug. "You're okay! You're alive! Oh my god, I can't believe that I let you go to that battle! I knew this was going to happen! I just so knew but I still let you go! I'm so sorry, please forgive me, Hua!"

My head was spinning because of that screaming but I managed to pat her back awkwardly. "It's alright, Ji, I'm fine. Why should you be sorry? It's me who ignored you and went to battle. Everything's alright."

My graceful sister-in-law lifted her teary face from my shoulders and smiled. I smiled back and my muscles on my face felt slightly sore from doing something I haven't done for such a long time. "Ow," I said softly, putting a hand on my jaw. Immediately, Uncle Xiahou Dun was looking inside the carriage.

"Lady Zhen, I must ask you to exit the carriage. I've had strict orders from Lord Cao Cao to not let anyone disturb the princess," he said drily before straightening up. Ji rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell are you with him? Is this some sort of punishment you received from your father?" she said, not bothering to lower her voice. I was sure that uncle could hear her, but he never cared about insults much anyway.

"No, father sent Uncle Xiahou Dun to protect me." I replied. Ji rolled her eyes again. Outside the carriage, I could hear uncle coughing deliberately.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming out!" said Ji irritably and stepped out of the carriage to mount her beautiful white horse. She rode next to the carriage, chattering away madly, trying to fill me in the latest gossips. I was hardly listening. All I cared right now was Ji had forgiven me, and that I still had her as my friend.

* * *

**dancing-dolly : **It's so sad, only one person left a review. Am I that horrible? *sob*


	9. Surprise

**Disclaimer : **Last disclaimer before I never do it again. Uh, had fun, disclaimer. Goodbye! I still don't own anything! Whoohoo!

* * *

**Chapter Ten : Man-ipulation**

I was rescued by a servant from father, calling me to his office. Ji looked crestfallen and He looked amused, but then Ji perked up suddenly. "It's okay! We'll be right here! Don't even think about escaping if you want to keep me as your friend!"

I groaned secretly before following the servant out of the room, down the corridor to my father's office. I had only been here couple of times, and every time it made me realize just how much father liked books – the entire room was filled with stacked scrolls and books, all labeled and titled. I found my father sitting in his magnificent chair behind his table. He smiled warmly and gestured to me to sit down on a stool.

When I did, he opened his mouth. "How do you like your new wardrobe, Hua? I'm guessing that Lady Zhen has filled it with clothes suitable for your age? With accessories to your liking, I hope."

Well, you're hoping for the impossible. "Of course, father. Thank you for your generosity."

Father smiled warmly again. "Anything for my princess. Now, the reason I called you today is because I wanted to ask you – how would you like to learn strategies?"

I was taken aback immensely. Father, letting me learn strategies? Did he eat something bad? He had always refused my request for a teacher for strategy, thinking that those were only for men. So why change his mind so suddenly?

"I know that in the past I was – reluctant, for you to learn strategies, however," he said, holding up his hand, "we were able to overtake Fan Castle due to your brilliant tactics and I see what an intelligent mind you have. I am more than willing to let you study strategies, if you wish."

I just nodded, even though I had some unexplainable doubts in my mind. Father seemed to be hiding something, I just couldn't tell what. It was so difficult to tell what father and my brother was thinking, though admittedly, brother was easier. "So who will my teacher be?" I asked and father's smile widened.

"Ah, your teacher," he almost whispered, closing his eyes, "young Master Sima Yi."

* * *

"he WHAT?"

I was once again in my room with my two friends, who had their mouths open. The news had shocked them as much as I did, even though they reacted more violently than I did. I shrugged.

"You heard me. He let me study strategies from Master Sima Yi."

For some reason, they exchanged dark glances. Oh I didn't like that look on their faces. "Yes?" I asked, and Ji hesitantly opened her mouth.

"Well, Hua, I've heard from my husband about this man, Sima Yi," she said, carefully, "and they weren't good things. Cao Pi said that he was… Very ambitious. As I'm sure Lord Cao Cao noticed too… So we're just hazarding a guess here, and I'm not saying we're right but you see–"

"What Ji is trying to say is," Zhang He cut in, getting impatient, "that Sima Yi is a talented young man who could put Lord Cao Cao's place in danger. So the reason that our lord is letting you spend time with Sima Yi is because–"

"Because he wants me spy on him, right?" I interrupted. "In another words, he wants me to find out what he's up to."

Ji gave me a worried look. "Well, yes… And no. The real reason our lord wants you to spend time with Sima Yi might be because… Oh, I can't say it."

"Because," He continued, "our lord wants Sima Yi as his son-in-law."

My first thought: I was only sixteen, too early to be married. Second thought: my father had betrayed me. Oh so that was how he was going to keep Sima Yi under control – by using me. How appropriate of a man to use his daughter this way, how very man-like!

I found my friends watching me carefully, to find any sign of anger or shock. I gave none and they seemed to relax a bit, probably relieved that I wasn't going to throw a tantrum at them. Ji opened her mouth again. "Oh, Hua. This might be all false, we're just guessing here with what we think. We might be all wrong… Don't get upset at your father. We just thought that… Well, he did get me to buy you all these women clothes so we jumped into conclusion… We're probably wrong. Don't…"

"No, I'm alright," I said, smirking. Sima Yi, huh? He's still a man. No matter how clever he is, I could always outwit him with my 'charms'. I already had a plan forming in my mind, involving manipulation. He, after all, could prove very useful to me. "I think I'm going to go for my first lesson. I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, what are you planning? I really didn't like that smirk just now," said Zhang He. I turned my head around.

"Something very interesting," I replied, smiling mysteriously before leaving the room and making my way towards my new teacher's office.

* * *

Sima Yi opened the door. "Ah, Princess Hua, here for your first lesson?" he said, stepping aside for me to enter. I nodded, stepping carefully into his large office. Smaller than my fathers, and yet, it had almost equal amount of books and scrolls, all neatly piled up on each other. However, unlike father's books and scrolls, some of Sima Yi's weren't labeled. I eyed one unlabeled one with interest when Sima Yi spoke from behind me.

"Well, princess. I thought I'd better give you a little test to see where you're at – that is, if you don't find it so rude."

I smiled innocently, but sweetly – well, at least, I hope it was – and saw a little waver in the man's eyes. "Well, of course," I said, and Sima Yi cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes. Thank you. So this is what I will do – I will give you a scenario, with enemy soldiers and our soldiers. Would you please tell me how you would attack or defend and the reason behind it?" he said. I nodded simply, and he gave me his first scenario, drawing on a piece of paper with his thin brush. When he had finished, he showed me the picture. Ok, I thought, observing the picture quickly, the enemy outnumbers our soldiers greatly. The enemy troops are well organized, all in a rectangular formation. There are five groups of enemy soldiers while there are only two in ours. How could we win this?

Of course! I see it now!

"The enemy soldiers are in a very narrow valley right now. A stupid move, I'll say. Before the enemies arrive, have like haystacks and dried grass piled up here and there with oil hidden in them. Then, have one group of soldiers lure the enemies in the valley while the other block their escape route once they enter, from the top of the valley. The 'bait' group will run away and block the enemies path with rocks and wood, to prevent father march. Then, the group on top of the valley shoot fire arrows at the piles of haystack and dried grass and burn the enemies down with the fire from hell."

Sima Yi didn't say anything for a while. Then he grinned. "Splendid! I see you have a wide knowledge of strategies already. You thought of a plan that I wasn't thinking of, but no matter, it would've worked. I see that I can teach you true strategies, not just basics."

Well, that was certainly an impressive compliment. I wasn't very thrilled, but I pretended to be pleased. "You compliment me too much, Master Sima Yi." And gave him another smile. Urg. I really was beginning to make myself feel sick, acting like a flirty girl. But I needed to do this, to get that marriage thought out of my father's mind. I didn't know if this was going to work, but I had to try.

But from the way Sima Yi's cold eyes waver every time I smiled, it appeared that my plan was already working. I would have to ask Ji when I get back to my room how men's mind worked. I am not saying that Ji's a flirt – I'm just saying, she had more experience with romance and that kind of stuff, so I am sure she's willing to lend me a hand.

* * *

Sima Yi watched the innocent girl's sweet smile. He needed her to achieve his ambition, to overthrow both Cao Cao and Cao Pi. He had thought of her merely as a tool to gain what he wanted, but as he watched the girl, he felt his frozen heart flutter and wondered what was wrong with it.

* * *

**dancing-dolly : **I have no idea why I got Sima Yi involved in this. I just felt like it. Ha! My excuse for everything.

Yay I got another review! Thank you Alorie-San! (16/10/09)


	10. Manipulation

**Disclaimer : **Last disclaimer before I never do it again. Uh, had fun, disclaimer. Goodbye! I still don't own anything! Whoohoo!

* * *

**Chapter Ten : Man-ipulation**

I was rescued by a servant from father, calling me to his office. Ji looked crestfallen and He looked amused, but then Ji perked up suddenly. "It's okay! We'll be right here! Don't even think about escaping if you want to keep me as your friend!"

I groaned secretly before following the servant out of the room, down the corridor to my father's office. I had only been here couple of times, and every time it made me realize just how much father liked books – the entire room was filled with stacked scrolls and books, all labeled and titled. I found my father sitting in his magnificent chair behind his table. He smiled warmly and gestured to me to sit down on a stool.

When I did, he opened his mouth. "How do you like your new wardrobe, Hua? I'm guessing that Lady Zhen has filled it with clothes suitable for your age? With accessories to your liking, I hope."

Well, you're hoping for the impossible. "Of course, father. Thank you for your generosity."

Father smiled warmly again. "Anything for my princess. Now, the reason I called you today is because I wanted to ask you – how would you like to learn strategies?"

I was taken aback immensely. Father, letting me learn strategies? Did he eat something bad? He had always refused my request for a teacher for strategy, thinking that those were only for men. So why change his mind so suddenly?

"I know that in the past I was – reluctant, for you to learn strategies, however," he said, holding up his hand, "we were able to overtake Fan Castle due to your brilliant tactics and I see what an intelligent mind you have. I am more than willing to let you study strategies, if you wish."

I just nodded, even though I had some unexplainable doubts in my mind. Father seemed to be hiding something, I just couldn't tell what. It was so difficult to tell what father and my brother was thinking, though admittedly, brother was easier. "So who will my teacher be?" I asked and father's smile widened.

"Ah, your teacher," he almost whispered, closing his eyes, "young Master Sima Yi."

* * *

"he WHAT?"

I was once again in my room with my two friends, who had their mouths open. The news had shocked them as much as I did, even though they reacted more violently than I did. I shrugged.

"You heard me. He let me study strategies from Master Sima Yi."

For some reason, they exchanged dark glances. Oh I didn't like that look on their faces. "Yes?" I asked, and Ji hesitantly opened her mouth.

"Well, Hua, I've heard from my husband about this man, Sima Yi," she said, carefully, "and they weren't good things. Cao Pi said that he was… Very ambitious. As I'm sure Lord Cao Cao noticed too… So we're just hazarding a guess here, and I'm not saying we're right but you see–"

"What Ji is trying to say is," Zhang He cut in, getting impatient, "that Sima Yi is a talented young man who could put Lord Cao Cao's place in danger. So the reason that our lord is letting you spend time with Sima Yi is because–"

"Because he wants me spy on him, right?" I interrupted. "In another words, he wants me to find out what he's up to."

Ji gave me a worried look. "Well, yes… And no. The real reason our lord wants you to spend time with Sima Yi might be because… Oh, I can't say it."

"Because," He continued, "our lord wants Sima Yi as his son-in-law."

My first thought: I was only sixteen, too early to be married. Second thought: my father had betrayed me. Oh so that was how he was going to keep Sima Yi under control – by using me. How appropriate of a man to use his daughter this way, how very man-like!

I found my friends watching me carefully, to find any sign of anger or shock. I gave none and they seemed to relax a bit, probably relieved that I wasn't going to throw a tantrum at them. Ji opened her mouth again. "Oh, Hua. This might be all false, we're just guessing here with what we think. We might be all wrong… Don't get upset at your father. We just thought that… Well, he did get me to buy you all these women clothes so we jumped into conclusion… We're probably wrong. Don't…"

"No, I'm alright," I said, smirking. Sima Yi, huh? He's still a man. No matter how clever he is, I could always outwit him with my 'charms'. I already had a plan forming in my mind, involving manipulation. He, after all, could prove very useful to me. "I think I'm going to go for my first lesson. I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, what are you planning? I really didn't like that smirk just now," said Zhang He. I turned my head around.

"Something very interesting," I replied, smiling mysteriously before leaving the room and making my way towards my new teacher's office.

* * *

Sima Yi opened the door. "Ah, Princess Hua, here for your first lesson?" he said, stepping aside for me to enter. I nodded, stepping carefully into his large office. Smaller than my fathers, and yet, it had almost equal amount of books and scrolls, all neatly piled up on each other. However, unlike father's books and scrolls, some of Sima Yi's weren't labeled. I eyed one unlabeled one with interest when Sima Yi spoke from behind me.

"Well, princess. I thought I'd better give you a little test to see where you're at – that is, if you don't find it so rude."

I smiled innocently, but sweetly – well, at least, I hope it was – and saw a little waver in the man's eyes. "Well, of course," I said, and Sima Yi cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes. Thank you. So this is what I will do – I will give you a scenario, with enemy soldiers and our soldiers. Would you please tell me how you would attack or defend and the reason behind it?" he said. I nodded simply, and he gave me his first scenario, drawing on a piece of paper with his thin brush. When he had finished, he showed me the picture. Ok, I thought, observing the picture quickly, the enemy outnumbers our soldiers greatly. The enemy troops are well organized, all in a rectangular formation. There are five groups of enemy soldiers while there are only two in ours. How could we win this?

Of course! I see it now!

"The enemy soldiers are in a very narrow valley right now. A stupid move, I'll say. Before the enemies arrive, have like haystacks and dried grass piled up here and there with oil hidden in them. Then, have one group of soldiers lure the enemies in the valley while the other block their escape route once they enter, from the top of the valley. The 'bait' group will run away and block the enemies path with rocks and wood, to prevent father march. Then, the group on top of the valley shoot fire arrows at the piles of haystack and dried grass and burn the enemies down with the fire from hell."

Sima Yi didn't say anything for a while. Then he grinned. "Splendid! I see you have a wide knowledge of strategies already. You thought of a plan that I wasn't thinking of, but no matter, it would've worked. I see that I can teach you true strategies, not just basics."

Well, that was certainly an impressive compliment. I wasn't very thrilled, but I pretended to be pleased. "You compliment me too much, Master Sima Yi." And gave him another smile. Urg. I really was beginning to make myself feel sick, acting like a flirty girl. But I needed to do this, to get that marriage thought out of my father's mind. I didn't know if this was going to work, but I had to try.

But from the way Sima Yi's cold eyes waver every time I smiled, it appeared that my plan was already working. I would have to ask Ji when I get back to my room how men's mind worked. I am not saying that Ji's a flirt – I'm just saying, she had more experience with romance and that kind of stuff, so I am sure she's willing to lend me a hand.

* * *

Sima Yi watched the innocent girl's sweet smile. He needed her to achieve his ambition, to overthrow both Cao Cao and Cao Pi. He had thought of her merely as a tool to gain what he wanted, but as he watched the girl, he felt his frozen heart flutter and wondered what was wrong with it.

* * *

**dancing-dolly : **I have no idea why I got Sima Yi involved in this. I just felt like it. Ha! My excuse for everything.

Yay I got another review! Thank you Alorie-San! (16/10/09)


	11. Deceiving

**Disclaimer... NOT! **Remember, I'm not going to write disclaimer from now on. Hehe. Btw thank you everyone for leaving reviews! I'm getting a bit more confidence at this writing thing... Thank you so much!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven : Deceiving**

As I predicted, Ji was more than willing to talk to me about men. Zhang He interrupted couple of times, adding his own opinion since he was a man. They gave me more than what was necessary and I had to hold my hand up to stop them in the end because my head was aching.

"Why are you asking me these things anyway?" Ji asked, suddenly suspicious. "You were never interested in these things before. What are you planning?"

Trust Ji to ask me this question. I had already prepared my answer. "Well, it seems that Master Sima Yi is… Nice. Nicer than I thought," I said, and looked down. That had my desired effect. Ji suddenly smiled, a knowing look appearing on her face.

"Oh. OH," she said, her eyes as going round. Ok, she was easy enough to fool. However, was He fooled? "Oh, by the way, I got this totally gorgeous necklace that would really suit you. I'll be right back," said Ji, jumping up and basically running out of the room. Me and He was left alone and He spoke.

"You really did convince Ji very nicely," he said, his voice amused, "but I'm not falling for that. What is it that you're planning? Tell me, you know I won't tell. I might be able to help."

Yes, I did know that He will not tell. I was going to tell him anyway, but not Ji because Ji loved to gossip and she might spill my plan accidentally. I opened my mouth carefully. "I know you, He. I know you won't tell anyone so I'll tell you. You already know that I have no intention of getting married, right?"

"Yeah, I guessed that…"

"Well, even if I go to my father now and confront him about this, he'll just deny it. He'll just say that I'm imagining things. He's not stupid. So my plan is to get Sima Yi to confront him. But to do that, I need to be able to manipulate Sima Yi. He's clever, so I'll need all the help I can get. Do you sort of understand my plan?"

Zhang He slowly nodded. "Yes, I see what you mean. But how would Sima Yi confront our lord? What would he say?"

I smirked. "He'll tell father that he doesn't want to marry me. I'm sure father already told Sima Yi of this marriage thing. Once I have Sima Yi around my fingers, I'll give him an excuse like I don't want to marry so young, or something like that. I don't know, I'll think about the excuse later. He'll have to listen. Oh gosh, I'm really sounding like a flirt."

Zhang He and I looked at each other and grinned. "Yeah, you are. But trust me – no men will be able to deny your smile. Just try to smile beautifully whenever you see him, okay? I mean, your grin right now is pretty. But try again."

"Like, this?" I said, giving him what I thought was a sweet smile. He nodded.

"Getting there. Little less showing of teeth… Perfect!" he said as I did as he told me to. "You look beautiful, Hua. Now, if you'd just wear the clothes Ji will choose for you–"

"Oh hell, no way, I don't want to get _that _far!" I said rolling my eyes, "did Ji get you to convince me to wear those… Monkey-suits?"

He grinned mischievously. "Maybe," he said, then laughed. "Yes. She's been going about that for ages. She's like so obsess – oh there you are, Ji! We were beginning to wonder if you met someone and had forgotten about us while you chatted! Guess what? Hua just said that she would wear what you choose for her strategy lesson tomorrow!"

"Wha – I did – what?" my eyes widened in horror as my voice came out, squeaking. I sounded like I was denying a fact, and Ji already believed it. I just knew it.

"You did?" she squealed, jumping around the room, "Oh my gosh I can't believe it! You're finally becoming a woman after sixteen years! Oh gosh, I can't believe it!"

I glared at He. He shrugged, grinning. "I'm helping, you know."

* * *

The next day, Sima Yi was in his office at the promised time, looking at one of the books, trying to calm himself. He didn't know why he was so excited, his heart beating faster than usual. With a snort of disgust, Sima Yi closed the book with a loud thud. Even though he had been reading that same page for the last half an hour, he couldn't remember anything that he read. What was wrong with him?

He told himself that he must focus, he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of his student. Thinking of student, he thought with slight annoyance at the princess who should've arrived already… Where was she? Perhaps with another person, totally forgotten about their lesson? He didn't know why, but the thought made him angry. Why should it matter to him if she had forgotten about this lesson? She was only a tool after all, something that he didn't desperately need, but something that he found useful…

He heard footsteps coming towards his office and his heart sped up. As the footsteps came closer and closer, he had an urge to run to the door and open it, but he restrained himself. There was a light tap on the door, and he almost tripped over his own foot as he hurriedly made himself towards the door. But when he opened it, he realized with his heart falling to the ground, that it was not who he had been expecting.

"Lady Zhen," he said, concealing his disappointment with difficulty, "how can I help you?"

Zhen Ji smiled at him, rather knowingly. She spoke, her golden flute between her fingers. "I actually came to deliver a message from my friend, Hua. But you seem busy, so I think I should just go–"

"No wait! Please, tell me the message. Is she sick? Is she alright?"

Zhen Ji saw what appeared to be a desperation in the younger man's eyes. She smiled inwardly before answering hesitantly. "No, she's fine," she said slowly and could see that Sima Yi was getting very impatient. "She said she didn't feel like studying today, since it is such a nice weather so–"

"So she's… Not coming?"

Such a crestfallen look… Very unlike the heartless strategist, Sima Yi, thought Zhen Ji. "No, she's not coming," Sima Yi's face fell further, "but she did ask me to tell you to come out to the garden to study outside, in the sunshine, if you're not busy."

"Oh, of-of course!" said Sima Yi, then checked himself, "I mean, I would have to have a look my schedule, but–"

"Splendid! She's in the flower garden, I think," said Zhen Ji before leaving. When she was walking down the corridor, she smiled happily for her friend's sake. She hoped that Hua will be able to find happiness between love, just like she did with Lord Cao Pi.

* * *

I was feeling so embarrassed. Ji had made such a fuss while she was doing my hair and choosing the clothes. But I saw happiness in her eyes, and was saddened for lying to her. But I had made my decision – if there was something I had to regret later, I would gladly accept it because I had made my choice out of my free will.

Even to myself, I looked pretty. He and Ji both said I looked beautiful, but I wouldn't go that far. I looked at my reflection in the pond next to the flower garden – where did Ji learn to do hair like that? It was just… Gorgeous. There was no other way to describe it. I sighed in exasperation; I suppose I am a girl, no matter how hard I tried to deny them. I liked pretty things like flowers or jewels. It was my girl 'instincts', something that I will never be able to get rid of.

Soft footsteps behind me told me that he was here. He sounded hesitant to approach me. Well, I thought, I hope Ji's skills pay off!

I slowly turned my head around to catch Sima Yi, staring at me with unbelieving eyes. When our eyes met, I smiled, just like Zhang He taught me to. Oh, how much I felt like a flirt! Well, at least it seemed to work on Sima Yi. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath before coughing deliberately. "Uh, you look wonderful today, princess," he said. Was it just me, or was his voice shaking slightly? I continued to smile.

"Thank you, Master Sima Yi. I just figured that it would be nice of me to look like a woman once in a while – my father would be pleased," I replied, pointing at my dress. It was icy blue, coming down to just below my knees, with sleeves widening out as it reached my fingers. Personally I thought this dress was a bit too lacy, but according to Zhang He, it wasn't and it was perfect. I saw that he had couple of books in his hands. I stretched my hand out. "Why don't you let me read those books, Master Sima Yi? I am still here to study, right?" I said playfully. He looked uncertain.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, princess…" he said, but he still handed me the books. Then he sat down on the grass next to me. I leaned against a tree and opened one of the books and pretended to read. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Sima Yi relax, leaning against a tree as well. For a while, none of us spoke; only the bees buzzed around the flowers and birds chirped from the trees. My eyes began to droop when–

* * *

**Annie : **Hm... Sorry if this chapter's not very good... And I'm afraid to break it to you that next chapter, Hua's going to be more of a flirt... Sorry. Just needed to show a different side of her. XD


	12. Once Again

**Annie : **Thank you Alorie-San for another review. Adorable Sima Yi... I really hadn't thought of that. Hee hee. It sounds funny though. Is the plot _that _obvious? Nah, I'm going to put more twists in it because you said that.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve : Once Again**

I lay on my bed, thinking about all the things that had happened to me within the last couple of days. I put together my memories one by one and smiled to myself – my plan was coming on smoothly. Everything was in order and all I needed to do now was to wait a little longer until he couldn't deny my request.

Of course, I was a little sorry for Sima Yi; and perhaps a little smug, too. He's been known as an equal to the 'Sleeping Dragon' who was supposed to be smart, but seeing as he fell so easily for my little act, it was plain that he didn't know much about women's mind. Though I had to admit, sometimes, I didn't even know how my mind worked, let alone Ji's complicated and delicate mind.

According to He, I was very good at acting. I wasn't sure whether or not to take that as a compliment because for me, acting was like lying. I had to say things I would never, ever say to anyone in front of Sima Yi, act all sweet and innocent (which disgusted me so much that afterwards I had to drink a cold cup of water to stop me from throwing up) and not be myself. I wasn't sure that I should take 'good at lying' as a compliment.

"Hua, can I come in?" a voice asked behind the door. That was definitely He. If it was Ji, then she wouldn't have waited for an answer – she would just barge in like it was her own bedroom.

"Yes, He, come in," I said, sitting up. He came in, and he had a sheepish smile. Danger sign. "What did you do this time?" I asked, a little exasperated. I knew my friend well enough to know that whenever he had that smile, he had done something bad.

"Uh, could you please hide me for a while? Until Ji's gone, I mean. I, uh," he hesitated, "interrupted Ji and Lord Cao Pi while they were, um,"

I held my hand up. "Okay understood. What did you do, just barge into their room?" I asked sarcastically. That didn't sound like He. He shook his head.

"No, they weren't in their room. They were, um, up on the peach tree in the flower garden. It was deserted except for them and me, but they didn't know I was there so…"

"ZHANG HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard a very loud female voice out in the corridor, "WHERE ARE YOU? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He quickly went into my wardrobe and I lay back down on the bed, pretending like nothing was amiss. My door flew open as Ji, with flushed face entered, panting. She quickly looked around the room and saw me, alone. "Oh, sorry Hua. I was looking for He, you know where he is, right?" she asked me, trying and failing to sound like she wanted to have a gossip session with He. I smirked.

"Yes," I replied, "he came here earlier."

"AND?"

"He bolted down the corridor when he heard you screaming behind him," I lied. He was right, I was a very convincing liar. That was a little sad.

"Ok thanks, Hua!" said Ji before turning and running out of my room, screaming, "STOP RIGHT THERE ZHANG HE!"

When I thought she was long gone, I knocked on the wardrobe door. "You can come out now, she's gone," I said. He came out, looking all embarrassed. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

"Having to hide in a lady's wardrobe is a very embarrassing thing," he simply replied. I was about to say something when my door flew open once again.

"AHA!" cried Ji, charging straight at him, "I knew it!"

"Come on, Ji, you know it was an accident!" said He, avoiding her flute. She was swinging them with such force that when it came in contact with my end table, the table collapsed to the floor. That told me; Ji was completely off the control. She wouldn't calm down until she had destroyed He, and in the process, destroy my room. Great.

"Ji, stop. If you're going to fight, then do it outside!" I said loudly over the two screaming voices. Ji turned her head to me.

"YOU!" she shouted at me, "you lied to me, young lady! You're in serious trouble after I finish with this piece of crap!"

I rolled my eyes, exasperated. It looked like I had to intervene to stop Ji from destroying my room and He. I joined in the fight, to break off the two while Ji continuously tried to smack He with her flute and He blocked the attacks. We would've gone on like that forever until someone cleared their throat very loudly. We all froze and stared at Uncle Xiahou Dun who had entered so quietly that none of us knew how long he had been there. From the 'you-guys-are-really-immature-and-really-should-act-your-age' look he gave us, he had been there for quite a while. He cleared his throat again.

"All the generals – Lady Zhen, you are welcome to attend – are summoned to the meeting by Lord Cao Cao. You three should stop bickering and destroying–" he said, staring at the surroundings (which was pretty much already destroyed) "–and go quickly." With that, he left without another word. I watched him go and turned to face my friends who were… Looking like they were suppressing a laughter. I looked at them strangely. Then they burst into a fit of laughter, both forgotten about trying to kill each other.

"Did you see that look on his face?" laughed Ji, clutching her side, "like that 'immature people' look? Honestly, he's like so serious!"

"I know, but he's right in some way, Ji," said He, chuckling, "we are like, what, twenty-seven and Hua is more mature than us!"

Uh, right, this is why I never can understand my two friends. They have more mood swings than I do, and I'm a teenager! Well, at least they didn't look like they wanted to kill each other anymore. I shrugged and began walking out of the room, leaving my two, laughing friends behind. They'll come eventually.

* * *

"How dare they?" shouted my father, slamming his fist down onto the table. We were in the meeting room, with all the generals and strategists gathered around the long table. "How dare, those Wu rats, how dare they attack us? Have they gone insane? What are they thinking?"

We had received a grim news in this meeting that Wu was marching towards Fan Castle to attack Uncle Xiahou Yuan. The Wu generals who were leading the attack included the Wu leader Sun Ce, his younger brother and sister, his sworn brother, several other generals and… Lu Xun. When I thought that I would be forced to fight against Lu Xun, my heart gave a funny beat. Hm, I thought, putting a hand on my heart, I must be coming down with something. Why else would my heart act like this?

"Father, shouting will do us no good right now," said Cao Pi calmly, "we need to send for reinforcements. I hear that the 'Little Conqueror' himself is coming to attack the castle."

"Yes, of course. You're right, Cao Pi, shouting would do us no good," admitted father. "Well then, who would go to Fan Castle for aid?"

I immediately stood up. "I will, father," I said. Father gave me a disapproving look. "I want to go," I pressed on. Man, I really sounded like a spoiled brat. Father sighed.

"Very well, I trust your judgment," he said, and I was very surprised that he gave in that easily. "Xiahou Dun, Cao Ren, go with my daughter for aid. Leave tomorrow."

Uncle Xiahou Dun? Why? Why not He? I opened my mouth to protest, but then someone spoke. "My lord, I do not think it's a good idea to send the princess to the battle again."

I looked in surprise and found that it was Sima Yi who had spoke. There was something in the way he said the word 'again' that I didn't like very much. I gave him an evil look inwardly. Just because he was my husband-to-be, (and I was still thinking of a plan to evade the marriage permanently; my thought had gone as far as assassination) that did not mean he could make me a woman. I cleared my throat. "Surely, Master Sima Yi, you do not doubt my skills? You of all people should know. You were there when I fought against Zhao Yun. I am certain that if I had not been injured previous to that battle, I would've been able to slay him. I believe I have earned this place."

"Yes, but you're inexperienced, daughter," said father, to my surprise, "and a little too stubborn – yes, stubborn, don't look at me like that – to heed others' warnings. I think…" he gave me a sly look, "Master Sima Yi should go as well. Yes. Ask his opinion on everything, and all shall go well. This meeting's dismissed."

I winced in my mind. I didn't want Sima Yi coming with me, he wouldn't even be able to fight. I was yet to see his weapon, but I seriously doubted it was anything more deadly than a mouse. But then again, I needed to manipulate him further to have him on my hands. I rolled my eyes and followed the others exiting the meeting room. I had a feeling that this battle was not going to be so easy as my first one.

* * *

**Annie : **I don't even know why I wrote this chapter. Nothing major happened in here. Just for my amusement. XD


	13. Stranger

**Annie : **Ok, here's the twist!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen : Stranger**

I was sort of nervous in a way because this time neither of my friends were with me. They both wished me luck, Ji being much more worried than He, but nevertheless letting me go. He wanted to come, but father said I needed to make an acquaintance with other people as well (probably hoping for Sima Yi) and didn't let He come with me.

I had a new horse now, a white one – to my dislike – from my brother and Ji. My brown stallion had died due to an illness and he was the only horse I had that was fit for battles. So the couple gave me Ji's white warhorse, since she no longer needed it. She never wanted to go out to a battlefield again, she only wanted to live in peace with lots of clothes, cosmetics and accessories. Cao Pi said that he was sorry for what had happened in the last battle and I told him to forget about it, that I couldn't even remember what had happened – which was true. I had completely forgotten about that.

It was six days ride from Xu Chang to Fan Castle if we went easy. However, we wanted to make it before Wu's army did, and reports did say that Wu's army will be at Fan Castle by the end of the fourth day so we had to push our soldiers pretty harsh. But the march went on as normal, nothing extra special or exciting happening. I didn't get to see Yi often to my disappointment (or was it relief? I definitely was glad that I didn't have to flirt) because he was at the back and I was leading the front units (Uncle Xiahou Dun was supposed to take the front units but I threatened to go and jump off those cliffs if I was placed anywhere but here). So by the afternoon of the fourth day, we were able to make it into Fan Castle where my favourite uncle waited eagerly for our arrival.

"Princess Hua, brother, cousin and young Master Sima Yi, welcome!" he said when we finally arrived. "The Wu scums are yet to arrive. We shall be successful in defending this castle, with you here!"

"Of course, brother," answered Uncle Xiahou Dun, "either defend or die in shame."

Trust him to kill the mood. He was too serious. But Uncle Xiahou Yuan just laughed. "Of course, of course. Come, let us wait inside the castle for the enemy to arrive," he said and led us into the castle, telling us in detail about the reports. The castle had changed a lot from the last time I saw it; the walls were repaired and floors were cleaned – no more bloodstains remained in the castle. As we were walking through the corridor, I saw a room that I had stayed in the last time I came here. Here was where I met him, I think, I thought to myself, tracing the wall with my fingers. It seems so long ago…

"Princess?"

I looked around to find my uncles and Sima Yi staring at me oddly. I shook my head. "It's nothing," I said, my voice betraying nothing.

Uncle Xiahou Yuan nodded. "Well, as I was saying, princess, would you be so kind to lead the scouts and light the beacon when necessary? I know it is a very trivial job, but–"

"No, it's okay, I'll do it," I answered a little too quickly. I sounded a bit too eager. "Anything to not get cooped up in the castle," I hastily added, and received chuckles from my uncles. I glanced at Yi and noticed his eyes were full of worry. I almost rolled my eyes in exasperation; he was too worried about his little wife-to-be. He should be the one who's worried, seeing as his weapon was a fan. What could he do with a fan on the battlefield? Seriously, a fan, made of feather. A FAN!

I looked back at Uncle Xiahou Yuan, concealing my amusement. "When?" I asked.

"Any time you like, but preferably today. They're supposed to arrive in the evening, after all."

"Ok," I answered, nodding, "I'll leave right now."

* * *

Me and my scout units arrived at the beacon on the edge of the cliffs. Fan Castle was surrounded by cliffs, all of them a tremendous height. If you were to fall, you definitely wouldn't survive, and that's why Uncle Xiahou Dun let me lead the front units.

I carefully stopped my horse near the edge of the cliff and jumped off the horse. I could see everything from this height, even the horizon where the sun was slowly sinking underneath. It really was–

"A delightful scenery, isn't it?"

An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind me and I turned my head, surprised. I was even more surprised at the strange man's appearance – his clothes were fine, but his… Hat or hair, I couldn't really decide, was very odd. I gave him my blank look, like I had given to most strangers.

"Now, now dear, you don't need to do that in front of me. I know, I know why you are like this… Ah, poor child," he said, sighing. I still gave him my blank stare but inside, I was frowning to what he had just said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked, my tone completely unemotional. The old strange man smiled, his wrinkles digging deeper into his ancient face.

"My name is Zuo Ci. Tell me, child. Do you like killing? Or would you rather save people?" he asked.

I snorted before answering. "That depends on which country that 'people' belong to. If they belong to my enemies, then sure, I would love to kill them. If they belong to my allies' then I would save them. Simple as that," I replied, my voice harsh. Zuo Ci's smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown, not of anger but of pity.

He closed his eyes. "What changed you this much, child? You weren't supposed to be like this. What made your heart so distrusting and sour? Poor child."

Okay, this guy was starting to cross me as a crazy person. "Just tell me what you want." He took a step closer to me, but I wasn't about to be intimidated. I stood my ground while he held up his finger.

" You're useless right now. I want you to be…" he said, pressing my forehead with his finger, "dead."

Before I could react, I felt myself being pushed, over the edge of the cliffs by some unknown force. I felt the stranger's finger leave my forehead and where his finger had pressed, it started to burn, inflicting me with unbearable pain. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I fell downwards either into light or dark, I couldn't tell which but I was too much in pain to care about falling. In fact, all I cared about right now was that I wanted to die, I wanted the pain to stop, I couldn't remember anything…

"And reborn."

I thought I heard that old man whisper those words, before the pain became too unbearable for me to take anymore.

* * *

**Annie : **Hm, it seems like everything's happening so fast, but oh well. I'm allowed to make mistakes! This is only my first story. Hmph.


	14. Lost

**Annie : **I don't really like this chapter so I considered changing it... But I got stuck so yep. If I'm going to get flamed, might as well get it over with. Please don't hurt me!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen : Lost**

At the Wei palace, Cao Cao's eyes widened with shock and his body began to tremble uncontrollably. "What did you just say?" he said, his voice shaking, "say it again! What did you say?"

"M-my lord," the messenger trembled, "I'm afraid to say th-that, Princess Hua was seen by the scouts, be-being pushed over the cliff by a strange old man."

In the room, Lady Zhen covered her mouth with her hand, tears pouring down her fair cheek. With a muffled cry, she ran out of the room, with her husband, Cao Pi, running after her. Everyone could see that both of them were distraught; everyone was. The generals and strategists hung their head in sadness, and Sima Yi looked like he couldn't believe the news. Cao Cao slumped in his chair for a moment before regaining himself.

"Have the soldiers looking for that murderer," he said coldly, "I want him either dead or alive, I don't care. Just bring him to me! And," his voice suddenly leaked sadness and pain, "have soldiers look for… For her body."

Everyone knew that no one could've survived that fall. All of them left the room, feeling sorrow and pain, leaving the daughterless father to drown in his misery.

* * *

The entire Wei was saddened with the loss of their Ice Princess, who had become so famous after her first battle against Shu. They knew they had lost a great general and, especially in the Wei palace, grief hung around in the air.

To Cao Cao's fury, they couldn't find either the strange man or the body of the princess. So they held a funeral with an empty coffin, the audience shedding tears once again for their loss. Even Cao Cao couldn't stop his tears from falling for her youngest child. It was a pain beyond imagination to sent his own child before him, and not even getting a chance to say goodbye.

A cry of sadness pierced Wei's grey sky as the mourners couldn't hold their grief any longer.

* * *

"And reborn…"

Why was my head hurting so much? Why was my entire body feeling a little stiff? It definitely wasn't the bed – the bed was soft and springy. Then what could it be?

I could tell that it was morning. I opened my eyes carefully and the first thought was – where was I? I didn't recognize anything. In fact, I couldn't remember anything. Nothing. Oh hell, what had happened to me? It was never a good sign to suddenly wake up and find that my brain was completely blank. I could only remember my name and age… My name is… Is… Zhang Hua? Zhen He? Cao Ji? None of the combination seemed to work. Well, I thought, I certainly knew my age. I'm definitely sixteen. That was for sure.

So, where was I? I looked around to find myself in some sort of a room with a single door and a window with rusty bars. I slowly got up from the bed – my entire body ached a little – and tried to open the door. It was locked. Somehow, my instinct told me to run away from here, to get out of here quickly. But how? The door was securely locked so the only other route was the window but…

Again, my instincts told me that I was strong enough. I grabbed the bars with my hands with uncertainty, but then tried to bend them apart and slowly. They did. I bent enough for me to pass, and I jumped through…

And realized that I was on second floor. Down, down, down I went until–

* * *

Lu Xun was walking in the Wu palace garden. He was restless, pacing around the same spot for about an hour now. He couldn't focus onto any of his studies and his thought kept taking him to the cell. Endless questions formed in his mind; how? What? Why? But most important of all, what was going to happen now?

He heard a sudden noise and looked around – nothing. There was nothing, no one. So where was the sound coming–

Plop! A sudden weight dropped on top of him and he fell, and for a moment, was dazed. He could tell that something was on top of him, but before he could react, it was already gone. Xun picked himself off the ground and found a girl, looking at him with empty eyes. Her beautiful eyes… It was such a pity to see them so deprived of emotions. They looked so empty, a lifeless pair of orbs that gave out nothing….

The girl suddenly jumped up and gave him a blank stare before whipping around and running. Xun shook his head in surprise; how did she…? What the hell? Wait, what was he doing, just standing around? Xun quickly ran after her when the his brain started to function properly again. She was a fast runner, her footsteps hardly making any noise. Her long, brownish hair was free and her…

Damn it, Lu Xun! He scolded himself furiously, don't get distracted! You have to catch her before she escapes… If she did escape, that would mean a disaster. He had to think, think, Lu Xun, think! How was he going to catch her?

Fortunately, Wu Palace garden was built like a maze, with a narrow path twisting around tall hedges and she didn't know the way around while he did. She was bound to hit a dead end soon…

* * *

What was this place, a giant maze, or something? There were so many corners to turn and I couldn't see anything because of these damned hedges. WHO THE HELL WANTS THEIR GARDEN AS A MAZE? What if they get lost when they go out for a walk? That would make a nice story, I thought sarcastically, – which seemed like my habit – 'I got lost in my own garden'. How clever did that sound?

Uh-oh, I was at another intersection. I didn't have much time to choose; I could hear that weirdo's footsteps. I chose left and began to run that way.

I saw a fountain and flowerbed ahead of me. When I arrived, I cursed silently. There was no way out except for the way I came. I was about to turn round to run when I saw him only about ten footsteps behind me. Oh dear, what was I going to do? He had a sword in his hand and I was empty-handed. Shit.

"I advice you to give up," he said, closing in slowly. "I don't want to hurt you."

I smirked. "You can try," I said, my tone flat and dead. He lifted his eyebrows.

"Very well, then. You leave me no choice!" he said and swung his sword. To my surprise, my body reacted instantly and I found that I could dodge and fight just as easily as I could walk. Some memories began flooding back in, like how I had my own spear – a strange one, double-ended – and how I learnt to fight without weapons. I dodged his attack effortlessly and swung my right leg around to kick his side, slowly on purpose. He grabbed my leg, but I was expecting that; I swung my other leg with more strength and it came contact with his shoulder. He groaned and let my leg go, and clutched his injured shoulder. I placed a lock of loose hair behind my ears before speaking.

"Who are you?" I asked, "why do you want to kill me?"

He winced as he removed his hand from his shoulder. "Because," he answered, ignoring my first question, "you're a valuable hostage and as a general of Wu, I cannot let you escape."

"A valuable hostage?" I wondered more to myself, "who am I?" I whispered, frowning. I noticed the guy looking at me strangely. He had heard me.

"Have you forgotten? Or are you playing a trick? Of course you're a valuable hostage, you're a princess, damn it!" he said loudly. A princess? That shocked me slightly.

"Who are you?" I asked him again, and this time he answered me.

"I'm Lu Xun, a general of Wu."

"General Lu Xun…" I said quietly. There was something familiar about that name and now that I looked more closely, there was something familiar about his boyish face too. I frowned as I tried to remember; something stirred in the back of my memories but I couldn't quite bring it forward. Meanwhile, Lu Xun was looking at me more and more weirdly. "What?" I snapped. "I'm trying to remember here, give me a moment!"

Lu Xun gave me 'what-do-you-think-you-are-doing-we-were-trying-to-kill-each-other-a-moment-ago-and-now-you-want-a-minute-to-think-what-are-you-playing-at' look. He slowly raised his sword again for a fighting position. I snorted in frustration. "Damn it, I can't remember anything! Why am I here in the first place?" I asked.

"Uh…" he said, his voice uncertain, "we found you at the bottom of the cliff and captured you… You did hit your head quite hard and–"

I held up my hand and Lu Xun stopped talking. "So I'm at Wu palace, correct?" I waited for him to confirm. He nodded slowly. "I'm your hostage, right?" another nod. "And those" I pointed behind Lu Xun, "are people who want to capture me, huh?"

I watched in amusement as Lu Xun turned his head and gasped. Behind him stood five people, two women and three men – though one of them looked like a woman so much that if it hadn't been for his flat chest, I would've thought he was a woman – all with their weapons drawn out.

"Lord Sun Ce, Master Zhou Yu," Lu Xun stammered, "I'm sorry, I thought I had the situation under control…"

"It's alright, Xun. We'll take care of this," said the woman-guy. He then turned to face me. "Your attempts are futile. You will fare better by surrendering."

So why was I a valuable hostage again? Because I was a princess? Princess of where? Definitely not Wu, unless they treated their princess as a hostage. I stared at them blankly, waiting for them to strike. I had no intention of surrendering for some reason; it sounded dishonoring and I didn't like that.

When the girl-guy was about to strike, Lu Xun, to my surprise, held his hand up to stop him. "Wait, Master Zhou Yu!" oh, so his name was Zhou Yu, and the other bulky guy must be Sun Ce. "I think you should know, that… Well, uh…"

"What is it, Lu Xun? Can't this wait till after we capture her?"

"Well, the thing is, that I think… I think she might have injured her head," he said hesitantly. I rolled my eyes. Great, that sounded like I was crazy.

Zhou Yu stared at the younger man. "You mean, she's crazy?" he asked incredulously – shut up, shut up! I knew they were going to jump into conclusion like that! Lu Xun must have realized that his statement sounded a bit funny for he shook his head, looking a little embarrassed.

"No, master, just… I'm suspecting a memory-loss," he said carefully. Yes, I was suspecting that too, seeing as I couldn't even remember who I was or why I was a valuable hostage. Took him long enough. Zhou Yu was looking at Lu Xun like he was the mad one.

"Are you certain about this?" he asked Lu Xun quietly, eyeing me warily, "did it cross your mind that she may be pretending?"

"But why?" interrupted that guy called Sun Ce, loudly, "why would she pretend? It involves too much thinking. Let's just capture her and be done with it!"

As soon as I heard that, he was marked down as 'dumb' on my list. One of the girls – the younger looking one – began to jump excitedly. "Yay! Can I? Yu, can I fight her?" she asked and I eyed her weapon carefully. A double fan. Hm, someone else used a fan for their weapon, but who? I couldn't remember. But this girl had a different type of fan, I was sure. Her ones actually did look quite dangerous, with the blades. The other guy with the fan had a feather fan. What was he going to do, wave the enemies off? I accidentally chuckled at the thought, then stiffened as the girl looked at me murderously.

"Xiao, she's known as one of the best generals under Cao Cao. It's too dangerous," said Zhou Yu. They looked like they had a close relationship… Maybe they were married? But the girl looked way younger! Or perhaps it was her behaviour.

"I don't care, I can handle her!" she said angrily, and she charged towards me before anyone could stop her. I didn't want to hurt anyone without a good reason… Oh well, I suppose trying to kill me is a good reason to protect myself from.

* * *

**Annie : **Sorry if you didn't like this chapter, I certainly didn't. Hua's memory is basically all lost, except for her age and couple of combination of her name with her friends... Why can't I think of more creative ways, why?


	15. Confusion

**Annie : **Thank you brinapingu for another review. Yeah, the story is getting out of hand! I am having hard time controlling the speed. And I didn't refer Sima Yi as the 'Sleeping Dragon', I said Sima Yi was said to equal the 'Sleeping Dragon'. XD**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen : Confusion**

She's pretty good, I thought to myself as I dodged another attack from the girl called Xiao. Her moves were surprisingly graceful, as she danced around me, attacking when she saw a chance. However, every time my body reacted instantly, dodging and attacking automatically. I was observing the girl's moves; wide range, deadly attacks but she had problem connecting her moves. After one move, the next did not connect smoothly and I watched for a gap in her moves, dodging and blocking for now.

"Is that all you've got?" she peeped at me, "you only know how to dodge, huh?"

"Tell me, is that the best taunt you can do?" I replied calmly. "But I must admit, your taunt is better than your attacks."

Xiao looked at me murderously. "I'll show you!" she screeched, raising her fans, "I'm going to kick your butt!"

"No, Xiao! She's tiring you out!" yelled the girl-guy (Zhou Yu, I kept reminding myself) "don't fall for the taunt!"

Well ain't he smart, I thought sarcastically, dodging another attack. But she's too hot-headed to listen, I bet. They probably knew that too. I was surprised at how others just watched while Xiao by herself attacked me. But it didn't matter to me; I will beat them all up if I had to. If they were foolish enough to let this little girl attack by herself, then so be it.

"I don't care! I'll rip her into pieces!" Xiao screamed and I smiled inwardly. She began to spin towards me with incredible speed. It was like a little tornado, except that I would be torn in pieces if I stayed where I was. I jumped as high as I could – which was a surprising height, I must admit – and lightly landed in the center. A loud gasp from the audience made me look around. Xiao had ran into the hedge (ended up punching a hole in them) and she was stuck. She dropped her fans, then I realized that I could finish her off before the others made it to rescue her. From where I was standing, Xiao was stuck in a hedge to my left while my audience was on my right, and I could see fear appearing in their eyes as I picked up the fans from the ground.

"You coward!" Xiao yelled as I approached with her fans, though I noticed fear leaking out of her cheeping voice, "you attack when your opponent is stuck! Coward!"

I rolled my eyes; it was her who got herself into this situation, was it not? I noticed the girl-guy (ZHOU YU! Why was it so hard to remember that name?) stepping forward. "Xiao!" he said, but he stopped as I put the blade of the fan against the girl's throat. "NO!" he shouted.

"Don't move," I said quietly to everyone. However, the girl didn't stop struggling, getting herself tangled more.

"Coward! Get away from me! Yu, help me!" she screamed like a little girl – which she was – and I sighed in exasperation. I hoped they would give me a little more credit; I had no intention of killing her, I was going to get her out of the hedge and continue the battle. I was going to cut the branches she was stuck in, but if she struggled like that, I might accidentally injure her.

"Why won't you stay still?" I said, irritated.

"You're going to kill her, that's why!" I heard Zhou Yu shout from behind me. I controlled my sarcastic remark that was about to leak out of my mouth. I bit them back and looked at them.

"Who said I was going to kill her?" I asked them coldly, and even Xiao stopped struggling, looking up at me in surprise. "You guys jump into conclusions too much."

"Then gimme my fans!" Xiao yelled, reaching out for the fans. "Let me out and finish the battle fair and square!"

"Duh, what did you think I was trying to do? I wouldn't have told you to stay still if I wanted to kill you. I would've just sliced you apart with these," I said, pointing at the fans. "Now stay still, and you guys don't come a step nearer; if you do, who knows? I might change my mind."

Everyone was silent. Even Xiao shut her mouth while I worked through the branches with the blades. But when I accidentally ripped her top slightly by accident, she screamed and everyone tensed. "You ripped my top! You ripped my top! I can't believe you just ripped my top!" she screamed and my patience with the girl finally ran out.

"How old are you, girl?" I snapped, "you whine like you're a five-year-old. Yes, your top is ripped, but it could've been your throat! So shut up while I finish this!"

Xiao looked up at me from between the branches angrily. "I am NOT five years old! I'm eighteen, you dummy! Ow!" she yelped as she dropped down from the branches. I dropped her fans.

"You, eighteen?" I chortled, taking couple of steps back to give her more space, "no way, you can't be!"

"She is!" the audience said from behind me. I glared at them.

"Do you mind? I'm in a battle here," I said, before turning back to Xiao. "You're eighteen? You're very immature for your age."

My taunt worked and the battle was about to continue when someone shouted. "Stop!" he said and everyone turned to face him. It was gi- I mean, Zhou Yu. He held up his hand. "Let me ask you a question. Who are you?" he asked me, and I stiffened. I frowned, trying to remember my name, but failed miserably. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I replied and everyone froze. "I don't even know why you're trying to kill me or how I got here. All I know right now is my age and my fighting skills."

I saw with annoyance as Zhou Yu whispered something to Sun Ce and Lu Xun. They all nodded and Zhou Yu faced me again. "Alright then, since there are no more reason for us to fight, would you be so kind to have non-violent conversation with us up in the palace? I think it will be better than lunging at each other's throat," he suggested politely. I wanted to reply that I didn't like this place, and that my instinct kept telling me to get away from here, but I was getting tired of playing with the immature girl. I sighed.

"How do I know that you guys are trustworthy?" I asked and Zhou Yu smiled, knowing that I wanted to stop fighting.

"What should we do to make you trust us a bit more?" he asked back and I thought about it for a second before answering.

"Disarm." I thought they'd refuse, but they all dropped their weapons where they stood. I blinked several times before nodding, having no excuse to fight anymore. "Alright, fine. Lead the way."

* * *

After Sun Ce, Zhou Yu and the girl entered the meeting room, Lu Xun was standing outside in the corridor nervously. He wondered what his superiors were up to, and he was too preoccupied to realize that someone was talking to him.

"XUN!" a voice yelled in his ear and he jumped in surprise.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Tong, what are you doing here?" he said, eyeing his friend, Ling Tong. He grinned.

"Hey, I heard that the princess is awake," he said, mischievously, "so how is she?"

Lu Xun rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Why do you like teasing me so much, Tong? She's fine, other than the fact that she's suffering from a memory-loss. Lord Sun Ce and Master Zhou Yu is with her in the meeting room. They were planning something but wouldn't tell me yet," he explained, biting his lips, trying to figure out what they were up to. Tong made a thoughtful face.

"Hm, now that's something worth finding out. Hey, don't look at me like that–" said Tong, grinning, "–I wasn't going to suggest eavesdropping. Okay, maybe I was but I know you would never do it so… I guess we'll just have to wait, huh?" he said and began to walk away. Lu Xun looked down on the ground; he was tempted, but he knew he shouldn't… Tong was tempting him, but he shouldn't fall for that…

"Oh, yeah, I've heard that sometimes, they execute people in the meeting room… You know, to keep privacy and all…" Tong said to himself loudly, stopping in his tracks. Of course, it was an absolute rubbish but he knew his friend. He continued walking, counting down in his mind. Three… Two… One…

"Tong, wait!"

He smiled to himself. Lu Xun had gone over to the temptation.

* * *

**Annie : **AHHHHHHH THE STORY IS PROGRESSING TOO FAST! HOW DO I CONTROL IT? AHH HELP! MY STORY'S EATING ME!


	16. New Start

**Chapter Sixteen : New Start**

I was sitting opposite the two men, staring at them blankly. However this blankness was to conceal my shock, not the usual mask I wore. I controlled my voice carefully before speaking. "I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" I asked, my tone betraying nothing. Sun Ce grunted impatiently while Zhou Yu smiled.

"We have just offered you a place in our army," he said, and even though I could hear him clearly, I wondered if my ears had gone wrong. Did they just say they were offering me a place in their army? To me, a hostage? What the hell?

"And why are you offering me that place?" I asked.

"Because," he said, "we – Sun Ce and I – agreed that we don't need a hostage anymore. If you refuse, then you're most likely to get executed and that would be a terrible loss. You have proven yourself against my wife, Xiao Qiao and, by the way, I personally thank you for going easy on her."

I smirked at his last comment. "She seemed too young to die yet. I wouldn't have hesitated if I had known that she was older than me."

"Yes, well," Zhou Yu coughed uncomfortably, "so what do you say?" he asked, his voice even. I hesitated, thoughts flashing past my head rapidly. I suppose I could stay here until my memories return… And even if they did free me, I didn't have anywhere else to go. If I had a family, then maybe they'll be looking for me but…

"Wait, how long have I been here?" I asked. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu seemed to be taken aback by the sudden question but soon Sun Ce seemed to be calculating in his head – if it had a brain – and answered.

"Hm, about a month? You were unconscious and injured your head pretty hard."

A month, huh? Then my family would've stopped looking for me ages ago if I had one. I suppose then there were only two options left for me; to be executed or start a new life in Wu and recover my memories. The latter option sounded more tempting because I wanted to find out what kind of person I was. I wanted my memories back and my mind was set. I shrugged. "I suppose I have no choice, have I? Sure, I'll join your army." I said.

"Finally!" said Sun Ce loudly, "can I go now?"

"Sun Ce, be more patient," said Zhou Yu before turning to me, smiling. "Splendid. Welcome to Wu, Lady Shui Hua."

Shui Hua? Was that my name? It sounded familiar and yet, not quite. Shui Hua… It literally meant 'Snow Flower'. What a strange name. I noticed Sun Ce staring at Zhou Yu incredulously and realized that this name wasn't my real name. I should've known.

"Well, then," said Sun Ce, turning back to face me, "since you've decided to join us, who shall I put you under? Hey, Zhou Yu, should I put her under Shang Xiang? She'll like that," he smirked. I was sure that he meant Shang Xiang will like it, not me.

"No, Shang Xiang and Xiao don't need more… Uh, distractions. I would place her under Lu Meng, but he's already got Lu Xun for his student officer so…" he paused, thinking. "I think either Gan Ning or Ling Tong should take a student officer."

"Ok, then. Who? Ning or Tong?" asked Sun Ce expectantly. Did he need Zhou Yu to do all the thinking for him? Why did he have a brain then? But Zhou Yu must've got used to thinking for Sun Ce since he answered.

"I'd say Tong. He never had a student officer and I think it's time that he take one," he said. I suppose I didn't get a say in this – not that I had much to say anyway. After that, I was led through the corridor to the meeting room. While we were walking through the corridor, I thought I saw a shadow quickly disappearing behind a column from the corner of my eyes and spun around; but there was nothing. I would've gone to check behind the column hadn't Sun Ce cried out angrily.

"Let's go, for crying out loud! Do you need to take a break every five minutes?"

I frowned and followed my new _lord _into the meeting room where it looked like all the generals and strategists have gathered. Sun Ce glanced around the room, apparently searching for someone and grunted in frustration. "Where is that lazy piece of crap, Ling Tong?" he shouted.

"That lazy piece of crap," said a voice from behind us, "is right here."

Every head turned towards the source of the sound and I saw a lean man with a brown ponytail followed by Lu Xun, whom I recognized seeing as I landed on him this morning. My heart gave a sudden off-beat. What was that?

"Tong, Xun, why were you guys behind us?" asked Sun Ce, cocking his head to one side. "Didn't they summon you for a meeting?"

"Must've missed the messenger," replied the man called Ling Tong smoothly, but I had a feeling that he wasn't telling the truth. "So, why were you looking for this piece of crap anyway?"

"Oh, yeah," Sun Ce faced the people in the room again, "hey guys, this is _Shui_ Hua–" he put an unnecessary emphasis on my first name, "–and she'll be joining us from today. So don't look so shocked and be kind to her, okay?"

Everyone's eyes were upon me, either incredulous or disapproving. Of course, a hostage joining their army must've given them a shock. They'll get over it.

"She'll be placed under Ling Tong," added Zhou Yu, and turned to Ling Tong. "She'll be your student officer, Ling Tong. Train her with best of your abilities."

I looked at Ling Tong who gave me and Zhou Yu a nod. "Alright then, Shui Hua, pleasure to meet you," he said, and I returned a nod.

"Well, that concludes this meeting, I suppose," said Sun Ce, already heading towards the exit, "I'll see you guys later!"

"Wait, my lord, there are things to discuss…" said one of the generals, rising to their feet; but too late, Sun Ce was already long gone. The general faced Zhou Yu helplessly. Zhou Yu sighed.

"I'll bring him back," he said, turning to leave as well, "Ling Tong, show her around the castle. Lu Xun, go with him and make sure he behaves appropriately." He left to quickly to see Ling Tong rolling his eyes at his back. The rest of the people began to pile out of the room, some giving me suspicious and distrusting looks. Did they always treat their new officers like this? How rude.

"So," said Ling Tong when everyone had emptied out of the room and there were only me, him and Lu Xun, standing awkwardly, "what would you like to see in the castle? It's a pretty boring place. Not like you haven't seen one–"

"Tong," said Lu Xun warningly. I didn't bother asking.

"I would like to see the training grounds, if you don't mind," I said, and the two generals looked taken aback. Lu Xun recovered first.

"You are wanting to see a strange place, Lady Shui Hua," he said cautiously. Ling Tong suddenly laughed.

"I like this kid," he said – though he was not very older than myself, maybe mid-twenties? – "alright then, as your teacher, I'd like to see your skills first. Xun, fight against her and let's see how good she is."

I could tell that Lu Xun was about to argue, but I thought that sounded perfect. "I would love to. Please," I said, gesturing, "lead on."

And with that, I was guided to my first step to becoming a Wu officer.

* * *

Lu Xun wondered to himself as he walked behind Hua. She really seemed to have forgotten everything, even her name. Her new name suited her nick name, the 'Ice Princess' much better though, he thought, grinning to himself. If she was going to live here in the palace, then he'll get to see her basically everyday and maybe…

No, stop, he told himself firmly as his thoughts reached a danger zone. She is only a tool, a tool to use in a long term plan for destruction of Wei. He shouldn't get close to her, it would only hurt him. She was a tool, he repeated to himself, nothing more.

"Hey, Xun, pay attention, will you?" Tong's voice penetrated Xun's thoughts and he looked up and found himself in the training ground already. He shook his head slightly before walking up to the weapon stands where wooden replicates of different weapons were kept for training. He picked out his replicate, a wooden sword and watched the girl curiously as she swept her eyes over the weapons quickly. Her hand moved over the weapons as if it was feeling the weapons and it stopped on top of a wooden spear. She grabbed it and inspected it, feeling the surface of the handle and the wooden blade. Then, a gorgeous smile spread across her face for a split second before her face returned to its emotionless state. Xun was disappointed for the smile vanishing so quickly, but then shook the thought out of his head. It was really none of his business.

"Okay then, ready, Xun? Ready, Hua? Start!" shouted Ling Tong, leaning against the fence to the training arena from the outside. Xun faced his opponent; she looked like she was going to snap if he attacked her. How was he supposed to fight someone so fragile?

"Wake up, Lu Xun," her quiet voice was heard so close to Xun that he jumped in surprise. Then he saw the spear cutting through the air towards him with amazing speed. He barely had time to block it before her leg swung out of nowhere. He doubled back, grunting in pain; she hadn't kicked him hard on purpose and he recovered quickly enough. She stood back, watching him coldly as he got himself ready and he could feel Ling Tong's gaze on him. He grasped his sword more tightly before charging out at her. He aimed for her torso, but she managed to dodge by twisting her body and brushing past him. Her spear once again charged out, but this time, Xun was ready for it. He ducked very low, and when the spear had gone over his body, he jumped up and swung his slim sword towards her arm. She was quick to react, once again. His sword never managed to get in contact with her body and he was very impressed with this young girl's skills. She was really a great threat to Wu if she returned to Wei. She was young, but she was managing to keep up with him, who had learnt sword skills for more than ten years. But she was still young and not quite as experienced as he was. Soon, he was able to slip past her vicious spear and grab her spear-hand from behind and put his wooden sword against her slender throat. He heard her gasp in surprised and he realized how close they were; he felt her smooth hair on his face and felt her panting slightly. His heart began to speed up, thumping so violently that he thought it will jump out of his throat. He quickly let go of her hand and removed his sword away from her. He stepped back couple of steps.

"A brilliant match, Lady Shui Hua. I am amazed with your skills," he said politely, trying to cover up his thumping heart. Hua turned around and faced him, her eyes as empty as usual. She nodded.

"Thank you. You are not bad yourself," she said and she turned to Ling Tong. "How was that for a test of my skills?" she asked. Tong snapped shut his opened mouth, and recovered himself.

"Quite impressive, I must say," he answered, his eyes round, "I see I hardly have anything to teach you in on-foot fighting. But what about archery?"

"Show me the target," said Hua, setting down the spear and picking up a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Ling Tong and Hua began to walk towards the target and Lu Xun was about to follow when someone called his name.

"Lu Xun!"

He turned to see Zhou Yu hurrying his way towards him. He looked around and found Tong and Hua looking at him. "You go on, I'll catch up," he said and they nodded before walking away. He stared at the back of the two people, and had a sudden urge to stop them; but Zhou Yu was already next to him, looking rather urgent. Xun sighed secretly before following the master strategist into the castle.

* * *

**Annie : **Thank you brinapingu for your kind advice. I would take it, except that I have no idea where my story is going! XD Hey, don't flame me, it's my first story, I'll get better (eventually... HOPEFULLY).

Thank you Midnight Strawberry for a review. You're like, giving me the storyline, and I think it's perfect!

You guys all rock! :D

Sorry for the long chapter, this really was a hard chapter to finish. I was like really stuck for couple of days. I had hard time squeezing every bit of imagination out of my uncreative brain. My brain's about to blow up any second. Urg.


	17. Guys and Girls

**Chapter Seventeen : Guys and Girls**

Sima Yi sat in his room, trying to read the scrolls that were supposedly important. He was meant to read it by tomorrow and analyze it for Cao Cao but he couldn't. A girl's face kept popping into his mind, and he was frustrated and depressed. He kept telling himself that she was dead, that there was no point in him lingering on the feeling that he had for her. But it was easier said than done. He could not let her go even though he knew that he should.

A light tap on the door and a soldier came in. Sima Yi lifted his gaze to the soldier, irritated that he was interrupted. "What is it?" he asked, his voice rather unfriendly. The soldier looked taken aback, but he approached towards Sima Yi nonetheless.

"Master Sima Yi, we have just received news from the sent spies." That caught Sima Yi's attention.

"And?" he said impatiently. The soldier grinned.

"They have successfully infiltrated into both Shu and Wu's castle," he said and Sima Yi nodded approvingly. The soldier bowed and left, leaving Sima Yi to plan his next move with the spies. He was only glad that he had some sort of distraction for now.

* * *

"I'm sure you would've already guessed, Lu Xun," said Zhou Yu as they both sat down in his office, "why we let the princess of Wei live."

"You plan to use her against Wei," Xun answered simply, holding back the bitterness in his voice. To use such a young girl against her own father and her own country… It seemed dishonoring and he didn't like that. But if it was for Wu, then he had no choice.

"Yes, you're right." Zhou Yu nodded. "She has almost limitless potentials as she's so young. With her memories wiped clean like that, if we could just make her loyal to Wu, then she'll be a valuable asset to our ultimate goal."

"But it's not just that, is it?" Xun blurted out before he could stop himself. "You're planning something else."

Zhou Yu looked at the young strategist thoughtfully. "Hm, I suppose you're trustworthy enough to know our plans," he said, more to himself than to Xun. Xun swallowed and looked at the master strategist nervously. "Xun, remember what we discussed about some time ago? About finding a way to bring Wei down without shedding too much blood?" said Zhou Yu carefully, observing Xun. He nodded slowly.

"Yes, but we've decided that it was impossible. The best we could do is kill Cao Cao and the foundation of Wei will begin to crumble, but sending an assassin is too risky; they will just fail, with all those securities," replied Xun as he thought back to the meeting with Zhou Yu in his office just over couple of months ago. He wondered why Zhou Yu was suddenly bringing this up. This had nothing to do with Hua, or did it? Did it…?

"You can't possibly be thinking about… Master Zhou Yu, you are not planning to…?" stuttered Xun, looking at Zhou Yu's cold eyes. He sincerely hoped that he wasn't planning what he thought he was, but somehow it made sense. But it was too cruel, too wrong, too dishonoring. To have a daughter slay her father as an assassin, it was an unimaginable crime. To top it all, she wouldn't know she had killed her father until she was too late. This was absolutely brutal.

"Don't look so shocked, Lu Xun," said Zhou Yu, his voice icy, "she's our enemy. Why are you worried for her? She's just a tool. Remember that."

Lu Xun had known that she was only a tool, but to have such a young one tricked like this into a terrible crime… He wanted to yell at his superior and tell him that it was all wrong, but somehow found himself nodding weakly. "Of course. She's nothing more."

"Well then. Watch her progress and report to me every month. I put Tong in charge of her because he was quick with his weapons. An assassin must be quick and I wanted her to learn that. Make sure that no one knows of this, except for me, Ce and you."

Lu Xun hated himself for nodding again. But if it was for Wu, then he had to do it, no matter what how he felt. With a wave from Zhou Yu, he was dismissed and he exited the room, feeling his shoulders weighed down by guilt.

* * *

I finished the archery with Ling Tong watching, but to my unknown disappointment, Lu Xun didn't return. I really didn't know why I was disappointed; perhaps I wanted to show off my skills in archery. Even though I never remembered shooting before, when I grabbed the bow and the arrows, memories flooded back in, though they were too blurry for me to remember the details. I remembered me as a young girl, standing beside a beautiful woman, about middle-aged. She could've been my mother, I suppose. She was very beautiful, her hair just like mine. To my surprise, she was the one who taught me archery skills and she was very skilled at it; every arrow she shot hit the bull's-eye and I remembered watching them, full of envy.

"That was a very good display of skills there, Hua," said Ling Tong, forcing me to snap back into reality. "I think we should probably go back to the castle now; the sun's going down. I'll introduce you to the girls and they'll show you the women's quarters."

I snorted in disgust, walking beside Ling Tong towards the castle. "Women's quarters? Sexist, aren't we?" I said. Ling Tong's eyes twinkled in amusement as he grinned.

"Actually, no." he said, "the reason we have a women's quarter is… Well, you'll see. Just wait till tomorrow morning and you'll see why we need a women's quarter."

"Huh," I replied, a little amused now, "ain't that fascinating."

When we reached the castle, Ling Tong led me to the hall where dinner was being served. He grabbed a plateful of food and gestured me to follow him. I grabbed a plate with couple of spring rolls on it before hurrying after him; I was hungry after all that action. He stopped in front of three girls, all looking older than me and I recognized two of them; Xiao and another girl who chased me when I tried to run. Couldn't remember her name, but she looked bubbly and energetic. The other girl whom I did not recognize at all looked pretty, but she crossed me as one of those feminine girls. Feminine, feminine… There was someone I knew who were feminine, but who? What was her name?

"Hey guys," for the second time Ling Tong's booming voice woke me up from my daydream, "this is Shui Hua. I think you guys will take better care of her than I can, so be nice!" and he just walked away, leaving me to stand there in front of three curious girls. I sighed inwardly before taking a seat opposite Xiao; at least I knew her.

"Hey, Hua, it was really a nice battle today," said Xiao in her cheeping voice as I put down my plate. "We should fight again some time!"

"Certainly. It'll be my pleasure," I answered courteously, picking up a spring roll and nibbling on them. I was trying to be polite seeing as I had to live with these people. But one of the girls rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, another well-mannered, tight person who knows no fun!" she said exasperatedly. "I think Da Qiao alone is quite enough, thank you very much!"

"Shang Xiang," said a girl named Da Qiao, – presumably Xiao Qiao's older sister – giving the other girl a look, "it's rude to say things like that to a person you've never met before."

"It doesn't matter," I quickly intervened as Shang Xiang opened her mouth to argue. "I do not find it at all rude."

"See, Da?" said Shang Xiang, glaring at Da Qiao, "she doesn't mind! So anyway, hello, I'm Sun Shang Xiang, daughter of Sun Jian and that jerk over there," she pointed to Sun Ce who was eating, "is my older brother."

"Shang Xiang, don't call my husband a jerk," scolded Da Qiao, frowning. Xiao Qiao jumped up.

"Hello, I'm Xiao Qiao, and this is my older sister, Da Qiao. I'm the wife of Zhou Yu," she introduced herself speedily. I nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you all," I said and finished my dinner. I stood up and looked at them. "Could one of you show me the way to the women's quarter? I'm rather tired."

"You want to go to bed already? But the sun's hardly gone down yet!" protested Shang Xiang, but then suddenly sprang to her feet. "I know! Let's have a party at the women's quarter for Hua!"

"That's a great idea!" Xiao added, jumping up to her feet as well. "Come on! Let's go!"

"No, I'd really rather…" My sentence was left unfinished as the two hyperactive girls darted out of the hall, not bothering to listen to my response. I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Da Qiao.

"I think," she said quietly – and I couldn't help but feel slightly comforted by her motherly atmosphere she created – "we should go. It is, what you'd call, a tradition." She smiled awkwardly but beautifully nevertheless. I don't know why, but I couldn't resist. I followed her silently, curious at why I felt so powerless in front of this woman.

* * *

**Annie :** Oooh, Hua's in serious trouble now~ Going partying with those two hyper girls? Even I can't imagine what will happen!

Da Qiao seems really motherly sort of person to me, so I thought I should make her appear like that in my story. :)


	18. Accident

**Chapter Eighteen : Accident**

As Ling Tong had predicted, by the next morning I knew why Wu palace had a need for a women's quarter. It was a cozy room with thick walls and extra thick door to prevent much noise leaking out towards the corridor, and there were several doors in the room that led to the individual bedrooms. However, no matter how much I wanted to go to the bedroom, I was blocked by either Xiao or Shang Xiang every time I tried to sneak away and Da only smiled helplessly in the corner. Throughout the entire night, Xiao and Shang Xiang drank wine – they emptied like ten huge jugs just by themselves – and talked so loudly that I thought that even the extra thick door and walls couldn't have stopped the noise. But finally as the sky began to brighten, the wine took effect and both of them fell on the couches, snoring gently. I watched as Da Qiao brought the blankets to place over the two drunken girls. She really was like their mother. When she finished, she turned her face towards me and smiled.

"They'll have a terrible headache when they wake up," she said, and I couldn't help but smile back – not the usual smirk I gave to people for an insult, but an actual, honest smile. Why couldn't I control myself in front of this woman? It was embarrassing.

"I think I'm going to go to the training grounds," I said, controlling my tone carefully and stood up. Da looked at me, worriedly.

"This early? You haven't had a wink of sleep. I think you should go and lie down," she said. I shook my head slightly, already exiting the women's quarter.

"No, I'll be fine," I said and left the room. I began to walk down the long corridor, my footsteps echoing loudly. The corridor was deserted; it was too early even for the servants to be up. However, as I turned the corner, I almost bumped into a man-servant, who was wiping his eyes, still drowsy. "Sorry, my lady," he apologized, blinking several times before being able to properly look at me. "I didn't see yo–" he stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes widening in shock. I suddenly got irritated, but restrained myself.

"It's quite alright," I replied, and the servant gave himself a little shake. He smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, then, I must go now, because, uh, because I have something to do. Goodbye, Lady C – I mean, Lady Shui," and he hurried away, strangely towards the way he came from. I watched him go and frowned; did he seem a little shocked, or what? He must've not waken from his dream properly. I decided to ignore the strange servant and continued to walk towards the training ground. It was still slightly dark, but I could make out the general shapes of things. I stumbled my way towards the arena and stopped in my tracks as I realized that the arena was already occupied. Who could it be at this early hour? I squinted my eyes to see the outline of a dummy and a man with a sword – and knew instantly. That sword was used by my opponent yesterday. It could only be him. It had to be him–

Calm, I told myself suddenly as my heart got out of control. Breathe. What was wrong with you? I thought to myself, breathing deeply. Control yourself, it's not good to let your emotion get out of control. I don't know why, but my instinct was telling me that. My heart slowly came back to normal and I began to walk towards the weapon stand on the side of the arena.

"Who's there?" I heard his sharp voice, suddenly alert and could make out his figure, pointing the sword at my direction in the darkness. "State your name!"

This was ridiculous, using that superior tone on me. I had underestimated him yesterday in the fight, but I would've won if I wasn't going so gentle. I was irritated as I thought about the fight yesterday. Losing, apparently, was not one of my favourite things. "No one," I replied coolly, and heard him take a step forward.

"Lady Shui?" he asked, recognizing my voice, "why are you here at this early hour?"

"Have you been to the women's quarter when they're partying before?" I asked back sarcastically and saw Lu Xun wince.

"Ah. I understand. Yes, I have been there because once Lady Shang Xiang and Lady Xiao Qiao had held a party. Everyone was invited and I couldn't say no so…"

"Please," I turned around to grab the wooden spear, "don't remind me. I've had quite enough experience with them to last for a lifetime."

I heard Lu Xun chuckle. "My lady, you're going to have to live with them for quite a while. Might I suggest getting used to them?"

"Of course," I replied, spinning myself suddenly and attacking him. He looked surprised but managed to block it anyway. "I'm not going to go easy on you like I had yesterday," I added and swung myself around for a double kick. He dodged one but got hit by the second. I heard him grunt; he certainly would've felt the difference.

"So, you were going easy on me yesterday?" he asked incredulously as he straightened himself. "Well, please, don't hold back; I would like to see your real skills."

I nodded in reply and concentrated on attacking. He could only block while I attacked him fiercely, giving him no time to fight back. But when I swung my spear downwards, he blocked it and managed a deadlock. He was stronger than me, so this was to my disadvantage. H pushed me back slowly and I had to take a step back to balance myself but a damned pebble was under my foot and I slipped backwards, my eyes widening in surprise. This felt like déjà vu, somehow. I crashed against the ground, hard and was dazed momentarily. But when I could get my head straight, I felt a weight on my body, pinning me down to the ground and I couldn't breathe. I was astonished to find his lips pressing against mine, stopping me from breathing and his eyes were full of shock as well. A second past… And two… Until I recovered myself first and pushed him with surprising strength. He rolled off and I jumped up to my feet, concealing my face behind the mask. Lu Xun jumped up as well and I was rather amused to find his face red.

"Sorry, Lady Shui! That was not intentional… I, uh, it was–" he stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. I shook my head.

"Forget it, it was an accident," I replied, and picked up my spear. "I think I'll go back to the castle." I put the spear on the weapon stand before walking away, leaving the embarrassed-looking Lu Xun behind me. I had tried my best to conceal my face, but as soon as my back was on him, I couldn't control the blood rushing up to my face. This was so inappropriate, this shouldn't even have happened. But the most inappropriate thing was the fact that I actually didn't mind it at all.

* * *

"Whoa, what happened to you, Xun?" Tong opened his eyes wide at the sight of his friend. Xun was covered in dirt and he looked flushed. "Oh man, did you lose to someone?"

"No," came Xun's short reply. "I'm going to have a wash. I'll see you later."

Tong watched as his friend disappeared. Sheesh, he thought curiously, what had happened to everyone? Just before, Hua had entered covered in dirt as well, looking as emotionless as ever. And now, Xun. Wait, Tong thought suddenly, frowning. Both of them coming back from somewhere so early in the morning? Both of them covered in dirt? Something was fishy here. They were sparring in the cracking of dawn? Again?

…

"Who won this time?" Ling Tong muttered to himself.

* * *

I found the two girls groaning and clutching each other for support in the girls' room. Da was nowhere to be seen, but the two 'children' weren't worried about that.

"Ow," groaned Shang Xiang who had more drinks than Xiao, "this is the worst hang-over I've ever had…"

"I can't agree more," said Xiao, putting her hand on her mouth, "I feel like the world's spinning around… Urg."

I sighed. These girls were really a mess. I looked around and found a big bowl and handed it to Xiao, whose face was turning green. "Here, if you're going to be sick," I said, and she took it gratefully. "You two better sleep it off. You'll fall over and hurt yourself if you try to walk. Not that it's any of my business."

Shang Xiang looked up at me, smiling. "Thank you for your concern. I'm choosing to ignore that last comment," she said. I looked away, feeling annoyed and walked into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and realized that I was covered with dirt. Those two were probably too drunk to notice it, I bet. Before taking my clothes off for a bath, I found a bucket full of cold water and a clean cloth. I dumped the cloth into the bucket and took it to the girls. "Put this on your head. I'm going to take a bath." I said. I closed the door to the bathroom behind me once I entered and threw my clothes off. I really needed new clothes, these ones were getting filthy. But where was I going to find some?

I thought I heard Xiao Qiao throwing up in the girls' room.

* * *

**Annie : **A completely useless chapter, except for the kissing part. I thought I really needed to get some romance going. Hua's bit too slow at finding out her emotions, huh? XD

Thanks again Midnight Strawberry! I'm so happy, I've got ten reviews! WHEEEEEEE!


	19. Mother

**Chapter Nineteen : Mother**

"Say it again, say it again!" yelled Sima Yi, "what did you just say?"

The soldier trembled and looked up in fear. "Ma-master Sima Yi, o-one of the spies in Wu castle have r-reported seeing Princess Hua in the p-palace," he stuttered. Sima Yi couldn't believe his ears; Hua was alive? But how? And why would she be in Wu palace? Perhaps… Was she a hostage? Did the Wu imbeciles somehow managed to get their filthy hands on the princess? The thought made Sima Yi's anger boil. He looked down at the trembling soldier.

"Do not tell anyone else of this, otherwise I shall punish you with slow, painful death! Now get out of my sight!" he hissed and the soldier ran out of the office, frightened. Sima Yi paced around his office restlessly; the princess was alive, but how could he rescue her? Suppose he could tell Cao Cao, but would he believe him? People have seen the princess fall down the cliff – it was impossible for anyone to survive that fall. Perhaps the person in the Wu palace was someone that looked very similar. After all, the princess was dead, was she not? Could she be alive? Could she…

Sima Yi chucked to himself bitterly; look what that girl has turned him into. An imbecile who couldn't bear to admit that someone was dead. But maybe… Just maybe… If she was alive then… He couldn't help but hope a little. He would be patient, for the next report. But until then…

* * *

When I came out of the bathroom, Da was back and was tending the two drunks. They were both lying down on the couch, with a cloth over their head. It was an interesting sight; a mother attending two sick children. I felt kind of jealous at the girls lying down; I wanted to be looked after like that, too. Why were they the ones getting all the tending when I was younger than them?

Pathetic, I scolded myself. What are you saying? You need a mother at your age? You don't even remember your mother's name. You only saw her in your memory, a beautiful lady who could shoot the bull's-eye continuously. But it seemed like I didn't have much memory of her looking after me like that. Why should it matter? I was a grown up, I didn't need a mother anymore. Although…

"Hua, could you please get some creamed rice for them? They're easy to digest so they won't cause any problem," said Da Qiao, turning around to face me. I nodded, slightly taken aback.

"Of course, mo – I mean, Lady Da Qiao." I mentally slapped myself; this girl was only in her mid-twenties and I almost called her a mother? Was I completely insane? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME THESE DAYS? I quickly exited the room towards the hall where breakfast was served. The corridor was lively, unlike this morning – servants and maids were all up, cleaning and doing the chores. I could see couple of generals walking around, some looking important, some looking aimless. My eyes darted here and there, looking for someone. Who was I looking for?

"Hey Hua," I heard Ling Tong's voice from behind me and turned. "Your clothes are still covered in dirt," he said, grinning in amusement.

"Yes, well, you see, _my lord _didn't think that I'll be needing new clothes so this is the only one I have," I almost snapped, feeling irritated. He definitely wasn't the guy I was looking for. Tong chuckled.

"Whoa, don't bite my head off," he said, raising his hands, "where are you off to anyway?"

Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. "To the hall to get creamed rice for Shang Xiang and Xiao."

"Ah. Do you see why we need a women's quarter now?" he had a cheeky smile on his face. I nodded and turned to leave. "Hey, were you fighting against Xun this morning?" Tong asked suddenly. I gasped silently but carefully controlled my face before turning my head to him.

"Yes," I replied.

"And? Who won this time?"

I considered the answer for a while. "A draw."

"Hm. Interesting."

I quickly left before he could ask me anymore questions. I really didn't want to think about this morning's incident; it was embarrassing and shaming. I kept telling myself that it was an accident, that he didn't mean it, but in the darkest corner of my heart, I couldn't help but hope that he did. Why was I feeling like this? I had never felt this kind of thing before, this emotion I was feeling for Lu Xun and Da Qiao. They were different feelings, but they were similar. ARG. Why were they complicating my head like this? I'm not going to worry about either of them, there was no point. They were completely useless emotions, and sometimes they threatened to go out of my control and I didn't like that.

I grabbed four bowls of creamed rice from the hall. The hall was bustling with people having breakfast and I could see Sun Ce and Zhou Yu way over there. My eyes were still darting around, looking for someone. Oh no, I couldn't possibly be looking for _him_? No. Way. Oh, gosh he's over there! Stop speeding, you stupid heart! I need to get out of here, I really needed to, before he realized that I was staring at him. Carefully, I tore my eyes away from him, trying to look normal. I hurried out of the hall with the bowls. My heart was still thumping loudly and I thought the entire castle could hear it. See? This is what I meant by losing control! This is a useless emotion!

When I entered the girls' room, everything was as exactly as I left them. I placed the bowls on top of a table and Da was about to take them when she saw me and scowled. "Why are you covered in dirt, Hua?" she asked, getting to her feet. I shrugged.

"Your husband didn't think I'd be needing new clothes," I replied and got more scowls from Da. She motioned me to follow her and I entered her bedroom. "Why do you and Xiao have a bedroom? It is none of my business, but you guys have husbands, right?" I asked, unable to stop my curiosity. Da smiled as she opened the wardrobe.

"We didn't want Shang Xiang to be lonely. Besides, Xiao wants to stay here and I need to stay with her to look after her," she said. I really hoped she would start being so motherly and kind; every time she did that, it made a different emotion get out of hand, and I had to suppress it with all my might. But I knew emotions. These things grow bigger and stronger if they're fed, just like a child. Soon, I wouldn't be able to suppress it further and then… I didn't even want to think about it.

"Here," Da handed me a – dress? "Now don't you look like that, Hua. This is the only one I have that you'd like. I presume you have same taste in clothes as Shang Xiang and Xiao, the unladylike clothes. This is the best I can find for you."

A white dress decorated in silver thread. Haven't I seen this before? Someone had bought me something very similar to this one for my… Birthday party. Yes, that was it. But who bought me that?

"Now, come on, take that dirty clothes off and wear this, it's much cleaner," she said and turned around to rummage through her wardrobe. I quickly took off my clothes before she could turn back, and got dressed in the new clothes. "Done?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied and tried to gather up the old clothes. Da stopped me.

"No, don't bother. Those are way out of repair. Here," she gestured for the clothes and I handed them to her, "I think I'm going to use them as rags." She had a dagger in her hand and began to rip the clothes apart. For some reason, the dagger in the hand of a mother didn't seem right. Oops, did I just call her mother? Not again… A dagger in my mother's hands… Another memory was just floating out of my reach… I tried to grab it but it kept slipping away like it didn't want me to remember it. What was it? My mother with dagger? The black haired lady with a dagger…?

_I could see her now, a little blurry, but I recognized her anyway. She looked upset, she was crying. Why was my mother crying? It was dark, it must've been night time. She saw me and smiled bitterly. "Hua, you should be in bed. I'm just a little tired and can't take you. You can go alone, right?" I nodded but stepped close to her; I wanted to comfort her, she was my mother. I remembered looking up at her slightly, so this must've been when I was younger. Maybe seven, eight? She hugged me tightly, tears never stopping. "You're strong, Hua, you'll do well alone. Cao Pi don't have to know this, he'll hate me forever. You two are my most beloved things in the world. Don't forget mummy…" with that, she let go of me, and pushed me towards the room. "Go to bed now, I'm going to see your father," she said, and I walked to my room. I pretended to close the door behind me, but left a small gap so I could see her as long as I could. I saw her turn, then take something out from her sleeves. A flash of light in the darkness and I knew it was a dagger. She had a dagger in her hand. What was she going to do with it? I remembered having bad feeling about this entire night and I crept after her, worried about what she was about to do. She went straight to father's office, never once turning around. I was only several steps away from her, moving after her quietly like cat. No one was around father's office door so she opened it, and hid her dagger behind her back. Her intentions were clear to me now, even to a young child like myself. She was going to kill my father. My mother was going to kill my father. What was she thinking? She would die as well… Is this what she meant by 'don't forget mummy'?_

"_Lady Bian," I heard father's tired voice. "How's the children?"_

"_They're fine, my lord," she said and took a step in to his office. I stood right against the wall, next to the door, listening intently._

"_Well then, tomorrow, you are to leave this castle, alone," he said, and I held my breath. My father was kicking mother out? But why? Didn't he love her? Or not anymore? What was going to happen to us, me and my brother?_

_I heard my mother's sobs. "Why," she whispered, "why my own sister? You said you loved me. Why now? Do you love my sister now? What's going to happen to our children?"_

"_We've been through this before," sighed father exasperatedly. "You are no longer wanted here. What I want is your sister. But I love my children, especially my little princess, Hua. I'll raise them, so just… Leave."_

"_NO!" my mother screeched and I ran into the room to see my mother lunging at father with the dagger. She was going to kill my father, and she was going to kill herself. I made my choice; I couldn't bear to lose two parents in one night. If they wanted to kill each other, then I'll die first. I'm not going to let them kill one another!_

"_What are you doing, Hua?" father's astonished voice shouted at me from the distance, but I didn't care. I stepped in between my mother and father, and for a split second, saw mother's eyes going wide in shock. She didn't have time to stop the dagger, she plunged in and the blade dug into my right shoulder. I bit back my cry of pain and breathed deeply. I saw my mother taking a step back, horrified at what she had done._

"_Hu-Hua… Wha-what have I d-d-done?" she stammered, and reached her hand out to me. "Oh no! What have I–"_

_I gasped in shock; a long blade was sticking out of my mother's heart and I saw father behind her. "You're useless now, look what you've done to Hua!" he hissed. My mother panted, and her eyes looked at mine as if trying to observe my face one last time. She smiled sadly, blood dribbling down from her mouth and her hand which had been reaching out towards me fell limply to her side._

_That night, I lost both my mother and my heart.

* * *

_

**Annie : **A bit of a long chapter, sorry. I didn't know how to finish this chapter. Yikes. Oh, and I think Lady Bian actually was Cao Pi's mother, but not sure about Hua. I think in real life, Hua was older than Cao Pi but who cares, it's my fiction! XD

Hua's slowly getting to understand her emotions towards Da and Xun, but is she brave enough to show them? *mad cackling laugh*

Ooooooh, Sima Yi's planning something... Scary....

Hee Hee. Thank you Midnight Strawberry, yeah I think this looks better in Italics. You sure read fast, don't you? I, like updated this couple of hours ago and you already reviewed XD


	20. Behind the Mask

**Chapter Twenty : Behind the Mask**

"If you don't unlock this door this instant, I am breaking it down!" Sun Ce's loud voice was heard throughout the entire kingdom. "Shui Hua, as your superior, I order you to unlock it!"

"My lord," said Da Qiao, putting her hand on her husband's shoulder to restrain him, "this really isn't a good way. She's just a child."

"But what am I supposed to do?" Ce whined at his wife who looked uncertain.

"I don't know, but shouting is barely going to do anything. Maybe we should try being nice–"

"Hell, no!" shouted Ce before giving a powerful kick towards the door. The door fell down to the ground with a loud noise and when the dust cleared, the two gasped. The room was empty.

* * *

Idiot, shouting at me like that. Didn't they know the meaning of 'personal space' or, as I had said to Ce, "leave me alone or I will crush your brainless skull"? He was extremely angered by that and tried to break down the door, but I jumped out of the window before he did. Honestly, I really needed some time to myself to think about the memory I recovered just before. It was a personal matter so they didn't need to know about it.

I was at the very top of a peach tree which had so many leaves that it covered me from all directions. In the distance, I thought I heard Sun Ce's booming voice shouting out orders… Something like, 'a prisoner has escaped, go and get Shui Hua!'. Now I was a prisoner, huh. Great, thanks to that dork, I was a criminal now.

But thinking back to my memory, my mother, Lady Bian had said she had two children… What was his name? Cao Pi. Was he my brother then? If he was, then was my real name Cao Hua? And my father? What was his name? He called me his 'little princess'… Did that mean that he loved me? My mother certainly did, she said so. But it must've been really hard for me as a little girl to take that burden, to be stabbed by my own mother, to watch her die by my father… But when I thought about it now, I think it all made sense; I have chosen a right path. If I hadn't intervened, I would've lost both of my parents. However, the little girl must've found it easier to kill her own heart, to stop feeling the pain from the wound that continuously bled, rather than facing up to it and overcoming it. It made me feel a little sad, a little child making a hard decision and sacrificing her mother for her father. Now I knew why I was feeling that strange emotion towards Da Qiao. I was always looking for a mother-figure deep inside my heart, even though I had tried to convince myself that I didn't need one. I suppose I'd been scared to trust again, only to have it added to my never-healing wound. But perhaps it was time, now. I am stronger than I was when that incident happened. Perhaps… Perhaps I didn't need to follow my defensive instinct any more. It would be nice to be able to laugh freely without thinking about it.

I sighed. It was too complicated. I lifted my gaze towards the sky where the sun was already half-way across the clear blue sky. It was rather hard to stay depressed and thoughtful in this weather. But I didn't want to go back yet; I wanted Sun Ce to be annoyed a little longer. It was his punishment for threatening me. Jerk.

* * *

Sima Yi paced around his office, talking to a man that looked like he was deep in thought. "You know what I am asking of you," said Sima Yi, "she was a close friend of yours, was she not?"

"She was, indeed," said the man sadly. "But do you have a proof of her being alive?"

"A vague ones," Sima Yi fanned himself. "That's why I'm asking you to verify it. I can trust you since you are her friend. All I'm asking for you is to check if she's alive and return. You're the only one who can do this."

The man thought about it for a while, and nodded. "I understand. I shall go to Wu secretly and see."

"Thank you, Zhang He. Please report as soon as you return."

* * *

"There she is! STOP RIGHT THERE, SHUI HUA!"

As soon as I had came out of my hiding place and walked into the castle, Sun Ce's booming voice shook the whole castle up. I was half-amused at this expected scene.

"I said I needed some personal space!" I shouted back.

"Well I'm your superior and I order you to get over here immediately!"

"Or what?" I sneered.

"I'll… I'll…" Sun Ce seemed to be actually _thinking._ "I'll lock you in a cell and starve you!" Ha! Was that the best he could think of out of this useless brain? It only amused me more. The last time they locked me in a cell, I had bent the bars and had escaped. Why should this time be any different?

Da, on the other hand, looked horrified. "My lord! How could you say such things?" she rounded on Ce and he flinched. Then Da turned to me. "Come, Hua. No one's forcing you to do anything. You haven't eaten anything and haven't slept last night. I think a hot cup of tea will do you some good. What do you think?" she asked kindly. I sighed; I couldn't refuse when she used that tone. I really was just a pathetic child, wasn't I.

When I walked towards them, Sun Ce looked gleeful. "See! My threat worked!" he said happily. I let out a small chuckle, ignoring the astonished eyes from Da, Xun and Ce, who stopped looking so malicious. This was an honest laugh, and it felt good. The first honest laugh in so many years… The sound of my chuckle made me… Happy.

"Sorry to break it to you, Ce," I said, smiling slightly. "But I think you need to work on your threats."

Ce didn't seem bothered by my sarcastic comment. "Wow… You can actually laugh?" he asked incredulously. "That's a surprise."

"My lord, that is improper," interrupted Da, as she placed her warm hands on my arm, "you're discouraging her from being happy!"

"No, it's alright. I think I need to… Come out from behind my mask now."

Da nodded understandingly while Ce cocked his head to one side, puzzled. "You're talking in riddles, but I like this Shui Hua better. But you're in serious trouble, young lady!" he barked and I bit back another laugh.

* * *

It was hard, trying to take off my defensive mask. I tried to smile, but sometimes it just didn't feel right. But they were kind enough to ignore my awkward smiles except for Ce who kept laughing his head off every time I did something wrong. In the end, I got irritated at him and gave up trying to be like everyone else. I think I've had enough for one day.

"Sun Ce, you dork! Hua was actually trying to tell us something and you just rudely interrupted it!" growled Shang Xiang, slapping Ce in the head.

"OW!" he yelped, dodging. "Hey, it's not my fault if she's not good at smiling! I mean, come on! It's weird! OW! Smiling and laughing are things we do naturally and she can't do it! OW!"

Da looked at the two siblings, exasperated. "Those two bickering again…" she sighed and turned back to me. "Ignore them, Hua. Please, go on with what you were about to say. But remember, you're allowed to stop at any time."

"Thank you," another half-correct smile. "I was going to say, I remembered something about my mother. Something happened and my mother tried to kill my father. But just before her dagger stabbed father, I took the blow instead." Da gasped, her hand covering her mouth. I continued. "My mother was killed and I – I think from then on, I killed my feelings so I wouldn't have to feel the pain that came with them. I suppose as a little girl, that was the best option for me. But now, I don't want to do that anymore. I believe the choice I made was correct and I want to overcome it. Maybe then, I could smile and laugh like anyone else. I want to do that."

I said this all very quietly so that only Da could hear me. Others were too busy bickering or egging them on to listen to me and I was glad. Da looked at me, smiling. "Of course you do," she said gently. "No matter how hard it is, don't give up, Hua. I'll be here and so will everyone else. You've only become a Wu's general for two days, and yet everybody cares for you. Remember that."

"It's only been two days?" I said incredulously. "It feels like it's been a year. The two days here were completely crazy."

"Yeah, just like we thought you were when Lu Xun told us you had injured your head!" said Ce suddenly, coming out of nowhere. "So, what have we missed? Go on, I promise I won't laugh the next time you smile awkwardly."

I stood up from the seat. "I think I've had enough today," I said coldly on purpose. "If you don't mind…" and walked away before they could call me back. I didn't want to spill my guts to them yet – with the exception of Da – and I was still annoyed at that dork for a lot of things.

* * *

**Annie :** Thank you machao and Kick-It-Aus Style-Mal's for your reviews! I'm so excited every time I get a review or a comment, I like check my emails ten times a day to see if I got any more! XD I'm obsessed, aren't I. Thanks Midnight Strawberry for ALL of your reviews and comments! And I hope brinapingu and Alorie-San is still reading... I'm too greedy.

Thank you everyone who read this chapter for being so patient! Hua really sounds like she doesn't like Ce, huh? :D


	21. Competition I

**Annie :** This chapter is a side-story.... I wrote it because I felt like it XD my excuse. Not sure I need a side-story though because this story is dragging on slightly. ;P  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One : Competition I**

When I look back at last couple of days here in Wu, it made me realize just how much people tried to help me with this. Even Ce, who laughed _at_ me instead of _with_ me, apologized as soon as he could stop and breathe. Stupid idiot, I would like to see him try! Sometimes I got so frustrated that I would just disappear to cool my head, to think about my decisions back then. Even though I knew that there was no point in looking back, that memory was the longest memory I had recovered and I wanted to keep it as fresh as possible. But every time I got to the end of the memory, I would snap out of my day-dreaming, not wanting to see my mother's bloody face. It was just too much, even for me.

It was one of those days when I got tired of trying to be a "human", as Ce called it, and was on top of the same peach tree I had climbed several days ago when I jumped off the window to run away to think. It was a perfect day to be having a nap, with the sun shining – even though hardly any got through the thick layer of leaves – and slight breeze blowing. I was supposed to be in the training arena because of a monthly competition or something… But they'll do fine without me… They wouldn't even notice I'm gone… Mm… My eyelids feel so heavy… It's so warm…

"Found you!" said a chirping voice right against my ear and I opened my eyes in annoyance. "Hey guys! She's here!"

"Xiao, you guys don't really need me. Let me sleep…" I said drowsily, wiping my eyes.

"I don't think so! Remember? Every general has to take part in this competition! Every single one of them!"

"Well, technically, I'm not a general yet, not a proper one anyway. A student-general, like Xun." I tried to push her away from me, but she grabbed my arm and suddenly jumped. "What...?" I didn't have time to say anything as I fell towards the ground with frightening speed, and Xiao had let go of my arm. I somersaulted in the air and managed to land lightly on my feet just in time and saw Xiao land right next to me.

"Guys! Over here!" she shouted, waving her thin arms madly. "I've found her!"

"Well, both of you, get over here!" That was Tong. I rolled my eyes and followed Xiao towards the training arena. This was a completely pointless competition – why did they even bother participating? To show off their strength? How childish. I grumbled in my mind, but kept a careful guard on my face; I didn't want to look displeased or anything, that'll be just rude.  
"Hem, hem," Ce cleared his throat loudly, standing in front of all the generals, "now that everyone's here, let's start our competition, shall we? You guys all did this before, you know how this works… Oh yeah, Hua won't, huh. Well then, just for Hua I will explain the rules. So listen up guys, be patient. Ok, first, two teams are picked by random draws from this basket," he held up a woven basket with a hole on the lid just big enough to fit a hand in, "two even numbered teams. Then we have our first round, with six people in each teams. The boundaries are the arena fences. If you are out of it, then you're out of the game. We fight until there are only four people left in the arena. We have a lunch break, then the four people are split into pairs by another random draw. Then we fight until there's two left, and then there are no teams; you fight each other. The victor is the winner of this month's competition!"

Hm. Simple enough. So the twelve generals here were participating, huh. I noticed all the eyes on me, making sure that I understood. I only had one question. "Do you fight with real weapons or the training weapons?" I asked loudly so that everybody could hear me.

"We fight with real ones. Try not to aim for critical areas, though. We don't want any serious injuries," Ce answered and looked around. "No more questions? Great then! Hey, Zhou Yu, wanna draw the names out?"

"It'll be my pleasure," Zhou Yu walked up to the front and while Ce held the basket, he put his hand through the hole in the lid and drew one paper out. "In team one, Lu Meng." Another draw. "In team two, Gan Ning." Another draw. "Team one, Da Qiao." And the list went on until both the teams had six people.

Team one – Lu Meng, Da Qiao, Sun Quan, Ling Tong, Zhou Yu and Taishi Ci

Team two – Gan Ning, Xiao Qiao, Sun Ce, Shui Hua, Sun Shang Xiang and Lu Xun

There were some arguments, like Shang Xiang complaining that she didn't want Ce in her team – I agreed silently, I wanted to kick his ass – and Xiao not wanting to fight against Zhou Yu, and Ce whining about Da being on the other team, but rules were rules and the teams were decided like that. We had two older generals, Zhou Tai and Huang Gai as our supervisors to watch over the game and everyone else entered the arena and faced opposite teams, all grasping their weapons tightly for battle. Me, I was in the back, leaning against my double-ended spear – I had ordered it to the smith especially – and waited for the fight to begin. Everyone had a pair from the opposite team; Tong was with Xun, Lu Meng with Ce, Quan with Xiao, Zhou Yu with Ning and Taishi Ci with Shang Xiang which only left me and Da. I really didn't want to fight Da… Not that I doubted her skills, nothing like that, nor was I scared. I just didn't want to fight her.

"And… START!" Huang Gai yelled and everyone leapt into action. Suddenly, a nunchuku flew at me from nowhere and I instantly dodged; I was expecting a fan, not a nunchuku!

"What… Tong, I thought you were fighting Xun!" I yelled, as I blocked his second attack with my spear. He grinned.

"Well, Da over there stole my prey as I was about to attack, you see," he said, and from behind Tong's shoulder I saw Da and Xun fighting against one another. "It doesn't matter anyway. Let me see how good you've become!"

I chuckled – and it sounded right this time – "I've always been good enough to beat you!" I said, swinging my spear in a wide circle – oops, did I just hit someone? – and following with my double kicks. Tong was knocked backwards, falling to the ground way over there. I turned to see who I have hit.

"Hua you idiot!" Oh, I've hit Ce. No worries then. "I'm in your team!"

"Yeah… DUCK!" I yelled, pushing him down while blocking Lu Meng's attack. We ended up in a deadlock – I hated deadlocks, it just showed the strength difference between a man and a woman – and before I could be pushed, I kicked Lu Meng's legs and he fell, thank goodness backwards.

"Hey, gimme my opponent back!" said Ce and he pushed me out of the way. I moved, my back against the arena fence, observing the scene. Ok, Zhou Yu was out of the game, he was standing outside the fence, watching. Xiao and Quan… Now, that was hilarious, they were in a deadlock right against the fence but Shang Xiang and Taishi Ci pushed them both out of the boundaries while they were fighting. Xiao was fuming, her face flushed with fury. I looked around for an opponent, but there didn't seem to be one. Three people were out, which meant there was only nine people left, and I was left enemy-less. I suppose it couldn't be bad watching a little more. Oh, Ning had stolen my opponent, Tong. They were fighting rather fiercely… Hm, Da and Xun were pretty good, but Da didn't really seem to be trying. I figured that she didn't like fighting much. But Shang Xiang was another story entirely. She looked like she was having a time of her life, attacking Taishi Ci. I'm surprised that he was still in the game. Hey, Lu Meng just got flown out of the arena by Sun Ce! Finally, making himself useful there!

"Nice kick there, Ce!" I said to him, who looked around for another opponent.

"Thanks! I guess we're both partner-less, huh? Hey, look!" he pointed towards Shang Xiang and Ci, "oooh, Shang Xiang better be careful, she's not looking where she's going…. OH!!! Nice one, Ci!"

Shang Xiang, just like Ce had said, had not been watching where she was going; she was too busy attacking Ci. But that was what he was wanting, he was luring her. When he was standing against the corner of the arena, Shang Xiang jumped and attacked as if to finish Ci off, but Ci simply bent down and Shang Xiang flew over the arena fence, landing on the other side – luckily – on her feet. Looking furious, she went to join Xiao who was also sulking.

"Mind if I take that one, Hua?" Ce asked, already running towards Ci. I still had no enemy to fight against and this was getting boring. Over there, Tong and Ning were still fighting, but Ning was being pushed back. I predicted that he would be out of the game soon, and he was. Ning got hit by Tong's air attack, and he flew out of the arena, landing on his butt. Ouch. Oh well, at least now I had an opponent!

We were running towards each other, brandishing our weapons when we heard both Zhou Tai and Huang Gai's voice. "Time out!" they yelled and we all stopped in our tracks. What? But I hardly got to fight! That was disappointing.

When we all gathered in the arena again, Huang Gai stood in front of us. "Alright then, the four generals going to the second round are: Ling Tong, Shui Hua, Lu Xun and Sun Ce!" he said loudly, and I was surprised that Da had lost to Xun. She could've won if she had tried her best, I had no doubt about that. But why? "We'll be having a lunch break, and then the second round will begin!" Huang Gai announced and I looked around to find Da. She was over there, talking to Xiao and Shang Xiang as usual. I made my way towards them.

"Hey, Hua, congrats on making your way towards the second round!" Xiao said. "Last month I managed to get to the second round, but I suppose I wasn't lucky enough this time."

"Damn it!" Shang Xiang fumed, clutching her chakrams, "I could've won! This is most embarrassing! I have always continued onto the second round! I'll kill Ci for humiliating me!"

Da looked at both of them, smiling. "Now now, don't be like that. Let's go and eat now. Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. It's just luck." The two grumbled and walked towards the long table where lunch was being served. "Come now, Hua," she said, looking around at me. "It won't do you good if you're hungry for the next round."

"Hey, Da," I stopped her and she smiled at me.

"Yes?"

"Why did you fight Xun?"

"Because I didn't want to face you," she smiled teasingly. "You young ones are too strong for me. See? I lost to Xun."

I let out a carefully controlled laugh, wondering if she was avoiding my question. "You're sounding like Huang Gai over there. But at least he doesn't admit that he's weaker than any of us."

"Yes, well that's because he's a man," replied Da before dragging me towards the table, not giving me a chance to say another word. "Come on, you need to eat for your next round." Yeah, I did. I had a very important thing to do. I had to kick your husband's ass. I smiled apologetically, while being dragged. Sorry, Da. You really should've kicked my butt before I get a chance to kick your husband's.

* * *

**Annie : **A bit of a strong rivalry between Sun Ce and Shui Hua, but I like it coz... Well coz the girls - with the exception of Da - wants to kick his ass. XD By the way, I actually did the draws for the teams randomly. A bit of a coincidence that both Qiaos were on different teams to their husbands...


	22. Competition II

**Chapter Twenty-Two : Competition II**

The draw for the second round has begun and this time, Zhou Tai was drawing them out from the basket. "Team one, Ling Tong," he drew another. "Team two, Sun Ce," come on, come on! "Team one, Lu Xun," DAMMIT! "So Shui Hua will be in Team two."

Disappointed groans from Shang Xiang and Xiao. I must admit I was really disappointed as well. What a bad piece of luck.

"Hey, Hua," Ce poked his tongue out at me, "remember I'm in your team! Don't hit me and say it was an accident!"

"I won't," I said, but then added, "I'll just have lots of real accidents. On purpose." I heard people laugh and Sun Ce glared at me. Well, if I couldn't kick his ass, at least I should be able to torment him verbally. That was only fair.

"And let the second round… Begin!" Huang Gai's gruff voice shouted and once again, the four of us leapt into action. Ce immediately engaged Tong in a duel and I was left with Xun. Oh god, the last time I fought against Xun–

Concentrate, I told myself, guarding my face carefully. This was no time for being embarrassed! If I lost, then Ce would laugh at me so much that his lungs would probably burst. I observed my opponent, waiting for him to strike first. I never noticed before but I was always defensive, preferring the opponent to attack first. I suppose it gave me more time to analyze their moves and use their weakness as my advantage. Xun suddenly charged, his sword pointing straight towards me but that was easy enough to dodge. But when I twisted my body away to the right, his sword swung over my head so quickly that I hardly had time to duck. The attack was immediately followed by a spin kick which narrowly missed my face and hit me on my left shoulder instead. Good thing that he missed, otherwise my face would've been smashed in completely. But now it was my time to attack – I swung my spear vertically and Xun had to quickly jump out of my long range. That gave me time to reposition myself for another attack. However, Xun was fast; he jumped back, and using that as his momentum pushed himself forward with incredible speed towards me and I reacted instinctively, holding my spear in front of my face and locking ourselves in a weapon deadlock.

"MOVE!" I heard Ce shout and I glanced towards the sound; my eyes widened instantly in shock as I saw Ce flying towards me. But I was in a deadlock, how was I supposed to move? But then I had a sudden idea – if I timed it right, then maybe…

No time to think about the idea, I just followed it without thinking it through. As Ce's huge body was about to hit me, I let Xun win the deadlock; but immediately rolled backwards on the ground to dodge Sun Ce. I heard a loud 'thump' and sprang to my feet to find Xun and Ce both on the ground. Everyone laughed at this comical scene, and even I couldn't help chuckling a little. Xun obviously didn't have enough time to dodge. But – unfortunately – none of them were hurt, so our battle continued on.

The sun was scorching hot, and sweat began to travel down my face. It was so hot, especially under the bright summer sun. I knew taking a nap on the tree was a better idea! I glanced longingly towards the shady forest – and my eyes froze. There was something on top of that tree, a man – or a woman, not sure – sitting there, looking this way. He certainly looked girly enough but judging by his body, he was a man. What was he doing–

"HUA YOU IDIOT!" I heard Ce's voice and loud gasps from the audience. My eyes returned to my opponent, but too late, his sword was already too close for me to dodge. I saw Xun's face for a split second, full of shock and desperation – and I thought I saw my mother's face, her expressions just like that before she did it. I bit back a cry of pain as the sword dug into my right shoulder, exactly where my mother's dagger had stabbed me, and looked in surprise as my top began to soak in crimson blood. I fell to my knees, clutching my spear for support. It was all I could do to stay conscious, breathing heavily, but even that didn't last long. My last conscious thought was how ironic it was for me to be stabbed by the person I loved for the second time in my life.

* * *

This was a nightmare, this had to be a nightmare. I was walking in complete darkness, not knowing where to go or what to do. It was slightly scary, not being able to see anything as if my eyelids were glued shut. But since I knew this was a dream, I knew there was nothing to be scared of. There was no need. Was there?

"Confused, child?" said a familiar voice and I flickered my eyes open in surprise. An old man was standing in front of me, smiling. "So tell me, how has your stay at Wu have been so far?"

I struggled to remember his name, and succeeded. "Zuo Ci?" I said, blanking out my tone to hide my shock. The old man nodded.

"I'm glad you remembered me," he said, "you have changed a lot, I see."

"Why are you here?" I said coldly, feeling a sudden hostility towards this old man. Why was that?

"Just to see how you're getting on here," he answered kindly, stroking his white beard. "And also to give you a choice."

I raised my eyebrows. "A choice? What could you possibly offer me?" I said, sarcasm leaking out of my tone.

"Here," he walked towards me, his fingers raised. "Let this be an awakening call." His fingers touched my forehead. This felt strangely déjà vu. I didn't feel anything for a while. Then suddenly, images began to flash past my head in frightening speed, and I felt terrible pain on back of my head and also my shoulder.

"Stop…" I muttered, trying to move, but I couldn't. Suddenly, the ground beneath me shattered underneath my feet, and I fell, down into the darkness.

"Make your choices wisely, dear child," I thought I heard him whisper before I was consumed by my own dream.

* * *

"Stop blaming yourself, Xun. It was an accident," Zhou Yu soothed the young strategist, who had his head held down and looked distressed.

"But it _was_ my fault," he groaned, burying his face in his hands, "I should've been more careful, I knew I shouldn't have gotten so careless. This is all my fault."

"Will you relax?" chirped Xiao Qiao, glaring at Xun. "She wounded her right shoulder so she's not going to die! So stop moping!"

The door to Hua's bedroom opened and Da walked out to the women's quarter where everyone was gathered. Her lovely face was full of concern as she sat down on one of the couches next to her husband. Sun Ce asked, "how is she?"

"Still not conscious," Da replied darkly, "and her wound is still bleeding – I don't know why, it just won't stop. I've just re-bandaged the wound, but at this rate, I'll need to redo it in about half an hour."

Everyone sighed and Xun looked more miserable than ever. Zhou Yu put his hand on the young strategist's shoulder. "Lu Xun, I think it'd be best if you go and rest now. In fact," he looked around at them all, "everyone should. I will tell the medic that Hua's bandage needs to be redone frequently and–"

"Don't worry," interrupted Da, "I'll look after her. You guys go and rest; it has been a long day."

"If you're certain, then." And everyone began to pile out of the room, looking glum and depressed. But Xun remained where he was, his hands still covering his face. Da approached him slowly.

"Xun?" she said gently, "come on, it'll do you no good if you just drown in your misery. I'll make sure she's okay. She's going to come round soon, the injury's not serious, so stop blaming yourself."

"How?" he croaked in reply, "how am I supposed to stop blaming myself? I've injured her, that's enough reason for me to hate myself forever. I just can't forgive myself for letting me do that to her!" his voice cracked in grief, and Da looked at the young man understandingly. She was guessing this, but what he just said confirmed her guess. This man was in love, and right now, the pain must be torturing him deeply. Da sighed before gently pulling him up to his feet.

"Now listen, young man," she said firmly, and yet kindly. "Pull yourself together and stop moping, just like my sister told you to! Hua's going to be fine, I promise you that. Now go and have a rest; you certainly look like you need one." She gently pushed him out of the women's quarter, and closed the door behind her. Then she began to walk towards Hua's room once more, to check on her before she could have a small rest herself. Da opened the bedroom door, but then let out a small shriek of surprise, staring at the bloody bed and the opened window.

Hua was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Annie : **Urg so corny! And urg again so boring! This is what happens if you don't plan your writing, stupid Annie!

Well thanks for everyone's reviews! Good to see brinapingu, Alorie-San and DeviousX are still following - btw, you changed your name! From Midnight Strawberry to DeviousX! Wow! - and thank you thank you thank you!

I'm gonna take more time from now on coz there's this evil thing called 'school end of year exam' and I have to study otherwise my parents will chase me around the house XD such nice people.

Oh yeah, this chapter was interesting because I did another random draw to split the teams up, and - to my disappointment - Ce and Hua were on the same team. *sigh*


	23. Heartless

**Chapter Twenty-Three : Heartless**

I remembered it all now. Everything was clear to me. I knew who I was, I knew how I had got here. Everything was so complicated, so entangled. I felt like I was stumbling through a dark corridor, with no exit in sight. What was I doing here? I shouldn't even be here. It was all that crazy old man's fault, that Zuo Ci. If I ever see him again, I planned to throttle him until he begged for my mercy. He was the one who had complicated my already-complicated life. Though admittedly, I had one thing that I should thank him for; I had met many of Wu people – my enemies – who became rather special to me. I would miss them – a little – when I returned to Wei, especially him, my first love, Lu Xun.

I had remembered my last conscious thought before I fell, and back then, I didn't know what I thought. I wouldn't have realized if my brain hadn't thought of that by itself. But now I knew. There were signs all over places, such obvious ones, but I was too inexperienced to find them, always making up an excuse for them. I suppose I didn't want to face up to the truth which was staring at me in the face; that I was in love.

A bitter smile appeared on my face; what did Ji say about these things? That they were the path to happiness. But she forgot one, important thing. It was only a path to happiness if it was fated to come together; mine was only destined to shatter into pieces. Loving my enemy? Preposterous.

As soon as my shoulder was healed completely, I was going to leave. Secretly leave in the middle of the night and ride out for Wei. It was the only place I belonged, the only place I should be. It was my life, my country, and my home. Ow, that hurt, perhaps I shouldn't have strained myself, climbing a tree. But at least I felt peaceful here and I could think. Besides, I was waiting for someone. My dearest friend… A dark figure appeared from the other side of the tree swiftly. I turned my head slowly in his direction. "Well aren't you very relaxed in the middle of the enemy kingdom," I sneered, looking at the man's girly face. He smiled.

"Cao Hua, you nasty girl, alive after all this time!" he exclaimed, sitting on the tree branch next to me. "Ji had wasted all her tears at your funeral!"

"Yeah, well," I snorted, but I was sorry for Ji secretly, "you guys should really know that I won't die that easily. Presuming too much."

"Can you blame us?" he raised his eyebrows, "that cliff was unimaginable height; no one would expect anyone to jump off it and to survive."

"I did."

"Unless you're a ghost right now." He reached out and punched my uninjured shoulder lightly. "Nope, you're definitely alive."

"Silly," I said, amused at my friend. Then my tone was suddenly serious. "What are you doing here, He? How did you know I was here?"

"Oh, please," he waved his hand carelessly, "there're our spies all over this place. It was no problem finding you, once you were out and walking."

I raised my eyebrows at his strange choice of words. "Out and walking? What do you mean by that?"

"You know, you were like unconscious for the first month here, so our spies didn't really know who you were. But they recognized you as soon as you were walking around." Oh right. "But enough about me, what about you? What are _you _doing here?"

I smirked – my old, icy smirk – "It appears that I didn't survive without any scratches from the fall," I said, "temporary memory-loss, I think. Thanks to that, I've been a complete fool."

He's eyes went round in surprise. "Memory-loss, did you say? Well," he suddenly looked thoughtful, "that changes the story a little. But why a fool?"

"Like thinking that I can actually start a new life here, making new friends," slight ache in my heart. "Befriending enemies are not acceptable." Just like I'm not allowed to let my heart get controlled by someone else. I needed to stop this right now, before it got out of hands. It needed to stop right now…

"So then. What are you going to do now? You're in no state to travel," he said, eyeing my wounded shoulder.

I thought for a second. "No, apparently I'm not," I replied in the end, "you go back to father. Tell him I'm fine, I'll be back as soon as possible. These Wu people are so dumb that I can escape in the broad daylight and they wouldn't know that I was escaping. I've got something to finish here." Yes, like figuring out why these people let me live, why they didn't use me as a hostage. Why had they been so kind, knowing that I was their enemy? If they thought they could keep me under them forever just because I had lost my memory, they were mistaken. So much.

"Who's there?" A voice shouted from nearby and I urged Zhang He to go.

"Go! I'll see you all soon. Tell everyone I will be back!" I hissed, pushing him slightly. "Now!" And He disappeared quickly, jumping from a tree to a tree, not even making the slightest sound. Now all I had to do was make up an excuse for myself.

"Hua!" That was Da's voice. Sounds like she's been worrying about me. No need to, I am able to take care of myself. "Here, I've found her!" Now that phrase was getting strangely repetitive.

"I'm fine," I replied, jumping down from the tree lightly, still clutching my shoulder. "Suppose I've been sleepwalking." What a lame excuse.

"HUA YOU JERK!" Who else could that be but that big-mouthed lord of Wu. "You run away in the middle of the night and get us running all over for you! Damn you!"

A cold glare at Ce. "I didn't ask for a search party. I said I was sleepwalking." Ce flinched at my tone.

"Hey, Hua," Da's hand was on my arm. "Are you alright? You–"

I jerked her hand off, the vigorous move causing more pain to my injury. "I said I'm fine, Lady Da Qiao. If I may…" I began walking towards the castle, leaving the people behind me, hurt. I daren't to turn around, in case I caught a glimpse of Da's expression. But it was better this way, I'm sure. It was such a classic way of preparing for farewell. Letting them hate me, so they wouldn't miss me when I was suddenly gone from them one night. I was a selfish person, but I wasn't _that _heartless. I'd rather let my heart be shattered than their heart to be hurt. Besides, why should it matter? My heart was already being slowly torn apart, painfully. Soon, all it remained would be the pieces, and then, I could truly be heartless.

* * *

When Hua was returning to the castle, Zhou Yu's office door opened slowly at the same time and Xun stepped in, still looking rather down. "Master Zhou Yu, you wished to see me?"

"Ah, yes, Xun," replied Zhou Yu, pointing to the seat in front of his desk. "Please, sit." And when Xun sat, he continued. "I'm sorry to hear that Hua's still missing. No sign of her yet?"

"No, sir, nothing. Her bleeding must've stopped for she didn't leave any in her trail."

"Well, that, at least is a good thing," said Zhou Yu pleasantly before turning serious suddenly. "Xun, let me ask you something."

"Please, go ahead."

Zhou Yu took a moment before asking his question. "Do you have any feelings towards the Wei princess?"

Xun lifted his head up suddenly, looking surprised and flushing. "Uh, definitely not, sir. Of course not. She's just a tool for us to use to our gain. Nothing more."

"Hm," Zhou Yu nodded; this young strategist was too obvious towards his feelings. His mouth may be capable of telling a lie, but his eyes weren't. "Then tell me, Xun. Between love and loyalty, which one would you choose?"

A brief hesitation. "Loyalty, sir. No matter what."

Zhou Yu smiled at his answer. "I was hoping you would say that," he said. "And lastly, I must ask you a favour."

"Anything, sir." Xun tensed up slightly in his chair.

"I would like you to," a sly smile appeared on that girly face, "kill her."

Xun took a sharp intake of breath, not being able to believe what he had just heard. "Master Zhou Yu… But h-how do you e-expect me to…"

"Now don't look so shocked, Xun," said Zhou Yu icily. "Our plan has changed. I've heard from Lady Da Qiao that her memories are returning, is that correct?" Xun could only nod. "Then she is no longer trustable to go through with this plan. More of her memories may return and she may just run away. She has stayed in Wu palace for quite a while. She will know things that would be dangerous if known to our enemies. Therefore, she cannot be left alive anymore."

"But Master Zhou Yu!" Xun gawped at the master strategist, "how… What… Completely–"

"What's the matter, Xun?" Zhou Yu asked coldly, "it's not like you to bring personal feelings into important affairs. You did say she was only a tool, didn't you?"

Xun couldn't think of a way out of this. He was trapped, and this man was cruel, leaving him no choice. "O-of course." He hated himself. "But how? If we kill her now, there may be some disturbance between our generals who had been rather fond of her. Even Lord Sun Ce–"

"Ah," the master strategist interrupted again, "but they don't have to know, do they? Don't worry, Xun, I've got this all sorted. I shall give you the instructions when the time is right. But for now, remember where your loyalties lie." And with that, Xun was dismissed. Zhou Yu watched the younger strategist disappear behind the door and thought to himself sadly; some things were just never meant to be.

* * *

**Annie :** ARRRRG so corny and... Urg. Why did I make this a romance fic? I'm messing everything up here. Oh well XD Bear with me for a bit, I'm sure this fic is coming to an end soon... YAY 20 reviews!

School's evil, completely evil. I shall blow my school up by putting lots of sodium into water. I did that experiment once in our science class, with tiny bit of sodium and it was like huge fireworks. Blew a hole in the roof :P and got the fire alarm going. Not impressed with my science teacher. He also stole my pen. Not happy at all.

I'm considering whether I should make Zhou Yu the villain coz this fic doesn't have a villain yet. I mean, what kind of story is that if it doesn't have some kind of a bad guy?

I broke my mp3 player... D: The glass screen is completely shattered! Oh no! It still works though.


	24. Back to Battle

**Chapter Twenty-Four : Back to Battle**

I woke up, feeling stinging pain in my wound. Then I realized that someone was dabbing it with wet cloth and I immediately jerked my eyes open. Oh no, what was she doing here? I stared into Da's clear eyes coldly, trying to repel her away. But she didn't; she just continued to re-bandage my shoulder. What did she want from me now?

"There, all done," she said finally, tying the bandage ends together neatly. I did not deserve such kindness, after what I had done to her yesterday, and yet, here she was, still caring for me. But it didn't mean anything to me, oh no. I shouldn't.

"Thank you, Lady Qiao," my tone was frozen cold, "but I did not ask for this."

A hurt expression crossed Da's face for a second – don't, Da. Please don't look at me like that – but then she smiled sadly. "Why are you wearing that mask again, Hua? Did you remember another memory that is hurtful? Don't gnaw your heart away like this, please share it with me." Sorry Da, I no longer have a heart, only the shredded pieces. Yes, I did remember, I remembered everything. That's why I can't share it with you. I'm so sorry.

"I am perfectly fine, Lady Da Qiao. Please, you can leave me now, I'll be fine." How my mouth and head can act so differently, I did not know. Da almost seemed tearful and she nodded before leaving quietly. I kept telling myself it's for the best, I'll be leaving in couple of days and everything will work out fine, but I felt empty in my chest and I didn't even think I could hear my heart beat anymore. What a weakling I've become.

I thought I heard some disturbance in the women's quarter when suddenly my door flew open, and Xiao Qiao and Shang Xiang entered, both looking furious. "You!" Xiao pointed her fans accusingly at me, "you made my sister sad! I'll kill you!"

"Thanks to you, Da's in her bedroom, crying her eyes out!" Shang Xiang added, "I can't believe you're doing this to her!"

"If I may say so, what am I to Lady Da Qiao? She has no reason to get upset about what I do or what I say." I replied coolly, but hearing that Da was crying because of me just added to my guilt. Why, Da? Really, what am I to you? I'm nothing, aren't I?

"You don't even know anything!" Xiao fumed, her face slowly turning red in anger. What don't I know? "She treated you like Xing! From the moment Da saw you, she became attached to you, being nice to you like a mother! And this is how you repay her?"

"Lady Xiao Qiao, I have no idea what you're talking about," keep calm, I told myself. "Who is this Xing you speak of?"

"Sun Xing," Shang Xiang answered, her face suddenly turning grim. "Was my niece. She was Sun Ce and Da Qiao's daughter."

"And the point you're telling me this is?"

"ARG!" Xiao screeched, stomping her feet in anger. "SEE? SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"Calm down, Xiao," Shang Xiang put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Hua needs to know this. Then she'll understand what she's done." Then she faced me. "You must have realized that Da was very fond of you, like a mother. That's because she _was_ a mother. Not anymore, but she was."

A sudden realization struck. Was she trying to tell me that Sun Xing…

"Da loved Xing more than her life. She did everything for her, and she was a good mother." Yes, no doubt about that. Shang Xiang's voice suddenly cracked, emotions flowing out of them. "But Xing died… Before she turned ten. Da was devastated and was in depression for several months. Then she recovered with immense difficulty… And you came along."

I was lost for what to say. Da had been a mother? Why didn't she tell me?

Shang Xiang continued. "She told us secretly that how much you reminded of her of Xing. She went as far as to thinking about adopting you!" Well, that definitely wasn't going to happen now, not with me remembering everything, "she cared for you like you were Xing! And you treating her like this all of a sudden, she's heartbroken right now! She doesn't deserve this kind of behaviour from no one, and especially not from you!"

Don't make me feel more guilt, just don't. She had a secret, but I also have my secrets I don't want you guys finding out. Have you guys thought about my side of story, even once? Have you ever thought about how confused I'll be right now? No, of course you haven't; because you're Da's friends, not mine. That cleared my mind up completely. I swallowed up my emotions altogether. "I'm sorry, but from what I'm hearing, it sounds as if she was only taking interest in me because I reminded her of her lost daughter. I didn't ask for any special treatments from Da, for I am certainly not her daughter. If she thought that she could fool herself by adopting someone that looks like Xing then she's very mistaken. I'll refuse to have a mother that foolish–"

SLAP.

My cheek was stinging with the sharp pain that Xiao had caused me with her hand. I slowly faced her to find her eyes full of tears. "You are unimaginable! I thought you were… I thought you were different, that you were our friend! But you… You…" Xiao was unable to finish her sentence, for her tears started pouring down her face uncontrollably. I smiled at her, bitterly. If you needed to hurt me, then go ahead, Xiao. Right now, I'd prefer more physical pain to stop me thinking about my emotional heartache. Even if you sliced my throat with your fans, I won't have anything to say to defend myself for what I have done to all of you. But I am sorry. I truly am. That is as far as I will go.

"I understand what you have told me," I said coldly, "but I am going to tell you very clearly that what Lady Da Qiao thinks of me does not effect me at all. She is nothing to me, and never will be. She's not my mother and I never would want her to be." Xiao raised her fans this time and I closed my eyes; perhaps this time, it would make me forget about everything.

"Uh, excuse me ladies," said a nervous voice in the doorway and everyone froze to see a messenger hovering awkwardly in the doorway. "A war meeting have been summoned. You are all to attend." And he basically fled, hurrying out of the room.

"Xiao, let's leave this till end of the meeting," said Shang Xiang quietly and pulled the younger girl along with her, out of the room. Before she exited, she turned to me, her eyes full of – was that pity I saw? "I don't know what you're doing, but you're hurting all of us by shutting us out. Especially Da." And she exited. I was left staring after her, thinking the irony of 'not knowing anything' with a pained smile.

* * *

All the dirty and concerned looks I received from the generals… I suppose it was only to be expected. I had made Lady Da Qiao go into depression again. It's all my fault, isn't it. Right.

When I entered the meeting room last, I saw Xiao talking to Zhou Yu and Sun Ce quietly. The two men shook their heads at first, but after a while, nodded exasperatedly. She then turned to the rest of the people. "I'm sorry to say that my sister isn't feeling well enough to attend our meeting today," said Xiao to the generals, casting a nasty glare towards me, "thanks to _someone._" Yeah, everyone knows already, no need to emphasize it, Xiao.

"Well that is a pity," said Zhou Yu, seated next to the lord of Wu. "But the meeting has to go on, I'm afraid.

"As you all know, in the battle of Fan Castle, we have killed Guan Yu, Liu Bei's sworn brother." Oh yes, I remembered that; that had happened in my first battle. Zhou Yu continued. "Liu Bei, obviously isn't happy with this. He has waged a gigantic army at Yi Ling, to attack us, blaming us for killing his brother. We have to go and defend our land. We are going to war."

"About bloody time, too!" exclaimed Gan Ning, the ex-pirate who looked eager to fight. "Alright then, who's going?"

"We have decided to test the abilities of our young strategist, Lu Xun," Zhou Yu said, looking at Xun. "Prove yourself to us, Lu Xun and make your teacher, Lu Meng proud."

"Yeah yeah, get on with it," interrupted Ling Tong rudely, "if Lu Xun is to be the commander, then who's going with him? Personally, I wouldn't mind helping out my buddy."

"Ah, of course. The generals who'll be going with Lu Xun are: Ling Tong, Gan Ning, Xiao Qiao – at her stubborn request – and," a sly grin suddenly appeared on the master strategist's face that made a chill run down my back suddenly. "Shui Hua."

I had a bad feeling about this upcoming battle.

* * *

**Annie : **I was trying to make Hua look really cruel to Da.... And Da had been a mother! I think historically she actually was, but not sure about the daughter and the death part... Probably not true.

Thanks everyone for leaving reviews! I always check my email for any new reviews or comments when I come back from school XD I'm seriously obsessed with this. Heee heeee heeeee heeee.


	25. Betrayal

**Chapter Twenty-Five : Betrayal**

The departure date arrived without me noticing the time passing. I was alone all the time, refusing to talk to people. Like at the beginning of my time in Wu, I found myself in the training arena often, again, letting my anger out towards the tattered dummy. My shoulder had healed extremely fast – to the medic's surprise – and I was fit to participate in this battle. I would've escaped if I could, but as soon as the battle was announced, the palace security had tripled and no one could go anywhere without a written permission from either Sun Ce or Zhou Yu. So I had to join this fight against Shu. I had no problem with that, but for some reason, my instinct told me that this battle was dangerous, and that Zhou Yu was not to be trusted. I really hadn't like that girl-guy's sly smile in the meeting.

It appears that Liu Bei himself was coming to the battle. But the strategist, the 'Sleeping Dragon' or whatever he was called, was said to be not participating in this battle. Odd. Then there was Zhao Yun, whom I very much wanted another rematch against. He's definitely coming. I've heard of couple of other generals who were supposed to be coming as well, but I didn't care about them – they won't be a match for me, anyway.

Just before Wu's army began their march towards Yi Ling – I didn't count myself as Wu's army, for I wasn't anymore; I was more of a temporary ally – I tried to catch a glimpse of Da's face, even though I knew it would be best if I didn't see her at all. I saw her standing next to Sun Ce and she was a mess; I hastily turned my head around and stared between my horse's ears to ignore what I had seen. To see her that ruined, that just made me feel so bad. But Xiao Qiao had told me to stay away from her sister, and that was just what I was going to do.

* * *

Lu Xun was deep in thought about what the master strategist had told him just before he left. Zhou Yu had stopped him in the middle of the deserted corridor, leading to the library and gave him a small folded paper.

"Here are the instructions – you know what I mean," he had said very quietly before hurrying on his way. Lu Xun had stared blankly at the folded paper in his hands and had pocketed it carefully. He didn't want to open them just yet; he was planning on reading them at the last minute, so that his mind wouldn't waver. As he had said to Zhou Yu, loyalty would come before his love, anytime.

* * *

I wondered why I was positioned as the front unit leader. Perhaps I was destined to be the front unit forever. It didn't matter anyway; I would be the first one to see the enemies, and I didn't mind that at all. Good thing that Xiao was placed at the main unit, otherwise she would've tried to ambush me on our march. I understand that she was standing up for her sister, but did she know my side of the story? No, definitely not. But she was certainly hating me, and that was my plan – to let them hate me so they would be glad once I'm gone. It would be easier to leave, knowing that I had no one wanting me here. This wasn't my home.

Several days passed without any major incidents. Marching was as boring as usual, with nothing to stare at but the same surroundings. It was very hot and dry around these areas, and I felt extremely sorry for the soldiers who had to walk under the blazing sun, wearing that heavy armour. On the fifth day, we arrived at Yi Ling where Shu's main camp was, waiting for us. I held no particular grudge against Liu Bei and his people, but he called for this; I only hoped that I would be the one parting his head from the rest of his body.

We entered the Yi Ling Castle, which was more like a fortress. It was surrounded by thick stone walls, able to withstand catapults. Once we entered the castle, all the generals were summoned to a meeting by Lu Xun. I entered the meeting room which was no where as big as the one in the Wu palace. I took a seat and waited for Lu Xun to speak. He looked pale and shaken as if he was horrified at what he was about to do. He wasn't scared, was he? What a coward.

"The Shu's army is camped in the forest, to avoid the blazing sun," he began, carefully pointing to a map on the table. "We can use this as our advantage. The forest is very dry right now. If we set them on fire, then the Shu army will be damaged severely. I want Ling Tong and Gan Ning in charge of the fire attack; prepare equipments needed quietly. And I want Lady Qiao and Shui," his eyes were fixed on the map, "to secretly go around their main camp and attack their rear when the fire attack is initiated. That is all. You are all dismissed." He had never used that superior tone on anybody before. It strangely suited him, though. When everyone was about to leave, Xun called out. "Lady Xiao Qiao, a moment, if you'd please." Xiao turned around and went back into the room, and I was left to wonder why Xun had wanted her. Perhaps this was the emotion called jealousy? No way, there was no reason for me to get jealous. They were just going to talk about something quietly, something about the upcoming battle. Probably about what she should do to go around the Shu's main army secretly. Yeah, that will be it, that had to be – wait a minute, if that was the case, why wasn't I allowed to hear this? ARG. Don't be stupid, Hua. Don't do something that you'll regret…

… Obviously I _was _stupid. I found myself eavesdropping to the conversation going inside. I snorted in empty amusement – what was I turning into? A spy? That suits me well.

"…Can't be serious, Xun!"

"I am. This was a strict order from Master Zhou Yu. Here, read this," I heard rustle of paper. "I'm sure you'll recognize your husband's handwriting."

Silence.

"Zhou Yu really ordered this? B-but, she's on our side! Why would he want to kill her?"

Who's 'her'? Can't possibly be…

"She is a threat now. Her memories are returning. She needs to be exterminated." Xun's voice was cold, harsh. I have had heard enough – I stumbled through the corridor silently, refusing to let the tears fall.

* * *

The next day, Xiao Qiao was leading her troops towards the secret passage which went around Shu's camp. She was feeling uneasy, remembering what Xun had commanded her the day before. She glanced around at Hua, who was riding beside her about five meters away; her face was blank, showing nothing. Once Xiao had thought that Hua was her friend – and that she was different from rest of the Wei people. But as soon as Hua insulted her sister, Hua immediately became her enemy. But she didn't want to _kill_ Hua, that would only bring Da more pain. Da actually thought that she could have Hua as her daughter, and persuaded to Ce that Hua was harmless, her memories wouldn't come back. What a dangerous presumption, that was.

"Hey, Xiao," Hua suddenly called out, making Xiao jump slightly. She was more surprised at the tone of the younger girl's voice, which wasn't emotionless anymore; she thought she could almost feel pain leaking out of them. "I wouldn't ask this to you, but seeing as you're the only one here, can you answer my question?"

"Why should I?" Xiao snapped, looking away to another direction. "You have no right to ask me anything!"

A bitter chuckle. "You're right, I suppose." Hua sighed. "But why should it matter? I'm going to be dead soon, anyway."

Xiao gasped and faced Hua, who was also looking towards her. Was that… Tears shining in her eyes? "What… How…?" she stammered, not knowing what to say or what to do. Hua smiled, and this wasn't one of her icy smirks or forced smiles; it was the saddest, and most beautiful smile Xiao had ever seen.

"I've turned into a spy. I've been eavesdropping." Hua said quietly, looking towards the sky. "I think it is time for me to return to Wei. To my father."

"You… You remembered?" Xiao whispered, astounded. "Then… Why…"

"It's easier to forget about someone you dislike, than someone you befriended. It will take some time, but Da will eventually forget me. You will too; everyone will."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," another sad smile, "I need you to tell Da… And Xun… That I love them and was happy with them. I wanted to say thank you to everyone, and goodbye. But you see, I'm not good at those things."

Did she just say that she loved Da and… Xun? Xiao was confused. What was she thinking right now? Who was this girl, smiling so beautifully beside her? This wasn't Wei's Ice Princess nor Shui Hua of Wu. This was someone completely different, with their heart looking completely shattered. For a second, Xiao sympathized the girl, but her duty was more important. She shook her head violently to get rid of her sympathy and drew out her fans suddenly. "You know I can't let you go alive, right?"

Hua clasped her spear tightly in return. "I know. Why did you think I was telling you those things? It's either you or me; and either way, it doesn't matter to me anymore."

* * *

**Annie : **I feel like story's progressing way too fast, but I have to, to finish this fiction quickly!

Thanks brinapingu for saying this fic isn't corny! Lot of confidence gained!

And to DeviousX, I have no idea how I broke my mp3 player. The screen's like extra thick and yet I still managed to crack it into pieces. XD


	26. Twists

**Annie :** Thanks everyone who left me reviews! And happy hollowe'en! I don't go trick or treat-ing but I certainly like frightening the trick or treat-ers! More story on that on my profile. Hem hem.

And was last chapter that sad? When I read it, I didn't feel the sadness at all. Maybe I'm just too cruel. XD

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six : Twists**

The fight was over even before it started. Xiao wasn't the world's best fighter and Hua had always been able to beat her in mock battles, very easily. Xiao winced as she blocked Hua's attack – Hua had become much stronger, probably because of all those times she spent in the training arena. Hua easily pushed Xiao back, and Xiao was knocked off balance. She managed to cling onto her horse, but Hua's spear was already at her throat. Xiao looked up at the girl who was frowning almost pleadingly. "You can't win, Xiao," she said, and her words became a plea, "please. _Please _Xiao. I don't want to hurt you."

"I can't, Hua. I have my orders from… My commander," she replied. She sat up straight slowly, and pointed at her throat. "Go on, you've won." And she closed her eyes.

"XIAO!" she heard Hua yell, but did not move an inch – Hua was probably playing tricks on her, she really shouldn't open her eyes. But she heard something move right next to her and felt a powerful shove on her side; she was knocked off her horse, and as she fell, she opened her eyes and saw an arrow piercing right through Hua's stomach. Xiao didn't even feel herself hit the ground – she was too shocked at what had just happened. Her mind blanked out for a moment before spewing out endless questions; did Hua just push her out of the arrow's way? Why? Was she merely being noble? Hang on; where had the arrow come from?

Xiao sprang up to her feet and whirled around; then she spotted a large army coming this way. Oh no, Xiao thought, panicking, they're Shu army! And they had crossbows! Xiao looked around desperately, trying to think of something to do – but she was just too confused to think of anything, too frightened. What was she going to do? Should she run or should she fight? But the Shu army seemed much bigger, there's no way she could win right now! Besides, the soldiers were confused as well. What was she going to do–

"Lady Xiao Qiao!" Hua's cold voice pierced her ears among other confused noises. She glanced up at the younger girl still seated on her horse. "Control yourself! Order your men to retreat! Get out of here now!"

"What… What about you?" Xiao yelled back, running towards her horse. She saw Hua smirk and roll her eyes.

"You want me dead, remember? So leave!" she said, her voice more frozen than ice, "besides, this arrow? It's poisoned. I don't have long to live, I guess. You got your wish now. Congratulations."

Ouch. That hurt Xiao. She never wanted Hua to be dead, she never will. But she was forced to kill her, and yet, Hua was mocking her, not understanding how she felt. She spun her horse around, away from Hua so that she won't be able to see the tears in her eyes. "Fall back! Fall back to the main camp!" Xiao screeched, riding between the soldiers to get them moving. "Retreat!"

Fortunately, the Shu army did not chase them far. When Xiao realized that they were no longer being chased, she turned her horse around. She could see Hua, still managing to stay on her horse in the distance, but Shu soldiers were all around her. She saw them approaching her warily, and one of them had guts to raise their spear. But before the spear sliced Hua, she slid off the saddle sideways, and crashed onto the ground. Xiao turned around, not wanting to see anymore. She didn't even bother to wipe the pouring tears blurring her eyesight. _She just didn't want to see anymore_.

* * *

"Welcome back, General Zhang He."

"Thank you, Master Sima Yi. I believe you've been waiting for the report eagerly?"

There was a slight teasing tone in the man's voice. Sima Yi fanned himself to control his excitement before speaking. "Of course." He was satisfied at the tone of his voice; he sounded uninterested, as if this matter was a thing of no importance to him. "So, is she alive?"

"Well and truly alive. I saw her with my own eyes and I spoke to her. Seems like there was a long story." Zhang He looked thoughtful as he finished the sentence. Sima Yi was slowly losing his patience at these inadequate explanations.

"Did you have time to talk about these… Long stories?" he asked, controlling his voice carefully. He certainly didn't want Zhang He thinking that he was too eager for the news. Oh no.

"Kind of…" Zhang He clearly seemed to be enjoying himself. He hesitated again. A moment too long.

"God dammit!" Sima Yi hissed, putting his fist down onto the table, "just tell me, will you?"

The other man did not seem at all surprised or offended; just amused. "Calm yourself, Master Sima Yi. If anyone saw this, they'd think that you're in love!" Zhang He chuckled couple of times before continuing. "Of course, that's just ridiculous. Anyway, I was going to say, she told me very briefly about what had happened. Something like a brain damage – no, wait, scratch that out, that makes it sound like she's crazy. Though I must admit that she is–"

"Zhang He?" Sima Yi's voice was full of danger now. "Please stick with the topic."

"Of course, my apologies." He grinned. "She injured her head and lost all her memories temporarily. Now, don't look like that, sir – she have recovered them. She's the Ice Princess of Wei once again. Hua said she'll be returning as soon as possible because–"

"Why didn't you bring her with you?" interrupted Sima Yi, his voice slowly rising. "You left her in the middle of the enemy territory?"

"Sheesh, Master Sima Yi, have a little patience, will you? At that time, it was impossible because she had injured her shoulder badly. She was stabbed–"

"She was _stabbed_?"

"–accidentally during a mock battle. She was in no state for travelling."

"Ah," said Sima Yi softly after a while, "I see. Well then," his voice changed back to his normal tone, "we should tell our lord about this, shouldn't we?"

Zhang He nodded enthusiastically. "Certainly. It was such a pain to watch Lord Cao Cao in that depressing mood of his, ever since the funeral. I believe this news will make this palace shine beautifully, once again."

"Of course, of course." Don't start on that beauty thing again, Sima Yi thought exasperatedly. "Very well then. You have done extremely well, general. I shall inform our lord about this and will not forget to mention the debt I owe you. You have done a great personal service to our lord." And myself.

"Understood, sir. The Ice Princess of Wei shall return!"

* * *

"It is my mistake. I did not think that Shu knew the secret path," said Xun, sitting in the meeting room with Xiao. "Very well, I shall have to think of a new tactic. You have done well, Lady Xiao Qiao. Thanks to your quick retreat, we did not suffer any major losses."

"It… Wasn't me," Xiao breathed out, forbidding herself to cry in front of her commander. "It was… Hua."

Xun seemed to tense up at the mention of her name. "I beg your pardon?" he said, his voice nothing more than a cold block of ice. Xiao bit back her sobs.

"Hua saved me… She got shot by a poisoned arrow instead of me… And I left her there, at her request… And I saw her fall…" Painful tears travelled down Xiao's fair cheeks. "She told me to retreat quickly… She knew we were planning to kill her. She could've killed me… But she didn't. She took the arrow instead and…"

Xun's eyes hardened. "You are not making any sense, Lady Qiao. Did you say she already knew that we were planning to exterminate her?"

Xiao nodded. "Y-yes, but she won… But she didn't kill me. She pushed me out of harm's way… But she didn't have time herself…"

"I see."

"Is this what my husband really wanted, Xun? He really wanted to kill someone so true, so noble and so selfless? What is happening to Zhou Yu?"

"I do not understand what you mean, lady. And couple of days ago, the entire palace heard you say 'I'll kill you' to Wei princess. You certainly did not think she was true, noble or selfless then, surely?"

"What is wrong with _you_ now?" Xiao lifted her tearful eyes to see Xun's face. "I didn't know what I was saying then. I didn't know what Hua was going through. I thought she was being selfish and arrogant… But she was just the opposite. She was scared to hurt us, _us_, Xun. She was planning on leaving because her memories had returned, and she knew that it would be easier for us to forget about her if we disliked her. She acted so cruel on purpose… To everyone."

"I still do not understand and do not _want _to understand. She's our enemy, she always was. Lady Xiao Qiao, I believe you are putting your personal feelings above your duties."

Even though Xun's voice was harsh, Xiao noticed something stir beneath his eyes as he spoke those words deliberately. Xiao cried more uncontrollably, thinking of how unfortunate these two people were; to be in love at the wrong place at the wrong time. That phrase was made especially for this relationship. She pitied them both. She pitied them so much. "X-Xun," she gulped for air as she spoke, "w-why do you keep hiding your feelings? You w-weren't like this, but ever since we left the palace, you turned s-so emotionless. J-just like Hua when she first came here. It's too o-obvious. Face the truth, Xun."

He seemed to be taken aback immensely by her imperative statement. "What… Do you mean?"

"I mean," Xiao's voice rose to a commanding tone, "admit that you love her, Xun! It's that simple!"

"I do not love–"

"Stop lying to yourself!" she was shrieking now. "You idiot! Jerk! I had a personal message from her to you, but now I am considering not delivering it!"

"She gave me a message? What?"

"ADMIT IT."

"But I really don't–"

"DON'T LIE."

"FINE! I DO LOVE HER. Are you happy now?"

"She says she loves you too."

"What?"

"You heard me. She said thank you and goodbye. That was her message."

"I… Can't believe you…"

"Then don't. But let me remind you that I have never lied to my commanders, ever. I may be immature, but I'm not as immature as to make fun of love."

Xiao stood up, and left the room, leaving the dumb-struck Xun behind her. More pain and sympathy washed over her and she cried them out. Poor them, she thought sadly. In love at the wrong place at the wrong time. What a cruel destiny.

* * *

**Annie :** Yeah, this chapter was done in third person narrative, but it'll go back to first person narrative soon... Unless I feel like I've had enough of Hua and decide to kill her. I dunno, I actually haven't decided what to do next. Should I kill her? *thoughtful*


	27. Beating Again

**Annie :** Thanks everyone for leaving reviews! And thank you Quitaxon for all your ideas. I decided to use them, since they're all so brilliant. And I'm going to warn you now, when I wrote this, I was half-asleep because of the medicines I had for my cold and the pills made me drowsy. So if this chapter sucks, don't hesitate to tell me. XD

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven : Beating Again**

I must admit, even though I knew the poison was not strong enough to kill me, I was surprised to find myself still breathing. I had twisted my body in time to avoid getting hit in any of my vital organs, but I was still knocked unconscious from the poison. I could at least remember that much. After that, my memory went kind of blurry. I distinctly recalled shouting at Xiao to leave, and when she asked what I was going to do, I had replied harshly, to hurt her more. Even my last statement to last of my friend in Wu was for manipulation, for my plan. Well, at least they thought I was dead now. They wouldn't concern themselves about me anymore.

So now, where was I? I was sure I had been rescued by Shu army – ironically – since I saw green armors before I fell unconscious. But why would they save me? Did someone recognize me? Oh crap, was I, once again, a hostage? This was just getting ridiculous.

"…the antidote should've worked hours ago, I don't know why she's still unconscious." Who's that? An antidote, did he say?

"I see," now that guy sounded familiar. Someone that I would've loved to meet again, but not like this. "When I found her, I thought the arrow missed her vital organs, but perhaps not." When he _found_ me? Was he the one who rescued me? Oh great.

"No, General Zhao Yun, I believe the arrow did not pierce any of her vital organs. I did not see any sign of internal bleeding." Perhaps this guy was a medic. Sounded old and whiny enough.

"Alright, thank you for your hard work, doctor. You may leave." And I heard footsteps fading away into the distance. I carefully opened my eyes to see if anyone was still in… Wherever I was in. It looked like I was in a tent, so that probably meant that I was in Shu campsite. How was I going to get out of here? Oh, damn, why was that idiot still in here? Good thing he was facing the other way. I quickly scanned the tent of any weapons and saw my spear lying nearby. Were they all idiots? Why would they leave a weapon with the hostage? Did they need someone to think for them that bad? No wonder Liu Bei needs his strategist so much.

My hand silently crept towards my spear – it was just out of my reach. I glanced at Zhao Yun who was still staring at the entrance blankly. What a weird person. He looked like he was expecting someone. I decided to take this to my advantage; I sprang to my feet quickly and before Zhao Yun turned around, I grabbed my spear and prepared for a fight. But he was definitely a warrior of many battles; he immediately reacted, pointing his spear-tip towards me.

"Glad to see you're up, Lady Cao Hua," he said. I eyed him amusedly.

"A strange one you are, General Zhao Yun. To be glad to see his enemy alive and well, that is strange indeed."

"You will prove to be a valuable hostage to us. It's best to keep you in your best shape."

"A valuable hostage. Oh now where have I heard that phrase before?" I asked sarcastically. "Oh I remember; from those Wu scums. It seems that my fate is to be a hostage wherever I go."

"Just blame your birth then," Zhao Yun replied before striking out with his spear. I wasn't dumb enough to block it and risk ending up in a deadlock. Instead, I dodged to one side, my back to the entrance. If I could step back slowly, then perhaps I could escape. The thought made me frown; me, the Ice Princess, flee? I think not! I slashed out at him, and he blocked my attack easily. A quick deadlock before I ended it with a high-kick to his chest. He certainly wasn't expecting that – he grunted and stepped back and I wasn't about to let this chance slip by. I attacked again fiercely, my spear circling at his torso. He managed to get out of the way just in time and regained his balance. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Impressive. I see you've improved immensely from last time we fought," he said, positioning himself for another attack. I smirked.

"Why thank you. I just had to do lot of training exercises in Wu to keep me in my best shape. You know, me being hostage and all." Half true, half not. But that guy didn't need to know that. I just enjoyed mocking people with sarcasm. Naturally became my habit.

"What the…" another voice spoke from behind me and I spun around in surprise. I saw an unfamiliar Shu general, maybe in his fifties. Eek. I hope he's not who I think he is. "Zhao Yun, what's going on here?" the man asked, wide-eyed.

"Lord Liu Bei," damn, it _was_ him! Oh man, what was I going to do? "I was trying to stop the hostage from escaping."

Liu Bei seemed to understand at once. He nodded and turned to face me. "Now, now, Lady Cao Hua, don't be frightened. Just calm down and let us talk about the current situation." How old did he think I was? An eight-year-old? His tone made me really pissed off.

"Frightened?" I repeated coldly, "you should be the one who's frightened, since I'm about to hack your head off."

I raised my eyebrows as Liu Bei started to laugh. "Many have tried, and many have failed. I'm afraid my head's not an easy thing to get." Oh really? Do you want me to have a go? I'm sure I can slice it off very easily. Well, maybe it'll be easier without Zhao Yun standing there like that. But still.

"Tell me. What is it that you plan to do with me?" I asked. Liu Bei seemed to be amused.

"Force your father to surrender, obviously," he said.

"My father never puts his personal feelings above his duties. He's not like you." Now _that_ wiped that smile off that jerk's face. Liu Bei's face hardened.

"What are you implying, girl?"

I smirked. He was getting angry. Better watch your blood pressure, old man. "I'm saying that right now you're going against your duty, your 'virtuousness' or something like that you were supposed to be rambling on about. Revenging for your brothers are personal, aren't they? Or perhaps you have another reason for attacking Wu."

His face turned red and I was actually starting to worry if he was going to have a seizure or something. But when he spoke, his voice was calm. "I see you say the same thing as what my strategist have said. Even though Zhuge Liang said it in a much politer way. But what should a child like you know? Wu has killed both of my brothers – that is reason enough for war."

"If you say so." I agreed with him, shrugging. I could see that Liu Bei was startled by my simple agreement, but I just didn't want to argue with this guy about something so pointless. Even if I won the argument, that wouldn't help me at all right now. I grasped my spear more tightly. "So anyway, what are you going to do with me now?"

Liu Bei seemed thoughtful. "What do you think we should do?" he asked back and I was slightly confused and had to wipe out any emotion on my face to hide my confusion. Did this guy really have no brain? I suddenly pitied Zhuge Liang for having to serve a man like him.

"I suppose you could let me go free," but of course they weren't _that _dumb. "Or you could fight me."

"Very well," said Liu Bei, drawing out his sword. "I don't like using force against ladies, but you leave me no choice."

Zhao Yun, who had been silent throughout the conversation suddenly interrupted. "My lord, I believe I should be the one fighting Lady Cao Hua," he said hurriedly. "Her looks can be deceiving." What the hell was he implying? That I looked weak? Or was it just the fact that I was a woman? Sexist.

Liu Bei eyed his general. "Is she that good?" he asked and I was pleased to see Zhao Yun nod.

"Her skills with spear are very impressive, my lord, especially for her age." I didn't like the last comment much. "My lord, I think you should–"

"FIRE!" someone shouted from outside of the tent, making all of us jump in fright. "WU AMBUSH! FIRE!"

Liu Bei and Zhao Yun both looked at each other, stunned. Oh, I had forgotten about what Wu had planned – they were going to set fire onto Shu's camp and ambush them in the middle of the night. But why now? I was feeling really awkward, unwanted but also wanted by both sides. More reason for me to get out of here quickly. Before any of them could recover, I dashed out of the tent, ignoring the shouts I heard from behind me. When I stepped outside, I thought for an instant that I had stepped into hell itself. Everything was on fire, the dried trees feeding the flames. The air smelt of burning flesh and I watched as couple of soldiers burnt alive, screaming and running around before collapsing to the ground, dead. The bright night was filled with screams and shouts of the soldiers, killing or being killed. I suppose this was the reason why Ji didn't want me to participate in the war. But she was truly underestimating me – I ignored my surroundings and ran, looking for a horse that could get me out of here. There's got to be a place where they kept their horses together! I thought I heard neighing of panicking horses in the distance, and I began to sprint towards the source of the noise. I ran around a burning tent and–

CRASH. I collided with someone, hard enough to knock me to the ground. I quickly recovered, however, remembering that this was a battlefield. I didn't even bother seeing who I had collided with. I just sprang up to my feet, and was about to continue running when the person called out my name and caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Hua?" the voice was shaky, unbelieving. Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. The fate must really like toying with my life, otherwise this wouldn't have happened. But as soon as I heard the voice, my heart returned to life, thumping loudly once again. So this was what it was like to be in love. But I couldn't let him see that, I couldn't let my emotion get out of my control. I blanked out my face and hardened my voice before turning to face him slowly.

"Came to finish me off yourself, have you, Xun?"

I just hoped that my heart could bear to be shattered once again.

* * *

**Annie :** And I decided to not kill Hua, not yet anyway. But I tend to write sad endings for any stories and can't guarantee that this story will be happy ending. XD I'm still sleepy...


	28. Next Time Enemies

**Annie :** Sorry for the late update! I was stuck on this chapter and I was busy playing DW5 Empires. And studying... Of course. *shifty eyes*

Well anyway, I wrote like five different stories for this chapter and chose the best one, but it's still crap. Need more imagination. XD Be nice please!

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight : Next Time Enemies**

I was successful, I was able to get myself free. So I should be celebrating, not crying. But no, tears shamefully blurred my eyesight, threatening to roll down. But I had done the right thing, for both of us. There were no words that could describe what I was going through right now. Perhaps 'pain' came closest, though no where close enough. I let go of my reins and felt the horse slow down to a walk. Then, for the first time in a long time, I let the tears fall down my face freely, not bothering to wipe them off.

* * *

The battle was won, but not without heavy prices. Wu's commander, Lu Xun was injured lightly and countless Wu soldiers have died. But compared to Liu Bei's loss, the price for Wu was a light one – Liu Bei's gigantic army was more or less obliterated, many of his capable generals captured by the Wu soldiers. Only he managed to escape with his life, along with only a handful of his other generals such as Zhao Yun and Ma Chao. For a while, Liu Bei wouldn't dare to start a war again and the lands will know peace for a little while… Unless, of course, that Wei decides to invade Shu while it is suffering from its painful defeat.

Someone entered Lu Xun's tent while he was being bandaged on his chest. He had been slashed, but the person who gave him the slash only meant to stop him from following them. The wound was shallow and he wasn't even going to have a scar. He looked up at the person who had just entered his tent. "Master Zhou Yu, what are you doing here?" he asked, astonished. "I thought you were with Lord Sun Ce?"

Zhou Yu stepped in carefully. "Well, you know our lord; he couldn't sit around at the palace knowing that there was a battle going on. And I thought it'd be a good chance to help you. But we've received news that you defeated Shu successfully about half-way on our journey," replied the master strategist calmly, though his eyes were looking at the younger strategist, impressed. "I must say, you have done more than I had expected. Good work."

"Ah, thank you, master. All thanks to you and Master Lu Meng's teachings," said Lu Xun modestly.

"How's your injury?" Zhou Yu asked politely. For a second he thought he saw a bitter look flash past his apprentice's eyes, but it was gone so quickly that he was sure he had imagined it. Lu Xun smiled.

"Nothing you need to worry about, sir. Very light injury. But thank you for your concern."

Zhou Yu was now thoughtful. Perhaps he _had_ imagined the dark look. "Of course," he answered quietly. "Now, Lu Xun, could I have a word with you privately?" He looked around at the medic and soldiers in the tent. Lu Xun nodded.

"Thank you, you may leave now," he said to them and they left without a word. Zhou Yu didn't open his mouth until he was certain that no one could hear what they were saying. When he made sure that no one was eavesdropping, he spoke carefully.

"What went wrong in the plan?" he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. Lu Xun's face darkened immediately as he realized what his master was asking about.

"Lady Xiao appear to have been reluctant. She was no match for the Wei princess in the first place."

"But the soldiers? Didn't they help her?" a frown appeared on Zhou Yu's girly face. Xun shook his head heavily.

"It appears that soldiers were too much in confusion. They weren't sure who's side they ought to take. And while they hesitated, the fight was already won by Cao Hua."

"What?" Zhou Yu raised his voice slightly. "So she's still alive?"

The young strategist's jaw tightened. He seemed to be having a battle within himself. Zhou Yu did not miss any of this. It was obvious that Lu Xun was troubled to tell him something. "Yes," he said finally. "She's still alive."

"That is not good," Zhou Yu said slowly, regaining his cool. "But how do you know she's still alive? Xiao told me that she was captured by Shu soldiers. Surely they wouldn't have kept her alive…? Unless," he looked thoughtful, "unless they were keeping her as a hostage."

"It appears that that was their intention. But she escaped."

"How do you know this?"

Brief hesitation. "I… Saw her leave," he admitted reluctantly, his eyes not meeting Zhou Yu's. Zhou Yu was sure that his student wasn't telling him everything. It didn't sound like he was lying, but more like concealing parts of the story. But the master strategist decided to not question Lu Xun for now.

"I see," he said curtly. "No matter, it's just as if she was never in Wu. That's the way the things should've been. Take care of your wound, Xun," said Zhou Yu before leaving the tent briskly. Lu Xun stared after Zhou Yu and as soon as he was gone, he dropped to the ground, leaning against the centre pole. He put one hand on his forehead, his face crumpling into a sorrowful expression. Why was he feeling like he had lost everything? Why was his chest hurting so much though his injuries weren't deep? Why? Why did she do this to him?

"Why, Hua?" he whispered painfully, his breathing uneven. "Why did you leave…?"

* * *

_The world stopped for a moment as they stared at each other. Xun couldn't believe that she was standing in front of him, still alive. But he didn't care – at least she was still breathing, still unhurt… But her expressions told him differently. She seemed to leak out dark aura around her, creating an eerie, dead atmosphere to cover herself in. Her eyes were as empty as ever, but they seemed to flicker back to life for a moment as she eyed him coldly. But only for a moment. Soon, she was the deadly cold Ice Princess once again, intimidating and forcing everything that was around her into submission._

"_Well? What're you waiting for?" she said mockingly. "Don't you want me dead?"_

"_Hua, I…" Xun paused for a second, pondering his reply. "I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to take Liu Bei's head."_

_She gave him her icy smirk. "Oh what a surprise. Well then, continue on your way. I've no business with you today." She started forward to go past him, and he felt her brush against him as she rushed forth. Xun glanced at her subconsciously, and his eyes widened in shock. He could've sworn that he just saw… Glistening in her eyes. It couldn't be… Tears?_

_Without thinking about the consequences, Xun grabbed her wrist and spun her around quickly. She glared up at him with her watery eyes. They _were_ tears!_

"_What do you want?" she asked coldly and tried to yank her wrist free but Xun held on. "Let go of me."_

"_Hua," he said, astonished, "are you… Crying?"_

_That had a tremendous effect on the Ice Princess. She avoided his gaze, which just made it obvious that she was trying to hide her eyes. "Of course not. Having tears in your eyes and crying are two different things. Let go before I slice you in half!" she threatened, but wrist was tightly held by Xun – she couldn't move her spear at all._

"_Why do you have tears in your eyes?" he asked gently, ignoring her demands. "Are you upset about something?"_

_That made her snort in a sarcastic way. "Oh, sure. I'm so upset that you're not here to take _my_ head. Now this is your final warning. Let. Go." Her voice turned dangerous, the dark aura deepening around her. But Xun had no intention of releasing her until she told him what had upset her so much to show tears. Even if he couldn't do anything to help her, he, at least, wanted to know._

"_Please, Hua. If I was ever your friend, please tell me."_

"_I don't see the need to be truthful to the one who planned my death." Hua's voice was so harsh, like a blizzard storm. The ice shards of her words stabbed him in the heart deeply. "You were never my friend."_

_Ouch – Lu Xun was hurt. Even at their last meeting they'll ever have by themselves, she was hurting him with her cruel words. "Very well," he replied firmly, slightly frustrated. "I shan't let go until you tell me what's upsetting you so much." He looked down at the girl stubbornly, who was still avoiding his gaze._

_She lifted her eyes to glare at him angrily."FINE!" she shouted unexpectedly, making Xun jump in surprise. "It's because I'm being selfish! The thought of leaving you makes me cry. Are you happy now? I've told you the truth so let go!" she yelled before yanking her wrist out of astonished Xun's grasp. When he processed what she'd just said and took a step forward, her spear swung out of nowhere and sliced him in his chest. He stumbled backwards, eyeing her with shock. She bit her lips, and closed her eyes. Then she smiled and her smile had a mixture of bitterness and pain. It was so beautiful that Xun forgot about the stinging pain in his chest for a moment._

"_See, this is me. I'm this selfish. I'm sorry about the cut but it's not deep, it won't even leave a scar. You can hate me if you want, but don't expect me to return the favour; it's not possible for me to hate you. It has been a pleasure meeting you, General Lu Xun… Farewell, and – and thank you."_

"_Wait, Hua…!" he called after her, but too late, she was already swallowed up by the darkness of the night. "Don't go…" he said weakly, feeling the pain in his chest returning more painfully. "I… Love you…"_

_His sad whisper was heard by no one. In the distance, sound of horse hooves galloped away into the oblivion.

* * *

_

A girl on a horse stopped on top of a hill next to a lone tree. The hill overlooked both the lands of Wu and Wei. There, she jumped off the horse and started to dig a small hole right underneath the tree. Then she ripped a piece of fabric from her sleeves and suddenly stabbed her finger with the spear-tip. Rich, crimson blood dripped from her finger and she began to write something on the fabric with her blood. When she was finished, she placed the fabric in the hole before filling the it back with earth. She looked up at the reddening sky, her expression so empty, deprived of everything like the one who had nothing more to lose.

"Here my heart lies, between the two opposing kingdoms. My duty calls now so I must go. But it was a memorable time," she whispered to herself, before climbing back onto her horse.

The red hot sun soaked the white clouds in its crimson blood, just as the blood from the girl's heart soaked the dark earth.

* * *

**Annie : **Eek. Corny. DX

And thank you for everyone who left reviewed! I really do enjoy reading them. Oh and because I have exams next week and the week after, I might not be updating for couple of weeks... I'll try my best to update though. :)


	29. Improvising

**Annie :** Arg, I'm so nervous about the exam! My first one starts next Tuesday, and I'm like so nervous! Breathe... Do not hyperventilate... Breathe...

Thank you everyone for leaving reviews! And no, I'm not evil cliffhanger! Okay maybe I am, but so what? HAHAHA.

Ok, this study thing has really gotten to my head. I'm insane! AHHHH!

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine : Improvising**

"Halt!"

Does my horse look like it's moving to you?

"State your business in Tian Shui!"

Holy… How did I come all the way to Tian Shui?

"Answer!"

You're getting in my nerves, go away.

"That's it!"

The man attacked without another warning. I flipped off my horse to avoid his trident and landed lightly on my feet. "You're pestering me, idiot. Leave me alone," I said quietly. If he got on my nerves any more, I swear, I will make him pay so dearly. He seemed to feel my threatening aura growing around me and he tensed up. Coward.

"Are you a Wu spy?" he asked, eyeing my clothes suspiciously. Yes, I was wearing a red top with white sleeves. Did that necessarily mean I was from Wu? And you can't say much – you're wearing green armour!

"Are you a Shu spy?" I asked back, grasping my spear more tightly. If he wanted a fight then he was at the right place. He was just asking for it.

"That's not fair," he said. "I'm a Wei officer under Lord Ma Zun." Lord Ma Zun? That name sounded familiar. Hm. Of course, he was the lord of Tian Shui province. Duh. I saw him couple of times at father's annual meetings. Personally I found him a bit too soft-hearted, but he was supposed to be good at fighting. He'll recognize me as soon as he saw me so perhaps I should let this man capture me and take me to Ma Zun. But then again, this guy had to pay for pestering me. I'll kick his butt first.

"Uh, sir?" a tentative voice carefully interrupted us, "sorry for intruding, but uh, the village is empty now so, uh, shouldn't we get going?" said one of the soldiers this 'officer' was leading. Wait, what did he just say? The village was empty now? I glanced around to see a deserted village, no one else breathing except for me, this 'officer' and about dozen soldiers. How interesting.

"What's going on here?" I asked, purely out of curiosity. "Land under attack?"

The 'officer' eyed me more suspiciously. "Where the hell have you been? Of course we're under attack. Zhuge Liang is leading an army towards Tian Shui and they'll be arriving in half a day!" he said. Oh great, so the first thing I have to do is to save a province from an invasion as soon as I finally get somewhere! Well then, I suppose I should go and meet Ma Zun. He'll definitely be glad to see me again…

Hang on a second. Did he just say Shu was invading Wei? But where did they get an army so quickly? Surely their soldiers were destroyed at the battle of Yi Ling? Not even the great Zhuge Liang could… Oh. Right. _Damn him_. So that's why he didn't participate in the battle! He had kept some of the soldiers so that he could strike Wei when we had our guards down, thinking that Shu had their entire army demolished! _Damn him_!

"He's clever, isn't he?" I said, more to myself then to this man. "Very well, I'd better go and see Lord Ma Zun. He'll need me."

The 'officer' gaped at me, surprised. "You know Lord Ma Zun?" he asked incredulously and when I nodded, he shook his head in disbelief. "But how? You're merely a spy!"

I almost rolled my eyes at this young man. This guy was really tiring me out. "Do you have any proof that I am a spy? Trust me when I say, Lord Ma Zun will be happy to see me again."

"We'll find that out, won't we?" replied the man smugly. "There he comes now."

I spun my head around to see an army approaching this way, led by a general on a horse. Yes, that was Lord Ma Zun, alright. I recognized him immediately and he seemed to recognize me as well. It was rather amusing to watch his reactions. First, his eyes went wide and I thought they'd pop out of his eye sockets, then his face turned pale, probably thinking that I was a ghost. He stopped his horse and stuttered, "p-princess? Is that you?" and I suppressed my urge to smirk.

"It's nice to see you again, Lord Ma Zun," I shouted back. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"But how? You're supposed to be…" he couldn't finish his sentence, knowing that the truth was right in front of him.

"Dead?" I finished the sentence for him mockingly, and he turned paler. "Well I'm not a ghost, so that must mean I'm still alive." Then I turned serious. "How's the situation so far, my lord?"

He didn't seem to understand what I was talking about. "I'm sorry, princess? What are you talking about?" he asked, totally confused. Seriously.

"The Shu invasion. I expect Tian Shui wasn't prepared for an attack, right?"

It was the 'officer' who answered me. "No, we really had our guards down. We didn't think that Shu would be able to replenish their troops so quickly."

"They didn't replenish them," I replied coldly. "Zhuge Liang had kept some of them to attack us while we had our guards down." And I turned to Ma Zun again. "How many soldiers are you leading, sir?"

Ma Zun looked troubled. "The scouts have reported that Zhuge Liang is leading fifteen thousand army here. At Tian Shui, there is only seven thousand and I have led them all out, to reinforce General Xiahou Ma–"

"Wait, why the entire army?" I interrupted, sensing something was amiss. "You didn't leave any for the castle's defense?"

"No, princess. We received a letter from General Xiahou Ma for urgent reinforcements, and he asked at least seven thousand men so–"

"Who was the man who delivered the letter?" Keep calm. Breathe. The situation may not be so bad…

"Some officer that I've never heard of, he went away so quickly to deliver the letter somewhere else as well–"

…

Oh. My. God. "Order your men to head back to Tian Shui castle quickly! Now! That's an order, sir!" I said clearly, restraining my fears from leaking out. "This is Zhuge Liang's plot. Go!"

Ma Zun seemed to be shocked for a moment, but followed my order. He was so easy to boss around, this soft-hearted lord of Tian Shui. But now wasn't the time to talk about that. "Did you really leave no fighting men in the castle?" Please say you did leave some! I swear, I will kill you if you say you didn't!

"I-I did, but it'll be less than two hundred. They're guards and gate captains, but–"

I didn't need to hear more. "You!" I pointed at the 'officer', who looked taken aback by the sharpness in my tone. "Whatever your name is, do you have a horse?"

"Uh, yes, princess," he replied, still a little shocked.

"Good, get on it quickly!" I turned to Ma Zun again. "Lord Ma Zun, lead your soldiers back to Tian Shui castle as soon as possible. I shall take your officer here, and ride to castle first. Please come as quickly as you can!"

"What… Wait, princess!" I heard Ma Zun shout, but too late, I was already on my horse and galloping away towards the castle with the 'officer' behind me. Ma Zun had to lead the soldiers who were on foot so it'll take longer for him to reach the castle. But two people on horses could ride to the castle much quicker therefore if we could reach it before Zhuge Liang's ambush did…

Oh boy, I just hoped I knew what I was doing.

* * *

Tian Shui castle hadn't changed much from the last time I saw it. The walls were repaired here and there, but other then that, everything was as exactly as I'd remembered it. The guard let us in, recognizing the 'officer' and we jumped off our horses inside. Then I turned to the 'officer'. Okay this was getting really irritating.

"First of all, soldier, what's your name?" I asked, not wanting to call him the 'officer' anymore because it was annoying me.

"Jiang Wei, at your service, my lady," he answered bowing slightly. No, never heard of him before.

"Jiang Wei, please assemble every soldier in the castle right now to the courtyard," I ordered. He bowed before he left. My calmness was returning back to me quickly. There was no good in panicking right now, it would only cause confusion among the soldiers. To keep them calm, I need to be confident, and for me to be confident _I_ needed to stay calm first. I wished Zhang He was here; he would be able to raise the soldiers' morale considerably with his calm attitude… Or maybe even Ling Tong–

No, stop. Don't approach those memories. Danger, danger. Ok, stay calm, Hua. What are you going to do once the Shu soldiers attack? They'll have to climb the walls, won't they? And Tian Shui castle is a fortress. But if ten thousand men climbed the walls at the same time, then it would be impossible to defend the castle walls. So how are you going to stop them from climbing over?

A funny thought just flashed past my head and I smirked coldly. I had a plan. Oh I would just love to see them try to climb the castle walls with that! It would be very entertaining indeed. Ha ha ha.

About twenty minutes later, Jiang Wei came back. "Princess, the soldiers are gathered at the courtyard."

I nodded. "How many?"

"Just under two hundred."

This was going to be a hard fight. But I only had to hold out for two hours or so, and my plan should work. "Jiang Wei, do we have plenty of oil inside the castle?" I asked, and he seemed to be confused.

"Yes, my lady. Tian Shui is famous for their natural oil. But why do you ask?"

I smirked. "Because," I replied slyly, "we're going to need lots of them."

* * *

**Annie :** I'm still insane. AHHHH!

I'm planning to match Hua's intelligence against the Sleeping Dragons. Geez, she's such a perfect girl isn't she? She's TOO perfect. Hmph.


	30. Natural Instinct

**Annie : **My first exam's tomorrow... So nervous!!

This chapter was just for my amusement, I was too overheated with studying I let out my steam on writing. If it sucks, not my fault. My brain was deprived of any kind of creativeness or imagination.

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty : Natural Instinct**

Zhuge Liang couldn't believe his eyes when he arrived with the main force to the Tian Shui castle. He had expected it to have fallen by now, and yet, it stood firm – or more like, slippery – refusing to let any man climb over its walls. He found Zhao Yun over there near the front, and steered his horse towards him hurriedly. "General Zhao Yun," he called out. Zhao Yun looked around and bowed his head slightly in greeting. "What is going on? Why is the castle still standing?"

Zhao Yun had a small smile lingering on his lips. "Someone saw through your plan, Master Zhuge Liang. And see who it is!" he pointed towards the wall with the tip of his spear and Zhuge Liang gazed at a slender figure on top of the castle wall, dressed in silver armour, shining so brightly in the sun.

"Is that… A girl?" The Sleeping Dragon asked incredulously, squinting his eyes to see better. "It is! Who is that?"

"That, sir, is Cao Hua, the Ice Princess of Wei," Zhao Yun replied easily. "She saw through your plan, sir. This castle is not without a leader."

Zhuge Liang raised his eyebrows, shocked. "Cao Hua… You mean Cao Cao's youngest child? Wasn't she supposed to be dead?"

"Haven't you heard, sir? Apparently she was alive and was being held hostage in Wu. I had captured her at Yi Ling, she was being attacked by one of the Wu generals. But the Wei princess escaped while the whole place was in chaos," Zhao Yun explained briefly, eyeing the strategist strangely. "Haven't you heard of this, sir?"

Zhuge Liang shook his head. "No, I haven't. But no matter," he flashed a sly grin that was closer to a smirk. "She may have outsmarted me once, but she'll be no match for me. After all, she's still a young girl, with no experience, right?"

"Uh, yes, of course." Zhao Yun looked uncertain now. "Well, but I'd better warn you, she may look–"

"Who's that standing next to her?" Zhuge Liang interrupted, pointing his fan towards a man in green armour, standing next to the princess of Wei. "Why's he wearing our colour?"

"That's Jiang Wei, sir. He's an officer under Ma Zun. I don't know why he's wearing green armour, though," admitted Zhao Yun. "But sir, what are you going to do now?"

Zhuge Liang looked towards the castle walls once again. They were greasy, as if they were completely covered in oil. "She covered the walls with oil, huh?" he mumbled to himself, thinking. "Well then. I'd better bring out my tools." His eyes slowly made their way towards the enemy commander on top of the walls. "Let us match your wits against mine, Ice Princess!"

* * *

Curse him! Stupid Zhuge Liang, bringing siege weapons to battle! Why the hell wasn't Ma Zun coming?! The Shu army's main force have arrived, and yet Ma Zun was nowhere to be seen, and our morale was dropping sharply. There were at least fifteen thousand men, all dressed in green armour down there. Two hundreds against fifteen thousand… It's impossible – I needed reinforcements.

"What now, princess?" Jiang Wei asked, intruding my thoughts. "Their siege ramps are coming this way. What should we do?"

I don't know, don't ask me! "Fire is the best chance we have," whoa, that definitely _wasn't _what I was going to say! "Drizzle oil along the walls and set it on fire as soon as the enemy soldiers land!" What are you saying?! Shut up! You haven't thought through this plan enough! Why are you acting on your impulse?

But come to think of it, it might just work.

* * *

What a foolish waste to not use someone who had such immense potentials. But as Zhao Yun had told him, there was no way that Cao Hua was going to surrender to Shu and betray her father. But then again, if they could capture her alive, then she would prove to be very valuable. And useful, too.

Zhuge Liang watched as his siege ramps began to set up against the castle walls. No matter how much oil there was, it was no use now. He was going to crush whoever that dared to challenge him against wits, crush them right down to the ground. The ramps finished their set ups and the Shu soldiers began to run up the ramps, their morale ever so high. That's the way it should've been. Tian Shui castle was about to meet its doom.

"AHHHH! FIRE!"

A sudden scream dragged Zhuge Liang out of his victorious mood. What fire? He looked around irritably, but when his eyes found the source of the noise, his body froze.

Red flames were engulfing the castle walls completely, forming a scorching barrier blocking the Shu soldiers from climbing over the walls. Moreover, the soldiers who were already covered in oil began to catch aflame, shrieking in their dying agony, running in random direction to meet their ends. And the siege ramps… They were nothing more than dried wood! Slowly, the flames licked the ramps, which caught on fire as well, roasting everyone on top of them. The smell of burning human flesh filled the air as the fire burnt more fiercely, threatening to swallow their whole army up in its fiery mouth.

"What the… Fall back! Retreat and reform our ranks! Fall back!" Zhuge Liang shouted at the top of his lungs, riding between the panicking soldiers. He had _not_ expected this; he had not expected such a trap from such a young and inexperienced general like her!

"Let none return to their homelands!"

An unfamiliar voice shouted and Zhuge Liang turned to face the shouter. His face paled at the sight of Ma Zun and the Wei soldiers and without thinking twice, Zhuge Liang whipped his horse and began to practically run for his life, Shu soldiers dropping their weapons and running after their pathetic commander. The Wei soldiers chased after them closely, and Ma Zun would've gone on chasing, hadn't someone called out his name to stop him.

"Lord Ma Zun, I order you to stop this chase this instant!" Ma Zun recognized the sharp tone as the princess' and he stopped immediately to follow her order. He watched the enemies run and eyed the young princess disappointedly.

"Why did you order to stop, princess? We could've captured them all," he muttered unhappily. The princess' expression remained empty and her tone was now flat, unreadable.

"They still have around ten thousand soldiers left at least. You only have seven thousand. If they had gathered enough time to think about that, then you wouldn't have survived. I think it's best that we leave them for now," she explained calmly and Ma Zun could understand what she was saying. He nodded in agreement and turned his horse around towards the castle.

"Anyway, princess, I am very impressed. You managed to defend a castle with only two hundred men!" Ma Zun praised. "And not a single man lost, either. That is brilliant!"

He was surprised to find the princess let out a small smile, looking sheepish. "Yes, well, it wasn't as perfect as you make it sound."

"What do you mean?"

"I've lost your province some… Profit."

"I'm sorry? I don't understand…"

"I've, uh," she cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Well… You're going to need to refill your oil tanks."

* * *

"Dammit! I've underestimated her too much!" Zhuge Liang brought down his fist onto the wooden table in front of him. "How dare she humiliate me like this!"

"Calm down, sir," said Zhao Yun. "She's one of the youngest, and yet one of the best general of Wei. I was going to warn you, but you interrupted me so..."

The Sleeping Dragon regained his cool after a while of muttering to himself. Then a thoughtful expression came over his face and it quickly changed into a smug smile. Oh, how Zhao Yun despised that creepy smile.

"General Zhao Yun, bring our prisoner here," he ordered and Zhao Yun disappeared for a moment before returning with a man, bound by a tight rope. He seemed to be extremely frightened, trembling all over his body. Zhuge Liang stood up and walked towards the man, fanning himself all the while.

"General Xiahou Ma, I have an offer to make you," Zhuge Liang said smoothly, smirking. "If you accept my offer, then I shall spare your life."

"W-what is it, my lord?" Xiahou Ma stuttered, his face brightening a little bit. "Anything…"

"But first," the Sleeping Dragon's creepy smile widened, "what do you know about this… Jiang Wei?"

* * *

**Annie :** I think I've made Zhuge Liang too evil and coward-ish. I'll try to fix that in later chapters. XD


	31. Last Deed

**Chapter Thirty-One : Last Deed**

The Shu army didn't attack for several days – thank god for that. I had done considerable damage to the castle walls, setting them on fire. Of course, they didn't burn down since they were made out of stones, but it took us a while to get that oily texture off the stones. The air still reeked of stinky oil smell and I avoided walking on the castle walls as much as possible. I didn't mind the warm, salty smell of blood in the battlefield but I minded the greasy oil scent. They gave me headaches. Urg.

Five days ago we had sent a messenger to the capital, asking for reinforcements. I suppose we could've asked for them from nearby provinces, but they were as much as exposed as we were. What if another province lends us their army, and Shu army sneaks behind us and launches a surprise attack at the other province? No, it would be best to hold out until the reinforcement from the capital arrives. They probably knew about my existence now so no doubt that father will hurry them along. If they're fast enough, they'll be here within ten days. Hopefully.

"Shu army has been too quiet, for too long," Jiang Wei muttered under his breath, taking a seat next to me where I was staring at a map, trying to form some sort of a plan. It was rather bushy around Tian Shui, so perhaps an ambush wouldn't go amiss. "Do you think they're planning something, princess?"

Hey, thanks for interrupting my thought. "I certainly hope so otherwise all those things about Zhuge Liang would've been lies. He needs to live up to his reputation," I answered, my tone even and calm, showing nothing of my slight irritation going around in my head. Perfect.

"Yes, that Zhuge Liang…" Okay, Jiang Wei was looking rather dreamy there. "He's supposed to know everything. I wonder what it's like?"

I snorted in amusement. This Jiang Wei made me feel amused very often. He was intelligent, probably due to his curious nature. I bet he would become a good general if he was given the chance… But who am I to judge? "Jiang Wei, a man cannot possibly know everything," I said, sounding old. "If he did, then he would have gone insane, with all those thoughts swirling inside his head. Zhuge Liang certainly doesn't seem mad." Or does he?

"No, he doesn't," Jiang Wei admitted, sighing. "But I really wonder what it's like to know everything."

"You're too curious. Some things are better unknown." I pointed at a place in the map. "What do you think of this place for hiding an ambush?" I asked. The place I was pointing was covered in trees and bushes, an ideal place for hiding about three thousand soldiers, in my opinion.

Jiang Wei snapped out of his daydream and examined where I was pointing. "Certainly seems like a good place… Except that woods are too dry. It's been rather hot these couple of weeks. What if the enemies get suspicious and set the whole forest on fire?"

Ah, good point there. "Understood. Then where would you suggest for an ambush?"

"Here," he tapped on the map lightly. "It's a little risky since it's closer to the Shu's main camp, but this forest is dark and traps moisture in the air so the air around this forest is heavy and wet. At least they won't catch fire as easily."

I was about to nod and agree when a soldier came rushing in. "Report!" he said breathlessly, "the Shu soldiers are coming!"

Huh. No surprises there. I was expecting their attack sooner or later. "Alert Lord Ma Zun immediately," I told the soldier readily and he was gone. I turned to Jiang Wei. "Concentrate on the defence. Hide the archers behind the walls."

"Yes princess." Jiang Wei turned to leave, but stopped and turned back. "What about you?"

"I shall lead two thousand troops and go outside the gates."

"But… Isn't that a little dangerous? I mean you're–"

"Do you doubt my skills, Jiang Wei?" I said, smiling coldly.

He shook his head immediately. "Of course not, princess. I'll pick out two thousand soldiers for you. Good luck."

"You'll be surprised what I can do. It'd be best not to underestimate me."

Jiang Wei smiled. "Oh I never did, princess. I am already surprised at what you are capable of."

* * *

"Ah, so I have finally met the infamous Ice Princess of Wei," Zhuge Liang said mockingly from the other side. "It will be a terrible loss if a beauty such as yourself should die so young." Yeah, beauty, right. Were you searching for beauty in the battlefield, just like my friend, Zhang He? It's impossible, give up already. "But beauty or not, you have humiliated me," Zhuge Liang continued, slowly turning red from anger, "and you shall pay for that. I think you'd better watch and learn."

I remained silent, looking calm and blank, but inside I was tensed up for what was about to happen. What did this insane strategist have in mind? I watched silently as he brought out an old lady from among the soldiers, her hands bound tightly with ropes. Suddenly from the top of the castle walls, I heard Jiang Wei's horrified cry. "Mother!" he shouted, and I glanced around at him, feeling horrified myself. "Zhuge Liang! What have you done to my mother?" Jiang Wei continued to shout from top of the stone walls. "Let her go!"

I turned back to Zhuge Liang, who had a smug grin on his face. How evil, how disgusting. To use such a dirty trick… What did he want now? He seemed to be searching my face for any sign of panic or confusion, but I was satisfied to say, that he found none. He looked confused himself for a split second before grinning evilly. "I'm not so stupid to let your mother go that easily, Jiang Wei," he said, his eyes never leaving my face. "I'll make you a deal. Surrender to us, Jiang Wei and I'll let your mother live. Otherwise you shall watch her die, slowly and painfully."

How low could he get? How disgusting. I myself have watched my own mother die and it wasn't something that I wished for anyone else. Well, maybe for Zhuge Liang… No, not even he deserves something so horrid. But that wasn't important right now. What should I do now?

Only one thing possible. "Jiang Wei, you may go if you want," I said, my voice still unreadable. "This is my order. No one is to stop him." Oh how I'd love to wipe that smirk off that filthy bastard's face! You haven't won yet, Zhuge Liang. You will pay dearly for this.

The old woman suddenly lifted her head up. "No, my son!" she shouted at Jiang Wei, "do not come here! They will kill me anyway, and I've lived long enough. Do not come here! AH!"

My eyes widened slightly as Zhuge Liang slapped the old woman on her face, and she collapsed onto the ground. "Silence, old hag!" Zhuge Liang spat, his hand still raised. "I shall kill you soon enough. Do not hurry your death so."

"You–" I heard Jiang Wei's voice, furious beyond reasoning. "How dare you – you filthy…"

Zhuge Liang smirked. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. So what's your choice, Jiang Wei?" Get that smug smile off your face you bastard! I will show you how to finish a sentence! If he was taunting, then it was working. My anger was practically boiling inside me, but I managed to keep them under my mask. Calm, calm down. I clenched my fist tightly – this is Jiang Wei's decision. I mustn't interfere.

After a while, I heard the gates creak open from behind me and sound of horse hooves coming this way. So that was his choice. I couldn't blame him, not at all. Jiang Wei stopped his horse next to mine and spoke quietly, looking straight forward. "I'm sorry, Princess Hua. I was looking forward to learning couple of things from you."

I also looked forward, not bothering to look at him. "You would've been a great general," I said evenly. "Farewell."

"Last thing I can do for my country…" Jiang Wei didn't finish his sentence and urged his horse forward. I watched as he jumped off his horse and lay down his weapon when he was in front of Zhuge Liang. Then he fell to his knees and surrendered. Zhuge Liang smirked at me from the other side of the battlefield, 'victory' clearly written all over his smug face. I guarded my expressions carefully – no need to give him more satisfaction than he already had. Zhuge Liang personally pulled Jiang Wei up to his feet and unbound his mother. Then he got a soldier to escort them somewhere, probably to their main camp. I felt my nails digging deeper into my palms and felt warm trickle of blood. So this was Zhuge Liang's 'great' plan. To hold a hostage and break our force apart. Right now, I would've given anything to have Zhuge Liang suffer the same fate.

"Now," the filth turned back to me when Jiang Wei and his mother were out of sight. "We have a little debt we owe you, don't we?"

"Yes, of course," I smiled, my voice mockingly sweet. "You owe me your neck, bastard."

Amused smirk flashed across his face. "No need for bad languages, princess. This is battlefield. And… I owe you vengeance, don't I?" He motioned with his fan, and all at once, his soldiers rushed forward. "Attack!"

My smirk still lingered on my face as I watched the green wave of soldiers dashing towards us. I raised my spear in the air and counted in my head. Three… Two… One… "Archers!"

Without a warning, millions of fire arrows flew across the sky and rained down upon the enemy soldiers. Fire arrows… Oh. Jiang Wei's last deed for Wei.


	32. Ridiculous News

**Chapter Thirty-Two : Ridiculous News**

Pathetic cowards, valuing their worthless lives so much. Especially that rat, Zhuge Liang! Oh, I hated him so much that I couldn't find any insults to match his behaviours. I would've given anything to get my hands on his petty neck, but as soon as the battle went against him, he fled between his soldiers, fleeing out of my sight and leaving the weaklings to slow me down. He was more than a coward. He was a vermin, a pest. Disgusting.

Strangely, the Shu army hasn't attacked for over a week now. This made me a little bit worried, remembering what happened the last time Zhuge Liang remained so quiet for so long. Who's parents had he gone to hold as hostages this time? Ma Zun's? But Ma Zun's parents have died ages ago of old age, so what could this insane strategist of Shu possibly be planning? I hope he isn't making more siege weapons like catapults… If he is, then we're certainly doomed.

I heard hurried footsteps rushing through the corridor and soon, my room's door flew open. My hands immediately grabbed double daggers hidden underneath my armour skirt, but it was only Ma Zun, looking flushed and excited.

"My lord, what is it?" I said, slipping the daggers back where they were hidden. He didn't notice the daggers.

"The reinforcements! They're here finally!" He shouted joyously, practically jumping up and down in relief.

I nodded in reply. "Okay, who's the general leading them?"

"General Zhang He and–" oh yay, He's here! "–your fiancé."

WHAT.

* * *

Why the hell was he here? Why why, oh why? So like him, to just sneak back into my life when I needed him the least. For the past three or four months, my life had been shattered completely, with unimaginable events happening with such speed that my head swirled uncontrollably. I really could not afford another thing to worry about in my head. ARG.

I really just managed to hide my shock. Good thing I had so many practices with this, otherwise I would never have been able to pull it off. I actually had to think for a second to realize who Ma Zun was referring to as my fiancé. When his face came up in my mind, I wanted to ask Ma Zun how he'd heard about the marriage thing. I really hoped that not many people knew this.

I entered the meeting room with my head straight and gaze unwavering. But inside, I was nervous; this was something I hadn't planned beforehand. I would just have to improvise, like the time I set the entire castle wall on fire. Great.

"Hey Hua, long time no see!" Zhang He said loudly when I entered behind Ma Zun. "You would not believe Ji's face when I told her about you!"

Yeah, I sort of didn't want to face Ji. She would be murderous, angry at me for not listening to her 'wise' words and fighting in battles. Oh god, I really didn't want to think about her angry face.

"Ah princess, it's good to see that you're safe."

I turned to see Sima Yi, his face partially hidden by his purple fan. Now how did that 'smiling sweetly' thing go again? I attempted to smile and saw He turning around so that no one could see his face. I bet he was suppressing his laughter right now. Ooh, I'll kill you later, He, you just wait.

He turned back, his pretty face distorted to control his laughter. "Sorry for our delay, Lord Ma Zun. Now, I believe we have a battle to win?"

Ma Zun nodded. "Ah, of course. Our defenses are rather low at the moment–"

"Why's that?" Sima Yi interrupted. Ma Zun glanced around at me, smiling.

"Our young princess here had some… Fun with fire. Perhaps you'd like to tell the story, princess?"

I groaned. After the story, He was definitely going to laugh his head off.

* * *

As I had predicted, He was laughing even when the meeting was over. "Ha-ha-ha! You set the entire castle wall on fire? I can't believe this!"

I was getting irritated at him. I just knew he would find it funny, though I didn't. "What's so funny? It was the only plan I could come up with at the time!" I snapped, but he didn't seem to take notice of the tone of my voice. Instead, he doubled up, clutching his stomach in pain from all those laughter.

"Ow, ow, ow. Ha-ha! So you basically destroyed Zhuge Liang's siege weapons single-handedly? I would've loved to see his face! I bet he was furious that he was outsmarted by a girl, right?" He took a seat on my bed casually, making himself at home.

I snorted. He got that right. "Yes. But then he ran away so quickly so I never got to slice his head off."

"No wonder, huh. Whenever his 'great' strategies are outdone, he becomes a coward. But I can't believe you set the entire castle wall–"

"One more word about that, and I'm cutting your hair," I threatened, and that shut him up. I went over to sit on a nearby couch. "Anyway… Why the hell is he here?" I asked, referring to Sima Yi. Sly smile appeared on He's face.

"Oh him?" He said teasingly. "Oh I don't know. Suppose he wanted to reinforce Tian Shui." Damn you, He!

I decided to ask a different question. "How did Ma Zun know about marriage thing?"

The sly smile disappeared as quickly as it came. "Oh, that. Everyone knows about it now I reckon. I don't know how it got leaked out. It definitely wasn't Lord Cao Cao because he wanted to keep it as quiet as possible until the marriage. Ji and I sort of suspected…" He trailed off. I raised my eyebrows impatiently, gesturing silently for him to go on. When he didn't, I threw a cushion at him.

"Don't try to sound so dramatic, He. Who did you two think?"

He hugged the cushion to his stomach, looking thoughtful. "We suspect it was… Sima Yi. He's up to something, that man."

Yeah, I had known that as soon as I met him. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well… We all know that he seems very ambitious," my friend said hesitantly. "I kind of noticed that he thinks about you… Often. I mean, he was the one who sent me to you to make sure if you were alive. Then he was all impatient about your news, and he volunteered to come here himself. That made me think, maybe... Maybe he's trying to hurry the marriage."

My eyebrows twitched. "I'm just a tool to him. I've always been to almost everyone." Oops, that sounded bitter than I had anticipated. I was thinking of… Lu Xun. And everyone else in Wu. They had only used me and when I served no purpose, they decided to get rid of me. But I didn't blame them – that's life, wasn't it?

"Hua… That's what I was going to say about… And Ji's slightly worried about this too. What if… Sima Yi's trying to use you literally?"

That confused me a little. "What's your point?"

He made an ungraceful sound. "Arg. And I thought you were smart. Listen. Lord Cao Cao has only two children, your brother and you."

I snorted. "How would you know? He might have hidden children from different women." Actually, that sounded rather likely. I mean, he was wifeless right now since my aunty – my mother, Lady Bian's younger sister – died as well couple of years ago. He must sometimes get lonely.

"Well, you two are the only legitimate children, okay?" He said impatiently. "Let's say you married Sima Yi – no, don't interrupt, please. And – excuse me for saying this – say your father died. Then your brother would rise to the throne, yes?"

I had no idea where this was going. What did this have to do with Sima Yi wanting to marry me quickly? "Yes, of course." I answered.

"And – Ji will kill me if she knew I said this – say Lord Cao Pi didn't have any legitimate heir when he died. The next person on throne has to be closest kin to Lord Cao Pi, correct?"

Something clicked. Oh, so that's what he's been trying to explain! But… That just sounded so… Unlikely!

He continued. "So since you're the closest kin, and you're married, the throne would go to your husband who will be–"

"Okay that's enough," I cut in. "That's highly unlikely. He would have to wait a long time, since my brother is still young. And Ji's still young, she can still have children. And father's still healthy, he's not even sixty yet. Sima Yi isn't that patient."

A frown appeared on He's forehead. "Exactly."

"Yes, so – oh. OH." I understood everything, and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "You think he's _that_ ambitious?"

"I'm not sure," He shrugged his shoulders uncertainly. "But I know some people want the throne more than anything."

"Yes, but to assassinate that many people… It's too risky, don't you think? And I don't think Sima Yi's the type to take huge risks."

My friend looked at me stubbornly. "I've certainly heard of cases where massive amount of blood was spilt to gain control of a kingdom."

"Yes, but to go _that_ far? Big risk he's taking."

"It's a gamble, isn't it? Either win huge or lose everything."

This was getting a little too ridiculous now. I decided to change the topic. "Okay we'll talk about this later. But right now, tell me about what's been going on in Wei palace in my absence."

He grinned delightfully, his face lighting up at this topic. As he rambled on, I tuned him out completely, nodding when he paused occasionally. What Zhang He just told me… I suppose it's possible… But will he really go that far for his ambition? And if he will, then what was I to do?


	33. Shattered

**Annie :** Yay managed another chapter! And I'm so sleepy...  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three : Shattered**

This stupidly pointless battle continued, with neither side showing any improvements. Sima Yi had told us in a meeting that we should concentrate on defense – or what was left of it – since if we act irrationally, we would fall into Zhuge Liang's trap. I had to agree with him on that one. Even though Zhuge Liang was a coward, he was a good strategist… I had just been lucky so far to be able to have outsmarted him. He had been underestimating me because of the usual reasons – female, young, inexperienced, all that crap. Phwah.

Meanwhile, I've been trying to avoid Sima Yi as much as possible. I sort of felt pathetic. Me, who's not scared of pain or fighting and not even death, was scared to face a mere strategist. He certainly have noticed me avoiding him. Tian Shui wasn't a very big castle – it was only a matter of time for him to outsmart me and corner me.

I was in my room resting, when a messenger came to summon me to a war meeting by Ma Zun. Foolishly, I fell for it too easily. I didn't even suspect a single thing until I found him in the meeting room. My eyes widened in shock as he slowly turned to face me. I held my ground, knowing that I had to go through this some time anyway. So might as well get it over and done with.

"You got me. What is it that you wish to talk to me about, Master Sima Yi?" I said bluntly, not wishing to take circles. Sima Yi smiled normally – well, at least it wasn't his usual evil smirk – and eyed me curiously.

"You like getting straight to the point, don't you, princess?" He said softly. "Very well. It was only a simple message though. You really needn't have avoided me." Grr. Stop sounding so amused! I'm the one who's supposed to be in control all the time! "A message from your father." Now that got my full attention. He continued. "As soon as we return, we are to be wed."

Ouch. The last sentenced had punched me where it hurt. This soon? But my plan… I had to come up with something very quickly, otherwise I would be really dragged back to the capital in a carriage, as a bride! There was no way that was happening before I turned eighteen! Hell no, I absolutely refuse! How could my father do this to me? He knows my hatred towards arranged marriages, so how could he do this to me? I was just so angry, it was all I could do to contain them.

Suddenly, I was all over with the lies and all the plans. This was getting too much. Screw it all, just screw them! No matter what I said, my father was going to marry me to this man, for his benefit. Just like how he kicked my mother out just for his benefit.

"I've got something to tell you." Oh great I sounded like I was about to confess my 'eternal love' for him! "All the sweet talking, all of those smiles, they were just acts. That isn't real me. I was just acting so that when you really liked me, I could convince you to tell my father to delay this marriage."

His answer shocked me more than anything.

* * *

I laid on my bed, my face covered in layers of cushions. My head kept replaying what Sima Yi had said in the meeting room and it was driving me insane.

"_I've got something to tell you. All the sweet talking, all of those smiles, they were just acts. That isn't real me. I was just acting so that when you really liked me, I could convince you to tell my father to delay this marriage." I explained, gazing into his unreadable eyes to observe any sign of shock. I found none. Instead, I got the biggest shock of my life when he smiled and nodded._

"_I know."_

_At first I was sure I had misheard him. "What?"_

"_I know that you've been acting. I know that you don't want to be married so young. I knew your plan from the very beginning. I saw real you when we first met – in the battlefield. Remember?"_

_I said nothing. I was too dumbstruck to say anything._

"_But it's true; I did fall for you. I fell for your cunningness, your intelligence. Is that so bad?"_

_I barely managed to whisper. "But what about the marriage?"_

_He frowned just slightly at this. "Princess, I understand your view about arranged marriages. But that's how life is. I cannot delay this marriage since every peasant in the whole land knows about this. If they knew that the marriage was delayed, there would be scandal. Enormous scandal. I'm sorry." And I hated him for actually sounding apologetic. I knew better; he was the one who spread the rumours. He was the one who let the secret out. And he expected me to believe his little act? I think not!_

_But I also knew that I didn't have any evidence to accuse him of spreading rumours. I gritted my teeth and tried a different tactic. "You are smart enough to know the point behind this marriage, aren't you, Master Sima Yi?" My voice was more controlled now as my brain slowly began to function properly. Surprisingly, anger was clearing my mind up. "You do know what my father's intentions are?"_

"_Ah, yes of course. But despite that, I'm willing to marry you."_

"_Because you have your own intentions as well?"_

"_Perhaps." Sima Yi smiled mischievously. "Of course, my wife would be the first person to know if I had any dangerous intentions. Isn't that the reason why your father arranged this marriage?"_

_Damn him, he was good. Then again, it was only to be expected. I suppressed my anger and bowed my head sideways to indicate the end. "I think the talking session's over." I flashed a smile – my most dangerous, coldest smile. "Just know I'm not going down without a fight."_

_Sima Yi bowed as well, smiling amusedly. "I'm expecting great things from you, princess. Do not disappoint me."_

And I had stormed out of the meeting room, heading straight for my room. I had issued a direct challenge to the one whose skills were said to equal the 'Sleeping Dragon'. Oh everything was going to be so easy – all I had to do was just emerge victorious in a brain fight against two greatest strategists in China, Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi. At the same time. Oh how hard could they be? Too easy.

* * *

"You WHAT?"

This was exactly the reaction I had expected from Zhang He as I told him the entire story. "So I still have a little time. Until the end of this battle. I have to come up with a plan before that."

He still didn't seem to have grasped what I had said. "Wait, wait, wait. You confessed that you'd been lying?" He paused, long enough for me to nod curtly. "And he said he still liked you?" Another nod. "Wow, he must really like you, huh?" That was all he said. I raised my eyebrows but ignored him.

"I don't know what to do. I don't have that many options."

"Well, you could just marry him," He said rather hopefully. "Then we won't have all these complications going on. Honestly, don't you think fighting against one strategist is enough? Why add another?"

"For my freedom." Man, I sounded stubborn. I quickly added. "And to kick their butts."

"Yeah yeah, I know, 'to show that women are just as capable as men'. I know that. But all I'm saying is that you're lucky to have someone who actually likes you for a husband."

"Not yet," I grumbled. My friend took no notice.

"This is life, Hua. Face the reality. This marriage is for your father and furthermore for Wei."

I glared at him. "Just whose side are you on?"

"Kingdom's and then yours." His eyes twinkled. "Sorry, Hua. You're only second-best." That made me roll my eyes.

"Why are you here, anyway?" I asked, remembering how He had came to my room looking very shocked. But then when he saw the state I was in, he completely forgot about why he was looking shocked. It's not everyday that he saw the Ice Princess look totally shaken.

He's face turned serious immediately as soon as he remembered. "I've just heard from Ma Zun," he said worriedly. "Apparently Shu and Wu are about to form an alliance again. Like they did at Chi Bi."

I grimaced. Okay I understood why that could be a problem, but that didn't seem to be the entire story. "Any more?"

"I'm afraid so. They must've planned this alliance for a strong one. They're sealing it off by marriage."

God, right now I just hated that word 'marriage'. It's given me nothing but trouble! "Who and who?" I asked, not really interested.

"I think it was Liu Bei and the Wu princess."

"What… Shang Xiang?" I almost shouted in horror. There was only one princess in Wu, only one. So it had to be Shang Xiang…

He looked at me strangely. "What's the matter? Yeah, I think that was her name. Why so shocked? I suppose you've met her in Wu palace, right?"

"Yes…" I managed to say. But Shang Xiang getting married to Liu Bei? Liu Bei was old enough to be her father! Then again, I bet she was only doing this for her own kingdom. Poor Shang Xiang. I wonder if she's preparing to fight back, just like I was? I had a feeling that she liked arranged marriages as much as I did. Especially to an old man more than twice her age.

"And another news."

I glanced around at him. "Another?"

My friend nodded gravely and through his mouth came my second shock of the day.

"The Little Conqueror has died."

My mind couldn't take it anymore – they shattered apart completely.

* * *

**Annie :** *sigh* No, Hua hasn't gone insane, don't worry. She's just had bit too much and probably fainted... Not decided yet XD

Hope it was alright. My friend told me this story sucked and I lost my self-esteem. T_T

I tried my hardest. Haha.


	34. Unexpected Help

**Annie : **Hi again! It's good to see new reviews from everyone! Thank you so much! And I hope this chapter flows smoothly... I really had not planned this at all, it was just made from the spot. XD So like me to be so unorganized!  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four : Unexpected Help**

"Ah, what the hell's wrong with you, Hua?" Zhang He shouted. But the younger girl didn't even appear to have heard him. She went on, breaking anything she could get her hands on. And everything. She didn't even seem to feel pain – her hands were pouring out blood, and yet she continued to smash and destroy things, her usually-empty eyes aflame with pain and anger.

He watched helplessly – he could only remember one other time that the Ice Princess had been like this, and at least at that time he was able to keep her under control because she was weaker. But now, he had a feeling that she would not hesitate to break him as well if he tried to stop her. The only other time that Hua had been like this was when her mother had died. Little Hua had woken up silently the next morning, only to destroy her entire room with nothing but her two hands. He had calmed her down by pressing down on her pressure point, but this grown-up Hua was much stronger. He could only hope that she would calm down by herself. And frankly, he was getting rather scared.

The sound of breaking wood stopped abruptly. For the first time, Hua looked at He and her eyes could've killed anyone. He quickly avoided her gaze.

"Get… Out…" She said through gritted teeth. "Before… I break you as well…"

He didn't need telling twice. He immediately stood and hurried out of the room. He shut the door behind him and heard glass shattering noise. Zhang He looked at the door one last time worriedly before turning and running off to get some help.

* * *

The mirror shattered.

No, it still wasn't enough. I had buried them all underneath that tree. I tried so hard to continue my life where I had left off. I tried so hard. But someone just couldn't leave my life alone, could they? They loved to interfere, make me suffer more than anyone else.

I hate you all. I hate everything. Why me? What did I do that was so bad, that I had to pay this much? I wish everything would just die, just go away and let me be. I thought I could cope. No, I couldn't. Now I knew that I couldn't. I hate you, I hate everything.

"This is what I meant by 'make the right choice'."

I looked up to find that old man, back to torment me once again. He was the source of all my problems, all my sufferings. If only I could just end him, then maybe… Maybe everything will be alright…

He laughed. "You're a mess, child. You are not thinking straight. I'm not the source of all these problems. You are."

"Shut… Up… Get out of my life!"

"No, no, I don't think so. You'll need me to help you with your last battle."

I grabbed a heavy vase and hurled it at him. "Leave me alone!" The vase shattered in mid-air.

"This is not where you should be. If you stay here, you bring a dark future upon the entire land."

I couldn't find anything else to throw at him. I stumbled backwards and collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. "Why me, Zuo Ci? I haven't done anything so bad to deserve this. Why are you doing this?"

He stepped closer and crouched down next to me. I saw his eyes through my teary ones and they were surprisingly gentle. Almost too gentle. "This is not a punishment. It was just… Bad luck, child. For him to have chosen you, it was all coincident."

"Who?" I whispered. "Who's _he_?"

Zuo Ci's face was grim. "He who could change the history. He, if given the chance, could unite the lands and begin an age of darkness. People would suffer, even the innocent ones. I cannot let that happen."

"Tell me his name. I will kill him." Because if what this old man was saying was true, then all the source of my problems were because of _him_.

I wanted to scream in annoyance like a little child when I saw Zuo Ci shake his head. "Child, you cannot kill him. The land needs him. He is fated to rule the lands."

"Then why? You just said that he would begin an age of darkness! If he's fated to rule the lands, then what? What am I in this?"

"You're the catalyst. You're the small, yet powerful wheel that starts the bigger wheel turning. If this man is to rule the lands before his destined time, no one would be able to stop him. Besides, this man is still a man. He is only a puppet to something that controls us all… Well, almost all of us." He sounded amused, stroking his beard softly.

I hated everything. It was obvious now that even fate hated me. Bad luck? Coincident? No, it was all fate's play, I was just a pawn in its disgusting game. And the worst thing was, that I couldn't do anything about it. Except to admit defeat. There was no way to win.

"Why do you think like that, child?" He read my mind again. "Of course you can fight against fate. You've already fought against fate and won. Several times, too. Don't you remember?"

I shook my head, bemused. I had no idea what he was talking about. I have never fought against fate, I haven't done anything to change the course of fate. What was he referring to?

"That night, the night you lost your mother." I tensed up immediately as I recalled the painful memory again. "You weren't supposed to interfere, child. You were supposed to have lost both of your parents that day. But fate didn't think that a little girl like yourself would have enough courage, enough thought to sacrifice yourself. That changed the course of fate utterly. And fate does not like losing. But you've won again, against fate."

"What are you talking about?" I barely managed to whisper, my head clouding in questions and confusion, but also at the same time going clearer with understanding. Slowly, very slowly, I thought I began to understand what he was saying. "When?"

The old man smiled warmly. "Fate also overlooked your strong-will. It expected you to follow your heart, to stay with the man you loved. But once again, you thwarted fate. It's furious now. However, because of your choice you've made against fate, your life thread has been tangled completely. That was what I had meant by 'choices'. Should you succumb to fate now, everyone you love, everything you hold dear would be consumed by fate's dark fury. You have… One last battle to fight with fate."

"And… You say… You're here to help me?" I sounded hopeful now. No matter how unlikely it sounded, my brain was telling me that it was the only explanation for all the bad things that had happened in my life. So I believed Zuo Ci now. He was my ally, he was the one who could help me through this… Right?

"I have my limits, child. But yes, I will."

"Then tell me… What's this man's name… The one who will bring darkness to all the lands if I was to stay?" My voice was shaking, and I had a horrible feeling that I already knew the answer. I could almost be certain of the man who could unite the lands using me. It could only be…

"You're correct, child," he replied quietly. "But do not think of killing him, for if you do, you'd be tangling the thread of fate for the entire lands."

I understood that. But I still had more questions… Especially this one question that had been burning to get out of my mouth for a while now. "And… what did it do to… Sun Ce?" My voice cracked in pain and anger. "Did it…?"

He shook his head. "No. It was his time, child. His life thread was only that long. No one can fight against death."

I nodded my head to show that I understood, no matter how much I was being tormented inside. Death was equal; everyone knew that. "And why had you told me that I was useless? Why had you sent me to Wu with my memories erased?"

"Ah," he looked at me a little sadly now. "That was really because I wanted you to learn that all people were equal. If everyone could just open their eyes, see their enemies from their perspectives, then perhaps there needn't be war after all. I had your memories erased, to ensure your safety and to make sure that you were seeing everything from their perspective. And also because," he paused, closing his eyes as if in thought. "Fate had begun to act. I had limited time and had no other way to get your eyes open. Do you understand?"

I did. "Yes. The marriage. That was all fate's intervention. Now I understand." I dried my face. "People I met in Wu… Wait, but they had used me. They wanted me dead!" Like Xun. They were only using me.

"Tell me honestly, child. To you, which comes first, your duty or your feelings? You, who have torn your heart apart, just to return to your kingdom and crush fate once again? Child, the bonds you've created between those people and you, are not weak. Believe me."

"… Then what should I do now? Help me."

"What do you want to do? Tell me your thoughts."

"But you can just read them. What should I do?"

He smiled again. "Your mind is very confused. I cannot tell what you want to do. It will clear your mind up if you organize your thoughts and say them out loud."

Organize them? What did I want to do? I wanted to see my family, relatives and friends in the capital. I wanted to slice the man who is forcing me to make this choice. I wanted to wipe that smug smile off Zhuge Liang's face. I wanted Jiang Wei back in Tian Shui. I wanted Ce back in this world… But that wasn't possible. I wanted to rescue Shang Xiang. I missed everyone in Wu, especially _him_. I wanted to… I wanted to…

"I need to leave Wei," my voice sounded strained, extremely sad. "If I'm the reason of the land's coming chaos, then I have to leave here. I'll go to Wu. I need to be with people there, I need to say my last farewell to the Little Conqueror… After that… I don't know…"

"That's alright for now, child." Zuo Ci stood up and pulled me up to my feet as well. "Don't cry anymore. Child, take heart. May luck go with you on your final battle against fate."

I smiled, careful not to spill any more tears. "I'm not expecting much luck – after all, so far, it always had been against me. But thank you. Now I know what I need to do."

The old man smiled and nodded. And then, he disappeared just as quickly as he'd appeared. I stared at the empty space for a while before stepping towards the balcony, towards my last battle with my toughest nemesis.

* * *

**Annie :** I think we're slowly heading towards the end! And then I can start on another story! But I just love this character, Hua, so maybe I should use her character in a different story.

I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. It's long compared to some other chapters, but I couldn't finish it nicely. But I thought it sorta made sense...


	35. Irony

**Annie :** Yay my last exam's tomorrow, and after that my long summer holiday starts! Whoohoo!  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five : Irony**

"She's gone completely insane, I don't know why!"

The lord of the castle eyed the man strangely. "General Zhang He, calm down. What are you talking about?"

"Hua! She's throwing tantrums! She's destroying her room and basically threatened to break me!"

"That doesn't sound like the princess. She's always so calm. Has this happened before?" Ma Zun asked, frowning. The princess showing her anger? The Ice Princess of Wei? That did not sound likely at all.

Zhang He nodded. "Yes, once. When she was little. And after that she…" His eyes widened in horror and he gasped dramatically. "Oh my god, no way! She wouldn't have…" And he ran off through the corridor swiftly, Ma Zun following few paces behind.

"What? What is it?" The older man shouted, huffing to keep pace with the quick general.

"Last time this happened, she ran away for a week! One second she was there, and in another she was gone! I don't know what I'm going to do if I fail to bring her to the capital!" He rambled on, never once stopping or turning around.

Soon, they both arrived at the princess' room. He swallowed and listened for any sound of breaking glass or wood. Nothing. Too silent. Zhang He opened the door, desperately hoping she hadn't taken off. He entered, his eyes searching every corner of the room in few seconds. Only one thing caught his eyes.

The balcony!

* * *

Zhang He was so quick, as usual. I only just managed to jump off the balcony to the castle garden underneath. There, I hid for several moments until I was sure that no one was looking down from the balcony. Luckily, the place was filled with hazy mist and I could sneak around without being spotted. Wait, did I just say luckily? Ha, since when did I believe in luck? And I doubted if this mist was really natural – probably the old man, trying to help me escape. Well, I was thankful for it. At least now I wouldn't–

I gasped. Something grabbed my arm. I turned immediately and as soon as I did, anger rose within me, insuppressible hatred threatening to get out of hand. But I pressed them all down – now wasn't the time. Right now, I had to get out of here, before they found me.

"Going somewhere, princess?" He asked in his smooth voice, not letting my arm go.

I carefully controlled my tone. "I believe I have every right to go for a walk in this garden as much as you do, sir."

He chuckled. "But to jump off a balcony to go for a walk? Rather unusual, don't you think?"

Damn, he had seen me! What was he doing, stalking me? Bastard. "Actually, that's quite common for me." I tried to yank my arm free, but he was surprisingly strong – too strong for mere strategist, in my opinion. "Do you mind?" I said, but he still didn't let go.

"Was this the best you could come up with, princess? I expected more of you. Didn't you say you will not go down without a fight?" He smirked, slowly tightening the grip on my arm. It was getting painful. Does fanning himself get muscles on his arms? Ouch. Well, if he wanted fight, then he would get one. Literally.

"You want a fight?" I said, smiling sweetly. My free arm grabbed one of the daggers hidden underneath my armour skirt. "Fight with your life, then." Well, of course, I couldn't actually kill him. But I could knock him out at the very least.

"Ah, I wouldn't want to hurt you, princess. As a warrior, you do know that it's not wise to fight against someone who you've never seen their fighting style?"

"Yes of course I know that. But I also know, element of surprise is an effective way to get the enemy off guard!" My sword lunged towards his hand that was holding my arm. He let go in an instant and leapt back with impressive agility. I grabbed my other dagger and stood still, watching him coldly. Damn, I was sure I was going to have a bruise now.

"Alright then, let me make you a deal. You win, I never saw you or fought you. I win… Well, we'll talk about that later. What do you say?" He asked slyly. I narrowed my eyes; it was obvious. If he won, then he wanted me to become an obedient wife. But that will never happen. I smiled again, this time mockingly.

"Oh, surely, I can _never_ win a great fighter like yourself," I said sarcastically, circling the daggers in my hands menacingly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

We observed each other in silence, evaluating opponent's moves. I was at a slight disadvantage here – as he said, I had never seen this guy fight. But he had seen me fight. But I seriously doubted what he could do with that fan of his… It didn't look like it had blades so how could he injure anyone with that? Unless he fanned his opponents to death. Hm. So I wonder what will happen if I didn't block or dodge his attacks? Somehow, that didn't sound like a good idea, even though in my brain, a fan was not a fighting weapon.

As usual, I waited for my opponent to strike first. He did, soon enough. His fan sliced the air horizontally and I watched, thinking that he had missed. I was about to throw a sarcastic remark at his face when I felt sharp pain across my stomach. Surprised, I stumbled back, confused at what had just happened. The fan did not make contact with my body at all, so how…?

"I told you it's not wise to fight someone who you've never seen their fighting style," he said softly. "I wonder why it is you're so desperate to leave? I don't think it's just about the marriage, right?"

Damn right, it's to save the lands from upcoming age of darkness! But all I said was, "perhaps."

"Indeed. And maybe you are leaving to see someone…?"

He caught me off guard with that one. How the hell did he know that I was going to see Sun Ce for the last time? But I mustn't confirm him that… Maybe I could confuse him. "Yes, you know, like a lover?" I smirked, sarcasm leaking out of my voice. But he didn't seem to have noticed that.

"So you have a lover…" His eyes flashed dangerously and his grasp on his fan tightened. "Even before marriage, you're committing adultery…"

Now was the time. His concentration was breaking. I threw one of my daggers at his head with dead accuracy, but deliberately slowly. As expected, he was quite capable of dodging the slow dagger. But by the time he got out of the way, I was right next to him, about to put my other dagger against his throat. But I was once again surprised with this man's amazing agility – his fan had already sliced the air between us and I was sent flying back. Before I could control my body to land, my back hit against a tree, hard. Ouch.

"I'm… Not committing adultery… I'm not even engaged…" I groaned, struggling to get up to my feet. I was certain this time too, that the fan had not made contact with my body. But the pain was too realistic. My back was seriously killing me. What was this guy?

He stepped nearer, smirking. "I had warned you, princess. So tell me," the smirk disappeared and his eyes were menacing, so cold. Dangerous. "What's the name of this… Lover of yours?"

I hate to admit it, but I was actually scared. This man was dangerous – no wonder Zuo Ci had warned me about him. I prepared to defend myself, rising up to my feet fully. My back ached a little, but I was sure nothing was broken, and my body was used to pain. Soon, I forgot all about the pain and my mind was only focused on my opponent.

"Bastard," I breathed, loud enough for him to hear me. "I'm not saying anything."

He gritted his teeth. "I really don't want to hurt you anymore, Hua."

"Oh, you won't be able to," I hissed before lashing out a kick towards his torso, followed by a dagger throw. He leapt back quickly, but not fast enough. I managed to draw the first blood of this battle. My dagger had made a small cut on his left arm, but unfortunately it wasn't deep enough to hinder his movements. Damn.

"Well, aren't you very sneaky," he chuckled. "Really taking that element of surprise to heart. Let me add one more thing."

I saw his fan cut empty air again, but I wasn't stupid enough to fall for that twice. I didn't know how it worked, but I was sure that he could transfer his attacks onto the air somehow. That meant that I could block it as well. I placed the dagger in front of me vertically and felt something hit against it, making clashing metal noises. I lifted my gaze and saw him smirk before he waved his fan around in front of him as if drawing something in mid-air. Uh-oh, I had a very bad feeling about this.

Without warning, it hit – agonizingly painfully, too. And it supposedly had missed me. I had dashed to the side as soon as he finished moving his fan. I thought I had dodged it, but no. The attack sent me flying backwards again, towards the tree. In a split second I knew that if I hit the tree now, I would surely break. Ignoring the pain, I somersaulted forward, regaining my balance and landing softly on the grass. When I looked, I couldn't see him. Hey, where did he go? Cowa–

I froze immediately as I felt cold metal against my throat. "Game over," he whispered in my ear. He was right behind me, using my own dagger to stop me from moving. How ironic.

He chuckled softly; to me it sounded purely evil. I let the remaining dagger go when I felt him holding my dagger hand. It was over even before it had started. I had fallen to the fate's trap – all that was left for me was despair and agony. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist as I felt his chilling breath on my cheek. As he said, it was really game over.

The metal against my throat pressed a little harder, threateningly. "I suppose I've won, haven't I, princess? Well th–"

_THUMP!_

_

* * *

_**Annie :** I've been reading through what I have wrote, and it made me realize how complicated Hua's life had become. XD She had grown up a lot, I guess.

Thank you everyone who left reviews! I'm really glad that the last chapter made sense! I wrote it and had to read it three times to understand it properly. I was going, 'what the hell do you mean by that?'

Lot of fighting in this chapter... :D Mwahahaha.


	36. Lucky or Unlucky

**Annie :** I'm baaaaack! Sorry for taking so long, almost a month! Whoa! I surely have been lazy! I don't know why but holidays seem to make me wanna be more lazy... Resting gets me more tired too. Strange huh?

Well anyway, this chapter's rather hurried and so not so good. Sorry but don't hesitate to flame me. I don't mind honest flames!  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six : Lucky or Unlucky**

I chortled as I kicked my horse's flanks. I just could not believe that he had dropped a head-sized rock on Sima Yi. How amusing. When I felt his pulse, I didn't know whether I should be relieved or disappointed. Secretly, I was more to the disappointed side.

I had promised him I would return, so I would. I didn't have that many friends, after all. I'm not really the type who would go around making friends; more likely to make enemies, I suppose. But of course I would visit them as often as I could secretly. That was part of the reason why he had helped me.

* * *

"_Let me guess; you're leaving us, aren't you?"_ _He said. I only stared at him, my mind telling me to avoid giving a direct answer. My friend shook his head in disbelief, seeing my hesitation. "Hua, I would have thought that I had earned your trust by knocking this guy out?" He prodded the unconscious Sima Yi with his foot._

"_Yes, of course." I agreed monotonously. "But you should also know how my mind works after all these years." Well, I wasn't about to trust him that quickly… Even if he did drop a rock on Sima Yi's head…_

"_Tsk, I know too well." He crossed his arms. "You must promise me that you will come and visit us."_

_I thought I had misunderstood. "I beg your pardon?" I asked rather stupidly. I _felt_ stupid._

"_You know, just come and visit us once in a while. It's not too much to ask from an old friend, is it?"_

_I had hard time keeping incredulousness out of both my voice and face. "He… Are you saying that you're just letting me go like that?"_

_My friend rolled his eyes. "And I thought you were smart. Hua, I'm your friend. I know you've been unhappy ever since you came back. And now this. Throwing a tantrum when you heard that the Little Conqueror was dead… I can tell that you've created deep bond with people in Wu."_

_Sharp, wasn't he? Although I must have been obvious… "I'll come back, don't worry. Just let me attend his funeral. I'll definitely come back." I was promising more to myself than to my friend. I was scared that once I see them, I might not want to come back. _

"_We'll see how things go," he said, giving me a tight hug. "I'll take care of things here. Don't worry. Just do what you got to do. Follow your heart for once in your life time."_

"_Hey, what are you implying?" I chuckled, freeing myself. "I do have a heart, you know!"_

_My friend chuckled back, slowly turning around to take his leave. "Well sometimes, it's hard to tell." He winked. "But I think you're slowly getting there."

* * *

_

I was calculating rapidly in my head. It was ten days journey normally but I couldn't afford that. Sun Ce's funeral would be held soon… He would be mourned for several days before finally resting in peace. At the maximum I had six days. At the maximum. I travelled as fast as I could, not resting and eating and drinking while still riding. Thank goodness that I was a good horse-rider otherwise I would've fallen off and hurt myself.

Usually when crossing borders, I would have to state my business for going to the enemy kingdom, but of course I couldn't tell the guards that I was going to attend the enemy leader's funeral. I had to take a little gamble – whether or not the news of my flight has reached this far. I showed my identification to the guards and told them I was on a secret mission, and they practically toppled over each other to let me past. Whew, as much as I hated to admit it, that was really lucky.

I managed to reach the Wu capital in five days – I was so exhausted, not to mention the state the horse was in. I felt sorry for the poor animal and just before entering the capital, I stopped at a nearby village, only about half an hour ride away from the palace. There, I went to an inn and swapped the tired horse for another one with small amount of money. In the village I also bought a grey hooded cloak, to hide my face in case someone recognized me.

I was again lucky – the funeral hadn't taken place yet. I entered the capital, and when the guards stopped me I told them that I was here to see our 'beloved' lord for one last time, and they let me past. Beloved… It was true, I suppose. Sun Ce had been so casual with everyone that it was hard to think of anyone who'd dislike him… I mean, I did say things that might not have exactly sounded like I liked him, but of course he was a valuable friend. So young… How old was he…? Twenty seven? Eight? Such a short life…

I could see a huge crowd in front of the palace gates. All people were wearing dark colours. I put my hood on before approaching the crowd. I could see people crying, mourning for their lord. I walked through them, wanting to see what they were crowding around. I could see it now. A wooden rectangular coffin. People approached the coffin one by one, put their hand on it and whispered few words of farewell. Behind the coffin I saw some familiar faces… All looking so sad. I recognized the generals and few other people… I couldn't find neither of the Qiao sisters. I didn't look at them for long – I stopped myself from searching for someone particular. It was better if I say my farewell and be gone as soon as possible.

The people who said their farewell went away, to the place where he was to be buried. One by one they all disappeared. I didn't know why I stayed till last. This was rather risky. All the generals would be watching the last person say their farewell before carrying the coffin towards its burial place. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. Maybe I should–

"Well, aren't you going to say goodbye?"

I looked up to find Ling Tong, looking at me. For a moment I thought he had recognized me, but then remembered that my face was hidden. I carefully stepped forward and put my shaking hand on the wooden coffin. I'd better make this quick.

"Goodbye, Ce," I whispered so only I could hear. "All those things I said to you, I didn't mean them. Well, maybe I meant the 'brainless idiot' part…" I chuckled lightly. "I hope you're peaceful now. Please watch my battle with fate. Thank you, Ce."

I retrieved my hand from the wooden coffin and turned to leave. I saw the generals move forward to carry the coffin to the burial site. I was about to follow them when a girl came running, looking terrified. Wait, that was Xiao!

"Da! She's on the roof! I – I…!" Xiao cried, clearly not knowing what to do. The generals looked amongst themselves for a second before dashing through the gates. I didn't think twice about it – I followed everyone else into the Wu palace.

* * *

**Annie :** I personally found this chapter rather boring. Nothing much happened except for explanation for things. B-O-R-I-N-G! I'll try harder for the next chapter though because Da Qiao is leading this story to somewhere interesting.

I sincerely hope that I would take less than a month for the next chapter... I really do...


	37. Tiger's Den

**Annie :** I'm back again! Hope you guys aren't getting sick of me. The story is really dragging on, I need to find a way to end it! I think I'm getting bored with the story and that's why I kinda lost interest in writing them. But here's chapter 37 finally. Well, at least it was in less than a month. No complaining about the time the update took but you may complain about the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven : Tiger's Den**

I can't believe my own stupidity.

_What kind of idiot walks straight into a tiger's den without thinking up a plan first?_

Obviously, me. I am such an idiot.

_And that's why I'm stuck here. It's a miracle that I'm still undiscovered._

That's only because of Lady Da Qiao. Oh dear. I'm trapped from both sides. I can't leave Da Qiao right now, nor can I reveal myself openly and try to help her. But I must make my decision and I know the choice I'm going to make. I could literally taste fear on the tip of my tongue. Not just mine, either. From everyone surrounding me, fear leaked out of them, engulfing us all. The only calm person here seemed to be – why, Lady Da Qiao herself.

We all looked up at her – she was standing on the third-floor balcony on the outside of the fence. I sensed no fear, could read none from her face. Only peace and calmness. She seemed to have already accepted her fate and decided to follow the path her husband and her daughter had taken. For a second I thought, if that's what she wants, do any of us have any right to stop her? But then that thought consumed me and led me to confusion – then what am I supposed to do here?

"Sister! Don't do this! Please, don't leave me by myself!" I heard Xiao cry out desperately over at the front somewhere. I couldn't see her because my view was blocked by several people, generals and servants of the castle, all gathered to see the royal lady. I could hear some maidservants sniffling and whispering amongst themselves fearfully. The surrounding fear began to erode my thoughts and clouded my mind. I was scared – I didn't know if I had any right to stop Lady Da Qiao. But the other part of my head said that, to leave someone to die is a sin, a crime. But another, more stronger part of me asked me a grim question over and over again.

_Do you want to replay that horrific night?_

My mind was made up. I took a quick glimpse at Lady Da Qiao's face. She had her eyes closed and was smiling as if enjoying the breeze on her face for the last time. It was getting more and more windy. Lady Da Qiao might be pushed by the strong winds. I hurriedly looked around to check if anyone was looking towards me. Clear. I silently crept away from the gathered crowd and hastily made my way around the building. If my memories were correct…

… Which they were. Against this side of the wall where no one else was, grew thick layers of ivy. I had used this couple of times before when I escaped through the window. That time with Sun Ce, too…

No, focus, Hua. Time is running out. I must rescue her otherwise I will never be able to forgive myself. My mother died in front of my eyes. I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

I managed to climb the ivy to the second-floor balcony easily. However, Lady Da Qiao was on the third-floor. I ran inside the building – hey this room looks familiar! It used to be mine! – and ran up the staircase. I probably made a lot of noise, but I couldn't have cared less. Everyone was outside anyway.

I'm at the hallway of the third-floor now. The balcony's straight ahead. I'm not feeling the best, seeing as I am exhausted from the no-rest journey to make it in Sun Ce's funeral. I can see Lady Da Qiao, and – oh no! She's leaning forward! No! No! I can still grab her arm! Wait! NO!

* * *

"Urg… What happened to me?"

Sima Yi groaned as he tried to sit up. He was in his room, that was for certain. But the last time he had seen his room, it hadn't been spinning like this. And there was a terrible pain on the top of his head. When he pressed his head, he winced at the pain – there was a huge bruise. He'd better not touch it.

The strategist took a sharp intake of breath as he remembered what had happened. Well, what he could remember, at least. He had managed to stop the princess from running away but some meddling imbecile landed a heavy blow to his head! How dare he! Wait. Did that mean that the princess has escaped?

"Anyone there? Go get Lord Ma Zun quickly!" Sima Yi shouted towards the door and he heard rapid footsteps fading away. After few minutes, he heard more footsteps coming closer to his bedroom and someone knocked sharply on the door.

"It's Ma Zun, young Master Sima Yi."

The lord of the castle walked in, looking worried and extremely tired. He had dark circles under his eyes and Sima Yi momentarily forgot about his immediate question and instead asked another.

"Lord Ma Zun, are you alright?"

The old lord chuckled wearily and rubbed his eyes. "You should be more worried about yourself, young master. But I must admit that I am tired," he said. "I've been worrying about what our Lord Cao Cao was going to say to me. First, his top strategist gets attacked by some unknown person and I failed to keep the princess safe!"

The last remark brought the master strategist back to his immediate concern. "So what happened to the princess?" Sima Yi asked urgently.

"Gone," replied Ma Zun, waving his hand carelessly. "Something must've happened. Apparently this had happened once before. That time she came back after a week so my belief is that she will come back soon." He seemed to be trying to reassure himself by saying so, but failed miserably.

"Who told you that, my lord? When did this happen before?"

"When Lady Bian died. General Zhang He told me about this. He believes the princess will return once she had time to cool off her head…"

Sima Yi narrowed his eyes. Zhang He, huh? He is a close friend of the princess, is he not? But perhaps he was thinking too much. There was no ground for his theory. Why would a general in charge of bringing back the princess let her escape on purpose? Surely he knows of the consequences?

"… Good thing that General Zhang He found you and brought you back. You were unconscious and looked like you were hit on the head with something very hard."

Zhang He had brought him back… Unconscious, too… In less than a second, Sima Yi's well-trained mind made the connection. Even though there was some room left for doubt, it was hardly any compared to the crystal clear truth.

The master strategist's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I see."

* * *

When her fingers fumbled through my own ones, I thought that this was all over; I had failed to protect another person I could rely on, another person I trusted. I had let myself make the same mistake twice. I'm an idiot.

But fate had not won yet. It had forgotten the fact that I had an ally. Out of nowhere, the mad winds that had been steadily growing from opposing sides clashed right underneath Lady Da Qiao's falling body. It was enough to push her slightly upwards towards me and I did not miss this opportunity my mystic friend had given me. I grabbed her slim wrist tightly with both hands and Lady Da Qiao looked up at me in surprise. Our eyes met and she grabbed my hand as well. She needn't had to do that – she's not heavy nor am I that weak, though I am tired. I easily dragged her behind the fence, onto the safety of the balcony.

Sheesh, thanks old man. Truly. I'm not being sarcastic, though I sound like I am.

The only problem is, now I've got a lot of explaining to do. Oh boy, here they come.

* * *

Such dramatic faces! I wished they could've seen themselves in the mirror. Yes, yes, an enemy has walked straight into their territory and saved their royal lady. Just hammer it to your head and get over it.

Apparently they couldn't. The silent pressure built up until it was getting very awkward. I supposed I was the one expected to make a long speech about how I've returned because I've missed them all etc etc. Yeah, keep dreaming, dolts.

"Do what you will. I knew the risk of coming here." Yeah, that was long enough in my opinion. I could've just said nothing, you know.

Like a strategist, Zhou Yu was one to recover first. His eyes were full of sorrow from losing his best friend but I could tell that this sadness hadn't rusted his sharp thinking.

"You may have believed that we would not dare to harm you, but that's a big mistake." He said calmly. Admirable.

"Yes, like how you thought that you could kill me with such shallow tricks," I shot back, keeping my tone even. He was the one responsible for ordering Xiao Qiao to kill me when he suspected that I had regained my memories. Tsk, it took me too long to figure this out.

"…_Can't be serious, Xun!"_

"_I am. This was a strict order from__ Master Zhou Yu. Here, read this. __I'm sure you'll recognize your husband's handwriting."_

"_Zhou Yu really ordered this? B-but, she's on our side! Why would he want to kill her?"_

"_She is a threat now. Her memories are returning. She needs to be exterminated."_

Honestly, how stupid could I have been? Lu Xun had only been taking orders from Zhou Yu. My brain must've been screwed pretty bad for me to have not remembered this! They even said his name out loud!

Zhou Yu did not react. "It was all for my country. Just like how you're spying for your one." Half-right, I suppose. I would've done the same for my country but I am not spying. But he's not going to believe that. Jerk.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Do whatever, I don't care. I suppose you could take me as a hostage again, but you know it's not going to work on my father."

"Or perhaps you're here because Wei fears the new alliance between Shu and Wu," he continued, completely ignoring me. God, how he gets on my nerves! "You are right to fear the alliance – for we will crush Wei with our combined might!"

"Yeah sure, with Shu and Wu wanting different things, I'm sure the alliance will be as mighty as you say." I really couldn't help sarcasm. He and I both knew that Shu and Wu both wanted each other to spend their resources against Wei so that they could break the alliance and attack when they're all spent. Psh. Even a child could see through that. "You even tried to seal it off by forcing your only princess to marry Liu Bei who's old enough to be her father. Liu Bei is an ass – Shang Xiang might've done this for her country, but she will certainly regret it in less than a week of her marriage."

"Save your speech, Ice Princess, for we shall not sway because of your persuasive words." Did I sound persuasive? Well, I didn't mean to anyway. I was just saying what I wanted to say. So-rry.

By now everyone else was slowly coming around. It was just then I realized that someone was clinging onto my arm. I glared at the person but my expression softened immediately as I saw who it was. Well, this was very awkward.

"Lady Da Qiao, I think you can let go now," I said, embarrassed slightly. I slipped my arm out of her grasp with difficulty. I think this was about the time when I began to feel really awkward and stupid for coming here.

"Mm-mm," she replied, shaking her head vigorously like a stubborn child. She grabbed my arm again tightly. Almost painfully. Ow. Didn't know she was this strong. I knew she was going easy in the competition!

Zhou Yu frowned in distaste at Da Qiao and turned to still-shocked Xiao. "Xiao, I want you to take your sister to women's quarter, alright? Keep her there while we deal with–"

I have never been more surprised in my life. As soon as she heard this, Lady Da Qiao sprung onto the master strategist, her face fierce and her voice commanding. "Master Zhou Yu, might I remind you that you're not in charge here right now," she snapped, forcing Zhou Yu to step back in shock. "As my husband has… Has died, the power goes to the closest kin of him. However, since Lord Sun Quan did not go through the ceremony yet, the power of the leader temporarily belongs to _me_. You are not to give orders here!" The last word was almost a yell. Whoa, I didn't know that Lady Da Qiao could be so… Frightening!

Silence once again roamed through the crowd. I didn't think anyone has seen their lady so angry before. It was so amusing to see the master strategist's stunned face. Way to go, Da Qiao!

"She's right, Zhou Yu," Lu Meng whispered. "The law dictates that before the ceremony, the power goes to either the wife or if unmarried, the parents or someone the former leader chose. So in another words–"

"I know, Lu Meng, you don't need to repeat yourself." The master strategist snapped irritably. Then he suddenly smiled smugly. Yeah, he actually smiled in this situation. And I didn't like that at all. Please don't tell me that dork chose…?

"Here," Zhou Yu said, taking out a large scroll. "In his last will, Sun Ce chose me as the temporary leader. So I'm afraid, my lady, that you must obey my command."

Bastard.

* * *

**Annie :** Yeah, I actually got really awkward as I was writing this. I mean, how would Hua explain herself? Well, at least she got some time now because of Zhou Yu. *sigh* I feel kinda bad for Sun Ce coz he was really fun to write about. *sigh*

By the way, thank you everyone for your reviews and advices! I tried to make the chapter longer, delusionment! And I think I'm just going to slip away with the other part of your comment... Coz I am a bad writer! XD

Oh and I forgot to wish everyone Happy New Year! Sorry I know it's a bit late (way too late) but it's better than nothing right?


	38. Thief

**Annie :** Hi it's Annie here! Haven't uploaded for like, what, three months? And to think I used to update weekly, no daily before! Getting lazy with writing story. Nah, I think I'm just getting bored with _this_ story. Can't be helped, I have been dragging it on for ages! XD**  


* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight : Thief**

Even his last act was of stupidity. I was trying to avoid badmouthing him, in case he decided to haunt me to take his revenge, but how could he do this? How could he trust his strategist more than his wife? … But then again, that was life. This was men's world, where women were deemed inferior and were expected unquestioning obedience. But still, I will say this – he's an idiot.

That's beside the point right now though. The master strategist of Wu had malicious smile on his supposedly-handsome face, but to me, his face was contorted ugly with his glee. Lady Da Qiao was sobbing quietly with her sister's slim arm wrapped around her shaking shoulders. Neither she nor I could do anything in this situation. Knowing that I was helpless made me feel guiltier than I already was. I was already guilty for putting people in trouble due to my selfish act. Now what was I going to do? I suppose I have to wait my fate patiently – after all, I had no chance of fighting myself out of this bunch of people. I'll find my way out later.

Zhou Yu turned to Lu Meng standing awkwardly next to him. "I think we should lock her up until we decide what to do with her," he whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear on this narrow balcony. Obviously that was what he was aiming for. Cunning dork.

Lu Meng nodded – rather reluctantly, I noticed. I could sense that people here was looking at me sympathetically. Perhaps I could use this to my favour. But not now, anyway.

"Come, now," said Lu Meng as he tied my hands behind my back tightly. "Don't try anything rash, Lady Cao."

"It's not like I can," I replied sarcastically.

He snorted quietly. "Oh, knowing you, I think you're quite capable of beating us all half to death."

Well, if he thought that, then it was lucky for me to have _behaved_ myself, wasn't it? I silently followed soldiers to the underground prison, to which I have never been to when I was in Wu palace. It was out of bounds for anyone except for people who was given permission by the king. Or in this case, that twisted master strategist.

It was the typical underground dungeon. Black brick walls, no windows (obviously!), damp walls and water dripping from the ceiling. Not to mention it was freezing cold. Oh well, at least it suited my nickname which has been slowly decreasing in its reputation. Sigh. Since the guards are gone now, I suppose I should begin plotting my way out of here.

* * *

"So I've heard that you brought me back, general."

Sima Yi carefully poured tea into delicate china set. An innocent looking general was sitting across him, looking like he has done nothing wrong. But Sima Yi will prove this imbecile very guilty – guilty enough to be executed, in fact.

"Why, yes, Master Sima Yi," replied Zhang He easily. "You were unconscious at the most peculiar place. Why anyone would go for a stroll in a middle of such a cold night is a mystery to me. However, I would not dare to question how great minds work – after all, I'm but a simple soldier, working to fulfill our lord's ambition and nothing more."

"Tsk." Sima Yi set the pot down and lifted the cup to his lips. His flashing eyes never left the opponent's face as he carefully took a sip of the steaming tea. Hm. It was better than he had expected.

"Master Sima Yi. You wouldn't have gotten a glimpse of your attacker, now have you?" inquired the general unimportantly, but Sima Yi knew better. "I was just thinking that it'd be easier to catch your attacker with some descriptions."

Sima Yi smiled slyly. "Now that you asked me, there _is _something I vaguely remember," he said slowly, enjoying the taste of the words rolling in his mouth. He could see a flash of shock pass through Zhang He's eyes, but it was gone in a whiff. He was good at masking his face; suppose he learnt it from the Ice Princess, of course. "My attacker had long, brown hair, rather feminine look but too muscular to be a woman. Could you possibly think of anyone that matches my _vague_ descriptions?"

"With my ordinary head, it's impossible for me to find an answer to that, Master," Zhang He replied smoothly. Sima Yi had expected that much, of course. There was no way that this snake was going to give in easily.

"Very well then." Sima Yi sipped last of the tea. If he wanted to play the game that way, then Sima Yi would not back away from a challenge. Never. "I think I might be able to catch the attacker. Do you want to bet how quickly I can?"

* * *

I was just checking the rusty bars for any signs of weakness when I heard disturbance from the staircase leading up to the entrance of this dark place. I leaned as far as I could to try and listen, but I needn't have done so; the voice was so loud and irritated that it echoed throughout this small and cramped space.

"Move aside, you stupid guards! Don't you know who I am?" a shrill voice yelled, and the voice was unfamiliar to me – it was a girl, definitely. But I had never heard that voice before in here.

"I'm sorry, Lady Huang, but we cannot let you in! Unless you have Master Zhou Yu's permission, you absolutely cannot enter!" I think that was the guard. One of the two, anyway.

"That's it! I had warned you!" Did she? I don't think I heard her warning them. But in a second, I heard a big thud and 'oof' of the guards. I watched amused, as they tumbled down the steep staircase and hit the bottom with a loud noise. They didn't rise again. They must be knocked unconscious. Weaklings.

"Tsk, lame cockroaches," I heard the girl mumble before she showed herself, carrying a torch in her hand. Nope, never seen her around before. She was probably around my age. Her family must be rich, since she was wearing silk garments. She was also very pretty, but her haughty look kind of ruined her face. Some people might think that me calling her haughty was pot calling a kettle black, but for her face, I thought it'd suit better if she smiled. I saw her bend over the guards and grab something from them, but I couldn't see what. It was too dark.

I wasn't surprised when she walked straight towards me. There was only me in this dungeon anyway. But I _was_ surprised when she pulled out a key and unlocked the cell door. So that was what she stole from the guards. It was amusing to watch this well-brought up lady march straight towards the most feared prisoner. But this young lady didn't stop there; she stood right in front of me and suddenly slapped me across the face, hard.

With my cheek stinging, I calculated this girl. Who could she be? Why was she glaring at me with such loathing? I've never met her before so why would she hate me so much? But before I could ask anything, she opened her mouth first furiously.

"You filth! How dare you! How dare you come back to Wu?" she shouted, her voice high-pitched. "What do you want this time, huh? This time, did you come to steal our master strategist's heart? Or perhaps our young lord's heart. You cow! You insolent whore!"

This girl was ferocious, that was certain. I didn't really understand what she was talking about, but I thought it was best to let her vent all her anger out first before trying to reason with her. After all, she must've a reason for being angry with me. Or else she's in deep trouble.

"He was mine! I grew up with him for ten years! Who are you to butt in and break our relationship?" her voice cracked with heavy emotions. Hmph, that would never happen with _my _voice. "It's all your fault… It's all your fault!"

The girl dropped down to the cold stone floor and began sobbing uncontrollably. What the hell, why is it that everyone starts crying wherever I go? It was getting rather repetitive. But at least now she wasn't blabbing.

"Hey, girl," I started, my voice offering no comfort – after all, she's a complete stranger and I couldn't find any reason to be nice to her. What has she done for me except to slap me in the face – which no one has dared to do so far – and shout my ears off? "I don't know your story, but I'm sure it's tragic. But why are you involving me – a complete stranger, in this? Just because I'm a prisoner doesn't mean that angry people can vent their anger out on me."

"Oh, d-don't act so innocent," she sobbed harder, her hands on her face, "you know w-what I'm talking about. I-I grew up thinking that o-one day I'd marry him, but because of y-you, he refused!"

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Of course I am talking about Master Lu Xun, you dork! My father has proposed for an engagement for the two of us, but he refused! He said it was because it's too great an honour, but it's obvious that he has someone else in his mind!"

I could've laughed at this ridiculous theory. "Listen girl–"

"I have a name, you dork! I'm Huang Chan, third daughter of General Huang Gai!" she snapped, jumping up to her feet. Uh-huh, so I have to call her by her name while she gets to call me a 'dork'? I have never met someone so rude in my life except in the mirror!

"Yes, whatever, _Lady _Huang, I think you're mistaken there. I only came here to say my last farewell to Sun Ce, but events just turned out like this. If I knew this would happen, I would've never come here. And I'm sorry that you're thinking that way about your fiancé, but I really have nothing to do with it. Perhaps he just doesn't like you that way." Hm, funnily, the last sentence gave me an odd satisfaction. My mind was twisted, sheesh. I should really hope that those two get along and become a happy couple, but here I am, pouring oil onto already-blazing fire. What do I get out of that?

As expected, she got more furious (I didn't know that was possible) and suddenly lashed out at me with her delicate fists. Just from the way she lunged out, I could tell that she had basic training of barehanded combat. But honestly, if she had expected me to fall just like those stupid guards, she was very mistaken. In couple of moves, I was able to easily disable her arms from lashing out again.

"Ow! Let me go, you whore!" she screamed, squirming helplessly against a wall. "If my father found out about this–"

"He wouldn't be happy about it," I interrupted. "To find his daughter in a place where it's strictly forbidden! How would your prideful father take that?"

To that, this girl didn't seem to have any answers to. She stopped her wriggling and hang loose like a washing hanged on a line. She looked down, clearly distraught and I could understand why; this girl was in love with Lu Xun and thought that he was going to be her husband for like ten years. Now when the time had finally arrived, she was rejected. She must feel unattractive and unwanted.

"If you knew him for so long, how come I've never seen you around the palace when I was here?" I asked quietly, trying to soften the mood but also because I was curious. I had never seen her around, and I had never heard Huang Gai mention his children. Personally, I've never asked, but I didn't think he'd have a daughter as young as Chan. She only looked two or three years older than me!

"I was away for a year from the palace to learn how to become a good housewife for him. But all that training has gone to waste, thanks to you!" Chan snapped. I was really getting exasperated at her.

"Okay, I think I've had enough of your constant snapping. Will you please just go away and lock the door behind you?" I said, letting her go and moving to another corner. I saw the torch with fire extinguished from the damp floor. That was disappointing. I lifted my eyes up to the girl again. She was massaging her wrist, glaring at me angrily. Without a word, I pointed at the prison door, but she made no move. Positively irritated now, I was about to use force to push her out of the cell when I heard more footsteps coming down the staircase.

"Now what?" I groaned quietly and gave Chan a cold look. "It's because of you – they've come looking for you. I didn't get any peaceful time, thanks to you."

The footsteps became louder. "Lady Huang, are you here? What the…"

My heart skipped a beat at the voice, but only once. That person was the last person, but the first person I wanted to see as soon as I arrived in Wu again. But right now, it was weighing more down to 'last person I wanted to see'.

Chan must've recognized the voice as soon as I had, for she ran straight out of the cell and jumped onto surprised strategist of Wu. "Lady Huang, what were you doing here? This place is strictly forbidden; surely you knew that?"

"It was all her fault!" she pointed in my direction and I raised my eyebrow at her childishness. "She somehow managed to bring me down here and look! I've got bruises on my wrists because of her! Why do you like her more than me? She's so uncivilized and a whore. She came here to seduce Zhou Yu and Sun Quan!"

I was amazed that she was able to say all that in one go. But I couldn't help but yawn slightly during her short speech. I bent down to pick up the keys and threw it at Xun who caught it readily. "Here, just lock me up and leave me alone, will you two? If you want to show how much you love each other, do it somewhere else."

He slowly walked towards the cell door. Of course, that spoiled brat wasn't going to remain silent. "Don't go near her, Xun! She'll try to seduce you with her talk! She's going to use you to escape!"

I let my mouth twitch for a second before going close to Xun while he was locking the door and whispered in his ear so that only he could hear, "you know what you should do? Tell her father about this. That should prove amusing." Then I smirked at Chan who turned scarlet from fury. I caught a glimpse of Xun's face in the dark and I thought his face looked scarlet, too. I snorted in amusement. "Don't be angry at that. I'm just another bad-tempered prisoner, wanting to insult anyone when I get a chance."

With that, I watched them go up the stairs, Chan wrapping her arm tightly around Xun's. It was satisfying to see that the young strategist of Wu looked extremely uncomfortable and awkward.

* * *

**Annie :** Some people might ask what was the point of introducing a new character, but I'm just gonna answer, 'because I felt like it'. As many people have pointed out, I suck at romance and this is supposed to be a romance and adventure, I thought I'd introduce a rival. So basically, Huang Chan is an antagonist... In a way. And by the way, I'm not even sure Huang Gai had a daughter. It's all fictional. Really.

Thanks to everyone who left me reviews! I bet they are also getting bored of this story as much as I am. Well, bear with me for a bit, I'm trying really hard to finish this story before it reaches Chapter 45. And I've sorta formed an idea as to how to finish this story. Yay. :]


	39. Plot over Plot

**Annie :** Just thought I'd update another one, since I haven**'**t for so long.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine : Plot over Plot**

The temporary ruler of Wu rolled up a piece of parchment and handed it to his first student, silently standing next to him. "Give this to Cao Cao; and make sure you remember his facial expression as he reads it. Personally I would want to be there but since I'm so busy, I can't leave the palace. Don't fail me, Lu Meng."

"Of course, Master Zhou Yu," replied Lu Meng, receiving the letter and took his leave immediately. Zhou Yu pondered to himself, imagining the face of Cao Cao when he finds out that his beloved daughter was imprisoned in Wu palace… It was such a pity to miss it. But truth was, he was too busy to leave the palace_ right now_. He had many other problems he needed to attend to before the ceremony for Sun Quan began.

The first problem was, of course, return of that brat of Huang Gai's daughter. Ever since Lu Xun rejected her, she's been sending letters to Zhou Yu, pleading his help for Xun to accept her proposal. Every time, Zhou Yu had politely replied that marriage was really Xun's choice and that he should be able to choose his own wife at his own time. However, after that, she began to come in person, bursting straight into his office and demanding his help. To Zhou Yu, it was extremely infuriating and annoying, but because of her father, he couldn't say whatever he wanted to say which was to tell her to go away and leave him alone, that she was a completely spoilt brat who didn't deserve a husband as good as Lu Xun. But of course, that would be insulting Huang Gai and it wasn't a good idea to insult the veteran warrior who built the foundation of Wu with Lord Sun Jian. But honestly, he would've preferred for that brat to have been away from the palace for a long, long time.

But getting back to the point, Zhou Yu, like everyone else, knew the real reason why Xun was refusing to marry Huang Chan and that worried him very much. Countless times he had advised him to let go of his feelings, but he doesn't seemed to be capable of doing so. It was heartbreaking that his student was going to have to endure the killing of his loved one. But it was for the good of this country. For the good of Wu, Zhou Yu was ready to sacrifice anything, everything. Like Sun Ce for instance…

His office door burst open once again, and as he had expected, Huang Chan marched straight in as if this was her room. She only stopped at the desk, and looking at him straight in the eyes, she demanded again. "I'm only going to take yes for an answer, Master Zhou Yu. So if you don't want to be bothered over and over again, help me!"

Zhou Yu closed his eyes, exhausted of her. "My lady," he began his answer which had already been repeated many times, "as I've told you number of times, I cannot force Xun to marry someone he doesn't desire! Marriage isn't something you can force – arranged marriages are common, but mostly they end up as disasters unless they're fortunate enough to find love. So I'm sorry, I cannot help you."

On the girl's pretty face, a threatening expression rose. "I will tell my father about this if you're not helping me. I didn't want to go this far, but if you keep refusing to help me, then I have no choice!" she threatened, but to Zhou Yu it was so pathetic. And with that, his almost-limitless patience ran out. So she can threaten. So what? If she can, why can't he?

"My lady, I'd be careful of what you say," he said quietly, but his eyes flashed murderously. "Right now, I have the power of ruling this country. That means that I am your superior. So far, I have faced you with manners but if this continues, I cannot guarantee anything. In fact, if you were to tell anyone of this, I'd be worried about your safety. Not just yours, either. Your parents too, perhaps."

But Chan didn't go down so easy as he'd thought. "What if I tell that to all of Wu's veteran warriors?" she asked slyly. "Wouldn't they just adore your attitude towards their families?"

"Nice try, my lady," said the master strategist mockingly, making Chan to blush in anger. "But who would they believe more? Their superior or a spoiled child like you? You're welcome to try any time. But now if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to." With that, he stood up, gathered up some parchments before leaving the furious girl in his office. When he comes back, he would probably find his office in ruin, but it was worth it.

* * *

Horses neighed, impatient to start the journey. At the North gate of Tian Shui, Lord Ma Zun and his servants were out to farewell the strategist and the general.

"Please have a safe journey, Master Sima Yi and General Zhang," the old lord said, bowing his head slightly. Sima Yi and Zhang He did the same and mounted the horses.

"We will tell our Lord Cao Cao what happened. It was not your fault, so do not worry, my lord," Sima Yi reassured the lord of Tian Shui for the millionth time. No matter how many times he said this, Ma Zun never seemed to be able to relax, thinking that Lord Cao Cao was going to punish him severely for losing his daughter. However, Sima Yi and Zhang He knew better; Cao Cao knew that his daughter could take care of herself and will return when she feels like it. Which was a slightly selfish act.

Sima Yi glared at Zhang He whenever the general was looking the other way. This snake didn't leave any traces behind so it'd be difficult to find a solid evidence to lie against him. However, who was he? There was no way that he was going to get beaten by a carefree imbecile like him.

As they started their journey, the general and the master strategist began a war of their own.

* * *

Lately, atmosphere of the Wu palace had been tense, due to Lu Xun's refusal, Shang Xiang's marriage and the imprisonment of the Wei princess. Zhou Yu could feel the heavy air positively pressing down on his shoulders as he walked down the corridor to Sun Quan's room.

There was now only two days till the ceremony. Before then, Zhou Yu must somehow deal with all those problems. Easiest one to take care would be the Wei princess, of course. They could keep her as a hostage so that Cao Cao would never dare to attack Wu. Or if they decide to desert their last princess, then there was always killing. Personally, Zhou Yu hoped that Cao Cao would desert his daughter. Then he would be able to kill her in front of all the Wei soldiers and lower their morale dramatically. Then there was his young student… He could try convincing him to marry Huang Chan and that would solve two problems at once. Huang Chan wouldn't come into his room daily to bother him until he was on the verge of losing his sanity and that would positively cheer the entire palace up a bit.

Zhou Yu stopped his footsteps when he arrived at his young lord's room. "My lord, it's Zhou Yu," he announced.

"H-huh, oh, Zhou Yu, uh, come in," said Sun Quan from his room. Zhou Yu frowned – for some reason he sounded surprised. Zhou Yu opened the door and entered the room and instantly understood why Sun Quan was so surprised.

Lady Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao was in the room as well, clearly surprised as well. Before Zhou Yu could say anything, the two sisters dashed out of the room, leaving Sun Quan alone to deal with Zhou Yu's silent inquiries.

"Lady Da Qiao had kindly visited me to… To give me advices about ruling the country," said Sun Quan rather defensively. It was obvious to Zhou Yu that he was lying but he decided not to inquire any further.

"Of course, my lord," he said smoothly. "Because women know more about how to rule a country than men. I also came here to advice you for the future ruling of this country, but if you'd rather take advices from housewives, then I shan't stop you, my lord."

"No, no," said Sun Quan hurriedly. "I would be most grateful if you could give me an advice or two since I hadn't… I hadn't expected to become the ruler this young."

"Yes, of course," said Zhou Yu indifferently. "Well, to begin with, problems that needs immediate attention–"

The door suddenly burst open and for a second, Zhou Yu thought it was that annoying brat. However, it was Zhou Tai who marched in, rather urgent and unbelieving look on his usually-expressionless face. "My lord, you should see this,"

Sun Quan and Zhou Yu exchanged glances before hurriedly following the tall warrior who led them to Sun Ce and Da Qiao's bedroom. Many generals and strategists were in the room as well, and in the middle of everyone, Lady Da Qiao was sitting on the floor, with an utmost horrified expression on her face.

"What's all this?" Sun Quan said loudly and the doctor who had been present in the crowd stepped out, holding a wine bottle in his hand.

"M-my lord!" he stuttered, shaking all over. "We have just discovered… There was poison in Lord Sun Ce's wine!"

"What!" cried Sun Quan, staring at the wine bottle. "Then someone had poisoned my brother?"

"Yes, my lord, it appears so," replied the doctor. "There was a very small amount of poison. Usually, this amount won't harm a person, but if taken regularly, the poison builds up in the body and…"

Everyone was too stunned for speech. However, Zhou Yu remained calm and spoke. "Who could be the culprit of this madness? Who could've possibly poisoned the wine our lord drank?" he said calmly, but his eyes were already on one person.

"For… For now, o-only our Lady Da Qiao…" the doctor didn't manage to finish the sentence in fear. Zhou Yu looked at Da Qiao who was still in shock. She had her hands on her face, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"It wasn't me… It wasn't me!" she whispered, shaking her head. "Please… It wasn't me!"

Zhou Yu had a regretful expression on his face, looking around the crowd. "Escort Lady Da Qiao to the dungeons. Do not let her out of there until further notice," he said. Everyone watched as Da Qiao was taken away and Zhou Yu followed them out of the room. When Da Qiao looked back with her eyes full of tears, Zhou Yu smirked. Understanding flashed across Da Qiao's eyes. Only they knew the truth.

* * *

"Uh-huh. So why exactly are you here again?"

I was exasperated beyond belief. This girl, this spoiled brat refused to go away and spent at least half of her time on the other side of my prison bars. Didn't she have something better to do then to annoy the living daylights out of a prisoner?

But apparently to her, the world spun around her and everyone else was just born to serve her. What a conceited, self-centred dork. When I asked her a perfectly sensible question, she glared at me as if I had just insulted her and her ancestors and stamped the hard rock floor with her foot. "Why? Why? Because this mess is all your fault!" she snapped, grabbing the bars and shaking them as hard as she could. "Since you got me in this situation, you have to solve it! So find a solution!"

I sighed and turned my eyes towards the once-again unconscious guards. They were such weaklings to be knocked out by a girl. But then, I suppose they can't hit her since she's Wu's one of the most respected general's daughter. Tsk.

"I've got a solution," I said sarcastically, but a hopeful look appeared on Chan's face. "Why don't you stop coming here and fix your personality? That ought to attract your lover a bit more, perhaps enough to marry you."

Which, incidentally, wasn't a good idea. This time I was sure she was about to scream the living daylights out of me when finally, footsteps were heard, coming down the stairs. Chan froze abruptly, her mouth snapping shut and I managed to save my eardrums today. Her voice could go so high that only bats could hear her.

I wondered who it was that was coming to get this young lady from the dungeons. I was expecting either her father or perhaps her lover (ha, yeah right) but the person that appeared in front of my eyes was the last person I expected to see in this pitch black hole.

Why was Lady Da Qiao here?

* * *

**Annie :** Yeah, so... Uh.. Yeah. I suppose Da Qiao was sent to the dungeons after being locked up in her room and interrogated. I dunno. I'll explain in next chapter. It slightly flows unnaturally, but I've tried my best.

Ehhhh, you can tell me anything about my story, so please don't hesitate! I like critism as long as I can understand it~!


	40. Here and There

**dancing-dolly **: Well I haven't updated in ages, but here's a bunch of stories I wrote. I gotta finish this story sometime, right?**  


* * *

Chapter Forty : Here and There**

My expression was as blank as ever, but inside, I was horrified. Lady Da Qiao had told me her story on why she ended up being locked up here, and it certainly wasn't the most pleasant thing I've ever heard. First, Sun Ce had died from poison, and now her innocent wife as a suspect, and her doubts about Sun Ce's best friend and a sworn brother, Zhou Yu. I would take delight from beating the hell out of him if he had committed such unforgivable crime.

"I can't believe this," muttered Da Qiao softly, sitting against the cold wall and drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Neither. It's one of the most disgusting things I've ever heard in my entire life," I replied, walking over to join her. For a while, neither of us spoke. In a dark, damp place like this, it was hard to think of topics to start a conversation. But after few minutes of awkward silence, Da Qiao lifted her head up suddenly as she'd remembered something. She turned her face towards me, her expression that of curiosity.

"Why did you come back, Hua?" she asked.

It was not an accusation or resentful comment (unlike _somebody_). It was just a question that was asked with a casual tone. But for some reason, I flinched inwardly as if she'd just stabbed me with a needle. I could only find a simple answer to her question. "I wanted to say my farewell to Sun Ce."

"Oh." I heard her sigh softly in the darkness. "That was very kind of you, to risk your life like that." Now, to _that_ comment I found it harder to think up of an appropriate reply to.

Footsteps alerted both of us. Neither of us dared to move. Slowly, a soldier carrying a torch came down the staircase, followed by Zhou Yu and couple of other soldiers. At the bottom of the stairs, Zhou Yu took the torch from the soldier and walked towards us by himself. He smiled coldly as if enjoying watching people suffering from his cruel schemes. I returned a blank expression, determined to not give him any satisfaction. I was not going to show neither fear nor despair. I had too much pride for that.

"I hope you ladies have been enjoying your time," he said mockingly. I was imagining punching him in the face and breaking his nose. "But time is short and this is a serious crime–"

"Yes, yes, cut it out, will you?" I interrupted, my voice somewhat sarcastic, "we know who the culprit is and because of that you locked us in here. Now you're going to kill us, are you?"

"Of course not, my lady. At least, not right now. Wu and Shu's combined forces are marching to war against Wei day after tomorrow, and I would like you two ladies to be the sacrifice for our soldiers' morale."

Bloodthirsty bastard. But I suppose his plan was good – kill one of Wei's generals which would raise Wu soldiers' morale and drop Wei soldiers', while killing the culprit – or at least, whom they think is the culprit – of their beloved sovereign's death would also raise their morale. All in all, he _was_ the Master Strategist.

"So why are you here?" Da Qiao asked quietly to the smirking Zhou Yu. "To watch us suffer?"

He pondered to himself and shook his head. "Not really, my lady. Just to keep you updated with the news," he answered smoothly. Then he turned around and walked away, obviously satisfied. I glared – something unusual for me – at his disgusting figure, disappearing behind the walls hiding the staircase. The soldiers followed him up, giving us sad glances. I disliked that; I disliked the fact that they were pitying me.

"I suppose it's our fate to meet our end like this…" Da Qiao whispered hopelessly in the darkness. I hated that word. Fate. Fate wasn't something invincible and yet many people bent down to its will, refusing to resist and to build their own future. I was sure that Fate had played its part with Zhou Yu – his usual self wouldn't have even _thought_ about murdering his best friend. Fate enjoyed watching people suffer from its intervention, believing us all to be his inferior. Perhaps we were.

* * *

"You _what_?" Zhen Ji shrieked, launching into anger fit at her friend. Zhang He cowered, covering his head.

"Sorry, Ji! I knew I should've told you first, but…" Here, he moved to the other side of the room. "Hua looked so miserable! You wouldn't have believed her to be the same person as the girl in her sixteenth birthday party!"

"I still can't believe this! First I thought she was dead, but then she was alive, but before I could get even a glimpse of my sister-in-law, she ran off to enemy's territory?"

"Ji, calm down. It ain't so bad. If anyone's in trouble, then it'd be me!" He said miserably in a joking way, causing Ji's face to soften slightly in surprise.

"What are you talking about, you're not in Wu."

Zhang He sat down on Hua's bed. "Sima Yi is suspecting me to have something to do with Hua's escape… He's obsessed with her. He's going to make sure that I'm going to be punished."

Zhen Ji blinked several times. "Well, that certainly changes priorities," she said in calmed tone. "What're you going to do?"

"It would've been much easier if our lord waited till Hua turned eighteen," He pouted. "It wasn't like she _didn't _want to get married, she just didn't want to be tied down so young… And now, she's met someone and she doesn't want to get married to Sima Yi at all! How complicated! I'm going to get wrinkles on my beautiful face if I keep worrying like this…"

His friend snorted. "Yes, that would be terrible for you, wouldn't it," she said sarcastically. Then her face turned serious. "But what're you going to do with Sima Yi? He isn't going to let this go easily."

"I only have three choices, don't I? Either keep quiet and let Sima Yi tell Lord Cao Cao when he finds evidence, assassinate Sima Yi or confess the truth to Lord Cao Cao. Personally I'm voting for option two."

"It's not time for your jokes," the woman snapped. "All of those options aren't without risks, especially the first one. I think you should tell Lord Cao Cao and hope that he would understand."

He looked hopelessly at his friend. "Would he? Oh I doubt that… Noooo, I'm too beautiful to die!"

"Well, either way you're going to die, might as well as die when you're young and beautiful, huh?" Ji remarked before pulling onto her friend's arm. "Come on. It's time to let Hua's father know."

When the two friends arrived at the meeting hall, an envoy from Wu was there with Lord Cao Cao. He was unfolding a letter when they entered. Their lord nodded to the two, and they waited at the side till he finished reading the message.

"A letter from Zhou Yu, you say?" he asked the envoy who nodded in answer. "Hm, let's see what it says."

Zhang He and Zhen Ji watched worriedly as their lord's face drained of blood and his eyes widened in horrified shock as he read the letter. Once he reached the end, he read through it once more to make sure that he didn't just imagine the contents of the letter. He then carelessly folded the letter and glared at the envoy. "How do I know this is true?" he asked fiercely.

"Master Zhou Yu said that you will see the truth once the battle starts," the envoy replied blankly.

Cao Cao seemed to be lost for words. He then waved his hand, dismissing the envoy who bowed and left. Zhang He quickly walked to face his lord. "My lord, what did the letter say?" he asked.

Lord of Wei covered his face with his hands. "It says… They've caught Hua and… And would kill her unless I surrendered…"

Ji covered her mouth in horror, and He's eyes widened in shock. This was a very bad time for them to confess the truth, very bad time indeed.

"And I thought that I was going to see my little girl again…" Cao Cao groaned into his hands. "Why must fate be so cruel? How did she get captured…?"

Two of Hua's friends exchanged uncomfortable glances. Then, He sighed before opening his mouth, feeling the death blow to his throat already. "My lord, I have something that you should know…"

* * *

Just hearing footsteps now irritated me. If we were going to die, can't they let us have a little bit of peace at least? But when I saw the person, my irritation grew tenth-fold. It was that brat, Huang Chan. Again.

But this time, she wasn't alone and didn't seem to be angry or about to cry. She hurried down the stairs – again, guards were knocked unconscious – and stood in front of the bars, holding onto a torch, followed by another figure. When I looked closely, I noticed it was Xiao Qiao, looking anxious and worried.

"Sis?" she called out, her voice shaky. "It's me."

"Xiao? Chan? What're both of you doing here?" Da Qiao asked, surprised to see them standing in front of her.

"We just had to make sure, Lady Da Qiao," Chan said and I was surprised to see how respectful Chan's voice sounded when she addressed Da Qiao. "You didn't… You didn't do it, right?"

I glared at them in irritation. "Of course not. If you believe what that liar tells you, you're more foolish than I thought," I snapped, causing Chan to glare right back at me.

"No one asked your opinion, whore," she said and I shrugged off the insult easily. It was better not to reply to that. Chan continued, ignoring me. "Lady Da Qiao, everyone believes you shouldn't be in prison. They don't think you would've done it. They said, 'why would she do that? She has no reason to' and I thought so, too."

"But Zhou Yu's so determined… I couldn't make him see the reason, he's furious and depressed–" Depressed? What the hell was Xiao talking about? The last time I saw him, he looked malicious and satisfied. "–and he said he'll make sure you get the punishments you deserved," Xiao finished, her usual happiness nowhere to be seen.

Da Qiao was silent. Feeling the need to break the awkward silence, I spoke up. "So why are you two here?" I asked in neutral tone. "Lady Da Qiao is innocent. Isn't that why you two are here?"

I saw Chan stare at me with intense hatred. Then through the bars, she handed Da Qiao something like a thick straw. "Here, take this. It's drugged dart. The keys are now held by Zhou Yu himself," she explained. Xiao continued, handing me a small knife.

"We have a plan. We'll help you escape."

"Why me as well?"

"Because we need your help to let Lady Da Qiao escape, dolt."

"You will be in deep trouble if this is found out," Da Qiao commented weakly. "You two will be labeled traitors for helping the prisoners to escape. It's too dangerous."

"That's why we all need to be convincing!" Xiao lectured, her bubbly personality returning. "I feel sorry for my Zhou Yu, but I love you more, sis!"

"T-Thank you, Xiao, but," she hesitated, "I don't really have a reason to live on and nowhere to go even if I escape. Sun Ce's dead and what should I live for?"

Xiao looked horrified at her sister's words. "Don't say something like that! Lord Sun Ce would _want_ you to live on!"

I added, "I'm a princess of Wei. It's not hard for me to find a place for you to live in Wei."

Lastly Chan added maliciously, "and wouldn't you want revenge? I'd give anything to see Zhou Yu's panicking face."

"Hey, that's my husband you're talking about!"

"Yeah, whatever. He deserves it."

Da Qiao, smiling at the encouragements from all of us, interrupted the arguments. "Thank you…" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes, I know what you mean… Sun Ce wouldn't want me to be moping."

"Of course not," I replied. "So, what's your plan?"

* * *

**dancing-dolly : **Nah, I'm moping because I'm running out of ideas for this story. I did managed to complete to the end though and gonna update them after editing... Don't expect grand finale, because as I said, I ran out of ideas. XD**  
**


	41. Escape

**dancing-dolly **: Here's next chapter... The title sort of gives the content away, doesn't it? I think two more chapters till epilogue.**  


* * *

Chapter Forty-One : Escape**

Zhou Yu was in his office when his door opened and that _brat_ barged in, once again. "Lady Huang Chan, I told you–" he began, but stopped when he saw her expression. She looked like she was about to cry from terror, tears threatening to roll off from her eyes.

"Xiao, she's...! She's being held hostage and – and–"

That immediately caught his attention. "What? What are you talking about? Explain!" he demanded, his cool demeanour breaking at the thought of his beloved wife in danger.

Huang Chan smirked in her mind, but outside, she let the tears fall freely down her face. "She went down to see her sister, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen! But that whore grabbed her wrists and is now holding a knife against her throat! What should we do?"

Without thinking, Zhou Yu dashed towards the underground prison. Soon, the master strategist of Wu was at the underground prison by himself, holding a torch and running down the stairs. Chan was right behind him, smirking to herself. Zhou Yu heard frightened murmur in the darkness and approached closer to the noise. His widened in terror as he saw the Ice Princess holding a knife against Xiao's throat. "No!" he cried, reaching out to grab her when something sharp pierced through his unprotected hand. He looked incredulously at the dart and before everything went black, he saw the Ice Princess smirking coldly at him.

* * *

I smirked at him as I watched his eyes closing. Da Qiao reached out and grabbed keys from the unconscious man's belt and unlocked the prison door. "Well, all this was rather too easy," I commented, exiting the prison. "I would've thought that it'd be harder."

Xiao was crouching near her husband, checking his pulse. "Yep, it's still beating," she said happily and Chan looked sulky. Xiao dragged her unconscious husband to a corner and came back. "Okay then, you still have to have me as a hostage while Chan will stay here to seem like she was drugged, too."

"Thank you, Chan. I won't forget this," said Da Qiao and Huang Chan bowed.

"Not at all, my lady. I couldn't leave someone I admired in trouble. Take care, Lady Da Qiao."

"I suppose I should also thank you for this," I said, looking at the other side of the room. "I shall wish you luck with your crush."

"It's not like I wanted to help you," she replied bitterly. "Whore."

Xiao interrupted, looking uncomfortable. "Ooookay, time to go." I placed the dagger carefully to Xiao's throat while holding her wrist to look like I was keeping her hostage. Da Qiao cautiously climbed up the stairs and we heard two 'oof!' and two guards came rolling down the steps. I let them get a glimpse of me holding Xiao hostage before kicking them both unconscious. Then we ran, through the deserted corridor and out of the palace. I noticed that it was all dark and realized that it was night. It was difficult to tell time when one was in darkness both day and night.

"What now?" I asked once we were standing in the garden. "Did you guys plan for _after_ we escaped from the prison?"

Xiao's nervous giggle told me they hadn't. "Well, no… But I suppose you'll need horses, right?"

Da Qiao nodded. "Yes, let's go to the stables – no one will be there, they'll be sleeping."

Indeed, the horses were unguarded. We discussed briefly what we should do – should we take Xiao Qiao along with us a little bit further, or should we take our chances with the gatekeepers? In the end, Xiao climbed on the horse in front of me, holding onto the reins. Da Qiao also jumped on a horse and we were off as quietly as we could towards the castle gate.

We were silent as we rode. A lot of things crossed my mind; like how my friends were in Wei, how Shang Xiang was doing with Liu Bei and what Lu Xun was doing these days. I hoped that everyone was well – after all, though we may belong to different kingdoms, they had all become precious to me. At this rate, I was going to need a new nickname. Ice Princess wasn't supposed to have a heart, but unfortunately I had found one. Oh, bother.

"You know what, Hua?" Xiao spoke quietly. "I hope we live to see the end of this war. Maybe then, we could see each other again."

"Yeah, maybe."

"And sis' gonna be living with you so it's not so bad – it's not goodbye forever, right?"

"Of course not," Da Qiao said from beside us. "I'll send letters through Father, don't worry Xiao." I could tell that she was trying to sound confident and I admired her courage – it must be hard for her to be separated from her sister. "I'll live on for you, for Sun Ce and everyone else who cares for me. So smile, Xiao."

I couldn't see Xiao's face but she must've been looking depressed for Da Qiao to say that. I still couldn't see her but judging by Da Qiao's smile, Xiao must've smiled, too.

"Halt, who goes there?" A familiar voice stopped us as we neared the closed castle gate. I tensed briefly before forcing my body to relax. I just had to act calm and threatening. We rode slowly into the torch lights and the man inhaled sharply.

"Lady Da Qiao and Cao Hua?" he asked, then realized that Xiao was whimpering. "And Lady Xiao Qiao?"

"Hello, General Lu Xun," I greeted easily, smiling coldly. "We meet in an awkward moment."

Awkward indeed. Our whole relationship was awkward, for crying out loud. He observed the knife on Xiao's throat and spoke. "I suppose you wish for the gate to open," he said calmly. "Very well. Open the gates," he ordered the soldiers and the gate opened, creaking loudly.

"I'm sorry Lu Xun, but we have our reasons," Da Qiao said pleadingly to the younger man. "Please understand. I didn't poison my husband."

He didn't reply, only stepped sideways to let us pass. I kept my gaze forward and kicked the horse to a gallop. I heard Da Qiao following and we didn't stop until we couldn't see the castle. We stopped at the closest town from there, and let Xiao down from the horse. Da Qiao jumped off as well. I noticed now that Xiao had tears in her eyes. "Don't cry. We say goodbye smiling. As you said, it's not forever," I said soothingly to her and she smiled, wiping tears off her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I just think that fate is cruel to all of us," she said. "Well, sis, goodbye – for a little while." She wrapped her arms around her sister. Da Qiao hugged her back, smiling bravely.

"Yes, only a little while. We'll see you soon."

"Well, I'm not good at getting emotional but thank you, and farewell," I said to Xiao who smiled in reply.

"I know. And for a Wei person, you're not so mean."

That made me snort in amusement. "Yeah, thanks for that. You're just stereotyping now."

Da Qiao jumped back on her horse, still smiling. "I'll write once we're safe, okay?"

"Okay… Go before anyone sees you."

Without looking back, I dug my heels and galloped away. Da Qiao was right behind me, and I remained silent as I heard her muffled sobs.

* * *

"I knew this would happen."

"Well, nobody could've known, though it was likely."

Zhen Ji was looking at her friend behind the prison bars with her arms crossed. Zhang He was sitting down comfortably, pretty much making himself at home even in this situation. Lord Cao Cao, once they had confessed had been furious, but thankfully, Zhen Ji's husband, Cao Pi had appeared and ordered Zhang He to be locked up in prison before his father could cut his head off personally. And now, they were talking like any other day, except with a prison bar between them.

"I can understand his fury, though. I mean, I was beyond furious when you said you let her go," Ji said casually, leaning against cold stone wall.

He shrugged. "If you saw her, then you wouldn't have been able to stop her, either."

"Who did she fell that seriously to?" Zhen Ji asked, somewhat grumpily.

"How should I know? I have my suspicions, but... And besides, I have a feeling that she's gone to attend that Wu sovereign's funeral."

Ji sighed. "They've changed her a lot, haven't they?"

The general also sighed. "Yeah, more than any of us could've."

"I suppose it's hard for her to recover from those incidents when she's here where they happened."

"Uh, Ji? You know, Hua is in deep trouble right now. Shouldn't you be yelling your head off about how irresponsible I am?"

The woman suddenly smiled slightly, her eyes dreamy. "I don't know but… That girl's been in a lot of troubles and always managed to come back in one piece. I don't know how to explain this, but I just have this feeling that she's going to be fine."

Zhang He eyed his friend suspiciously. "Since when have you been so optimistic? They're going to _kill_ her, Ji. She's locked up in prison like myself, and they're going to _kill_ her day after tomorrow. What's our lord's attitude?"

"He won't talk to anyone but my husband. But my husband has told me that our lord is not going to sway from his path to unifying the land… Cao Pi wasn't too happy about this whole situation but I suppose for them, they have to choose for the greater good."

"I understand… I suppose we all should be optimistic like you and hope that Hua can pull out of this one, huh."

Suddenly, another voice spoke, coming into the prison corridor. "Yes, I certainly hope that, too," he said, and they both looked to see Cao Pi entering. Zhang He and Zhen Ji both bowed their head slightly in acknowledgement. Cao Pi ignored this and stared at the general. "Why did you do this?"

"She wanted to," He answered simply. Cao Pi's gaze turned stern.

"You surely knew that something like this could happen?"

"Yes, but I thought she could recover from her memories," He answered truthfully. Cao Pi pondered to himself for a minute before clearing his throat.

"Father has decided your fate," he said indifferently. "You're given a chance to redeem yourself in next battle – if you manage to kill either of the commanders, Father said he'll forgive you for your crime. If not, well…"

Zhang He finished his sentence for him dully. "Execution."

* * *

When Xiao Qiao returned, she found the entire Wu palace in panic. The gatekeepers and Lu Xun guided her straight to the prison where Zhou Yu and Huang Chan were locked up. Immediately, Xiao realized that this was Chan's idea – she probably threw her unconscious husband into the jail and locked it, then hid the key somewhere. Xiao was sure this was something personal and pouted; that Chan had gone too far.

She dashed to the underground prison where it was bustling with people smashing the bars after a hopeless search for the key. She immediately found Zhou Yu sitting in the corner and said loudly, "Zhou Yu! Are you okay?"

Her husband looked up and once he found Xiao Qiao, he sprang to his feet. "Xiao! Are you alright? How did you get back?" he asked in an urgent tone. Xiao frowned and recited her made-up story.

"She let me go after a while. Hua threatened that she would kill me if sis didn't follow her, so sis had to come with me as well! But then she let me go and took sis with her! I didn't know what to do, so I just came home. Sis is innocent, please bring her back home!" she wailed and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Chan winking at her.

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe, Xiao Qiao. About your sister being innocent – well, we'll see…" Zhou Yu trailed off, not giving her a definite answer. "But the problem we face… What're we going to do day after tomorrow?" he questioned himself, able to think properly now.

"Che, can't believe this guy. One moment you're beside yourself with worry and the next you're calmly thinking about battles? Talk about mood swings," Huang Chan muttered, earning a glare from Xiao Qiao. Chan snorted and whispered in Xiao's ear, "hey, you can't say much – you came up with this plan…"


	42. Give All

**dancing-dolly :** Hey guys! I'm back! After that unsatisfactory ending, I decided to re-write the ending. So be patient, please! :) Oh and of course, thanks for being patient! And those who have read chapter 42 before, they would find the beginning of this chapter rather similar, but it is different (sort of) as you go down... So again, please be patient! ;D

Oh yeah, now it turns out that this story might go a bit longer than chapter 45... Hey, you guys asked for it so don't complain! XD**  


* * *

Chapter Forty-Two : Give All**

We've been travelling for a whole day to the northwest and were rewarded with a familiar sight – the Tian Shui Castle. It felt like it had been ages since I last defended that castle from the Shu idiots, but then again, it felt like ages since I spent my time in Wu as an honoured friend.

"Lady Qiao, that's the Tian Shui Castle," I said, pointing to the castle – I was glad to see that the walls had been repaired somewhat. "I think we should stay there for the night."

She didn't say anything. She only nodded once to acknowledge my suggestion. I did understand why she was like this; that's why I wasn't going to say anything about it. We rode on in silence until we reached the Tian Shui palace gate. We halted in front of the gatekeepers who obviously didn't recognize me. They blocked the gate by crossing their spears.

"Halt! State your purpose!"

"I have come to see Lord Ma Zun on an urgent matter," I told them quietly. "Tell him the Ice Princess is back."

The gatekeepers gave me a strange look and one of them went in to deliver the message. I ignored the stares until the gate reopened and the old lord of this castle appeared, who had obviously come out in a hurry. I jumped off my horse and bowed at him. "Long time no see, my lord."

"Princess!" he said with such comical incredulousness on his face that I chuckled inwardly. "You're back!"

"Well, obviously."

"But… How? Entire Wei knows that you've been captured by the Wu savages!"

I felt offended by him calling Wu 'savages' and I was sure that Da Qiao was too. "Please, don't call them savages. They're as much people as we are. Lady–" I quickly thought of a name, "–Shui here from Wu have helped me to escape. Wouldn't you say it's unfair of you to call Wu 'savages'?" I said politely, not wanting to lecture the older man. Ma Zun looked at Da Qiao and bowed in apology.

"My most humble apologies, my lady. I did not mean to offend you in any way."

"Please, it's alright, my lord," Da Qiao replied, smiling slightly.

"Well, I believe this is hardly the place to talk in the middle of a night," Ma Zun said, leading us to the palace. "Please, make yourselves at home."

We followed behind him, and Da Qiao, smiling, whispered in my ear, "You came up with Lady Shui from that name Ce gave you, right? Shui Hua?"

I snorted. "Probably. It was the first name that popped into my mind."

Lady _Shui_'s smile turned sad. "I don't think I suit it very well – me and snow? It suited you better."

I shrugged, a little confused at her sudden change of mood. "I don't know if I suit it anymore."

As we walked down the corridors, I noticed that soldiers were moving busily around the palace though it was quite into the night. In fact, everywhere was busy – people were moving as fast as they could, carrying weapons and armours. "Is the battle about to begin?" I asked to Ma Zun who turned around and nodded.

"Yes. In fact, you two ladies are quite lucky to have crossed the border. Our attack forces are invading Wu while our defence line here, in Tian Shui, has to hold out from Shu's attack until reinforcements from the capital arrives. Tomorrow, the Shu forces will arrive here," he explained in detail as he opened the door to the meeting room. To the servants he ordered food and drinks and we entered and took our seats to discuss couple of things.

"Since it's middle of the night, I shan't ask you too many questions, princess. But some questions I am very curious about. Like–"

I interrupted. "Like why I went to Wu in the first place?" When he nodded, I pondered whether I should lie or tell the truth. I saw Da Qiao looking intensely at me as well, making me slightly uncomfortable. "There were some people I met in Wu, people I could call comrades. I wanted to say my last farewell to them before we met in the battlefield." Which was half true, right? I said my last farewell to Sun Ce and I will meet some of the others in upcoming battle.

"I… See. But then they captured you and held you hostage…?" his voice slowly rose in anger.

"It was not their fault – I cannot explain fully but I was careless. I was caught and locked up but managed to escape with help of my friends," here, I couldn't help but smile. "They're quite worth having, aren't they?" I looked at Da Qiao who smiled in return.

The servants came back at that moment with food and drinks and laid a plate in front of each of us. I was rather hungry and was about to begin my late dinner when suddenly, Da Qiao's face contorted in surprise. Then she suddenly sprang up to her feet and collapsed on the floor, covering her mouth with her hand and vomiting.

"Lady Shui!" Ma Zun was up on his feet as well, helping her up. "Are you alright?"

I was also up on my feet as well. "What is going on?"

"I-I'm sorry, I smelled the food and… And sort of felt nauseated… I'm very sor – Oh my goodness…" she whispered, her eyes widening in shock. I understood immediately – she was… "I'm pregnant?" she mumbled to herself, her face lighting up in utter happiness. "I'm pregnant?" she repeated.

"Wow, congratulations, Lady Shui," I said earnestly. I was happy for her, truly. Now she had more reasons to live on; for her unborn child of Sun Ce. "This is… Great," I tried to sound excited but failed miserably. But she knew what I meant and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Hua. I didn't think this was possible…!"

Ma Zun, who was looking shocked, smiled brightly as well. "Finally, something to smile about! Other than your return, of course, princess," he added quickly. Then his smile faded and a worried look began to replace the smile. "This castle might soon be attacked… I believe it'd be safer if you ladies leave to the capital as soon as possible. What do you think?"

I was torn between two choices. I wanted to fight here for my country, defend the castle against that sneaky Zhuge Liang, but then I should be accompanying Lady Da Qiao to the capital and make sure that no one suspects her… Of course, I should accompany her. I owed her so much, it was the least I could do for her. "Yes, I understand. Could you lend us two fast horses? That'll be all we need. We'll leave right away."

The old lord smiled in reply. "It shall be done."

"Thank you. And when I return, I shall have reinforcement with me and that's a promise."

* * *

The butterfly general in the Wei camp was looking gloomily towards the setting sun, cursing and admiring its fading beauty at the same time. His days may be numbered – might as well enjoy the remaining time as much as he could before meeting his glorious end. He observed dreamily until the sun had completely gone down behind the mountain range in the distance. Inhaling deeply, he reluctantly turned his body around to go back to the main camp. It was already dark – it would be lucky if he managed to find his way back without tripping over a tree root or something.

Before Zhang He reached the main camp from the little hill he was viewing the sunset from, he felt chill running down his spine and instinctively looked around to find the source of the threat. But in the dark, even he was not able to see anything. And yet, his senses were keen – he knew that something was nearby, something that posed threat to him. He remained as still as a statue rooted on the spot and waited for any sound of movement, while getting prepared for an unexpected attack. However, instead of movements, he heard two voices whispering in the dark, oblivious to the fact that the butterfly general was eavesdropping unintentionally.

"You got what I asked for?"

"Of course, sir."

The first voice caused Zhang He to begin to eavesdrop deliberately. Although he couldn't see in the dark, it was clearly the voice of Wei's master strategist. There was no doubt about it.

"Very well, here's your payment; now scram and never get in my sight again."

"Thank you, sir. Certainly."

The owner of the second voice began to move towards Zhang He's direction by the sounds of it, and in mild panic, Zhang He stumbled backwards and found himself pressing against a tree. Before he could move behind the tree to hide himself, a tanned man with charcoal black hair and tattoos on his face swept past him. Fortunately, it appeared as if he didn't see him in the darkness. Zhang He gaped at the man's unsightly garments – they were barely covering any part of his body other than the very important parts! It was beastly in his opinion!

Zhang He didn't move from the spot even a while after the barbarian had left and he couldn't hear Sima Yi's fading footsteps no more. Questions were flashing across his quick brain in a space of seconds – what had Sima Yi received from the barbarian? Why did it have to be so discreet? And who was that man? Finding answers to none of the questions, the clawed general unglued himself from the tree trunk and followed Sima Yi back to the main camp.

* * *

"… What are you thinking right now?"

I lifted my head up jerkily, my chain of thought broken from her question. Our horses have slowed to brisk walks, sweat visible on their necks. I hadn't noticed all this – in fact, I hadn't noticed that it was already dark.

"I wasn't thinking much. Maybe about how we could end this war. Wonder who's going to take over the lands once the war is over?"

Da Qiao – or, now known as Lady Shui – sighed. "Yes, this is such a bad time for my baby to be born, in the midst of bloody battles…"

"I know; but think of it this way – it's something good for a change, huh?" I forced a smile to lift the darkening mood. Perhaps it was because the sun was setting, but I found it hard to be cheerful; not that I ever was, anyway.

Both of us had different thoughts in our minds and yet we both knew what the other was thinking about. I definitely knew that Da Qiao was remembering her days with Sun Ce, as she had a small smile lingering on her lips and yet, such a sad look in her eyes. In return, she knew that I was thinking about the upcoming war… And not only that, but I was also thinking about my encounter with my family and the others. I wouldn't be overjoyed if my father got all emotional and starts shedding tears in front of everyone; nobody wants to see _that_ and it would be really embarrassing. It would also ruin his reputation, the cold-hearted "Hero of Chaos" or something along those lines…

"Well," Da Qiao cleared her throat and I looked at her – she had a playful smile on her face that I hadn't seen for a very long time. It was… Nice. "I think we're thinking too much right now. We'll think of solutions to our problems when they come along. For now, I'll race you to the next village; ready, set, go!"

With that, she was off, leaving me to stare after her dumbly before her words penetrated through my thick head. As I kicked my horse to a gallop, I began to wonder if pregnant people really have unpredictable mood swings.

* * *

"The western side of the castle wall is in need of repair – attend to it. And you – the archers in the east side are short on arrows! Re-supply them!"

Zhou Yu was walking busily about the He Fei Castle walls, giving out numerous orders for the castle defence to hold. Again, Wei had laid siege to this castle today but went back to their encampment as the sun began to set. Zhou Yu was glad; he and countless others were exhausted. He Fei Castle was in shortage of soldiers. Zhou Yu knew that Lu Xun was coming with reinforcements from Jian Ye, and yet it would take time since it was so far away. Meanwhile, he had to hold as long as he could until he had enough men to counterattack.

Zhou Yu collapsed onto his chair and closed his eyes. He had volunteered to rush to He Fei Castle, knowing that it was the most important castle for the Wu's defence. So many problems overwhelmed him at the moment, though his mind was beyond exhaustion. But the most worrying part was the soldiers' morale once they found out that Cao Hua and Da Qiao had escaped from the prison. Also, Cao Hua was a fierce warrior – it could cause bigger problems if she was to join this battle.

The master strategist of Wu opened his eyes tiredly when he heard the door slide open and eyed questioningly at Lu Meng, who had walked in. "Yes?"

"Master Zhou Yu, the Wei army is attacking once again."

That caught Zhou Yu's attention immediately. He jerked upright and stared at his former student. "What? How's that possible?"

"I think it's Sima Yi's idea – he had divided the army into two groups so they could attack the castle day and night," Lu Meng answered darkly.

"Damn him!" Zhou Yu shouted, his calmness thrown out the window. "With our soldiers outnumbered like this, we can't afford to divide our troops into two groups! Any news of our reinforcements?"

Lu Meng shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sir. What should we do?"

Tiredly, Zhou Yu stood up from his chair and made his way out of the room. "What else? We fight them off as best as we could – we cannot even use strategy with this number of soldiers," he said, his words bitter on his lips.


	43. Worry

**dancing-dolly :** Well, here's the next chapter, since I haven't updated for so long! ^^**  


* * *

Chapter Forty-Three : Worry**

The Shu strategist was looking towards the castle in the distance, with a cold smile on his lips. The icy smile predicted something that was yet to come; something disastrous for that particular castle. His smile faded in an instant as he remembered the battle last time. That brat had completely humiliated him, but this time, she wasn't there – in fact, she was safely locked up in Wu's prison, with her days numbered. The smile returned to Zhuge Liang's face.

A soldier approached and alerted Zhuge Liang, interrupting him of his thoughts. "Report! Enemy reinforcements are closing in on the castle!"

Zhuge Liang nodded curtly, no sign of panic or irritation showing up on his face. "It does not matter – for this castle will fall within today."

"How so, Master Zhuge Liang?" The Dragon of Chang Shan asked as he joined the Sleeping Dragon. "I cannot imagine what you've planned."

"I have sent Jiang Wei to go around the castle and approach from the other side. He shall tell them that he didn't want to surrender, but he had to. That old fool would surely believe him and open the gates."

Zhao Yun nodded. "I see. Once Jiang Wei gets in the castle, he would attack from within."

The Sleeping Dragon covered his lips with his fan to hide his smirk. "Yes… Foolish, would it not be, to be betrayed twice by the same person?"

* * *

"Oof!"

"Ah, forgive me, sir. I wasn't looking properly."

A soldier carrying a tray with a bottle of wine and a cup quickly apologized to the butterfly general who was picking himself off the ground. Zhang He waved his hand – which was rather dangerous, considering he had long deadly claws attached to his fingers – dismissively. "It wasn't your fault. But whose are those? I'm sure I could make use of them," he said, looking at the bottle of wine. From yesterday, he just hadn't been himself because of what he eavesdropped from Sima Yi. His mind kept wandering to the conversation he'd overheard, and he just couldn't go back to sleep once he awoke. Probably the reason he had these ugly dark circles under his eyes.

"Sorry, sir, these are for Lord Cao Pi – he's suffering from mild case of insomnia and the medic recommended him a high quality wine before going to bed." With that, the soldier bowed and left for Cao Pi's tent, leaving Zhang He to look enviously towards the disappearing wine bottle. Why would Cao Pi be suffering from insomnia? It was _he_ who was – trying to figure out what Sima Yi was doing last night, receiving something important from that barbarian. Perhaps he was trading some inside information? Zhang He wondered why he hasn't thought of it that way before. Now that he thought about it, that sounded likely than other ridiculous theories he came up with last night, tossing and turning in his bed. But how did that barbarian fit into that theory?

Absent-mindedly, Zhang He watched as the soldier from before came out of the tent empty-handed. Soon, he saw the master strategist entering Cao Pi's tent, probably to discuss something important with the prince about laying siege to the He Fei Castle. But unexpectedly he came out of the tent quickly. Perhaps Cao Pi wasn't there. As Zhang He started to look away, something in Sima Yi's hands reflected the sunlight briefly towards him before disappearing in a flash. Feeling suspicion rising within him, the butterfly general watched the master strategist hurry away, narrow-eyed.

* * *

I repeatedly told myself that nothing was going to happen. After all, I was only seeing my own father. Yeah… Of course nothing would happen. He would greet me with his usual calm attitude and I only have to apologize and greet him in return. It's as simple as that. Nothing embarrassing would happen… _Hopefully._

"I would prefer to meet my father privately. Please tell me he's not in the meeting room," I said to one of the maidservants who stared at me dumbfounded for a while before finding her voice to squeak out her answer.

"We-well, he's been in his meeting room for the last week and only went to his bedroom for sleeping," she stammered. I avoided rolling my eyes – to them, it must be a shock to see me back but it was getting exasperating and annoying. When Da Qiao and I was at the palace gates, the gatekeepers recognized me and was so shocked that they forgot to open the gate until I asked them to. Then, when we entered the palace and were walking down the corridors, every servant in this palace gave me an incredulous look, their eyes huge with disbelief. Peh, how would _they_ like it if everyone did that to them? I felt like I had something drawn on my forehead or something. I felt just plain _stupid_.

The maidservant scurried away, turning around frequently to see if she wasn't hallucinating. I growled quietly, both annoyed at the maidservant and the fact that my father was in the meeting room. Da Qiao must've sensed my irritation, for she tapped me gently on my arm and asked, "What's wrong with seeing your father in the meeting room?"

"Nothing… Other than the fact that he just _might_ humiliate me, himself and ruin his reputation."

She looked puzzled at my answer. "Why's that?"

I couldn't help but chuckle – it was one of those things that I knew but to explain it to someone… Well, that was hard. And embarrassing. But I had to explain this to her before she met my father, otherwise she might get shocked. And we definitely did not want to scare the baby. "Ok, Lady Shui, tell me; what do you know of this man Cao Cao?"

"Um," she looked more confused and lost now. "Well, I've heard that he is very clever and that he is called the "Hero of Chaos", but nothing else much… I mean, other than the stories… You know…"

"Yeah, like 'Cao Cao is an evil man who wants the lands for his benefit' thing? I heard that before. You guys almost brainwashed me with that… Okay, here's the next question; would you expect the Hero of Chaos to cry like a baby? Or sing and dance like a drunken man when he's… Well, drunk?"

Da Qiao looked like she didn't have a clue where these questions were leading. She raised her eyebrows and I could tell that she was trying to picture in her mind, and in the end, shook his head violently. "No, I really cannot. I always thought he would be a very controlled person, like you."

"Yes… Well, usually he is, but to his children, he's a completely different man. He embarrassed me in front of everyone on my sixteenth birthday party. Do you kind of understand?"

Da Qiao looked sceptical but she nodded in understanding. A little relieved, I led the way towards the meeting room. I slid the door open and to my great relief, the room was almost empty, except for my father and my three uncles. I took an exaggerated breath and walked in as casually as I could. "Good afternoon, everyone."

"Good afternoon – Hua?" Father had just looked up from the map laid on the table and a look of shock flashed across his face. I frowned as I observed my father's pale face and tired-looking expression. He had dark circles underneath his eyes and he looked thinner than ever. And now that I thought about it, his hair had more white hairs than before. His voice was weak, too. In all, he gave me the impression of a very sick man that needed rest right now.

"Father, I think you should retire to your room now. You don't look well," I suggested, keeping my tone even so that he wouldn't be offended. But he didn't look like he heard me, since the next moment, I couldn't breathe. I must've looked quite comical, for I flailed my arms helplessly – I cancel what I said about him looking tired. "Please… I can't… Breathe!"

Thank goodness he heard that, at least. He released me and examined me with his piercing eyes. I stared right back at him, disgruntled. "I came back from death and you're trying to send me back already?" I snorted. "Harsh."

"Hua… I can't believe you're here again," he said quietly, and as I had expected, I saw his eyes filling up with tears. I felt my eye twitch and raised my hand.

"Father, please, we haven't got time for this," I said, stopping father from shedding tears and embarrassing me in front of Da Qiao, who'd been standing silently behind me for the past humiliating moments. "I apologize for what I have done. But I'm here now, so tell me what to do. Lord Ma Zun is in dire need of reinforcements."

Father smirked, his tears thankfully gone from his eyes. "You think I'm harsh? Hmph, you don't even look glad to see your own father again." He had his usual look in his eyes again, one of calm posture and calculative mind. "As for Tian Shui, cavalry reinforcements led by Pang De and Dian Wei."

I nodded in understanding. Then, suddenly aware of Da Qiao's presence, I quickly turned around and introduced her. "Father, this is Lady Shui – she has helped me to escape from Wu. Please provide for her. I owe her so much."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Shui. And of course, you will be looked after, in gratitude for looking after my daughter," Father said, bowing his head. Da Qiao gave a little start – to my amusement – and she bowed in return.

"Uh, n-no, the pleasure's all mine!" she stammered and I smirked at her; well, I suppose it was only natural for her to be nervous – it wasn't everyday that a ruler of another kingdom bowed his head to her. But as soon as the introduction was over, I pressed on.

"How's the situation in He Fei, Father?"

"Not good, I'm afraid. They're managing to withstand our main army's siege attacks. I was planning to go myself–"

One of my three uncles who had been politely quiet spoke up suddenly. "No, cousin; do not go to He Fei yourself – trust your son and wait patiently," Uncle Cao Ren advised, and it was evident that my other two uncles agreed. But that seemed to agitate Father.

"I am not so old yet as to sit back in my palace and wait for my dying day – indeed, I shall ride to battle once again." Father rubbed his eyes, suddenly looking like a frail old man, which alarmed me. Something was wrong with him.

"Father, let me escort you if you're willing to go yourself. I need to see what's happening."

The Hero of Chaos smiled. "Of course. Let us ride into battle once again!"

* * *

I knew this would happen. Despite the admirable determination from Father, his body was way more than a half-century old. On top of that, he had been sleepless for many nights, over-working himself about the two major battles against the allied force of Shu and Wu. It was no surprise when his body finally began to show signs of restlessness, and soon Father was unable to sit up on a horse. Hurriedly, a carriage had been brought from a nearby village and this significantly slowed our speed down.

The medic had seen Father. He had said, "It doesn't look good; his lungs must be infected by an illness." But Father still refused to listen to the pleas of my uncles to stay at the nearest castle. He was a one stubborn old man.

As we neared the Jie Ting Castle, Uncle Xiahou Dun approached me. "Princess, we should convince our lord to remain there until he recovers."

I nodded in understanding. "Yes, I know. But do you think he would listen, uncle?"

"Probably not, and that's why you should convince him."

Oh great. He was shifting the responsibility to me just because I was my father's daughter. He was my father's cousin, and he's an adult! Shouldn't _he_ be taking the difficult tasks? But of course, I wasn't going to tell him that to his face. I made sure that nothing showed on my face before nodding once. I slowed my horse down to wait for the carriage. Father hadn't coughed for a long time; I hoped that meant he was getting better.

Once the carriage was near, I said, "Father, it's me, open the window."

No reply. I called out again, and still nothing. I tried for the third time with no success. Feeling that something was amiss, I slid the window open. "Father?" My eyes widened as I saw him lying on his back, his eyes closed and sweating endlessly. His breathing was uneven and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. I looked away and shouted to the entire army. "Halt! Stop!" My voice didn't sound like me. I was surprised that my voice was higher than usual, and I couldn't think properly. I forced myself to find sense, to think logically. I saw Uncle Xiahou Dun riding towards me in a hurry.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he called out, but I was too busy to answer. I jumped off my horse and opened the carriage door quickly.

"Medic! Come here!" I screamed, and the medic was here in a flash. By now, my uncle was standing next to me, his eyes wide with shock and worry. The medic began to examine Father, feeling his pulses and placing his hand on Father's forehead. "How do you think?" I asked, trying my best to not sound anxious, but failing miserably.

"Disastrous, my lady. We need to keep him warm but cool his fever down. His pulse's too fast and he appears to have trouble breathing," he replied, panicky.

"So? Is there a cure?" uncle asked hurriedly, impatient for the answer. However, the medic was not hopeful.

"We don't have advanced equipments or proper herbs here at the moment. In Jie Ting Castle, it's likely that they would have proper materials."

I needn't to hear anymore. I closed the carriage door and jumped back on my horse. "Onwards! Full speed possible with the carriage!" Then I turned to my uncle. "Uncle, please go to Jie Ting first – get them ready to attend to Father."

"I understand."

I watched him gallop away as fast as he could by himself. Father was ill – the thought that this could be his last battle shamefully brought tears to my eyes. I wiped them away quickly les anyone saw it. Everyone died one day, you couldn't escape from death. But was I ready to take on another loss so soon? I wasn't sure.

* * *

**dancing-dolly :** So that's it for today... I'm too sleepy. And I've got school tomorrow so I can't wrote no more! Bear with me here, I'm trying desperately to find time to continue this story! :D


	44. Treachery

**dancing-dolly : **Mm... Writing two stories at once is indeed hard... Well here's the next chapter! Next _two_ chapters, actually! Thanks for reading!**  


* * *

Chapter Forty-Four : Treachery**

One of the good things about being able to control my emotions is that when I don't want to think about something, then I can make that happen in a flash. That's what I always thought, and always will. My mind threatened to keep returning to Jie Ting Castle, and I forced myself to think about the upcoming battle and new strategies. Uncle Xiahou Dun agreed grudgingly to stay with ill Father in Jie Ting. For me personally, that was no big loss – I never liked Uncle Xiahou Dun much anyway. Also, I knew he would look after Father much better than I could, since he knew him for longer than I had. But it didn't stop me from worrying over my father.

Ok, I should really stop. Loss of concentration in a battle could mean a complete defeat. Besides, that had been about three days ago already. I could see the Wei's main camp in He Fei, and I should really be preparing for my encounter with Sima Yi. From the sound of things, nothing really changed anywhere – Wei was still attacking He Fei with no avail, and Ma Zun was still holding his ground in Tian Shui. If the war dragged on, it would be advantageous for us, since Wei had more resources and population than the two other kingdoms put together. I sometimes wondered why they kept up their resistance – it was obvious that if one man ruled, there would be peace, at least. I suppose they all want to be that _one man_.

Great. Here we are. Oh and would you look at that – a welcoming party for us. With my _beloved fiancé_ at the very front. What wouldn't I give to wipe that sleek smile off his face. To be fair, he was not at all unattractive. In fact, I could not think of many people who possessed such dark charismatic appearance that drew people to him like magnets. Yet, I couldn't quite hide my distaste for his devious personality. He knew nothing of honour and would use any means to realise his ambitions. For me, a warrior, lack of honour meant shame and humiliation. And there were other reasons why I loathed him. Every time I looked at him, I was overwhelmed with the thought that _he_ was the one destined to rule the lands according to that old mystic... Along with that thought came the sickening realisation that my presence was the one that drove everything to ruin. If only I hadn't existed then...

But where was the point in those gloomy thoughts at the moment? Heaven knows that I had had enough misery for rest of my life! And where was my brother? Shouldn't he be here as well? As I jumped off my horse, I closed my eyes for a brief second before turning to face Sima Yi with no expression on my face. That, I made sure.

"Master Sima Yi, I come with reinforcements," I stated the obvious blankly, and I hated doing that. Obviously if I turn up with a bunch of soldiers, it was either to attack him or to aid him. And seeing as I got off my horse, it was unlikely that I was going murder him… Which I would just love to have done a long time ago.

"Princess, I am glad to see you're back. I thank you for your assistance in this matter. Your brother is currently ill, and unable to welcome you to the main army."

"Ill?" my tone was flat. He was ill as well? What was this, a new tradition for the Cao family? "What kind of illness is he suffering from?"

A curious smile appeared on the strategist's face and disappeared in a second. I didn't like that smile at all. It sent a chill running through my spine and I just managed to stop myself from shuddering. "Well, that's the unfortunate thing; the medic cannot tell what illness it is. We even tried bringing a doctor from a nearby castle, but even he couldn't tell either."

"Right," I replied. I brushed past him without another word, aiming for Cao Pi's tent to check up on him. Of course I knew that there was nothing I could do, and yet anyone would've wanted to see their ill family member. I needed no guidance – the biggest tent was his. But as soon as I entered it, I felt my face cringe with the strong smell of alcohol, raging through the interior. And when I recovered, I cringed again as I saw empty wine bottles on one side of the tent. So that's where all the smell had come from. What was with him? He didn't usually drink like that.

"My lady," the medic who had been sitting beside the bed hurriedly sprang to his feet and bowed. But I heeded him no attention. My eyes went immediately to my brother, who was sweating and appeared to be unconscious. He was not unlike his father at the moment.

"How long had he been like this?" I asked the medic, ashamed to hear my own voice waver a little. But thinking that Father and my brother were critically ill at the same time was not an enjoyable thought.

"About three days ago. He was suffering from mild case of insomnia, and suddenly showed symptoms of fever. However, we weren't able to discover the cause…"

At that moment the tent flap opened and a slender figure walked in. I recognized him immediately. "Well, well, well, I'm surprised you're still alive," I said in greeting as the clawed general grinned widely.

"Well, thanks to you, perhaps not for long, but yes, I'm still alive."

I was confused and annoyed at the same time. "Elaborate," I demanded.

"I reckon I have something more urgent than that," he said, his smile turning into a grimace, "so please follow me – I have something very, _very_ important to tell you."

* * *

"Master Sima Yi, an urgent report from Tian Shui, sir. The castle has fallen and Lord Ma Zun has been killed!"

At the words of the messenger, the Wei's master strategist growled unhappily. "How? How could a veteran like Ma Zun be overcome so quickly? I also heard that General Pang De and Dian Wei have gone to reinforce the defence line!"

"Zhuge Liang had set up a trap, using Jiang Wei as the bait. Ma Zun fell for the trick and opened the castle gates. Even General Pang and Dian couldn't do anything about it."

"Tch, the fools... Very well," said Sima Yi, taking the written report scroll from the messenger's outstretched hands, "I shall take this to the princess who is now in charge of the army." He didn't even bother looking around at the retreating messenger as he turned to find the princess.

On his way to find her, he began to ponder what decisions the princess was going to make once she received the news. Was she going to panic? Was she going to order an immediate retreat? Neither was very likely, judging by her personality. Besides, the second defence line probably had received the news a long time ago. They would've finished their preparation by now. And if they were lucky, Pang De and Dian Wei's remaining cavalry unit could reinforce the second defence line.

The strategist's footsteps abruptly halted as his eyes observed the scene before him. The princess was outside Cao Pi's tent, talking quietly and solemnly to her friend, the butterfly general. It looked like they were talking about something important. Something he should know, perhaps? Between all the options, Sima Yi chose the sneakiest one; eavesdropping. He edged near the prince's tent, within the earshot of the two, but his body hidden behind the tent. Silently, he listened.

"… Only theory, I presume?"

"Well, yes, but pretty self-explanatory theory, I'd say."

"How could he have done that?" the princess sounded sceptical. "Although I don't like him, without solid proof, it's only us who are going to get hurt."

"I saw him coming out of your brother's tent couple of days ago. I saw him carrying something shiny in his hand. What else could it be but vial of unknown poison?"

Small panic and annoyance rose up in Sima Yi's chest, and he berated himself for being so careless. He should've known that Zhang He would be watching his every move after he issued a direct challenge to the butterfly general. He just wasn't an important factor towards gaining what he desired. And as for his desire…

"But who else has seen him? Unless you can find that _barbarian_, as you so roughly call him, and force him to confess, it's highly unlikely that our accusation is going to be accepted by anyone."

The clawed general looked down slightly. "Or, there's that other choice," he said, his voice barely audible. The princess' voice had a mild tone of edge in them as she replied.

"If you're expecting me to accuse him face-to-face, there's no chance."

"Why not? It would be the quickest way."

Cao Hua wrinkled her nose in distaste, her annoyance breaking through her pokerface mask. "I don't want to talk to him and do I really have to state that I don't like him?"

Ouch. Those words did sting, no matter how hard the strategist tried to ignore them. Acting on impulse, Sima Yi coughed very loudly, causing the two friends to look in his direction. He bowed. "Princess, I have an urgent message for you from Tian Shui." He passed the scroll to her without another word and waited patiently for her reaction. Her eyes widened insignificantly as she read through the report, but other than that, she managed to keep her face emotionless. She now looked at him in the eyes – for the first time in many days – and gave out her order.

"Although Tian Shui fortress has fallen, there are six more defence lines before the enemies could reach the capital. We will trust in them for a while. We must concentrate on demolishing He Fei before the Wu reinforcements arrive."

A knowing smirk appeared on Sima Yi's face as he nodded. "Yes, my lady," he said before turning around to relay her orders to everyone else. As he walked away from the two, he secretly began to turn the two vials in his sleeves idly, wondering how he should lay the trap for his goal.

* * *

The Shu strategist was sitting across the table from his lord, hiding his enigmatic expression behind his white feather fan. They were in the meeting room of Tian Shui Castle, after finally overcoming the defence. "My lord, I've just heard a very _interesting_ report from a spy within Wu palace..." He raised his eyebrows questioningly at his lord who sighed tiredly.

"Right, my apologies, Zhuge Liang. I'm just incredibly tired from that Wu's brat of a princess... I should not have permitted her to leave the Cheng Du Castle and come here..."

The Sleeping Dragon nodded sympathetically. "Of course. It's only to be expected – she's from Wu, after all." He continued with the report. "Apparently, it seems, that Zhou Yu's intelligence has been clouded with his dream of ideal Wu."

That seemed to interest Liu Bei quite a lot. "Is that so? How?"

"That Wu sovereign's untimely death... It does not look as if it was natural death."

"How did you find this out?"

The strategist smiled mysteriously, fanning himself. "It seems that our spy had spotted shards of broken vial just outside Zhou Yu's window. He found traces of sharp-smelling liquid. Just coincidence, and yet, the heavens appear to be deserting Wu."

"Well, that's very convenient – the heavens do seemed to be favouring us. Our next target is Jian Ye," said Liu Bei, his usually-dim eyes shining brightly in anticipation.

"Yes... Although we managed somehow to overcome the first defence line, there are at least six others to Wei's capital. It'd be wiser to take over unsuspecting Wu's capital and absorb Wu into Shu. Only then can we overcome Wei," Zhuge Liang explained what he had already explained to his lord many times before.

Behind the sliding door, the Wu princess' eyes widened in horror. She covered her mouth to stop the muffled gasp escaping through her sealed lips. However, no matter how shocked and horrified she was, she knew what to do. Sun Shang Xiang hurried away, to her first destination – the stables.

* * *

Personally, I couldn't believe my eyes when I read through that report. Lord Ma Zun was dead. The first defence line had fallen. He was a brave man – I was certain that even in the darkest moment, he would've stood tall and faced death like a man should. Perhaps he's watching over us from the heaven now.

So many deaths and so much sadness. It appears the world would never be able to remember what peace felt like. It had been a long time, after all. In fact, I can't actually imagine my life without the battlefield. What would I do, just sit at home with a needle and a fabric in my hands? Who did they think I was, some kind of housewife? Who did they think _they_ were?

Coming back to the point – which was thinking up of new plan, since I was in command now – I think the second defence line of Wei in west would hold against the Shu army. They would be tired and probably short in supplies too, since Shu was such a small kingdom. Although the lands are fertile and vast, not many people actually lived there, for some reason. I never understood why. Isn't it a common knowledge that where conditions for life are good, it's crowded? Surprisingly, not in this instance. Wonder what's wrong with the lands of Shu? They do produce high quality agricultural products, after all.

Alright, it seems I cannot concentrate for some reason. Perhaps death of Lord Ma Zun is affecting me. And the fact that my brother and father is ill. And what Zhang He had told me about Sima Yi. But I really needed to concentrate on figuring out our next move and then I can worry about other things. Maybe I should alert the soldiers for any night raids. Zhou Yu's probably getting desperate and will try to surprise attack us with small number of forces. Their reinforcements wouldn't really help them, even if they came soon. I'm pretty confident that we'll be able to take over He Fei Castle within next three days.

I stood up, making my way out of the tent to find Zhang He. I found my friend watching the sunset, admiring its colour as it hid shyly behind the mountain range. His actions got me wondering why he had so much time to idle around, when all of us were either thinking up of new plans or working on the siege ramps or looking after their weapons for the next battle. In fact, half of our soldiers were still attacking the He Fei Castle. It'd soon be time to swap over between the day group and the night one.

"Zhang He, I need to talk to everyone right now. Gather around everyone who isn't at the front line right at this moment," I ordered, roughly shaking awake my friend from his day-dream. He looked at me irritably, apparently disgruntled at being shaken awake from his own world.

"Alright, I understand, I'll gather them all up to the meeting tent," he replied. I waited at the meeting tent and soon all the strategists and generals were all looking at me intensely, all eager to listen to what I've got to say. As they should be.

"To begin with," I started, looking down upon the seated people, "we've just received an unfortunate news of our respected Lord Ma Zun, the lord of Tian Shui, has been killed while doing his duty to the country." There was low shocked murmuring between the people. I waited. That news would've alarmed them immensely. I continued when the noise died down. "After a careful consideration, I've decided to leave the western defence of our kingdom to the six remaining defence-lines. I have my reasons, for which do you wish to hear…?" I raised a questioning eyebrow at them. Sima Yi, who'd been sitting around the middle of the tent, shook his head.'

"No, princess. We trust your judgement. Please, continue," he said and I bowed to show my understanding. No matter how much I disliked him, I couldn't afford to be rude in front of everyone.

"Thank you. Now, that leaves us with laying siege to He Fei Castle. At the moment, there are only about three thousand soldiers in there. We should be ashamed that they're managing to humiliate our ten-thousand troops by still standing. But I say enough is enough, and I reckon Zhou Yu would agree also.

"With such small numbers, all Zhou Yu can do is send out small troops to frighten us during the night-time. He cannot use real strategy so he will aim to reduce our numbers and morale by continuous night raids. I say we lay a trap for them and use their plan against them. If we're quick enough, we might be able to enter the castle right after the panicking raiders do. It's a plan worth giving a shot." I don't think I've spoken so many words before. I pulled out a rod of polished wood, and began to point at the map laid on top of the table. "Here, here and here," I said, pointing to three different locations on the map. "They're the most likely routes the night raiders would take, coming here. I suggest we block these three routes completely and build beacons so we can signal to each other quickly."

"Yes, that thought has also been crossing my mind lately," muttered the master strategist, examining the points where I've just pointed. If he agreed, then the others would surely agree as well. "Whom would you suggest?" he asked now, turning his sharp gaze towards me.

"General Zhang Liao, please take care of the eastern path. General Li Dian, the west. And I shall take care of the centre since it's closest from the main camp."

As soon as my order was given out, everyone stood up to do my biddings. Although I was a little worried that I'd be leaving my brother in the treacherous hands of Sima Yi, I was sure that Zhang He would stop anything serious from happening. Besides, just yesterday the medic had said that my brother was getting better, although he still hasn't found out the cause. Well, one thing was for sure – that when he _does_ get better, I am not allowing him to go near a drop of alcohol.

I noticed my friend still lingering in the meeting tent while everyone else had gone. "What's troubling you?" I asked, getting up to my feet.

"Well… Are you sure that Sima Yi won't try to do anything dangerous while you're not in the main camp?" he questioned back, looking genuinely concerned.

"No, but I trust that you will keep an eye on him?"

"Well, I gotta. There's tension between him and I. He is suspecting that I had something to do with dropping a stone on his head."

I barely managed to hide my smile at the memory. "Oh yes… So, did he say he'd tell Father or something?"

"Something along those lines. I'm sure he's looking for the crucial evidence that would definitely get my beautiful head chopped off… Which of course, Lord Cao Cao has already half-decided to do."

That was new. "What's the story?" I asked, feeling irritation towards my father welling up within my chest.

"Oh you know… I kind of confessed – Ji had a lot to do with it – and our lord got furious… He said he'd execute me if I failed to kill either of the commanders."

"Wait, I do not understand. If Father already knows, why is Sima Yi still determined to tell him about the incident?"

Zhang He scratched his head – thank goodness that he didn't have his claws on, for it would've got pretty messy – and pondered. "I'm not actually sure if Sima Yi knows that. I think it's only Lord Cao Cao, Cao Pi and Zhen Ji who knows about the deal. So yeah, even if Sima Yi finds evidence and accuse me, it won't do anything. And even if I told him, he would still hate me and see me as his enemy so, yeah."

I let out a dry chuckle. "Very mature of you. Well then, I suppose I should be off. Don't let your guard down, otherwise my _fiancé _is going to get you."


	45. Doubt

**Chapter Forty-Five : Doubt**

"Lord Zhou Yu, Lord Lu Xun has sent me first to alert you of our reinforcements approaching."

"That is excellent news! We had our hands full for way too long."

Smiling for the first time in many weeks, Zhou Yu looked out the window to try and stay awake. The sun was setting. For another day, he had managed to keep the defence of He Fei standing. Actually, the attack had gotten considerably fewer and half-hearted. Perhaps the Wei soldiers' morale was dropping because of the battle dragging on and on. But even at this rate, it was uncertain whether or not this castle was going to survive through the night and until the dawn rose. The number of soldiers had deteriorated to around two-thousand-and-five-hundred, and soldiers who were uninjured were a rare sight within the walls.

He finally turned to Lu Meng who had been standing behind him silently. "Lu Meng, I believe the only way to waste the enemy soldiers' energy is to risk a sneak attack by night. We can tire them out, and when the reinforcements come, think of better strategies," he said, seeing the messenger bowing and exiting the room from the corner of his eyes.

His former student nodded in agreement. "Yes, I see what you mean. However, don't you think that Sima Yi would be expecting such attacks? And we just heard couple of days ago that reinforcements led by Cao Cao had arrived."

"True…" The master strategist sighed exasperatedly. "You're right, of course… But what if we managed to sneak attack on the guarding enemies? Wouldn't that be worth a try?"

"If that's your order, then I'll alert the soldiers at once. When should we be ready by?" his body already half-turned, Lu Meng asked.

"Tonight. Before the moon is half-way across the sky, we leave the castle discreetly. And tell them to bring many fire arrows with them."

* * *

Breathing heavily, the female rider jumped off her horse in front of the Jian Ye palace gate. Despite looking exhausted beyond description, she dashed into the palace, thrust opened the meeting room door and huffed her words out.

"Shu army… Approaching… Defend… Now…!" she managed to stutter out, urgency in her tone. The new sovereign of the kingdom of Wu stood up, recognizing the sudden intruder.

"Shang Xiang! What're you doing here! And what're you talking about?" Sun Quan demanded, looking bemused and surprised at the same time. Meanwhile, the Wu princess had managed to catch her breath finally, and had recovered her skill of proper speech.

"Why I'm here's not important! Shu troops led by Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei are approaching Jian Ye right now! They'll be here by tomorrow morning!" she explained desperately, looking around at all the surprised generals and strategists seated in the meeting room.

"Are you certain about this?" the sovereign asked, to which Shang Xiang nodded frantically. "How did we not know of this? The defence lines must've sent reports to alert us!"

"It's Zhuge Liang we're talking about here, Quan! I don't know how, but I know that there going to be attacking defenceless Jian Ye by morning!"

Ling Tong, who had been listening calmly and yet intently, spoke up. "Fantastic. Zhou Yu is at the front lines defending the He Fei Castle, and Lu Xun and five-thousand troops have just been dispatched for reinforcements. There's only another five-thousand troops remaining… How many soldiers did you say that traitor Zhuge Liang is leading?"

"I cannot be sure, but I think at least seven-thousand. They are bringing new soldiers from Shu along with the troops that fought at Tian Shui," Sun Shang Xiang replied, taking a seat to comfort her screaming muscles all over her body. There was grim silence as those words hung heavily in the air. Shang Xiang's eyes darted forwards and back towards the men, until she finally shouted in exasperation. "For crying out loud, why so grim? We haven't lost yet; we have the home advantage. Also, they were expecting to attack an unsuspecting fortress, but they will meet fierce resistance. We still got time – what are you all waiting for? Get the soldiers prepared and people in within the walls. Go!" It was an order, and no one dared to defy the tom-boy princess' demands. The men all rushed out, determined to resist the traitors to the last man. Soon, the Wu palace meeting room was all but empty.

* * *

As soon as the construction of the simple beacon was finished, I made sure that a soldier was always standing by the tall pile of wood with a bowl of oil on top of it so that when the need arose, the guard could easily tip the oil over and light the wood ablaze. The tents had all been set up for our garrison. Only after then was I able to relax, and I was reminded that I hadn't relaxed for such a long time. But I reckon I had reason for keeping myself busy – if one has too much time in their hands, they get idle and begin to think about stupid things. It's true, I suppose. I begin to think about other things such as well-beings of my family, of friends, and even of enemies. Eventually, the chain led me to think about Huang Chan and – and Wu's young strategist. I am ashamed to admit that I did flinch away from that thought. As much as people thought me emotionless, thinking about him marrying someone did make me look down to the ground.

Hastily, I switched my thought to the capital where Da Qiao – no, Lady Shui would be residing now. I bet she'd have mixed feelings about her pregnancy at the moment. Perhaps a company of a lady like herself would cheer her up. Like Zhen Ji for example. Man, was I guilty for hurrying out of the capital as soon as I arrived! I didn't see Ji at all, partly afraid that she'd berate me and stop me from going away again. At the moment, she might be abstracting all the news out of Lady Shui about me. That thought brought a smile to my lips, though it was short-lived.

The drums began to sound all over the garrison, and I was suddenly brought back to reality. Those alarm drums could only mean one thing. As I had anticipated, Zhou Yu was risking raids in the middle of the night. Too bad we were prepared for it, isn't it? The soldier guarding the beacon had already tipped the oil bowl and lit the wood alight. He then hurriedly made his way down the ladder from the tower, scared that the flame would claim him also.

"All of you! To your positions!" I ordered, jumping onto a horse. "Do not fear! It is them who will be thrown into confusion!"

The soldiers obeyed my command as they took up their positions and waited for the enemies to dash straight into the garrison. The torch-lights revealed how few in numbers they were. I could almost chuckle at their idiocy – or perhaps that was the only number they could spare from the defence of the castle. Still, I believed that couple hundreds were too reckless. That wasn't like Zhou Yu at all.

The first wave of enemies clashed against the Wei defenders. I didn't know what the Wu soldiers were thinking. I couldn't even see their leader, for crying out loud. Had Wu become _this_ desperate? Although they attacked fiercely, they weren't able to penetrate through the defence I had positioned according to my tactics. But something strange began to catch my attention. These Wu raiders… They didn't seem at all to be surprised to see our garrison defending here… But that could only mean one thing–

A moment too late, I understood. But a moment was a moment nonetheless. Rain of fire began to pour down upon us, and I could see that my soldiers were panicking instantly. They hadn't been expecting this. It was now _us_ who were confused. How could I have let things go this way? Arg, I should've known from the very start that this wasn't like Zhou Yu at all! Damn, he was clever – too clever for me, it seems. I should've prepared for his counter-attack against our counter-attack…

"My lady, we're being pushed back!" a soldier alerted me. "What's your order–" Before he could receive an answer, a fire arrow pierced through his body. With a surprised look on his face, he collapsed to the ground, killed mercifully in a single shot. I look around the garrison; everywhere was the same, everywhere Wei soldiers were being pierced by the fire arrows. I decided that I needed to save what I could, and began to ride my horse amongst the panicking soldiers.

"Retreat to the main camp! To the main camp!" I shouted. Since the beacon had been lit, they should be aware by now of the raid. Although they wouldn't be sure of the outcome, they'd be at least prepared for the worst. Sima Yi would certainly be clever enough to get them prepared. One by one, the soldiers began to retreat, many falling on their retreat by the arrows. I waited a little before I followed them, but not before I heard a voice calling after me.

"Stop right there, Cao Hua! Don't show your cowardly back in fear of death!"

It was unmistakably, voice of Zhou Yu. I bet he was feeling pretty smug right now. That thought made me stop my horse abruptly. There, I turned my head around and shouted back. "Cowardly? Fear of death?" I snorted. "Don't make me laugh. _You_'re the one who should be called a coward, not facing up to your punishments! You murderer! You killed your own sworn brother and framed his innocent wife! Just because he was no longer what you wanted, you used him and trashed him just like that! And now you're so scared of death that you remain silent. Have you no shame?"

Well, that had more effect than what I had intended. The rushing Wu soldiers suddenly stopped, looking uncertain, and glanced around at their master strategist. I wasn't sure because it was so dark, but I could pretty much imagine what his face would've looked like; furious, and perhaps tinge of panic flashing across his feminine face. What a pity I missed that.

"Don't you insult my honour, for I would never do such things!" he denied fiercely. What a liar. "Don't be swayed by her words, soldiers! She's nothing but a lying witch, spewing vile words out of pure spite!"

"Look who's '_spewing vile words_' now, calling someone a lying witch," I sneered, amused to see the Wu soldiers so lost and confused. They had looked so confident and ferocious a moment ago – but now, a doubt began to rise within their minds, it was obvious. I now addressed the Wu soldiers. "If you had eyes and brains, you all should know what your master strategist really is. Polite and courteous on the outside, but cold and poisonous in the inside. I pity you, Zhou Yu; you have been poisoned in your mind for so long. Justice awaits you, and your dark cunning would not be any help then." Saying that, I turned and retreated, thinking to myself, _there, let them chew on that,_ triumphantly. Somehow, although it was totally unplanned, I had managed to spread the seed of doubt amongst the Wu soldiers, and doubt is not an easy thing to be eradicated. I wondered what Zhou Yu would do to undo the damage I had done. But when they return, the contents of my speech would spread all around the He Fei Castle, _undoubtedly_.

I arrived at the main camp, unscathed. To my disgruntlement, Sima Yi was there, fully awake and waiting. He smiled as in relief as he saw me. "Princess, you're safe. You didn't return with the soldiers, so we were getting worried," he said, bowing in greeting. I jumped off my horse and bowed in acknowledgement, but swept past him without a word. However, he hadn't finished talking. "It seems that the reinforcements did arrive, led by that boy strategist of Wu imbeciles." I paused in my steps and glanced back at him, raising a questioning eyebrow at him to elaborate. What did he mean, did arrive? The Wei soldiers were continuously attacking the He Fei Castle, weren't they?

Sima Yi must've read my thoughts, for he shrugged. "I let them in," he said simply. Although I was taken aback, I knew this man well enough to know that he must've had a reason for doing so. I kept my silence, waiting for him to continue, which he did, after observing me with amused eyes. "Those reinforcements will not help them much at all – in fact, it'd be easier for us to wipe their force out at once and march straight to Jian Ye."

Okay, I can accept that. I had been sort of thinking the same thing. I nodded to show my understanding. "Zhou Yu will not be chasing us here, I believe. He will be too busy calming the minds of his confused and doubtful soldiers, and have probably returned. That's what anyone would do."

"Is that so? What could you have possibly said that'd have scattered the minds of those Wu imbeciles so badly?"

"Oh, let's just say that I unveiled that snake's darkest secrets out to the world."

I couldn't help but smirk. How could I not have thought of this before? By spreading the truth to the Wu soldiers, everything just worked out perfectly. They'll spread it through to the other soldiers all around the kingdom of Wu, and then it'll reach the ears of the generals. And I knew that the Wu generals were no fools – I was certain that some of them had doubts about the story of their well-respected Lady Da Qiao poisoning her own husband whom she had loved dearly. Although I had no proof, rumours were indeed dangerous things. One by one, the stories would fit into place, and that Zhou Yu would have to pay the price one day. And once he did, perhaps Lady Da Qiao could go back to Wu once again as a respected lady of the realm.

"Very well, princess; as soon as the sun rises, I shall gather the generals to a meeting. There you can order us what to do and I shall tell you my strategies I have come up with to destroy He Fei Castle." Sima Yi ran his fingers through his raven black hair tiredly. No wonder – he probably was roughly shaken awake by the urgent shouting of the soldiers who saw the beacon lit. Come to think of it, I myself was feeling a bit sleepy.

"Fine. Until then, I will retire to my tent," I said, turning around and holding my hand up in farewell. The master strategist of Wei bowed, smiling graciously for some reason.

"Of course. And I think that I already thought of a plan that could possibly kill that boy strategist of theirs…" he trailed off, talking more to himself than to me, but I felt myself halting in mid-step, frozen with sudden chill. Resisting the urge to look round towards him, I forced myself to walk away calmly, revealing nothing. But perhaps he did see me faltering in my steps. Feeling rather uncomfortable, I entered my tent and collapsed onto the bed, falling immediately into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Just as the Ice Princess anticipated, restlessness roamed through the Wu army, overwhelming them one by one to the point of breaking. Everywhere men whispered; they were talking about one thing, and one thing only. _Perhaps what the Ice Princess had said was true?_ They whispered._ There was no way that our Lady Da Qiao would've murdered her own husband, after all. Perhaps Lord Zhou Yu really did frame her for his dishonourable actions?_

Of course, Zhou Yu, being the master strategist of Wu, knew this. He also knew the severity of the situation and had already contemplated the morale of the army and ruin of his reputation. He had forbidden the night raid soldiers he had led to repeat what they'd heard, for he told them that it was all but lies, seeking to turn comrades against one another. But that couldn't stop the whispering – no, indeed it could not. Rumour was an impossible thing to stop, and Zhou Yu could do nothing but sit and writhe in blinding fury, confusion and creeping guilt.

When he couldn't stand this prolonged agony any longer, he sprang up to his feet and stomped out of his office. He rushed past couple of servants who stopped gossiping abruptly at his sudden presence. He didn't need Zhuge Liang's brain to know what they'd been talking about. He glared at them as he passed them, warning them with silent threat radiating through his eyes. He turned right at the end of the corridor, only to collide forcefully with someone who fell to the floor. Zhou Yu immediately snarled – but when he saw who it was, he checked his expressions carefully before his student could recover himself from the ground.

"My apologies, Lu Xun," he said with much effort to strain his tone. "So you have arrived?"

The young man rose to his feet and nodded. "Yes, Master Zhou Yu. Sorry for my delay – Lord Sun Quan had some problems with reinforcements."

"Nothing major, I hope?"

"No sir, nothing of importance, but…" Lu Xun shifted uncomfortably, "sir, I'm concerned about the fact that Sima Yi opened way for us to the castle. The Wei army had hardly put up a resistance and I fear that he is scheming something."

Zhou Yu had not thought about that – he was too busy worrying about what that lying _whore_ said to his soldiers. But now that he thought about it, it did seem very strange. "Yes, I agree. Perhaps he's confident that even with reinforcements, we would not survive under constant siege."

"Then what should we do, sir?"

The master strategist didn't reply to his student's question. He examined him as if weighing him in his mind. When he did speak, he answered the question with another question. "You are aware that the siege is led by Cao Hua?" he asked, his voice deadly icy. Perhaps it was the tone that he used that made Lu Xun flinch. Zhou Yu sincerely hoped it was.

"No, I was not. But I shouldn't know why that'd matter. Although, I heard that Cao Pi was leading this siege. Was I mistaken?"

"It appears that Cao Pi is suffering from an unknown illness," Zhou Yu said, remembering the scout report he'd had just couple of hours ago. "I am suspicious about this illness, however. Sima Yi is not a man to be trusted." _Although,_ Zhou Yu added in his thought,_ that is a good thing for Wu._

A hurried footsteps interrupted the discussion as a soldier approached them, panicking. He almost ran towards them, and handed the master strategist a scroll. "Report! An urgent message from the capital," he cried, as Lu Xun took the scroll first with his teacher's permission, "Shu has betrayed us! They're coming straight towards Jian Ye!"

* * *

**dancing-dolly : **Uun... The holiday's already over! I don't know what happened, time just flew when I was doing nothing but eating and sleeping. And gaining weight through lack of exercises.

Hey everyone, thanks for leaving reviews! I appreciate it a lot - I know my story's been kind of fading into uncertainty. I am continuing it to my best efforts and I keep getting more ideas. Hm, I'm not sure if I can finish this at all now, trying to fit in all my ideas. XD

Oh yeah, special thanks to Lady Grasshopper for her idea. That's one of the ideas that I'm trying to fit into my story, and I am not going to tell it to everyone [just to annoy you guys ;P]. Alright then, I might just go and update my other story. See ya ~


	46. Entrapped

**dancing-dolly : **Hey people, long time no see! Sorry about the month's delay - but I really can't promise anything because I have exams coming up in a week and a half's time. Great huh... What are exams for anyway? I reckon they sabotage young people's creative mind - by overloading their brains with work when they should be letting out creative imaginations! Well, anyway, here's the next chapter!**  


* * *

Chapter Forty-Six : Entrapped**

It was a middle of a night when the medic attending my brother hurried into my tent and woke me up from my unsatisfying sleep. I had almost snapped at him for disturbing me – although it had been an uneasy sleep – when I saw his face and halted my tongue immediately. His face was pale, and he appeared very shaken and frightened. There could only be one reason for this – I braced myself for the worst outcome.

"M-my lady," the medic stammered, shaking in fright, "I-I have tried my best, please, please don't punish me!"

Feeling the ground shake unsteadily beneath my feet, I managed to stand up somehow. "You mean he's–?" I couldn't bear to finish the sentence. But when the medic shook his head vigorously, my fear turned to confusion and frustration. "Then what is the problem?"

"I-I do not think he will survive through the night… With an unknown illness–"

Hell, I was already out of the tent before that snivelling trash of a medic finished his sentence. Calling himself a medic, while giving up on his patients so easily? He did not deserve the title of a medic. But that was hardly the matter at the moment. It was an unknown illness – perhaps that was the will of the heavens.

I entered his tent, ignoring the strong stench of alcohol still lingering inside. My eyes fell upon my brother's face, and I sensed what the medic had been saying was true. His face was colourless, and sweat ran down his face continuously. I gently laid my hand on his clammy forehead and thought I had just touched a hot iron. It was the truth – he was really dying. Shamefully, tears sprang to my eyes, but I didn't even bother to wipe them off. I felt them running down my face – a strange sensation, indeed – and falling down to the ground.

At the sound of the tent flap opening, I whirled around to snarl at whoever just entered. My anger grew tenfold as I saw that medic, cowering in fear. However, before I could say anything, he cried out, "Princess, I have just been informed that there may be a way to save the prince yet… Master Sima Yi waits outside the tent, my lady."

My eyes narrowed at the mention of him. Zhang He was almost certain that it was Sima Yi who had poisoned my brother. So now what was he playing at? Was he so obsessed with power that he'd use such dishonourable thing like poison? But what if he did have a cure? My mind reached conclusion as soon as I thought that. How I wish I had any other choice! I would've gladly sacrificed my life if that was what was required. But I had this unpleasant feeling that my life wasn't what Sima Yi had in mind.

"Go and fetch Zhang He, and tell him to guard my brother," I ordered that worthless medic and he hurried out to do my biddings. Then I exited into the cold night, and looked around. Although it was dark, it was full moon – everything was perfectly visible, and it didn't take me long to find that dark strategist – without his hat, for once – leaning against a tree just beside the tent. I walked towards him, and realised that he was watching me. He made a gesture to me that told me to follow him. I didn't like the sound of that, but what choice did I have? So I followed, wishing so dearly that I had brought my daggers with me.

He stopped a fair distance away from the main camp. We were on a hill with only one tree on very centre of it. I wasn't aware that he had stopped – I was looking back at the main camp, in fruitless hope to see someone – anyone – keeping an eye towards me and Sima Yi. I would've bumped into him if he hadn't spoken then.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise to see tears on your face, princess," he said mockingly, and I realised that tears had been flowing continuously down my face for a while now. What the hell was wrong with me? I had nothing to be sad about… Nothing at all… I looked down, embarrassed that these stupid tears wouldn't stop.

"You're still a child," I heard him say, chuckling deeply. I ignored him – if I reared up to his taunts, I would be proving that I was still a child. Yet, I couldn't help but flinch, when he touched my face and wiped off the tears from them. That caused me to take a step back, out of his reach, shivering violently. His touch was… Colder than the night.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept your distance, Master Sima Yi," I managed to say calmly, although something had begun to creep into my mind. Fear. That was it. I was scared of this man. And every second with him drove me to insanity, terrified just by his presence. It wasn't only that I disliked him – I feared him, and that was probably same with my father as well. Perhaps that was why he arranged this cursed marriage – to tame and cage this frightening man.

"Why, we're engaged, are we not? It is only natural that I would wish to erase the pain of my fiancé." He smiled smoothly. "But very well, if that is your wish."

I gazed at him steadily, though staring into his dead eyes made me want to look away. "You said you could help my brother?"

He smiled again. "Straight to the point, huh, princess? Well, yes, I must say – I _do _have an antidote for Lord Cao Pi."

I knew it. "Antidote?"

"No need to act so innocent. Zhang He has told you, has he not?"

How did he know that? He must've overheard our conversation while he came to deliver that message. "I must admit that I had my suspicions." Which was why I would just _love_ to snap his neck off right this moment.

From his sleeves, he pulled out a pair of glass vials. One was empty, while the other was filled with colourless liquid. I waited for his explanations, a lot calmer than I felt inside. Any moment, my brother could be drawing his last breath…

"In this vial," Sima Yi help up the empty one, "was water from one of the springs in Nanman, the land of the savages. They have four springs there, four _poisonous_ springs."

Nanman! I should've guessed! No wonder the medic, and even the doctor didn't know the cause – the land of the savages in the South was an unknown place for us, Wei, to the North. I have had heard about those springs though – Zhuge Liang had somehow managed to conquer Nanman although the four springs stood in his way. I do not know the exact story, but it sounded like those four springs had four different shapes of death submerged within them. But there are antidotes for every poison, for that is nature. Which means, the other vial that snake holds is–

"The antidote," he confirmed my thought. I turned my gaze towards the clear liquid, desperately thinking of a way to obtain it.

"What are your terms?"

"Terms, Hua?"

My anger finally broke. "Don't act so innocent! What do you want for in exchange for that antidote?"

His smile turned into a smirk. "Dear, dear me, I am too fond of this precious antidote that I don't think I'll exchange it for anything." His tone was mocking. My gaze hardened into a glare.

"Please," I said through clenched teeth, "you wouldn't have called me out here unless you desired something. What do you want?"

"Hm." He whirled around with his back towards me. Then he suddenly changed the topic. "When I had mentioned the plan to kill that young strategist of Wu… Why were you so tense?"

Damn, so he _had_ noticed. His eyes were sharp; it was my fault for thinking that I had fooled him. "I wouldn't know. I was tired."

"Is that so?" he seemed to drop the subject for now. "Then think back to that night when you had told me you had a lover – what is his name?"

He kept the most unnecessary things engraved in his memories for too long. "What's this got to do with the antidote?"

"You're not denying that you do have a lover. By any chance, this boy?" I could hear his anger hissing furiously just beneath the surface of his calm demeanour. I was beginning to wonder what'll happen when his anger exploded through.

"What's this got to do with the antidote?" I repeated stubbornly, but I felt the trap closing in upon me. "I will answer no questions until mine is satisfied."

He laughed, but his eyes never showed any gleam of amusement. "I don't think you're the in the position to demand such things, my lady. But very well – let us speak frankly. I do have a price for this antidote, and it is the life of my enemy. Give me the blood of the one that holds your heart."

I stiffened. "Is that truly the price you seek?"

"Yes, and I want you to swear on your name and your ancestors' that you will bring him to me, alive, by no sooner than the end of the fifth day from now. When you do, I shall give you the antidote."

"But Cao Pi may be dying right now!"

"Do not worry, princess," he took a step closer to me. "I shall give him small doses of this antidote, enough to keep him alive." Another step. "But you know what will happen if you try anything stupid, don't you?" He was right in front of me now. I made to take a step back, but as soon as I made a move to step away, I found myself being crushed against the tree. "My hand might just slip–" he played dangerously around with the glass vial, and I could only look helplessly at the dangling glass, frozen with covered terror, "–and the glass will shatter into thousand pieces, the antidote silently seeping into the earth." I made no move to defend myself as his lips fell upon mine. I clenched my fists very hard, and ignored the pain the digging nails were causing me. I let him slide his empty hand down to my waist, all the while keeping a steady eye on the vial. Should I try to snatch it out of his grasp? But what if I missed and it fell to the ground? The delicate glass would not survive the fall, indeed. I didn't unclench my fists even after his lips left mine. I felt disgusted at myself, I felt like a whore.

"We'll leave it there, shall we?" he sighed, removing his filthy hand away from my body. "After all, we do have our wedding night."

I barely stopped my shudder at the thought. "Go now, to my brother. You promised a dose that will save his life tonight. I swear upon my honour and my ancestors' that I will bring him to you, alive, by the end of the fifth day from now."

He smiled again. "Very well, then. I shall deliver you the plan I've set up to help you on your task. Oh and," he paused slightly, as if hesitant to tell me this, "just so you know, your father's illness has nothing to do with me. So it would not be prudent to pin up his dea–"

"Just go!"

I hadn't expected myself to yell like that. Indeed, Sima Yi did seem quite taken aback, but he bowed mockingly and left, leaving me to stand alone in the darkness, misery overtaking me. Once again, shameful tears were falling down from my eyes, and I didn't bother to wipe them off – I was alone, and besides, why did it matter? Did it matter to me to keep this title of Ice Princess any longer? The heartless, emotionless and bloodless. Those were the words that were often used by other people to describe me, and they all related to something that I lacked. So what if I do have emotions now? What were they going to say about me? And why did it matter what they were going to say about me? And most importantly, what have I got myself into?

* * *

**dancing-dolly :** So what did you think? Quite dramatic, huh? Hehehehe, I can finally visualise the ending!

Thanks for everyone who left reviews! And thanks for following - I know this story's getting quite tedious... Thousand apologies for that.

Oh by the way, I quite like Sima Yi - he's really cunning and gets what he wants... Sort of. Oh and next chapter (or the next, I'm not quite sure) I shall reveal Lady Grasshopper's idea... Mwahahahahaha...


	47. Side Story 1 : Peach Blossoms

**dancing-dolly :** I'm back after about 4 months! Kakakaka! I've been slow in getting the story moving and doing some useless stuffs like writing side stories! I thought I should get some romance going so that I can practice them for later writings. I've never been good at them... Well, here's the chapter!

* * *

**Side Story One : Peach Blossoms**

The time that I was up a peach tree, hiding from angry Sun Ce who threatened to break down my door, I had met with an unexpected person. He was quietly reading beneath the peach tree, with the peach blossoms floating down upon him every time a breeze blew past. I couldn't see him at first because I had jumped straight onto the peach tree that was leaning towards my bedroom window. But when I coincidentally looked down, I found him surrounded by several scrolls, deeply concentrated on reading.

I really had not meant to bother him. At this stage, I had concluded that everything was too complicated, and that the weather was too good to be wasted on being depressed and thoughtful. I had meant to climb back to my window, but a squirrel's head popped up from the hole in the tree and jumped out towards me.

Now, I'm not scared of any bugs, I'm not scared of pain, and I'm definitely not scared of death. But one thing I _really_ dislike – well, okay, _scared of_ – are squirrels. There's a reason behind that, and I will tell that tale maybe another time. It's a long and embarrassing tale that I'd rather not think of at the moment. My reaction to the squirrel was embarrassing enough. Although at that time, I had no idea why I was so scared, my body froze and I lost my grip on the branch and basically just fell. Thank god that there were scrolls to break my fall.

I suppose it was shocking for Lu Xun to find something just fall out of the tree like that. I have to admit, it would unnerve me also. But unlike me who would've immediately drawn out my weapon, he took it pretty calmly. While I was getting myself upright, he helped me get the scrolls off my body. When that was done, he looked at me quite strangely.

"Lady Shui, uh… Might I ask what just happened?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother your study," I said sincerely. He stared at me for a moment before letting out a chuckle. I looked at him inquiringly. "Is there something you find funny?"

"No, nothing. You're just… in a mess, that's all," he answered, trying to keep a straight face, but failing.

I didn't know then why his chuckles were making me happy. They were just infectious and I let out a snort of amusement. "I should think so. I dropped quite a distance."

"Are you unhurt?"

"I'm perfectly fine. But I don't think your scrolls are."

Which was true. The scrolls I landed on were all crumpled up and some were ripped. I was really feeling guilty.

"I'm really sorry about that. Is there anything I can do to fix these up?"

But he seemed unconcerned. He just waved his hand carelessly and shook his head.

"It's no problem. These are all mine, anyway. I could always re-write them."

Now that surprised me a little. There were a lot of scrolls and by the glimpses I had, they seemed to be about information on nearby cities. I reached out for one of the scrolls and skimmed through the neat writings and looked up at Lu Xun, barely being able to cover my surprise.

"You wrote all this?"

He seemed a bit alarmed. "Yes. I know they're not very good and limited, but–"

"No, you're being modest. This is extremely detailed and useful information. How did you do all this?"

"I went to those places myself and examined them. But really, they're not worth such high praises."

"But just by these information, one could find out how many troops are in a city, their annual income, and their populations! This must've taken a great effort," I said, not taking my eyes off the scroll. I could tell that he had collected his hands together in front of him in a gesture of thanks.

"Thank you very much," he said, smiling a little, while rolling up the scroll that he was reading previously. "But if you don't mind me asking, why were you up this tree?"

At his question, I put the scroll down and just managed to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "_Lord_ Sun Ce had threatened to break down my door if I didn't come out. I had made myself very clear that I needed some personal space, but he was stubborn. So I took the only route of getting some privacy by climbing out the window."

It's only lately that I've come to realise that when I was talking about Sun Ce, or anyone who was dear to me, that the corner of my mouth would twitch. It probably was twitching when I told Lu Xun that. I still wonder if he had noticed.

"That sounds like our lord. A little patience would've saved many people trouble," he said, then quickly added, "Oh, please don't take it as an offence. I'm delighted to have you in my company, no matter how unexpected it was. But I was referring to those people over there."

I looked towards where he was pointing and I saw soldiers and servants running in and out of the palace, around the gardens and in the courtyards. They just didn't expect that I'd be just underneath my bedroom window. If anyone looked down from the window, they'd be able to see me and Lu Xun immediately. But why would they? They probably thought that I had run somewhere far away.

I was about to go back to reading through the notes when the problem happened again. The squirrel had wandered down towards us with curiosity shining in its eyes. I froze again, and, humiliating though it is, something must've shown on my face, because Lu Xun looked concerned.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No… Nothing at all," I replied bravely, but my eyes were fixed upon the squirrel and it didn't take long till he looked towards the direction my gaze was fixed on. He then looked back towards me, and then back at the squirrel, and once again back to me. An unbelieving smile had begun to spread across his boyish face.

"By any chance… are you scared of squirrels?"

"No. Why would I be scared of those little creatures?"

I thought I had the situation under control. My voice was back to normal and my body was once again controllable. I pretended to be unconcerned about the approaching squirrel and went back to reading the scroll, but of course, the words were not making any sense in my head. And when finally the squirrel jumped down onto the ground from the tree trunk, I scrambled up to my feet, but in the process, caught my ankle in one of the scrolls. With a loud ripping noise, the scroll was torn in two and the back of my head was on the ground.

The animals are clever creatures. They know when humans fear them or not. The warhorses know immediately who the beginner riders are, and who the experienced riders are. This squirrel was no different. It probably just sensed my fear by its animal instinct and was toying with me. It kept coming closer and closer. With my memory wiped clean, I had no idea why I was scared of this tiny creature so much. All I knew was that the squirrel was sending off warning signals in my head and I didn't want it anywhere near me. But it stepped closer and closer until I was about an inch away from kicking its head off.

Thank goodness that Lu Xun grabbed the distracted squirrel before I cracked open its head. I would've regretted it later. Not for the life of the squirrel, of course, but for the blood on my boots. They weren't mine, after all.

"They won't hurt you. Don't worry," he said, holding the squirrel between his hands gently. Surprisingly, the squirrel wasn't making any efforts to run away. It stayed still as though it was enjoying the human touch.

"I know they won't hurt me, but I just don't like them. I don't know why," I replied, keeping an eye on that squirrel while picking myself off the ground. My head was ringing from that hard contact with the ground, caused by a little squirrel.

"Lady Xiao Qiao likes animals. She looks after all the animals in the garden so they're not afraid of any humans."

"Oh, that would explain a lot. I was beginning to wonder if that squirrel was intending to have me as its meal," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Seeing that, Lu Xun laughed and released the squirrel back to the tree.

"I didn't know you made jokes. Well, I didn't think anyone from Wei could make jokes…" he stopped suddenly, with a look of 'oops' on his face. But that time, I wasn't too concerned with what he had said about Wei.

"Please don't call me Shui Hua. It doesn't sound right."

"Why do you say that?"

"It just doesn't. That isn't my real name, is it?"

He looked hesitant for a moment before sighing. "I'm afraid that it is out of my authority to tell you that."

At his words, I snorted in amusement. "By saying so, you just revealed to me that Shui Hua isn't my real name. If it was, why would you not just answer straight? Logic."

"I… guess you're right. It is logical."

"Yes. I'm sorry about this one," I said, picking up the torn pieces of a particular scroll that I tripped over on. "Information on… Tian Shui? But I thought that castle was under Wei's rule?"

"It is. That's why there are so many blanks on that chart. I have been there, but because I had to go undercover, I didn't get to explore and gather information much," he explained, pointing to the parts of the scroll. "But the obvious ones are there – like how Tian Shui is famous for their oil. They produce about a quarter of Wei's oil and fuel. It would really damage their economy if Wei lost Tian Shui."

"And it is the first defence line of Wei, which means that it would be the strongest."

"Correct. So if the first defence is breached, then the rest should be fairly easy – comparatively speaking, of course…" he trailed off, as if distracted by something. The breeze swept again, and the peach blossoms rained upon us once more. That time, it almost brought back another memory, but I was suddenly brought back to reality as I felt fingers running through my hair. I almost jumped, but instead looked towards Lu Xun blankly, who appeared quite startled.

"I-I, uh, you had petals in your hair…" he stammered, opening up his palm to reveal couple of peach blossom petals. They flew away in the breeze freely, and I – for some reason – looked away, a little embarrassed.

"Right. Thank you."

I quietly put down the scroll and looked straight ahead towards the setting sun. Another day was ending again. That was such a long day, that particular day. I had remembered about my mother, the memory which I had buried so deep within myself that I had almost lost it. I think it was the peaceful time I spent with him that made me decide. I couldn't linger in the past forever. What was done was done. It was time that I live like a human with proper emotions. At least, that's what I thought at the time.

* * *

**dancing-dolly :** By the way, did you guys check out the Dynasty Warriors Online? I am totally addicted to it. Just type Dynasty Warriors Online on Google search and it'll come up with the website! If you're interested, have a go! It's pretty fun.


	48. No Choice

**dancing-dolly :** Okay, here's the main story kicking in. Here you go!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven : No Choice**

"I had already foreseen this. I had already guessed that Shu would betray their alliance with Wu – they can talk about their petty honour and virtue for all they'd like, but in the end, it all comes down to kill or be killed."

Sima Yi was doing one of his 'I-had-foreseen-all-of-this-before-you-even-gave-thought-about-it-you-imbeciles' speeches again and I was getting extremely bored. The only reason I was withstanding his painful speech was because he did keep his side of the bargain. This morning, the medic had hurried into my tent to tell me that Cao Pi was looking much better than last night. I went to have a look, and it was true. His breathing was much more even now and some colour had returned to his face. But that wasn't enough to bring him back fully, I knew.

When torn between your duty and your heart, of course you got to choose your duty – for doing your duty is for the greater good than choosing your heart, which is from selfish individual desires. I have too much on my shoulders to only think about myself. I'm in command now – both my father and my brother are, at the moment, incapable of taking the lead. Therefore, it's all up to me – both to save them and to save our kingdom.

"So, do you have anything planned, since you've… _foreseen_ this?" Zhang He asked loftily, casting a rather spiteful look towards the master strategist who was standing up. Sima Yi sneered; well, of course he would've prepared something, what were you thinking, Zhang He?

"Wu knows that it is not strong enough to fight against both Shu and Wei. Therefore, it is my prediction that they'd try to strike a bargain with us. I say, when they do, we accept it – for our loss isn't insignificant. Knowing Zhou Yu, he'd probably go to face Shu himself, angered by his hatred towards Zhuge Liang–" I coughed deliberately, earning a look from Zhang He who was scrunching his face up in an effort not to laugh, "–and even if Shu did win, they'd have suffered considerable losses. We should then attack Shu, recovering Tian Shui and the first defence line that had fallen in the process."

There were mutters of agreement amongst the generals and the officers in the tent. Eventually, all eyes were focused on me, and I realised that they were waiting for my approval for the master strategist's plan. What choice did I have? He did say he had a plan to help me on my task, no matter how much I didn't want to do it. I just nodded once stiffly, and apparently that was all that was needed. The meeting dissolved and soon, I was left with Sima Yi lingering in the tent.

As I raised a questioning eyebrow at him silently, he leaned forward on the table, looking darkly amused. "Well, I suppose imbeciles will always be imbeciles, no?" he asked mockingly, straightening up and slowly walking to the chair where I was sitting. I remained still, refusing to be intimidated by his frightening aura. But I could feel it. I could feel the fear creeping into my limbs once again.

"As I had promised, I have a plan to help you on your mission." A look of pure glee flashed across his unreadable eyes. "The plan that I had just spoken – that is what the others will know. You, on the other hand, should know better." He paused for a moment, and I knew that he was standing right behind me. "When the envoy arrives, you should tell him that you cannot trust peace treaties from Wu unless they were done face-to-face with the commander." I felt his freezing fingers untying my hair, letting them fall freely around my face and shoulders. "They will probably be desperate enough to listen to anything you say. As Zhou Yu would probably go to Jian Ye himself, it's very likely that it would be that _boy_ who would take the role of the commander." His hand was on my chin now, slowly tilting my face up. "You'll be generous enough to accept their proposal then, but suggest that you meet at a neutral area to sign the treaty off. Say each bring... one companion?" His cold breath numbed my cheek. "You know the rest." I stared blankly ahead as I felt something cold brush against my lips. Even when it was removed, I refused to move my body, only staring unseeingly forwards.

"He is no fool – he would expect that kind of childish trick," I said, simply stating the truth. But Sima Yi's low chuckle warned me of the worst.

"Yes, princess, he would, if anyone else suggested the location. But of course, why would he suspect you? He'd only be too happy to oblige your request, now, wouldn't he?" he smiled cruelly. "And if he isn't… Well, I'm sure you'd be able to find a way to convince him, my love."

* * *

Inside the He Fei Castle, the master strategist of Wu jumped on his horse and looked down upon his student. "Now listen, Lu Xun. I'm leaving everything under your command. You have proven your worth in Yi Ling against Shu. Do not lose He Fei at all cost."

"Yes, sir. I will do my best. May luck go with you."

"And you also," Zhou Yu replied, before kicking his horse into action. Two thousand cavalry followed Zhou Yu, all dressed lightly, carrying only one sword each. It was the entire cavalry unit left in the castle, and it was uncertain whether or not they'd return at all.

The young strategist of Wu returned to the fortress to the meeting room. It was deserted except for thousands of scrolls thrown carelessly over the table. He sat down in the centre of the table and drew a blank paper towards him as well as the writing equipments. Then he dipped the brush into the ink bottle and began to write.

* * *

I watched blankly as Sima Yi received the letter from the Wu's newly appointed commander. His sneering eyes quickly darted through the letter and once he was finished – and only then – he passed the letter to me. The familiar neat handwriting waved at me from the letter but I ignored them and just skimmed through. When I lifted my eyes from the words, Sima Yi was watching me meaningfully, as if to say, 'Just as I planned.' I fought the urge to roll my eyes and throw my hidden dagger right through his black heart. Instead, I turned my eyes towards the Wu envoy kneeling in front of me, and cleared my throat.

"Very well, we do see that your commander has a point. Winter is approaching and there is no point in fighting in the season of death. However, it would not do for us to just retreat."

"Princess, if I may speak?" Sima Yi asked, although it was more like a demand than a favour.

"Please." _Go and jump off the cliff._

"Thank you," he bowed mockingly, knowing full well what I was thinking. "It would be shameful for our kingdom if we were to strike a peace treaty without any gain. After all, it is Wei who is _protecting_ the Han emperor. I say that we need further negotiation. We do have a reputation to keep, after all."

_Yeah, reputation to keep, alright_. "Go back and tell this to your commander. I, the Ice Princess of Wei, the temporary commander of Wei army, demands a meeting with the new Wu commander in a neutral area – at the village of Di Luo. One companion only. No-one else."

I had no emotions speaking those words, although I knew I was drawing him to his eventual death. Perhaps my heart was dead after all? Or perhaps the reality hadn't hit me yet. I knew that I would soon have to catch up with reality. Very soon.

Once the envoy had returned, Sima Yi clapped his hands softly. "Well done, princess. You were perfect. The envoy suspected nothing."

"Of course. Who do you think you are speaking to? Now, just get out," I almost snapped, waving my hand in a dismissive gesture. It was such a pity that the world needed this evil villain. Nothing would please me more than to force poison down his throat. Sima Yi once again bowed mockingly and was about to leave when suddenly, voices began to shout.

"Fire! There's fire within the camp!"

"Watch out! Stop those horses! They're running away!"

"Fire! Everyone evacuate!"

"Help! It's spreading!"

Sima Yi rushed out of the meeting tent and I sighed in relief. That fire had been a lifesaver.

* * *

Zhang He walked impatiently outside the meeting tent entrance. The audience with the Wu envoy was going to be long. He had already heard from the princess what Sima Yi was planning. The fact that Hua managed to tell him that without a single emotion on her face was worrying him far more than Sima Yi's plan. After a moment of thoughtful expression, Zhang He suddenly bounded towards the area where the horses were freed to graze. Because of the cold weather indicative of winter, the grass was all dead yellow. Horses were feeding on dried hay and barley spread around the spacious field. Zhang He walked towards the very centre of them, grabbing a piece of wood from a nearby campfire. The feeble flames began to slowly die out in the cold wind.

When he arrived at the centre of the horse field, he dropped the dying flame on a heap of dried hay. After few seconds of smoking, fire sprang to life and began to hungrily devour the helpless straws.

"Oops," Zhang He mumbled to himself in a light tone, "it looks like I've been careless."

In a matter of minutes, the entire Wei camp was in chaos. The smoke and the burning flame frightened the horses and they stampeded through the Wei camp, causing soldiers to shout in confusion. The smoke from fire also added to the jeopardy, spreading quickly through the dried hay and barley. Even the master strategist came out to see what was causing all the commotion. He was too focused on snarling flames that he didn't even notice the butterfly general sweeping past him without a sound.

Zhang He knew he didn't have much time. The fire would only burn on until the supply of hay and barley was depleted. And that wasn't going to be long. The horses would eventually calm down and would be captured by the soldiers one by one. He only had couple of moments at the most.

Even the guards of Sima Yi had all gone to find out what was happening and had deserted their posts. Without hesitation, Zhang He slipped through the entrance, making sure that no-one was paying any attention to him. That wasn't so hard with so much going on.

The master strategist's lodging was unique. If it hadn't been for the time limit, Zhang He might've actually enjoyed looking through the interior and the objects. However, he went straight towards the table standing in the far corner. He was looking for a vial. Anything that might prove Sima Yi's guilt. However, when he approached the table, he was disappointed to find dozens of glass vials of various shapes and sizes. _Cunning bastard_, he thought, knowing that Sima Yi did this on purpose, in case someone searched his room unexpectedly. Zhang He looked around carefully. The vials were filled with different coloured liquids – well, almost all of them. Zhang He didn't want to know what was in those vials. One of them looked suspiciously like blood, with its rich crimson red colour. The blood had to be fresh to be that colour. He thought he was going to be sick.

"Okay, if I was him, where would I place the antidote…?" he whispered, his fingers just skimming off the top of the vials. Perhaps the centre, where it's mostly surrounded by decoys? Or perhaps that thought was what Sima Yi was aiming at. It could be anything of the two dozen liquids – _no, wait, two dozen minus one,_ he thought, looking at the empty vial. _At least that makes the matter slightly easier._

It was then that he thought he heard voices nearing Sima Yi's lodging. It was probably the guards returning. Panicking, Zhang He thought wildly, wondering which one he ought to take. Maybe he should just take them all? But that would clearly look suspicious and Sima Yi would demand an explanation for _stealing _his possessions. Just before Zhang He decided to give up and escape, a thought flashed across his mind. Without thinking twice, he grabbed one of the vials and escaped, right before the guards came around from another tent nearby. He walked away naturally, tightly clasping the empty vial in his hand.

* * *

**dancing-dolly : **So Lady Grasshopper, if you're still reading (although I wouldn't be surprised if you aren't because it's been so long), thank you for your idea! Her idea was that Hua become like the prime minister so that she would have rivalry against Zhuge Liang and Lu Xun, but instead I came up with the idea of negotiation, but a dangerous one. Thanks, Lady Grasshopper! :D


	49. Dilemma

**Chapter Forty-Eight : Dilemma**

It didn't take long for everything to return to normal. From inside the tent, I could hear soldiers leading the horses away to the fields once again, and I could even hear laughter – they were already making jokes about all this. I presumed that there were no casualties as no-one bothered to inform me. Even if they did, what could I do? I was no medic.

Just as I was about to relax and enjoy the quietness, an overwhelming sound of galloping hooves forced me to my feet. What was that noise? Was Wu attacking after suggesting a peace treaty? If they were, then it was a good plan – we weren't prepared for this sudden attack. I grabbed my spear from where it was propped against the table, and hurried out, expecting to find Wu's cavalry stampeding through the camp. However, the cavalry stopped a little distance away from our frontlines, and the leader drove his horse forward couple of steps. To my disgust, it was Zhou Yu.

"Ice Princess of Wei, we only wish a path to Jian Ye. If you attempt to stop us, we will fight our way through. It would be pointless bloodshed, therefore we request that you move aside!" he shouted from the top of his horse, eyeing me with equal disgust and hatred. Well, at least I was sure that my face showed nothing. What a loser.

"Princess, I think it would be safe to let them go," Sima Yi popped out of nowhere and whispered in my ear. "They're diminishing their own power. Besides, wouldn't it be _fun_ to watch Zhou Yu take on Zhuge Liang? It'll be such a pity to let that pass."

For once, I agreed with him. The battle between Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang _would_ be fun. I moved away from Sima Yi and ordered the soldiers to move aside and let them pass. The Wu cavalry rushed past us and for a briefest moment I locked my eyes with Zhou Yu. _You're gonna pay for what you've done to Da Qiao,_ my glare spoke for itself. _And when you do, Sun Ce would be there to punish you for eternity._

* * *

"Neutral area, one companion, huh?" Lu Xun muttered to himself, pacing around the meeting room in He Fei Castle. "Sounds reasonable."

"But of course, we can never be sure of Wei's treachery," reminded Lu Meng, who was tapping the table with his fingers thoughtfully.

"Hu – I mean, the Ice Princess is not the type for treachery, even if it cost her her life. Surely you know that?" the younger man asked, a little too sharply than he had intended. Lu Meng sighed as he leaned back into his chair.

"I know that. What I'm saying is that I don't trust Sima Yi. Who knows what he's plotting? For all we know, Sima Yi might be plotting something behind the Ice Princess' back."

Lu Xun looked out the window to hide his expression of understanding. Of course he understood. He didn't trust Sima Yi, either. It was almost impossible to trust any strategists, as treachery was considered as _strategy_. But there was another reason why he wanted to go for negotiation. The wrong reason. The dangerous reason. The illogical reason. And yet, it made sense to him, somehow. He didn't want to lose this chance.

"I'll take the risks. You don't have to come if you don't want to, sir. Actually, it'd be better – if something happens to me, you could take over," he said, turning his face back to his teacher. Lu Meng's face was grave and solemn, as if he had known that this would be the answer.

"Very well. I trust your judgement, Lu Xun. I will remain in the castle. But then who will accompany you?"

The commander shrugged as if it wasn't important. "I will go alone if necessary. It shouldn't matter very much."

Lu Meng stood up with finality. "I certainly hope not."

* * *

It was the day of negotiation. Sima Yi was already up and about, obviously pleased about his plan. He made his way towards the princess' tent, but found it surrounded by layers of guards. Wondering what had happened, he attempted to enter the tent, but was blocked by the guards who crossed their spears to bar his way.

Enraged, Sima Yi snarled at the guards. "How dare you, you imbeciles! Don't you know who I am?"

"Our most sincere apologies, sir," one of the guards said, clearly unmoved, "but the situation allows no-one to enter the princess' tent except for the medic and General Zhang He."

"What? What is this? What is going on?" the master strategist demanded, his rage turning into confusion and concern. "The medic, you say?"

"Yes, sir. This is an emergency and–"

"And it's not something that should be discussed in such a public area," Zhang He's voice sounded and Sima Yi lifted his eyes to find the butterfly general coming out of the tent. "Master Sima Yi, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Even Sima Yi was beginning to lose his calm. "Bad news? What has happened to the princess?"

"Well… Come and see for yourself," said Zhang He, moving aside and gesturing Sima Yi to enter the tent. The guards uncrossed their spears and allowed him to pass at Zhang He's words. Sima Yi couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as he entered the tent.

The first thing he heard was intense coughing. The next was a sigh of pain and last was gasp for breath. He saw the Ice Princess seated on a mattress, covering her mouth with a white piece of cloth that was stained with blood. Next to her, the medic was furiously mixing chemicals from the glass vials, preparing for the medicine. The princess lifted her eyes towards the entrance to find the intruders and quickly removed the blood off her face.

"Bad timing, Master Sima Yi," she said, her voice weak but her eyes flashing strangely. "I'm not in my best shape."

"Are you alright, princess? What has happened?"

"Of course she's not alright, Master Sima Yi. She's coughing out blood!" Zhang He quickly retorted, clasping his friend's shoulder as she began to cough once more.

"But I don't understand… She was fine just yesterday! How could she become so ill overnight?"

"You're not understanding at all. This is no illness," Zhang He replied darkly, "she's been poisoned."

* * *

Although the medic had long left the tent, I waited until I was certain that no-one else could hear us. It was only me and Zhang He in the tent, and he was smiling triumphantly, handing me the prescribed medicine in a bowl. I gladly took it, drinking it without a word. By the time I drained the cup, I could already feel the medicine working its magic.

"I would've thought that you'd be more careful of what you drank from now on," Zhang He joked as I placed the empty bowl on the nearby table.

"You should try being in my position. It's so painful that I'd drink anything to soothe the pain," I replied flatly, doing well to conceal my pain. Oh, I was going to get Zhang He back for this one. So going to make him pay.

'_Here Hua,' he had said, entering my tent last night with a cup in his hand. Subconsciously – and idiotically – I'd taken it, looking at him blankly. _

'_Where have you been? You weren't around for a while,' I had said, taking a sip from whatever was in the cup. It tasted sweet._

'_Oh, I've just been doing some research on poison,' that slimy jerk for a friend had said and even then I didn't make the connection. 'Your negotiation tomorrow, wouldn't it be better if you didn't go?'_

_I was bemused by that question. 'Why's that?'_

'_I have my reasons. But I think it'd be better that way.'_

'_Well, whatever you're thinking, I have to go. What do you think that bastard would do if I said I won't go?'_

_A smug grin began to appear on Zhang He's face as he casually walked to the other side of the tent as if looking at the table. 'I didn't say you won't go. I think you _can't _go.'_

'_Really, He, what're you talking about?' I had been an utter fool. 'What is this, anyway?' I asked, lifting the cup to indicate. I had never tasted something like that before._

'_Ah, well, that is…' he trailed off uncomfortably, before whispering a single word._

"So," I said, looking up at him from the mattress, "I did as you wanted; I drank that poison you stole from the medic. So now tell me the reason."

My friend sighed dramatically as if regretful. "I couldn't possibly let you go there – it'll ruin your reputation if you were to use such a dirty trick. Now it'll be Sima Yi who gets the dirty reputation."

"If it could get any dirtier," I muttered, knowing full well what others thought of Sima Yi. "Alright then. You did this just for my reputation?"

"Well, no."

"Then what?"

He suddenly turned serious, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "Hua, have you thought about what Sima Yi would do to the Wu commander if he is caught?"

"Kill him," my voice sounded so emotionless and hollow even to my own ears. "Knowing Sima Yi, he would toy with his prey first."

"Exactly. Will you be able to stand that?"

Good question. Will I? Probably. I've been through more misery than this. I could survive this. "Yes."

"You don't know what you're saying, my friend," Zhang He said sadly for some reason. "I remember when your mother died. You were so out of your mind, and then – puff! – you were gone. The bright little girl I once knew wasn't there anymore. Is that gonna happen again?"

"Then what do you suggest that I do?" I snapped without meaning to. But really, what choice did I have? "My father and my brother's fatally ill, and it's all up to me now to defend my kingdom and people. I am not about to lose because of some personal feelings! He's my enemy, Zhang He. As long as he's on the other side of the battlefield, that fact would never change!"

"What if I told you I had a plan? A way to save your brother without being manipulated by Sima Yi? A way to save your friend's life?"

At those words, I could not help but ask back stupidly. "What?"

"I'm gonna need you to trust me and act naturally. Can you do that?"

"O-Of course, but what're you…?"

And as Zhang He began to whisper his plans, I could finally see rays of hope shining through.

* * *

The two strategists sat opposite each other on prepared seats, ready to negotiate. It was the Wei's master strategist who dared to open his mouth first.

"Despite the fact that we were allowed to bring one companion each, neither of us did. Isn't that interesting."

"And I was hoping to speak with your commander face-to-face," came the reply of the Wu's commander, doing well to hide his disappointment. _Why didn't she come?_

"I'm afraid that our princess didn't see you fit to grant an audience," Sima Yi said haughtily. _Who do you think you are, boy? Know your place! You're not a match for the princess!_

"Is that so. Very well then. I presume that you have the full powers of your commander for this negotiation?"

Sima Yi let out a laugh. "Ha! The full powers of my commander? You're talking to the princes' fiancé. I don't need my commander's powers. Mine is strong enough."

At his words, Lu Xun could feel his body tense up and he clenched his fists under the table. "Right. So you're the princess' fiancé."

"Correct." _See? You can never have her. She's already mine._ "Shall we get started?"

"Yes. The terms." _Calm down, Lu Xun, calm down. This is not the time…_

"Hmm," Sima Yi narrowed his eyes as if re-evaluating the other man. "You _are_ dedicated, aren't you? I'm surprised that you haven't asked about the princess."

The Wu's commander had an unreadable expression on his face. "Should I be? We're here to negotiate the terms for our peace treaty."

"On the surface, yes. But as events turned out like this…" Sima Yi shrugged unimportantly. "I bet you came here, thinking that you'd get to see the princess, didn't you?"

Lu Xun was not liking this man's attitude. Not at all. "Perhaps I did, perhaps not. This has nothing to do with our negotiation," he replied, doing his best to bring back the conversation to the work at hand.

"Ah, but you see, this has _everything_ to do with our negotiation. You're in no position to deny us anything. If we continue to lay siege on your worn-out castle, how are you planning to survive our all-out attack?" Sima Yi asked slyly, enjoying himself as uncertainty clouded the younger man's eyes. When Lu Xun didn't reply, Sima Yi cleared his throat importantly. "I have a term. And I'll promise that we will immediately retreat if you'd give me just one thing that you possess."

"One thing…?" Lu Xun couldn't help but feel fear slowly engulfing him as a cruel grin spread across Sima Yi's face.

"Yes. A single thing."

* * *

**dancing-dolly : **So that's it for today. I planned to update 5 chapters, but of course, things _never_ go my way. Roar. So guys, how did you think of my three new chapters? Probably disconnected because it's been so long. I even wrote ending for Perspective, but it seems a far way off still. *Sigh* I really hope I will still have readers by the end of the story. T_T

Btw, happy New Year for everyone~! It's already half past midnight in New Zealand! I'm just so glad that my laptop didn't break from that earthquake on Sept 4th because that would've SUCKED. It's a little creaky, though. But that's always been like that. XD

Here I go, blabbing off again. My point is, have a Happy New Year, and please review! Love ya all~!


	50. Sweet Vengeance

**dancing-dolly :** Hey everyone, it's been a while, hasn't it? I guess I owe you guys a thousand apologies since it's been like half a year since I've updated this story. And isn't it funny? Of all the times I could've updated this story, I chose to do it when I have 5 assignments going on in school. I mean, _what is that?_ Worst time ever, I reckon. -_-

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine : Sweet Vengeance**

Sima Yi triumphantly marched into the meeting tent, victory written clearly across his face. Things had gone smoothly without a hitch. If there was one thing that he was disappointed about, it was missing out on the look of betrayal on the captive's face when the Ice Princess stabbed him in the back. But no matter – he would still get fun out of this, one way or another.

He was pleased to find all the generals present inside, probably all eagerly waiting for his return. They all stood up as he came in, and Sima Yi was secretly surprised to see the Ice Princess also get to her feet. Her expression was as blank as usual, but there was eeriness about her that unsettled him. When he came to a halt, he saw a gleeful smile flash past the commander's face. Feeling uneasy now, he looked around at the officers all staring at him. What he saw in their eyes was not what he had been expecting.

With difficulty, he cleared his throat and was about to break the heavy silence when his eyes caught something lying on the table. He felt a wave of panic run through his body and he unconsciously gripped his fan tighter. Of course, his abrupt movement didn't go unnoticed by the commander's sharp eyes. Almost tauntingly, she lifted the glass vial half full with clear liquid. Then she raised a questioning eyebrow at him, her gaze harsher than a blizzard storm.

"Master Sima Yi," she said in perfectly flat tone, "I – well, _we _– have found something _very_ interesting while you were gone to the _negotiation_."

"We have something to say about that so-called negotiation as well," one of the generals, Zhang Liao, spoke gruffly, "but first things first; Master Sima Yi, doesn't this vial belong to you?"

Sima Yi had no idea what was going on and he was not liking the situation at all. Everyone was staring him with blatant accusations in their eyes, beyond mere suspicions. He couldn't even deny that the vial wasn't his, because he was the only one in the camp that possessed those special glass vials. "Yes, that appears to be mine. But just what is going on here–"

Obviously his confirmation was a bad thing because the temperature inside the tent dropped till the coldness penetrated right through to his bones. Before he could ask what was going on again, the butterfly general let out a mirthless chuckle.

"Ha, what is going on? Your _ingenious_ mind must've guessed by now? _This_," he pointed to the vial in the commander's hand, "was found at the entrance of our prince's lodging. An unknown liquid with no distinctive colours or smells. What do you have to say to that, Master Sima Yi?"

Then it hit him. They were all suspicious. Suspicious that he had poisoned the prince of Wei. But it couldn't be as simple as that. He sensed a deeper plot than what it appeared on the surface. No doubt the princess had pulled some strings while he was gone. He silently gritted his teeth; this was not looking good for him.

"Preposterous!" he lashed out at Zhang He, faking anger while his mind rapidly searched for a way out. "How dare you even suggest such a thing? That I'd somehow threaten the life of our prince! This is ridiculous!"

"Calm yourself, Master Sima Yi," Li Dian, another officer present, butted in. "We're not accusing you of anything. We are merely stating that the evidence is pointing generally to your direction."

"So tell us, master," Zhang He said mockingly, "what would your vial full of unknown liquid be doing near the prince's lodging?"

It only took a moment of silence for Sima Yi to figure everything out. He vaguely remembered the single empty vial on the table. Either the princess or Zhang He must've sneaked in some time – probably Zhang He when the camp was in disarray from the fire – and took the vial. The liquid in that vial was probably just water. Sima Yi realised that this was a very clever plan; using his own weapon against him. Cao Pi was suffering from an unknown illness, which could very well be from an unknown poison. There was no way he could prove that the liquid was water – if it even was water. He could applaud at the deviousness. However, that meant that he was in a very big trouble.

"And to add to that all," Zhang Liao's usually-kind voice was harsh as he opened his mouth again, "I heard that this _negotiation_ wasn't even a negotiation. You used trickery and deception. A disgrace to us all."

"This is war! There is no such thing as honour on the battlefield! Lies and deceit – all just words! Do you not understand?" Sima Yi almost yelled in honest frustration, his cool demeanour finally shattering into million pieces. Did the imbeciles not see? This was the easiest way to achieve victory! In one swift act, he had captured the Wu's commander for this battle. Now all they had to do was flood the He Fei Castle with sheer force and take control! Why did it matter _how_ they gained the victory?

"Princess, if I may make a suggestion," Zhang He said, casting a nasty look towards Sima Yi, which the strategist readily returned. "I think we should put him in custody for now – not locked up or anything, but just confine him until things clear up a bit."

"Confinement? Me? That's utterly ridiculous! How dare you do this to me, you ungrateful imbecile?"

The butterfly general matched Sima Yi's fury with his own. "With utmost ease! The circumstances are such that it is only natural that we suspect you! That glass vial is not something that everyone has!"

"That's because not everyone knows about the practicality of chemicals! Those glass vials can contain… can contain…" Sima Yi trailed off as if something had just occurred to him. _Wait,_ he thought, unaware of the eyes watching him from all around. _I'm not the only one…_

"The medic," he whispered, more to himself than to everybody. This was his way out. "The medic also has glass vials for his chemicals!"

The generals fell into uncertainty as a new subject of accusation came up. Sima Yi knew that the idea of the medic being the assassin had its own merits as well. The medic had free access to the prince's lodging, and he also possessed the glass vials. In the camp, there was probably no-one who knew more about poisons than the medic did. The story made perfect sense. With confidence gaining once again, he looked triumphantly towards the Ice Princess. Despite his expectations, she was still smiling coldly.

"The medic…" she said lightly, barely more than a whisper. "_Of course_."

* * *

He had convinced himself that his decision wasn't irrational. He had made himself believed that his choice was not from impulse, but from logic. Now, he wasn't so sure. Although disorientated due to the blindfold that covered his eyes, Lu Xun could only guess that he was a captive in the Wei's main camp. So many thoughts flashed across his mind, so many worries and concerns. But he couldn't do anything. He was completely helpless, all alone in the enemy camp.

However, his despair didn't last long. With a sudden jerk, his blindfold was undone, and the bonds that tied his wrists fell loose. Able to see his surroundings for the first time, he realised that he was in a rather large tent, completely alone except for the enemy general sheathing his dagger.

"So," he said, pointing the sheathed dagger in Lu Xun's direction, "you're the enemy commander?"

Lu Xun vaguely recognised the man from back in the Fan Castle. He had been very close to the Ice Princess. What was his name? Zhang He, was it?

"You are free to leave. I have been instructed to guide you out."

That caught the strategist off his guard. "I am free to leave?"

"I am only taking orders from my commander," came the haughty reply. "She told me to let you go, and I obey without question."

"But… she would be in an enormous trouble for this."

He could just picture the generals cornering her, demanding an acceptable reason for releasing such a valuable prisoner for no price. And if she couldn't provide a sufficient excuse, then it was just frightful to imagine what kind of trouble she'd be in.

Unexpectedly, Zhang He snorted and crossed his arms, as if what he was worrying about was utterly ridiculous. "Let me tell you something," he said. "My friend isn't so stupid as to not foresee the consequences of her actions. She would've thought up of a plan for this, so it is none of your concern. I suggest that you leave so that you won't cause any more confusion to her. She's a princess – she has so much on her shoulders right now. She doesn't need you adding to the burden."

That was the last thing he wanted to be to the Wei princess – a burden. He lowered his eyes in shame – would he be making a selfish choice by doing what he was about to do? But then he noticed a strange gleam in the general's eyes. It was as if the man was looking right through him, evaluating him. What could he possibly be judging him for? But it didn't matter. Without further hesitation, Lu Xun stood up and faced the general. He knew this choice was definitely from impulse, not logic, but logic had been flung out of the window a long long time ago. And for some reason, he thought that it wasn't yet time to go and retrieve it.

"I need your help," he said clearly, staring straight into the general's eyes. _And I'm doing this whether you help me or not._

* * *

"So this was all your plot."

I watched as Sima Yi seated himself on a chair. He seemed oddly calm – or perhaps he was just managing to hold on. It was so difficult to tell with him. His poker face could easily rival my own.

"Correction," I replied coolly, unable to stop myself from smiling a little, "This was all Zhang He's plot."

"Ah," was all he said.

Despite the fact that he wasn't the _only_ suspect, the generals all agreed upon placing Sima Yi under confinement. This was a clever manipulation. Everyone knew how ambitious Sima Yi was. They also knew how cunning and cruel he could be. Although not confirmed, the suspicion naturally went out to Sima Yi, and once it was out, it was not easily retracted. So that now there were only two of us in the tent, we could speak freely. That was just what I needed.

"What is your plan now?"

"You have not got enough evidence to prosecute me," Sima Yi replied, his lips twitching into a smirk, "and same goes for the medic. Do you really think you'll be able to frame me with so little evidence?"

"No. But what we lack, we can _create_."

I knew he would understand. He was an intelligent man. He knew what I was plotting. Sima Yi gritted his teeth, glaring at me from his seat. "You bought off the medic?"

"Precisely. After series of _torture_ and _interrogation_, he will confess that he was _ordered_ by you to poison my brother. That is enough evidence to get you executed."

Unexpectedly, the strategist chuckled. It was a hollow sound, an empty laughter. He tapped the table with his fingers couple of times before looking resigned. "Very well. I will withdraw from this round."

Although I knew that this was the expected answer, I could feel my excitement grow as I approached closer to my goal. However, I made sure that I revealed nothing of that in my tone as I replied with a nod. "Wise decision, Master Sima Yi. Once the prince is cured, all the charges against you and the medic will be cleared. I shall declare it an unknown disease rather than poisoning, and that will be end of _that_."

_Tap._ He tapped the table once more. Then silently he stood up, and walked over to the glass vials. From the two dozen choices, he chose none. Instead, he pressed down on one of the vials. Something popped out from the desk. In it was a single vial full of clear liquid. Without a word, he passed the vial to me, which I carefully pocketed for Cao Pi. I could tell that Sima Yi was watching as I approached the exit.

"I congratulate you, princess," he said, his voice cold once again. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you," I replied, matching his coolness.

Just before the tent flap closed, I thought I heard him whisper, "But this isn't over yet, princess. Far from it, indeed…"


	51. Seed of Revenge

**Chapter Fifty : Seed of Revenge**

Perhaps it was the relief that exhausted me so much. After giving Cao Pi the antidote, exhaustion overwhelmed me like an avalanche. I staggered to my lodging and collapsed onto the mattress, all strength gone out of my body. I closed my eyes and sighed into the pillow, feeling the drowsiness creeping towards me. I slept dreamlessly, peacefully – something I haven't done in a long time. And when I woke up, the sun was setting, releasing its last rays of sunshine into the world. But that wasn't the reason I had woken up.

Hesitant at first, fingers ran through my hair and ever-so-gently touched my cheeks. Wondering if this was a dream, I slowly opened my eyes and became certain that I was dreaming. Otherwise, he couldn't be right here in front of me, smiling like that. This was definitely a dream.

"Hua…" he whispered, making my heart skip a beat. It had been a while since I heard that voice. I pushed myself up with my elbows and looked at him again, half-expecting to see nothing. But he was still there, still smiling.

"Why are you here?" I managed to choke out, barely being able to control myself. "I ordered for your release. You should have gone."

"Yes, I should have," he agreed, chuckling.

"How… did you get in here?"

I had guessed the answer even before he said them.

"Your friend helped me in."

I don't know what made me do the action which I did next. Ignoring the conflict going inside my head, I put my lips to his gently, only intending to last for a very quick moment. He took a sharp intake of breath in surprise, but immediately, he put his arms around me and kissed me back fiercely. I couldn't pull back, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. But eventually I did, and I could tell that I was blushing. That was embarrassing.

"Um," I said, looking away, "perhaps that wasn't the best idea…"

"You're blushing," I heard him say amusedly. "I didn't think the Ice Princess could blush."

That was news to me as well. I hardly blushed, but was it because of embarrassment or happiness? I didn't want to know. Breathing deeply to calm my jumping heart, I turned my gaze back to meet his steady eyes.

"You need to go," I said, gaining some sort of control over my voice finally.

"Not alone," he replied stubbornly, kissing me again lightly. That did not help at all when I was trying to think.

"You can't expect me to leave and desert my duties. You have duties of your own. You need to go."

Concern flickered in his eyes and I knew I was pushing him in the right direction. "Shu is attacking Jian Ye right now. I will retreat the army back to Xu Chang. You mustn't be irrational."

"But once you return, you will be wed," his voice was strained, as if doing his best to hide his pain. "Is that the only choice?"

"No. But you know, the fate of Wei depends on me for the moment. If I ask you to not burden me any further, will you listen?"

He didn't say another word. Sadly, he kissed me one last time. I closed my eyes, and didn't open them even after I heard him leave. I didn't cry. My path was already laid in front of me.

* * *

It was only a fortnight afterwards that the charges against him were cleared and he was, at last, released from his confinement. For a fortnight, he had been separated from any news of the outside world, and that made him feel uneasy. Information was the strategists' strength. He drew out a long sigh, thinking about the work he'd have to do in order to make up for the time he'd lost.

"Master Sima Yi," his guard came in tentatively, well-aware of his unpredictable mood-swings, "The prince seeks your presence."

"Right," he replied quietly, idly watching the guard as he practically fled out of the room. People always feared him. It amused him greatly. Even the Hero of Chaos, the great Cao Cao, feared him; or perhaps it was his ambition that made Cao Cao so wary of him. It was too bad that the lord's plan to keep him under control wasn't going to work. The princess was far too fascinating for the job.

He travelled through the halls of Jie Ting Castle's fort. From what he'd heard from the guards, it seemed like the princess had fallen ill and ordered a slow retreat to Jie Ting. The medic, who was unable to find the source of the princess' illness, was sacked for his lack of knowledge as a medic. Or that's what people believed, anyway. Sima Yi knew better. The princess knew the medic was in danger from the strategist. He would want to punish the medic for taking part in the princess' scheme to corner him. Unfortunately, now that the medic was dismissed and gone, there was really no way to find him. It was such a pity.

When Sima Yi entered the room of the prince, he found the Ice Princess sitting next to her brother's bedside. She turned her ever-so-empty eyes towards him uninterestedly, before standing up from the stool and excusing herself out of the room.

"Please," he said politely, "don't let me interrupt your conversation."

"No," the princess replied, already in the doorway. "We're done." And she was gone in a flash.

It came as little strange, but when he turned his eyes back to the prince, there was an unhappy expression on the prince's face. Sima Yi wondered if the siblings had an argument. They usually got along very well. It didn't seem likely that they'd be having a fight, right after when one of them returned from the edge of death.

"Sima Yi," Cao Pi began, his expression changing back to that of his usual, "I will speak very plainly. There are no-one that can hear us so you may speak your mind also."

He could guess where this conversation was heading. "Yes, my young prince."

"First, I congratulate you on your attempt. Though failed, it was the quickest way to achieving your ultimate goal."

He didn't reply. The young prince continued.

"And secondly, I have a piece of news that you might like to know."

Sima Yi raised his eyebrows. The prince, limited to his bedchamber, had information for him? That interested him. "Yes, my prince, what is this news?"

"It appears that my sister has released our prisoner. Lu Xun of Wu, was it his name?" he said it unimportantly, but Sima Yi started at the words.

"She_ released_ him? With no ransom or anything?" he almost shouted, not being able to believe his ears. "That is ridiculous!"

The prince of Wei frowned. "Yes, I must admit it _is _rather ridiculous. But amusing, wouldn't you say? She's never been so irrational."

"She could be in serious trouble for this! Why, that act was borderline treachery! Releasing the enemy? It's… It's…!"

Shocked as he was, he could hardly find the words to describe the princess's action. He had not thought that the Ice Princess could betray her kingdom for her feelings. The fact that she could _actually_ feel something for that petty Wu imbecile agitated him further. Without another word, he stormed out of the room, not noticing Cao Pi smirking amusedly at him.

"And so your plan unfolds, little sister."

* * *

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea," Zhang He said for the tenth time. By this stage, I was getting pretty tired of his constant opinion. I glanced at him from behind my book, before returning my eyes to the words on the page.

"Yes, I know," I replied distractedly, absorbed into the world of the literature once again. "And I told you – I _know_ it's a bad idea."

My friend threw his hands in the air, somehow gracefully. "Then why the hell are you doing this? There is no beauty in going ahead with a bad plan!"

"Well, I guess I'm not a very beautiful person then."

"Don't you be clever with me, princess. You know what I'm talking about," he retorted, then sighed. I knew he had given up, and I was mightily glad for it. I saw him glance around the room from the corner of my eyes. "So much time, so little to do. How is our prince, by the way?"

"Healthy enough. Enough to rule the country, anyway. You need to ask? That's why I'm here, reading, rather than out there, having a meeting."

"No need to snap," Zhang He said jokingly. Then he turned serious. "And what about our lord? Any news from him?"

At his question, the words lost their places in the page. Suddenly nauseated, I closed my book, feeling dizzy and sick. I leaned back into the chair, facing towards the ceiling. That was enough answer for my friend. He looked worried, and I could imagine him thinking the worst. I had been avoiding standing up to reality, refusing to even _imagine_ the worst case scenario.

Zhang He must've noticed my distress, for he said, "Don't worry, Hua. He has gone to Xu Chang to receive cares from the best of the bests. Surely _someone_ could heal him."

I was grateful for the encouragement, but it did not cheer me up. I knew that no mortal had a cure for an old age. And my Father wasn't so young anymore. It got me sick in the guts to think what would happen if Father was to… Disappear.

Finally, I could stand it no longer. I stood up abruptly, startling Zhang He. I threw my book at him, which he caught with surprising agility. "Where are you going?" he asked, alarmed by my sudden movement. I grabbed my cloak hanging on the wall and wrapped it around my shoulders smartly.

"Xu Chang. I'm going home to see my father. Look out for Cao Pi for me."

And before he could protest, I was marching out of the room.

* * *

I had not gone far when I came face-to-face with my _fiancé_. He looked irritated somewhat. I moved to walk swiftly past him, but of course, he would not tolerate being ignored. Not after what I did to him, anyway.

"Princess, may I ask where it is you're going?" he asked, his voice sharp enough to cut through ice.

"Home. I've decided that I need to see my father," I answered, then made an attempt to move past him again.

"I've heard that you've let the prisoner go without a good reason," Sima Yi said, cutting my path off. "Do you know that's punishable by execution? For treason?"

I could've scoffed. This was what Zhang He had been protesting about in that room. Did I listen? Of course not. "I know."

His face was full of fury now. "You have never been so driven by emotion. You would betray your own kingdom, your people, _your father_, for this _boy_?" he hissed, suddenly grabbing my wrists so tightly that I knew that the blood circulation was cut off.

"I am betraying no-one," I replied firmly, knowing fully well that it was more dangerous if I stayed. It was much better if I was dead. Then I couldn't be the source of trouble. "I am doing what _I _believe is best for Wei – and I trust my judgement with full confidence."

"Well, your judgement is clouded. You're crazed about that _boy_ and you plan to go to him!"

I could almost laugh at his words. _He_ was the one with clouded judgement, not me. "Calm yourself and let me go. What is done is done. I shall take full responsibilities for my actions in due time."

"Full responsibility for your actions? Have you gone insane? Do you _want_ to die? Fool!" he cried, unable to hide his frustration. I could understand. After all, his _grand_ plan was falling apart right before his eyes. I was no longer a catalyst; instead, I was a ticking time-bomb, with no way of telling when my time will be up. Or when my head will be chopped off, whatever.

"Perhaps I am a fool. But for now, I will go to my father – and you shall not stop me. I have no regrets for what I've done. Farewell."

Roughly, I shook his hands off me and pushed past him. Unexpectedly, he did not stop me. Perhaps he was pondering over my riddle? Well, the message was delivered; the end was near.


	52. New Beginning

**Chapter Fifty-One : New King**

Da Qiao greeted me with a warm smile that somehow circulated strength around my tired body. It was plain now that she was pregnant, her belly protruding before her. I thought she positively glowed with happiness.

"Welcome, Hua. Glad to see you're safe!" she said, giving me a hug like a mother. Beside her, my sister-in-law appeared, composed, yet obviously urgent for news.

"He's alive and well, Zhen," I said to her at once, not willing to prolong her anxiety. "Well enough to take the power of commander from me."

Zhen Ji sighed in relief and smiled broadly, her haughtiness all gone out of her face. She hugged me also, and looked closely into my eyes when she released me. At once I knew something was up. I blinked once.

"Is he…?" I dared not to finish the sentence, afraid – yes, afraid – of the answer. A light shake of her head did not bring relief to me.

"No… Although the doctors are saying… It's not very hopeful, Hua. Our lord is old," she said shakily, examining me carefully for any signs of tears. Of course she found none. The slight falter of my gaze was the only thing she could observe, as far as I could help it.

"Where is Father?" I asked, looking towards the palace from the courtyard. "I'd like to see him."

Da Qiao nodded sympathetically. "Of course. He's in his bedchamber, like he's been for the past two weeks. Doctors are attending to him at all times, but he's refusing to receive treatment."

The news outraged me. Why would he refuse treatment? Did he _want_ to die? It was ridiculous! At once, I stormed to his bedchamber, ready to berate him like a little child, who refused to take their medicine because it was too bitter. That was such an immature thought. And irrelevant.

As I made to open the door to Father's bedchamber, the two guards blocked my way by crossing their spears. I glared death at them.

"Move aside," I said quietly, but it was venomous enough to make them realize that I was in no mood for an entertainment. They hesitated, and that moment was long enough. I drew out my dagger in a flash. "I said _move aside_."

"Princess, the lord ordered specifically to let no-one enter–"

"Well I'll just _force_ my way in, then!" And with that, I jerked off the spears in front of me and opened the door. I waited for them to dare to pierce me, for it was the only way they were going to stop me. The pain never came. Triumphantly, I entered the dark room, the air so stuffy that I could hardly breathe. It took a while till my eyes adjusted to the darkness. All the thick curtains had been drawn, and the only light source was from the glowing ambers in the fireplace. From that light, I was just able to make out the outline of my father, lying on his grand bed, looking so small for such a great man.

Slowly, I approached his side, wondering what I was supposed to say to him. In the space of time less than four steps, many awkward greetings came and were discarded immediately. In the end, I did nothing but kneel down next to him and clasp his cold, clammy hands. The touch of his skin shook me to the core. It was that very sensation of a dead man. I didn't need to be told anymore.

"Daughter… Is that you…?" he whispered, his eyes barely opening. "Child…?"

"I'm here, Father," I managed to choke out while holding back the tears. "How are you feeling?"

Of course that was a stupid question. He clearly wasn't feeling fabulous. But what else could I say? Truly, there was nothing else I _could_ say.

He let out a strained chuckle. "Terrible. Like I've run miles and miles without resting. Very tired."

"Why wouldn't you let the doctors in to see you? They could help you."

"Neither of us believe that… Both of us know what's wrong with me. No doctor can stop time."

A tear escaped my eyes. I quickly tried to hide it, but he lifted his finger and dabbed it away. He looked surprised.

"It has been… A long time since… I've seen you cry…" Father whispered. "Ah, my little princess… I am sorry…"

"F-Father?" I whispered, my voice breaking. "What do you mean? Why should you be sorry?

"I know it was all my fault… All my fault…" he sighed heavily. "I guess I will see your mother again very soon…"

His eyes were closing, his head drooping to one side. Alarmed, I shook him lightly. "Father…? Don't… Please… Father, please look at me…"

"I'm just tired, that's all, my dear… Just tired…" he mumbled, so quietly that I only understood those words only. His lips moved for a little longer, mumbling something inaudible. Then, everything became still. His lips moved no longer, his eyes did not flutter open ever again. Tears were falling freely from my eyes now, as I clutched his lifeless hand and wept on it. So ended the life of the Hero of Chaos, he who vanquished and triumphed over so many powerful lords and warriors of the land.

"Be at peace, Father," I whispered to him, gently laying his hand down. Then I stood up from the kneeling position and went to the door. With a deep intake of breath, I opened it, and found myself staring into many anxious faces. After a little pause, I declared to the silent crowd.

"Dispatch a messenger to my brother," I ordered. "Our new king."

* * *

The funeral was grand – befitting to a king of Wei. Only, I couldn't bare myself to look. I stared at the ground throughout the entire procession, and excused myself from the banquet afterwards as soon as I could. My brother, now well enough to walk around, was surely well enough to cover for my disappearance. He could say that I was too distressed and upset to attend the banquet. I wondered how many would believe it; but whether they believed it or not, it was the truth. I just couldn't bring myself to admit that Father was dead.

"It's hard, isn't it," I heard Da Qiao's voice from right next to me and almost jumped. My hand had already gone for the dagger hidden underneath the black dress, but I retrieved it quickly. It seemed like I would never get rid of this habit.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, and even to my ears, my voice sounded so dull, so dead. Even its iciness was gone, and there was no tone in it at all.

"When you lose your loved ones," she said simply, coming to sit beside me next to the river. She stared across the river as well, her gaze fixed upon the setting sun.

We sat there silently, just staring, each enveloped in their own thoughts. The sun had almost disappeared when I spoke suddenly. "I am to be banished from Wei."

"What?"

"It's for the best. It's complicated," I said, not willing to go into details. "But I've already arranged it secretly with my brother. He didn't like it, but I told him if he didn't, the generals would question his judgment."

She didn't seem to understand. "Wait, Hua. What're you talking about? What have you done that would cause you to be banished from your kingdom?"

"Sima Yi used deception to capture Lu Xun in the last battle," I said levelly, and Da Qiao gasped. She opened her mouth to ask, but I continued. "I was the commander that time. I ordered for his release. At the moment, they're too preoccupied with… the funeral, but when it's over…" I scoffed. "You see? My actions would be seen as treachery, to release such a valuable prisoner for no price."

Da Qiao didn't say anything for a while, looking at me with sympathetic eyes. She put her hand on top of mine, her warmth against my cold. I didn't shrink away anymore; I needed support. I wasn't sure if I had the courage to face this alone.

"Where will you go?"

I hadn't really thought about it. But I could roam the land, traveling from one end to the other. I'd be as free as I've never been before, no longer a princess with responsibilities, but a young woman with rules of her own.

"I guess I'd just travel."

At my vague response, she paused for a second and made a suggestion. "I've been writing to my father in Wu – you know, because I can't write letters to Xiao Qiao directly. I can ask him to find us a small house somewhere nearby."

"Us?" I raised my eyebrows at the plural.

"Of course. If you're not going to be here, why should I stay? Besides, I would like to see Xiao," she said, smiling at the thought.

"Thank you. I'd be very grateful."

Da Qiao patted my hand. "And so, now we wait."

* * *

A week passed and nothing happened. It was quite exhausting, waiting for something that was inevitable. It had to happen, and yet it was taking its time. By then, Da Qiao had already received her father's reply – everything was as she'd requested. We'd be living secretly in a small village, not too far from the Wu palace. All we were waiting for now was the inquisition from my brother, the new king of Wei.

I wasn't concerned with Sima Yi. He was a clever man - he knew I was no longer worth associating himself with. I only prayed that when his time came, he would follow the right path in uniting the lands and bring a proper end to this age of turmoil.

On the eighth day after the funeral, a messenger came to fetch me to the king while I was spending time with my friends. They looked at me worriedly. They all knew my plan – well, Zhang He and Zhen Ji only knew a part of it as I've decided to hide Da Qiao's real identity. I looked to the messenger, who was also eyeing me with concern. Many people were _pitying_ me. They all knew what was coming to their princess.

"Where is the king?" I asked.

"He's in the court, princess. All the generals are to report to the court immediately," he added, looking around the room. He bowed to leave, but before he exited, he looked at me once more. "May our lord be merciful to you, princess."

I smiled. "May he indeed."


	53. Goodbye, Wei

**Chapter Fifty-Two : Goodbye, Wei**

I was kneeled in front of the king, with all his advisors and generals standing in a straight line to either side of me. Some were looking at me with hard eyes, some with sympathy, and some with confusion. I kept my eyes down, staring at the velvet carpet across the cold marble floor. I idly wondered how painful it would've been if the carpet wasn't there; I would've had to kneel on the bare floor, my knees against the hard marble. I was just _that_ uninterested in this so-called trial.

"Sister, I have been informed that you committed an act of treachery. Is this true?" Cao Pi asked in his usual voice, knowing his lines perfectly well. I glanced up at him and saw displeasure on his face. I knew that wasn't feigned; but for a completely different reason to what other people thought.

"Yes, my lord," I replied quietly, my mind still drifting away. "And I do not ask for your forgiveness. I take full responsibilities for my action."

One of the advisors raised their eyebrows. "Punishment for treachery is execution, princess. As you're surely aware of."

I almost rolled my eyes. "Yes I am, thank you," I said, hiding my irritation. "I will take any punishment the king deems suitable."

I heard Cao Pi sigh heavily. "As much as it pains me, there must be no exception to the laws of the kingdom. You are to pay for your crime by _death._"

The court gasped dramatically. They didn't really think that the king would execute his own sister. But I bet that some were quite impressed by Cao Pi's decision, to withhold the law and to make no exceptions, even to those in the royal family. The crowd whispered amongst themselves while I continued to stare down at the carpet. I heard a sudden movement and realized Zhang He had stepped forward to speak to the king.

"My lord, it would not be so wise to send a royalty to their death while the people are still grieving for the death of our Lord Cao Cao. It is not the best way to start the reign, with your own sister's blood on your hands."

There was murmur of agreement. The people would see Cao Pi as a cruel, merciless king who executed his own sister so soon after the death of his father. And people liked mercy; even to those that did not deserve it. The king took time to consider, everyone waiting for his decision. I thought he would've made a good actor; his face showed conflict between the two decisions, although the result was already arranged. After a long pause, he finally nodded.

"You're right, Zhang He. I shall spare your life, sister. However, you are to be banished from the kingdom of Wei from this moment on, and your name will be erased from our royal family line. You are no longer my sister – so go now. You are not to return, on pain of death."

"You are indeed merciful," I replied smoothly, my eyes downcast. "May the heaven bless you and your reign. Farewell, brother."

And with that, the deed was done. I exited the court, ignoring the sympathetic eyes from the people present. I headed straight for the palace stables where Da Qiao was supposed to meet me. As I was heading down, I paused in my steps, feeling some conflicts floating around in my head. I guess I was a little _emotional_. I would never see these walls again, never walk in these corridors, and never talk to my brother again. I turned around for a one last look through the empty corridor leading up to the court. And unexpectedly, I saw someone standing in front of the closed doors.

The Master Strategist of Wei looked like he wanted to say something. But he stood there, rooted to the floor, only gazing at me with a complicated expression. There was desire, scorn, love and hatred all mixed up in his eyes. In the end, he didn't say anything. He only bowed his head one last time, and I turned around and walked away. Some day, our paths may cross once again. I had no regrets about my decision. It was too late for that now.

* * *

"Lord Sun Quan, the Shu army has been successfully repelled from Jian Ye," Lu Xun reported, a little out-of-breath from the battle that had just ended. Sun Quan looked at him with incredulous eyes, not-at-all listening to the strategist's words.

"Lu Xun! How did you get back? They told me that you've been captured!" he cried loudly in surprise, and the others began to gather around him to see what was going on. They all looked at Lu Xun as if they could not believe his eyes.

"So it was you!" Shang Xiang said delightedly, swinging her chakrams around. "I wondered where the reinforcement had come from! You really bailed us out, Lu Xun."

Right then Zhou Yu appeared with Xiao Qiao by his side. "What about He Fei Castle?"

"I left Lord Lu Meng to handle things there and came here with all the troops I could muster. I judged that since both Wei and Shu had been defeated, they would not dare to attack again." He looked at his teacher. "So the Wei army did not stop you from coming to Jian Ye?"

"No, they did not," Zhou Yu said thoughtfully with a strange gleam in his eyes. "That Ice Princess must be up to something."

Lu Xun wanted to disagree, and tell them all about everything she had done to save Wu. But he held his tongue, knowing that Zhou Yu would not welcome such words. When he looked at Shang Xiang and Xiao Qiao, they seemed to be thinking along the similar lines, but they, too, kept silent in fear.

"I heard along the way that Cao Cao has died from illne-" Zhou Yu suddenly stopped, coughing painfully. His wife looked worriedly at him, holding his arm and supporting him.

"Zhou Yu! What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine," he said, covering his mouth. "Might have caught a cold, I guess. Xiao Qiao, please stand back. I wouldn't want you to catch whatever I have."

Attracted by the noise, two people joined in the crowd, too caught up in the battle mood to notice much else. Ling Tong and Gan Ning approached, with the pirate laughing loudly.

"We sure showed those Shu brats how the real men fight!" he said, his booming voice drawing attention immediately upon him. "I'm pretty hungry. Are we allowed to go back to the palace?"

"You idiotic pirate, all you can think about is food and fight, isn't it? Well, I guess I should be amazed that your simple head even has room for two things," Ling Tong sighed dramatically.

Sun Quan laughed and clapped the two on their back. "Well done everyone. Let's head for the palace now, shall we? We can celebrate our victory and pay respects to the dead."

Everyone followed them in eagerly, but Lu Xun was last one to go. He was looking at Zhou Yu strangely, his eyes focused on the fresh blood dribbling from his teacher's hand. Then he shook his head lightly before heading to the palace. It was probably just some unfortunate Shu soldier's blood.

* * *

A small group of people had gathered just outside the Xu Chang Castle gate to farewell me and Da Qiao. We were travelling very lightly - only two of us on horses, with small sacks attached to the saddles. Da Qiao insisted that she rode a horse and that she wasn't "so fat" yet, to quote her words exactly.

"Besides," she added, "a little exercise wouldn't hurt anyone."

My two friends were present to send me off. And to my surprise, my brother was there, too. He had covered himself with black clothing so that no-one would recognise him as the king of Wei. Right now, he looked like an utter... Well, I wouldn't like to finish that sentence. It seems rude to say such a thing to a king even if he's my brother.

"Are you... going to be alright?" Cao Pi asked, having difficulty expressing his genuine concern. He was so much like me. We both had problems with displaying emotions. Anyone could tell we were siblings.

"Of course. I don't think I'm the one you should be worrying about. You're the king - you would be pestered with all the politics and war day-and-night."

He scoffed. "True. But are you sure you can make this _hard _journey? You're a woman, after all," he taunted.

"Don't you worry about me. When was the last time you've succeeded in ambushing me? When I was ten? Eleven?"

Cao Pi chuckled as I threw his teasing right back at his face and he clapped me on my shoulder once. "Farewell, sister."

"Yes. Oh and Zhen Ji, please look after my brother. He's going to need you more now," I said to my sister-in-law, who was looking a little haughty with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Cao Hua, I don't even know what I should even say to you. You were gone, then back, then gone again, and then back again. And all of that in just one year! Finally, you're leaving us for good. What do you expect me to say?"

"Goodbye, I guess?" I said with a hint of humour in my tone. "C'mon, Zhen Ji. This might be the last time you ever see me."

"Oh I doubt that. I doubt that very much. You have a strange skill of turning up in places where I never expect," she said, then her expression softened. "Goodbye, Hua. Do take care of yourself."

"Take this with you," Zhang He suddenly peeped in, handing me what looked like a bow. "Do you remember it?"

I remembered it, all right. It was that bow my mother - Lady Bian - had used to teach me archery. The memory was still there, the beautiful black-haired lady, graceful in her movements with her unwavering eyes.

"Yeah, I do. But brother, do you not want it?" I asked, astonished that he would give up the last treasure we had of our mother.

"I want it, but I don't need it. You want it, and you need it. Who do you think should have it?" he said, a little sarcastic. "The day won't last much longer. I suggest you start your journey."

He turned around, swishing his cloak behind him. I smiled at his back, the midday sun shining warmly upon us. I took the bow gladly, remembering the time I had of that vision, back in Wu Palace. I had been so naive back then...

"Well then, this is goodbye," I said, climbing onto the saddle. The king still had his back to me, but he glanced back with unreadable eyes. Zhen Ji and Zhang He both raised their hands. As we traveled I thought I could hear the sound of Zhen Ji's flute - a beautiful. yet sad melody. Da Qiao didn't say anything. I was very grateful for that.


	54. Side Story 2 : New Year

**Side Story Two : New Year**

I think a lot of things when I'm by myself. Even I have to admit that I over-think things a lot. One of the thoughts – the major ones – that got me pondering was why we were split in kingdoms and fighting over the lands. It wasn't because we were different – conflicts usually happen because of differences, but this wasn't the case. People were all the same in three kingdoms. I can say that with confidence because I've been there myself. But I was taught that the people of Wu and Shu were savage barbarians who know no mercy or civility. I bet the other kingdoms made out their enemies like monsters as well.

I arrived at these thoughts from a vivid memory. It was my time in Wu, on New Year's Eve. People were out in the streets even though the sun had fallen – and truth to be told, the streets were brightly lit up with all the lanterns and decorations for New Year. It was one of those nights when people could stay out until very late, drinking and dancing, just enjoying the last day of the year. I suppose that should mean something in this chaotic world – it certainly was an achievement that we survived another year when thousands didn't.

Of course, it was Xiao Qiao who suggested going out to enjoy the celebration. There was not a single objection. They were bored anyway. I didn't particularly mind either way – I could see all the celebration from my balcony, but it wouldn't be so bad to observe the celebration from a closer distance. I was about to open my mouth and say that I wouldn't mind accompanying her when she spun around and held a lecturing pose.

"Now don't you say anything, Hua. You can't stay behind when everyone else's going! If you're not gonna come quietly, then I will have to resort to force," she said, obviously determined.

"Actually, Xiao, I was gonna say–"

"Nope, you don't get a say! Now follow!" she chirped and charged ahead without even listening to me. I had no choice but to follow everyone else out the palace, into the streets. While we were walking, Da Qiao walked up from behind me and observed me closely.

"It's so hard to tell what you want sometimes, Hua," she said lightly, almost jokingly. "But I'm sure you'll enjoy this. The New Year's festival is very grand. It'll be fun."

"Why's everyone thinking that I don't want to come?" I complained, something that I didn't do in front of other people. "Did I say that?"

Da Qiao blinked for couple of seconds before tilting her head slightly as if thinking. "Hm, you're right. You never actually said that. Why did we automatically presume you didn't want to come?"

"Don't ask me," I muttered, rolling my eyes. It was only because it was Da Qiao that I could act like that. If it was anyone else… Well, it was hard to imagine.

"Oh look, there they go again," Da Qiao mumbled exasperatedly and I was forced to lift my eyes to see what she'd meant. I saw most of the men go into a nearby pub, and I heard Da Qiao sigh from beside me. "Every New Year's Eve, they drink till the moon is at its highest, then they go to the ocean to see the sunrise. Of course, some of them we have to pick up – and I mean that literally – halfway to the ocean. They get too drunk, you see."

Strangely enough, I could imagine them doing that. "Do you patch servants to bring back any unconscious Wu generals back to the palace every New Year's Day?"

Da Qiao nodded, exaggerating her sadness. "Yes. It is very tedious work. Sometimes I wonder what'll happen to this palace when I'm not here."

"Now that shouldn't happen," Sun Ce's voice suddenly boomed from behind us and I could see surprise in Da Qiao's eyes.

"My lord? Why aren't you with your men?"

"I got sick of doing the same thing every year. Thought I'd try something different. Hey, sorry Hua, but I'm gonna steal my wife from you, okay? Go find your own!" he barked, his limited intelligence obviously not enough to understand what he'd just said. Embarrassed, Da Qiao quickly opened her mouth.

"But I have to show Hua our New Year's festival. She's never seen it before," she said, but I could tell that she wanted to spend time with her husband. I was about to say that I would be alright on my own when Sun Ce looked at me threateningly.

"Now don't you dare tell me that I can't have my wife back, Shui Hua! I don't care if you've never seen this festival! Go by yourself! Shoo!"

And my annoyance finally broke. "Why does everyone think that I'm about to reject everything? I was about to say I'll be fine on my own! So you shoo!"

"I will! Come on, Da Qiao!" the sovereign of Wu said triumphantly for some reason. Da Qiao still looked quite reluctant to leave me by myself, though.

"Are you sure? You don't even know your way around the streets. What if you get lost?"

"Then I'll just look towards the palace and walk towards it. Besides, there are plenty of people around – I can ask anyone."

Sun Ce was obviously dying to split me and Da Qiao up. "Yup, you heard her. Now come on, Da Qiao! I want to see the dragon dance!"

"Okay, be careful now, won't you, Hua? Don't wander too far," that was all she managed to say before she was dragged off by Ce into a wave of people. At that time, I was sure I was going to be alright. All I had to do was not go far. Of course, it turned out that it wasn't so easy after all.

"FIGHT!" someone shouted from a distance excitedly. That single word worked like magic. The crowd began to move towards the sound, the narrow street cramped with people all going towards one direction. I, who was standing dumbly in a middle of people, was easily pushed toward the direction of the sound until I was dropped in a middle of nowhere. The only thought I had was that at least there were fewer people here. But soon, I came face to face with reality. I was lost in the streets in just a blink of an eye. I told Da Qiao that I would be alright, and look what just happened. I chortled as I searched for the direction of the palace. Finding it, I walked towards it, being smarter and avoiding the big streets full of people.

The dark alleys should've given me the hint. Although it was New Year's Eve, there was not a single lantern to be found in the street. However, I continued to walk through it, keeping my eyes fixed at the palace and not to my surroundings. So when someone grabbed my shoulders, it surprised the hell out of me completely. I spun around and shook the hand off my shoulder roughly.

"What do you want?" I said coldly, looking at the two drunken men, stinking of alcohol from every inch of their body.

"Hey, this one's – hic – not so bad!" one of them said, hiccoughing from excess drinking. The other leaned towards me but I stood my ground, glaring up at him.

"Hi there, pretty lady. How much do you cost?"

Of course, then I realised what these guys were talking about. Like an idiot I am, I had walked right into the filthiest street in Jian Ye, quite a distance away from the palace. Unable to believe my idiocy, I rolled my eyes and pushed past them, determined to go back to the main street. But of course, those bastards couldn't just quietly disappear.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" one of them said, reaching for me. But of course, I wouldn't let his filthy hand get anywhere near me. With a loud crack, the man cried out in pain, holding his broken wrist with his other hand.

"Do that again, and it'll not end with just a broken wrist," I said icily, but they were too enraged to listen to my warning. Drunk as they were, they lunged towards me idiotically. I sneered and was about to kick them unconscious when someone beat me to it. The two males collapsed to the ground, unconscious, and from behind them I saw another figure appear, veiled by the darkness.

"Are you okay?" they asked, and I thought I recognised the voice. Before I could ask for confirmation, he stepped forwards so that I could just make out the outlines of his body. I squinted my eyes, trying to see through the darkness. But I heard the drunkards stirring awake, and immediately my helper dragged me out of the dark alleyway to the brightly lit main street.

"Um, thank you?" I said, absolutely certain that I didn't need any help. He finally turned around and I smiled a little, unknowingly. "Oh, it's you."

The young strategist looked at me with hard eyes. "Just what were you doing there, Hua? Who knows what could've happened? That was so stupid of you!"

I shrugged, confused as to why he was so upset. "You know me. I can protect myself."

"I – well…!" Lu Xun stammered, unable to answer back. "Just… what were you doing there?"

"I got lost. I was looking for the quickest way back to the palace." I lifted my eyebrows. "What were _you_ doing there?"

I thought I saw a glimpse of a smile. "Is that an accusation, Lady Shui?" he asked jokingly before letting out a chuckle. "I was on patrol. On festivals, some people go too far – so officers need to patrol around and make sure that nothing's amiss."

"Oh. So you don't get to enjoy the festival?"

"I don't mind; someone has to do it."

I nodded. I knew what he meant. I glanced around the bustling street and cocked my head to one side. "Nothing going on?"

"No, not much. Except you and your drunkard friends."

I suppressed my urge to roll my eyes. Instead, I nodded carelessly. "Right. Are you heading back to the palace?"

"Why? Are you planning to return already?" he asked suddenly, and I blinked.

"How did you know?"

"I just thought you were about to ask me the direction back," he said easily. "So, are you?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I mean, there's nothing much here that I can't see from the palace balcony."

A curious look appeared in Lu Xun's eyes as I said the words. He shook his head as if denying my words.

"No, you don't know what you're talking about. There's so much to see, really! Come; I'll show you around," he grinned and offered his hand. Hesitantly, I took it, unsure of what I was getting myself into.

"But what about patrolling?" I asked, already being pulled along through the crowd in the streets. He didn't reply. My heart was racing with excitement, threatening to burst in its rapid rhythm. Without a warning, we broke into a run, weaving in and out between the people. I felt like a child of ten summers with no cares in my mind – somehow, this run made me forget about everything for a moment. There was just us, running, going until our legs failed. It was the strangest feeling. I never wanted it to stop.

The festival drew to its conclusion as the sky around us got lighter. By then, many people were drunk and asleep, empty wine bottles lying around everywhere. Lu Xun and I were walking towards the beach to see the sunrise, to mark the start of a new year. When we were not even half-way to the beach, I already found familiar faces lying around, scattered everywhere. I found Ling Tong's unconscious body propped ungraciously against a tree-trunk. I couldn't help but stop to poke him. He didn't wake up; he just slid sideways with a soft _thump_ against the grass, and continued on sleeping, snoring quietly.

"This happens every year?" I whispered, unable to fully keep out the disbelief from my tone.

"Yes. And Lady Da Qiao dispatch servants to collect the – er, unconscious generals back to the palace." He quickly added, "Lord Sun Ce is usually one to come back on a servant's back."

"Well, not today," Sun Ce's voice said from behind us, and Lu Xun started.

"Ah, my lord, I apologise, I didn't know you were there!"

Sun Ce had his arm around Da Qiao, and had an easy smile plastered on his goofy face. "What, you were just telling the truth. How did you two end up here, anyway?"

His tone was casual, but I heard a light teasing behind his words. I almost rolled my eyes, but before I could say anything back, Da Qiao beat me to it.

"Lord Sun Ce, leave the young ones be. We were just going to see the sunrise. Will you join us?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

Many generals were already there on the beach. Some people were still drinking . And as I had expected, Xiao Qiao and Shang Xiang were knocked unconscious from too much alcohol. Da Qiao immediately went to them to tend them, but she stood up, sighing.

"They're just sleeping. They really don't know when to stop, do they?"

"Tell me about it," Sun Ce said cheerfully, before plopping down to the sandy ground. "And now we just wait."

I sat down as well, only realising then that my legs were aching from all that running. Lu Xun sat down next to me, probably thinking along the same lines. His hand brushed against mine, and I saw a shiver go through his body.

"Yeah, I know. My hands are always so cold," I said apologetically, moving to remove my hand from his touch. But he put his warm hand on top of mine, gazing at the horizon.

"Look," Lu Xun said quietly, pointing to the faint line where the sea and the sky met. "Here it comes."

And true to his words, I could see the top of the burning sun, slowly rising from underneath the ocean. Right then, Xiao Qiao woke up from her slumber and saw the sunrise. She then chirped, "Quick! Make a wish!"

"Make a wish?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. Every year we make a wish to the first sun of the year," Da Qiao explained, her eyes already closed and making a wish. "It can be anything you want."

I blinked, unsure of what wish I had in mind. I glanced sideways at Lu Xun, wondering what I was supposed to wish for. His eyes were closed and had a small smile on his face. I felt his hand squeeze mine a little. Then he opened his eyes and found me staring at him.

"Did you make a wish?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I just couldn't think of one. What wish did you make?"

Lu Xun turned a little pink to my bemusement. "I-"

"No, no, no! You don't tell anyone your wish otherwise it won't come true!" Xiao Qiao interrupted, grinning a little dazedly. "Ah, another year over. I wish everyday was New Year."

I scoffed. "Was that your wish, Xiao Qiao? That everyday would be New Year?"

"Oh no! I told you! Now it won't come true!" she wailed, then fell asleep again in her husband's arms.

"That's Xiao Qiao for you, all right," Sun Ce said, standing up and shaking sand off his clothes. They showered all over me who was sitting quite near him and I frowned.

"Hey, _Lord _Sun Ce, watch it. I don't want sand all over my hair."

"Oh yeah?" the Wu sovereign said mischievously as he walked towards the sea. "Well, you wouldn't want water all over your hair either!"

With that, he splashed everyone with a fistful of salty water. Of course, the pirate was the first one to jump in after Sun Ce, screaming, "Oh you want a fight? You've got one!" Then it was Shang Xiang who was angry that she got woken up to a cold water shower. I laughed quietly at the sight.

"I know what I want to wish for," I murmured silently, only loud enough for Lu Xun to hear.

"And what is that?"

I smiled. "I'm not telling. It might not come true. It probably won't come true anyway."

And true to my words, it didn't. I only wished that at the next New Year, everyone here would be present. It never came true.


	55. And So It Ends

**Final Chapter :** **And So It Ends**

It had been a very hot day; I was sweating by the time I came into the house, my bow and quiver leant against the wall outside. Finding a cloth, I wiped my forehead on it and realised that Da Qiao was in the room. Despite the scorching weather, she had a steaming cup of tea in front of her, and she was reading deeply from a letter in her hands. A small frown was on her porcelain face as she put the letter down onto the table and faced me. At once I knew something bad had happened. Patiently, I waited till Da Qiao decided to talk.

"It's a letter from Shang Xiang," she started, and I blinked once in surprise.

"Shang Xiang? Does she know?"

Da Qiao nodded. "Yes. My sister had told her secretly that we're living here. But that's not what's important." She paused for a second, and that second of silence seemed to drag on for hours. Dread began to fill me; what had happened?

"It's Zhou Yu. He'd been suffering from an illness for almost a year now. He died couple of days ago."

Immediately, two emotions waged war against each other in my mind. One was malice; that he got what he deserved. The other was sympathy; however it was not for him exactly, but for Xiao Qiao who had loved him dearly despite what he had done. I didn't say anything, lost for words and unsure of how to approach the topic. Da Qiao seemed to be of the same mind as she just looked sadly into her tea. The steaming had lessened now. I distractedly thought it would've been the ideal temperature to drink and enjoy its soothing flavours.

"Shang Xiang says Xiao Qiao is very depressed. She can hardly eat or drink. And she's asking for me."

I realised what Da Qiao was getting at now. The thought sent a pang of sadness through my heart, but I smiled nonetheless. "Why are you asking for my permission? Of course you have to go and help your sister. Don't worry about me. But will you be safe?"

"Yes. Shang Xiang said Lord Sun Quan will make sure no-one talks of the incident again."

Even in this situation, I found that amusing. "He knows as well? Everyone in the palace knows, but they're playing dumb?"

Da Qiao giggled mirthlessly. "Yes, it seems so. It's like some sort of a tacit agreement, don't you think?"

"Yeah," I answered thoughtfully, wondering what they were thinking of their great master strategist now. "When will you leave?"

"If I leave tomorrow and ride hard, I can be at the palace in two days."

"Will you be taking Shao with you?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes. Although the journey won't be easy for him…" she gave me a playful grin. "I mean, you still have that perplexed look about your face when he starts crying."

I grimaced. "I just don't know what to do, is all. And he cries so loudly."

"Only to be expected from the son of the Little Conqueror."

"Alright, alright," I raised my hands in surrender. "Just… be careful."

"I'll be fine," Da Qiao replied easily, sipping her now-probably-cold-tea with a thoughtful look on her face. "But will _you_ be?"

* * *

The next morning, Da Qiao sat on her horse, and I looked up at her as she made sure that her maidservant was supervising Shao properly. Da Qiao was to go ahead on a horseback while her maidservant would follow in a carriage with Shao, escorted by several elite guards from Da Qiao's father. I thought she must really be torn apart, rushing off to her sister while having to separate from her precious baby, even for a moment. Truthfully, she did look worried, but despite that, she smiled at me and patted my head as if I was a little girl.

"Now, you behave well, young lady," she said jokingly. "I expect to see you in perfect health when I come back. Don't forget to have meals."

"I still have so many servants running about the manor – they always remind me that it's mealtime. I don't think I'd forget."

Da Qiao laughed at my reply. She grasped her reins, and looked at me once again. "Are you sure you won't come with me? There's still time."

"I'm sure," I said with certainty. "Imagine the havoc I'd wreck if I went to the palace."

"Nonsense. We all know that Wu is in your debt." She hesitated. "Is it because of Lu Xun?"

I stiffened for a moment, but relaxed and even managed a smile. "Maybe. I don't know. Oh, don't worry about me, Da Qiao. I'm quite capable of looking after myself."

She looked like she wanted to say something more, but then she nodded reluctantly. "Alright. I'll write you a letter regularly, let you know what's going on in the palace."

"Yeah, that sounds great. Be careful."

With one last smile, Da Qiao urged her horse forward. The animal sped away out of my sight incredibly quickly. I stayed where I was, even long after the carriage had gone from my view. I just thought I'd miss her and Shao, and hoped against hope that they would return some day.

* * *

Ten days passed without any words from Da Qiao in Jian Ye. I acted normally as if nothing in the world bothered me, but inside, I was worried sick. All the ridiculous thoughts flashed past my head, like bandit attacks or an accident on the way. Knowing that Da Qiao could kick any bandit's butt any day didn't really help my restlessness.

I busied myself with training and reading, trying my hardest to not worry about things I could not control. But when a letter did arrive, my heart skipped a beat – it had to be Da Qiao, it just _had _to be.

I almost snatched the paper out of the maidservant's hand and dismissed her hurriedly. As soon as she was out, I quickly broke the seal and sighed out in relief. It _was_ from Da Qiao, and I chuckled at how silly I've been for the past few days.

_Dear Hua,_

_I hope you're doing well. It's been hectic here in the palace. But now, everything is falling into their rightful places. Lord Sun Quan appointed Master Lu Meng as the new Master Strategist. He's an intelligent man – he would do well and lead this country wisely with Lord Sun Quan._

_Xiao Qiao has improved a lot. She really needs her family's support right now and everyone is trying their best to do what they can to cheer her up, even just a little bit. You know my sister – it's like the sun had withered away in the palace. It's clear that everyone misses her bright laughter. And so do I. I really hope she'll get better soon._

_Shao is doing fine – more than fine, actually, since he has so many people lavishing attention upon him. He just loves all the fuss they make out of him. Of course, Shang Xiang tries to stay as far away from him as possible – quite like how you acted at first, really – but Xiao Qiao seems to like Shao's company. She holds him frequently, and whenever she does, she smiles her old smile. Shao likes her, too. Why, if the situation had been different, I would've been very jealous, I should think._

_I'm not sure if it's my place to say this, but Lu Xun has been asking about you. He didn't know that you and I were in Wu, so close to the palace, and he looked hurt when I told him. Hua, you can't avoid this forever. Maybe you should write to him. I didn't tell him exactly where the house is, although he's been pressing me. I thought if he knew, he would set out straightaway to find you, and you probably wouldn't want that, right? I must say, it worries me that he might follow my messenger. He's that desperate, I'm telling you._

_I'm not sure when it'll be that I can return. Now that I'm back, my sister won't let me go. She's being childishly stubborn – but I can't blame her for that at the moment. But she says she'd like to see you again. So does Shang Xiang and other generals whom you've befriended. Will you not come to the palace? But I'm not pressuring you or anything. Just when you feel up to it, okay?_

_I miss you lots. You're like Xiao Qiao or Shang Xiang__, or even Shao to me. Please write to me. I would love to hear from you and know that you've been keeping yourself out of mischief._

_Da Qiao_

* * *

For some reason, I didn't reply to that letter from three days ago. I couldn't bring myself to sit down and write to her. I just didn't know how to start – _'Hi Da Qiao, yes, I am doing fine. Don't worry about me and take care of your sister'_? I was never good at embellishing the words with flowery language. People always told me that I was too brutally honest in my speech, and that if I wanted a husband – _urg!_ – I should sweeten my tongue. I always replied that I'd rather drink poison.

Letters came more frequently from Da Qiao, and even Xiao Qiao and Shang Xiang included their greetings in them. They wrote that they'd like me with them in the palace as one of them. It was touching, I supposed – but still, I refrained from writing back. I really couldn't trust myself to write sensibly.

After a couple of days of careful consideration, I finally decided to leave this house and wander about the lands, like my original plan had been. I had a feeling that if I received few more letters from anyone asking me to come back, my resolve would fade and I would end up going there, and make everything awkward for everyone. Honestly, I was a daughter of Cao Cao, the Hero of Chaos, their enemy. Despite the letters assuring me that they would all welcome me back with open arms, I wasn't convinced. It was better for everyone if I left.

I cleaned out my room and ordered the servants to make the house spotlessly clean. Then I packed few clothes and food into a bag and walked out to the stable. The servants all watched me solemnly, wishing me a safe journey. I thanked them and dismissed them all, before saddling one of the horses in the stable.

I was just dragging the saddled horse out of the stable when a figure appeared before me from mid-air. I tensed up for a moment before recognising the old man. "You..." I exclaimed, and he smiled kindly.

"Yes, child. You've come a long way," the old man said, stroking his white beard. "And might I add, I am _very_ impressed."

"Zuo Ci, wasn't it? What do you want this time?" I asked icily, remembering what happened the last time I had encountered this stranger. He had basically pushed me off the edge of a cliff and gave me a brain damage.

He didn't seem to mind my rude tone. "I just wanted to congratulate you, child. And also help you on your last journey."

"Why are you congratulating me? I've done nothing."

"On the contrary, you have done many things. You have taught many people that enemies are people also. You have saved this land from falling into a second era of chaos. And most importantly, you have found your heart."

I avoided his unwavering gaze. I didn't trust myself to conceal my sadness. "Yeah, well I wish I hadn't."

"You don't wish that, child. You, who have altered the course of fate, defeated it in its own game, should not stop fighting. This is the easiest part, my dear."

"I'm tired of fighting. I'm going. I'm going far away where no-one can find me."

"Because you're tired of fighting your own feelings? So you choose to run away? Come now, child, that's not like you," he said, still smiling encouragingly. "You are a warrior, are you not? You have won the battle against fate - don't give up now."

I growled, frustrated. "As always, you speak in riddles, old man. I don't want to think. I'm going now," I said, getting ready to jump onto the horse.

Zuo Ci sighed, shaking his head as if he could not believe my folly. "Very well, child. If I cannot persuade you to let your heart guide you, then let's see if _he _can." He pointed towards the direction of the manor gate. A servant was hurrying towards me with a hooded figure following behind him. For a moment, I examined the stranger, all covered in black. I couldn't even see his face, and uneasiness swept past me as the servant and the stranger approached me.

"Who is he?" I asked Zuo Ci, turning my head around. But he was gone, not a trace of him left behind. Bemused, I turned back to the servant who gestured to the stranger.

"My lady, a messenger has come from the capital. He says he has a letter that he would deliver directly to you."

"Thank you," I said, thinking that it was a terrible timing. "You may go now."

The servant went back into the house, and only when he was out of earshot did I turn to the messenger. "Is it from Lady Da Qiao?"

Without a reply, he just nodded and handed me another letter. I took it and read through it, wondering what it said that was so important that such a strange-looking messenger had to be dispatched.

_Dear Hua,_

_I'm sure you have your reasons for not writing back to me, but I really am getting worried about you. The messengers tell me that you are doing well and all, but I can't help but think that if you truly were doing so great, then you would write to me and tell me about it. Is something wrong, Hua? Would you like me to come back?_

_Of course, I already know your answer to those questions. I can picture you right now, with that blank face of yours, replying, 'No, Da Qiao. I'm fine here. Don't worry about me and help your sister get better soon.' But despite that, I have to ask you if you are really doing okay. I so hope you are and that you just can't write back to me because you ran out of paper or ink, or some trivial reasons like that._

_Xiao Qiao and Shang Xiang says hello and sends their love. Well, not Shang Xiang – she's pulling a face and complaining that she never sends her love to anyone because it grosses her out. But that's beside the point. You do know that you can always come home, right? For a home is where your family is, and we're your family now._

_Please send back a message or a letter. I would be very happy if my messenger returned with your words. Or even better, if he returned with you. We all miss you. Even Shao is wondering where you are. He says, __"Where is sissy? Where is she?" I think he's trying to say, 'Where is my sister?' but you know, he's only ten months old. His first birthday is soon, and I really hope you're here to celebrate it with us._

_Da Qiao_

I found myself smiling at the last couple of sentences, thinking of Shao and his never-ending demands. Only when a teardrop splotched the paper did I realise I was crying. Embarrassed, I quickly wiped the useless tears off my eyes, but I was certain that the messenger had already seen them. Pretending that everything was normal, I handed the letter back to the messenger.

"Thank you for delivering the letter. Tell your lady that I thank her deeply and that I shall never forget the times I spent with everyone – when I truly felt alive. She needn't worry about me; I know how to take care of myself. Just tell her… that I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. I don't want to be a burden."

I turned my back on him and made to mount the horse. However, the messenger's voice halted me in my steps.

"So you're just leaving?" he asked reproachfully, his voice so familiar to my ears. I dared not to turn around, for I was frightened that I had finally gone mad and hearing things now. But the voice continued, now pleading from right behind me. "Hua, please… Please don't go…"

"You really have… a knack of surprising people," I whispered through my trembling lips, nervous chuckle escaping through them. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, his lips gently leaned against my cheek.

"Everyone is waiting for you. No need for fear. Please, come back home."

"I can't, Lu Xun. If I go, then how would the others take it? No, I can't do that."

"You're no longer a princess of Wei. You're a part of Wu now. No-one would say nothing bad of you. Please, Hua…"

He came around to face me. I looked at the person whom I've been missing so sorely. He hadn't changed – he was still the man my heart had fallen for. I looked down, unable to meet his earnest eyes.

"I'm scared. I'm scared that I'd be used as a tool in a political battle. I've been banished, but I'm still my father's daughter. There will always be those who would want to use me."

"Then let me protect you." He gently lifted my chin up and kissed me sweetly. When our lips parted briefly, his eyes bored intensely into mine and he whispered, "Hua, will you marry me?"

Before I could reply, he kissed me again. Only when I was out of breath, I broke free from the kiss. It wasn't fair that he was asking when I was so flustered and my mind was scattered everywhere. All I could whisper was, "Yes," and think of my fears no more as he sealed the promise with another captivating kiss.

* * *

**dancing-dolly :** And here we are at last! I've finally finished Perspective! It's been like two years, I think? Thank you all so much for reading this tediously long story and wish me luck on finishing my other story. Oh god, more work for me. DX


End file.
